The Infinity Orb
by Superherofan
Summary: His memories erased, his friends forgotten, and lovers lost. One dark moment changed the fate of one man's soul, stripping him of everything. Now for Creation to survive, he'll need to fight an old foe with no clue of why or how. Teen Titans/DC comics, Marvel Comics, One Piece. Bleach, Naruto, Yugioh, Tales of Symphonia. Star wars, Negima references. On haiatus.
1. Gather Soldiers

This is my first fanfic so try not to be too brutal. Thanks. Hope you like it!

**The Infinity Orb**

by **SuperHeroFan**

Prologue: Gather Soldiers.

disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans, Marvel, DC Comics, Bleach, or Naruto.

* * *

_**A School in San Fransico. Home of the Teen Titans.**_

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." a sky-blue eyed blond haired girl says, her words fall heavy on Beast Boy.

"come in, Beast Boy. We need your help!" Beast Boy's communicator projects Robin's voice.

"Come with me." The green skinned hero pleads."

"You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who _you _are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied." It's then the Bell rings; students come out in between the two; and the girl walks away.

"Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over." Beast Boy, seeming dejected, turned around, and heads for the nearest door to the outside. Within minutes he meets up with his teammates, and they are _not_ happy.

"What took so long Beast Boy?" Robin demands as he tries to help up a damaged Cyborg, Robin`s costume is tattered and torn, Beast Boy could hear the girls fighting the enemy nearby.`

"Something I thought was important, but I guess it`s not." Beast Boy turns to the sound of Starfire`s attacks, "So, what are we up against?"

"A monster," Robin answers,

"That thing nearly short circuited me!" Cyborg complains,

"It can change it's body to anything that it touches. We can't even do any permanent damage."

"Let's get it then dudes!" Beast Boy transforms into a lion, and chases after the android/monster/possibly alien, creature, in order to assist the girls, with Robin and Cyborg behind him.

They entered into a hole made by the creature, to find Raven trying to capture the beast, and Starfire struggling to get a large amount of industrial debris off her.

The creature was currently made of concrete. Raven was blasting it with bolts of black magic, but to little effect.

Beast Boy shifted into the form of a T-Rex, trying to stomp on the creature, but it quickly jumps out from under his feet, and through one of the walls.

"After it!" Robin commands, right after he pulls Starfire out of the wreakage.

"I'm on it!" Beast Boy says, he follows the creature through the wall, to see that the creature is running towards one of San Fransisco's many malls.

"Aww come on dude! Go somewhere with less people!" Beast Boy complains, but the creature turns to him, and then charges down the street, towards-

"A jewelry store?" Raven asks dryly.

The monster crashes through the wall of the store, and upon touching one of the many diamonds... it transforms into a beast with the properties of the hardest natural substance on earth.

Needless to say, the situation just got worse.

"Raven! Keep it from leaving! Starfire, bring it down!" But Robin isn't able to put his plan in motion, because the creature was upon him, and in a single blow, Robin was six feet away from where he had previously been standing, lying on the hard asphalt, he wasn't moving.

"Robin!" Starfire calls out, but is soon also being attacked by the diamond beast, trying desperately to not get hit. But it won't be enough, as she tries to push as much energy through the enemy, the situation got even worse.

The beast absorbed and transformed into the star-bolt energy. It's speed and power even greater than when it touched the diamond, it was almost instantly on top of Cyborg, despite being shot with his sonic cannon, in barely one attack, Cyborg was on the ground, missing all his limbs.

"Beast Boy! We need to kill this thing now!" Starfire charges at the now green creature, but before she can strike it, it vanishes again, now focused on Beast Boy, who transforms into the green Were-wolf like form, that can stand on it's hind-legs, his most powerful form. He strikes the beast, but the pure energy damages him more than the beast. He leaps back in pain, retaining his form. Raven finally stops holding back also. Trapping the creature completely in her magic,

Raven walks towards the beast, holding it in the air.

"Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" a blast of purple energy collides with the back of Raven's head, causing her to collapse.

Starfire turns to find who is responsible. "**Blackfire**?"

"Hello sister dear." The black haired Tameranean answers. "Having fun?"

"I am not!" Starfire's eyes turn green and she shoots out two small green laser beams at her sister, who creates a shield with her similar purple energy.

The creature leaps at Starfire, and slams it's arm into her side, shooting a huge mass of energy as it does, sending her into the hard asphalt. Blackfire then blasts her as well. Beast Boy, still in his were-beast form, charges in rage at Blackfire, only to get struck down by a mass of lightning. **Overload** shoots out from the shadows, and quickly attacks Starfire, shooting her full of electricity. But B-B was having none of it, with a ferocious roar, he smashes a nearby fire hydrant, transforming into an elephant, and using his larger feet to redirect the water at the electric being, he weakens the energy being.

Starfire was standing again, ready to fight back, but the substance absorbing creature lands a powerful blow on her head, finally sending her into unconsciousness. The creature, still bright green, turns to Beast Boy, who is now fighting Blackfire. Again in his were-wolf/beast form, Beast Boy is winning, matching Blackfire blow for blow. But he didn't expect to be hit by a wave of green energy.

He fell to the ground hard, but he rises up again, turning to the creature, he attacks, but is knocked down again by Blackfire and the creature. The last thing Beast Boy sees, is someone with fire in one hand, ice in the other, long black hair, and an all black outfit, walk past him, before he falls, and loses consciousness.

The original five Teen Titans had been defeated.

"hello." The girl who had walked past Beast Boy says to his assailants, a black mask hides her face. "I can't let you do any more damage." the girl says. She lashes out at the villains, freezing the android creature in place, and throwing fire at Blackfire. The creature starts to break free, but soon the creature seems to simply vanish, even the girl seems surprised.

"My revenge comes now!"

"Trying to capitalize on another villains work? You really are motivated." The green eyed, black haired, masked girl, jumps in the way to absorb the energy attack directed at Starfire. "Leave!" the girls voice turns dark, and like an arrow pierces the Tameranean's ears. She feels fear, just being around this girl is dangerous. Something tells her, that if she stays, she will be in serious danger.

She ignores the feeling, and attacks.

She regrets it immediately.

"Fire Style, Water Style." The girl weaves an insane amount of hand signs in only seconds, and then thrusts her hands towards the Tameranean. "Dual Elemental Attack! Fire and water dragon!"

The two elements hit the Tameranean, and send her reeling into unconsciousness, and flying to the other side of the city.

"I told you." The girl turns to the fallen Titans. She heals each of them in turn, and uses magic to return them to their beds in Titans Tower. "So your moving already... Looks like it's time to enlist some soldiers."

**_Karakura Town. Home of the Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki._**

"Wake up TIME!" Isshin Kurosaki leaps throught the door to Ichigo's Room, his bearded face get's a good smack from Ichigo's arm. He's already been awake for an hour. Close lining hisn father, Ichigo goes downstairs. Making sure his orange hair is just messy enough. Eating the breakfast his sister made, and heading out the door to school.

"Ichigo!" The tall, good looking high school student turns to see a deep-orange-haired girl, with a cute face, and considerable... bounce, running top speed at Ichigo. "Wait up!"

"Good Morning Orihime." Ichigo says.

"How are you today?" Orihime asks with her cheerful voice, holding her bag with her books in front of her like always.

"Actually, it seems things are finally calming down around here." Ichigo holds his bag behind his head. But his peace would not last. As something in his pocket began to make a noise louder than anything living:

_**"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" **_

"Been awhile since that's worked hasn't it?" Orihime asks, a contented smile on her face.

"It's better than ever now." Ichigo was also smiling. Luckily they were about a minute from the school, so the pair ran into class. Slamming himself down in his desk, Ichigo grabs his substitute badge, and his soul bursts out of his body. He quickly flash steps back to the front door, and flies down the streets towards the hollow's spiritual pressure.

All twenty of them. Pulling out his long, cresent-moon shaped Zanpakutô, he quickly dispatches the Hollows without any trouble.

"Too easy."

"You might as well have not lost your powers at all. Ichigo." The orange haired boy looks up to see a short, black haired, dark eyed girl.

"What do you want. Rukia?"

"I've been reassigned to this place again."

"Well, don't complain to me when you get into trouble."

"I won't!" Rukia yells back.

"Sorry, but I'm already asleep in class. I have to go." In the blink-of-an-eye, he was gone.

"wow, beats Aizen, loses powers. Get's powers back, beats new bad guy. And he's right back at it." A voice behind Rukia says.

"Yes, it's- Hey!" Rukia turns around to see... a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and wearing a Hollywood fully body ninja outfit, complete with face covering mask. "Who are you?"

"No one important. At least not yet. I'm just here to warn you, I will be requiring Ichigo Kurosaki's services, as well as yours. And Miss Orihime as well."

"For what?" Rukia demands.

"A worst case scenario. The kind that could spell the end of this world, and many others."

"Many others.. But-"

"Make sure you are ready..." the ninja clad girl seems to fade like a mirage. leaving a faint blue and green aura before she completly vanishes...

Rukia looks as though she has been struck by lightning. And this is the girl who almost died more than twice.

**The World of Ninja. Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves. Inside the Fifth Hokage's office.**

"Lady Tsunade." A woman with shoulder length black hair, and dark eyes speaks from the door. "Team Guy is here to see you." The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, lifts her blond haired head to see Might Guy in all his bowl-cut black and white haired crazy glory. She finally puts down the pen she was using. Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee behind him. The first two hiding their face's. Ashamed by the wierd poses the other two were doing.

"Lady Tsunade. What mission do you have for us?" Guy speaks like he's anouncing, and his left leg is up in a fighting stance.

"Go to this location!" Tsunade, too exhausted to respond to the Joinin's excentricities. Throws a scroll marked;

"Top Secret Mission. Open at Own Risk." Neji reads aloud after catching it.

Shizune spoke next. "Do not tell anyone of this mission. The only ones who know about it are in this room. The one who asked for the four of you are above even the village elders. They require everything you do on this mission to be 100% secret. The scroll has all the information you will need. The mission must not fail. And you all must come back alive. Understood?" Shizune continued with the briefing because Tsunade had gone back to sleep.

"Yes Sir!" Lee did a classic army salute.

**_five minutes later._**

"Where does the scroll say to go?" Ten Ten asks, her short brown hair being blown by the light wind, and because she and her fellow teammates are running through the trees.

"It's strange, It's not too far from the village. But no one lives there." Neji says.

"Then why have us go there?" Lee wonders aloud, as they continue to jump along the trees.

"Because our employer is going to meet us there." Might Guy answers...

**_Half a day later..._**

"If I'm correct, this is the place the scroll says to go." Neji holds the scroll open, walking around, scanning the area with his Byakugan. "But no one else is nearby."

"Alright, we'll make camp here tonight." Guy orders, setting his own pack on the ground, the sun was setting on the long day. Within minutes, it was dark.

"Neji the scroll!" Lee exclaimed.

"What is it Lee?" Ten Ten's annoyed voice came from her tent. She stuck out her head to see Lee holding the scroll, it was glowing a dark blue color.

"Guy Sensei! Neji! Wake up!" But before the two sleeping Ninja could jump into action, the four, and all their belongings, were absorbed by the blue light. When the light faded, no trace of them remained.

**The Grand Line, aboard the _Thousand Sunny_****. Ship of the Straw Hat Pirates**_**.**_

"Ussop! How's it looking!" A young girl, with orange hair, brown eyes, a black shirt with the word 'EVIL' printed across it, and a blue miniskirt, yells up too the crows-nest.

An older teen boy with an overly long nose, wearing a yellow plaid bandanna on his head, and a pair of high-quality goggles that can individally move up and down, sticks his head out of the observation tower's window (The crow's nest) to speak. "Still nothing Nami, no land." He said for the sixth time this hour. This wouldn't have been so bad, if they weren't nearly out of food. Again.

Just then, something slams into the water, just barely missing the ship. but causing water to fly up everywhere.

"It's the Marines!" a tall man, with half-cannon sized forearms with stars tattooed on them, and spiked blue hair, informs the others as the sound of scrambling can be heard. Franky, shipwright and cyborg.

Nami looks to see six blue MARINE ships chasing after them, and hears the sound of cannon fire before more blasts of water erupt around their ship. "Release the sails, see if we can't get Sunny to move a bit faster for us!" Nami motions to the ship, as her crewmates set to work while she steers. "Luffy! Sanji! Make sure those cannonballs don't connect!"

"Already on it Nami-Swan! " yells a blond haired man wearing a black suit with black dress pants, one of his eyes covered by his hair, sporting a tie underneath his suit, over a blue dress shirt. Sanji, the flirtatous pirate-chef, speeds past his favourite navigator, and catches a cannonball with his right foot while he is in midair! He swings his leg hard against it, sending the metal sphere right back at the ship that fired it. And through it's three masts, making it impossible for the ship to continue the chase.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" A black haired boy yells as his arms pull him and his scar (under his left eye) across the ship, and sending him flying towards the Marine ships.

"Why does Luffy get to have all the fun?" a green haired man covered from head to toe in bandages asks, while an animal, with antlers and a pink top hat is clinging to his leg, trying in vain to keep him from fighting.

"Zoro! You _must_ not fight! You wounds are still bad! If you try to fight, they'll open up again! Thats a doctors order!" Chopper the reindeer man demands, at he transforms into a seven foot tall, and covered in brown hair, giant, he grabs Zoro, and throws him back in the sick room, making sure to take his swords.

"YOHOHOHO! Chopper, you know thats not going to work!" a Skeleton, wearing a fifty-year old suit that looks like it came from the 1920's, and sporting a black Afro on his head, laughs.

Within about 15 minutes Luffy was back on the ship, carrying a huge tan bag of stuff, more specifically food. He was already munching on a juicy red apple. Everyone stared at the captain as he ate. The marine ships seemed to be breaking and falling to pieces on their own.

"What? I was hungry!" Luffy questions his crew.

**"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"** The collective crew (Minus one woman with long black hair, sitting in her room and reading the entire time.) yelled at their dense captain. Sanji quickly stripped Luffy of his prize and took it to the kitchen.

* * *

**An Ordinary Airport. An Ordinary Earth.**

"Honestly, how is it your're able to think this stuff up and be a complete idiot at the same time!" A blond haired girl half asks half complains to a dirty blond haired boy, he had his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, and a pair of green, army-plaid shorts. his face seems worn out, like he doesn't get enough sleep. "Honestly, how do you pass! You take _forever!"_

"Am I going to have to listen to her the entire two weeks? Because she's starting to get on my nerves." The boy asks a bright blond haired, slightly (by which I mean you wouldn't be able to tell from two feet away) shorter, blue eyed boy, weaing a classy button up shirt, that has several red and black arrows on it. "Trevor. It's summer time, we're going to Japan, and _now_ she critisizes me on my test writing? Your sister is crazy!"

"I am not!" The girl shouts.

"You are so!" the boy blurts out.

"Just ignore her. Thats what we usually do." Trevor answers.

"HEY!"

"Oh hurry up, he may be an idiot-"

_"HEY!" _the boy shoots back.

"But he's less serious, which is a nice way of saying, stubborn beyond all reason, than you are-"

"Yes!" the boy did a fist pump, and the girl a face palm.

"and your both being childish when we need to get on the plane _RIGHT NOW!" _the three run towards their plane, and quickly take their seats.

This isn't the story of the nagging sister. Or the charasmatic and lovable Trevor. This is the story of the boy. Commonly known as 'That-one-guy' or 'Mr-I'm-just-here-don't-mind-me.' This boy, doesn't even realize who he is, and who he might still be.

This boy has already lost everything once. And he doesn't even know it.

The boy sighed as he flopped down in his seat beside his best friend on the airplane. 'Finally' he thought to himself. After all the hard work he had put in to his part time job not to mention having to balance it with school, the teen boy was excited that all that waiting and hard work was about to pay off. He was finally going to the place he had spent two years saving his minimum wage pay check to go to. Japan!

Little did the the fifteen yearold boy know, that he wouldn't even land in Japan for another year. Nor did he understand, that his past, that he didn't even know existed, was about to come up behind him and smack him upside the head.

A few hours later the boy took his headphones off to give his ears a break. He looked at his friend Trevor.

"Hey does it feel like the plane stopped moving to you?" he asked blankly. Trevor didn't reply, he didn't even look up. In fact the boy noticed that he didn't seem to be moving at all. He wasn't breathing.

"Trevor" he said " hey Trevor wake up" waving his hands in front of his face only to realize his eyes were open and he still wasn't moving. "Is he dead?" he said out loud. He looked around the plane. Everyone else seemed to be just as frozen as Trev was.

the boy panicked "what the he.."

"Do not be alarmed" a voice interrupted . The dirty blond haired boy whirled around to see where the voice had came from."It's alright, they're still alive, just frozen. I am here to give back what was taken from you, Tyler."

"How do you know my name?" Tyler quietly asked, too freaked out by the situation to think of anything more clever. It turned out that the voice had belonged to a girl about Tyler's age and a bit taller than himself. She had an athletic build, long black hair and emerald eyes. Tyler stood up. "wow" Tyler thought ^she's cu... never mind focus on what is happening!^ he yelled to himself in his head. "Who are you?" Tyler asked with as much courage as he could muster.

"Take my hand" the girl replied offering it to him "and I will show you"

^What if she just does to me what she did everyone else?^ Tyler thought,

^She won't^ another part of himself answered ^I can feel it^ his more cautious side demanded that he ask.

"How can I trust you?"

"I won't harm you, I want to help you. As repayment of a favor to an important friend of mine."

"And do you swear on your friend's life, that everyone here will be okay?"

"It is for my friend's life that I am here. Only you can save them."

"Why me?"

"Why do you question this? Look into your heart. You know that after your school trip, you will return to your dull, dreary everyday life. But you crave more. You want excitement, adventure. I can offer you this, in exchange for helping my friend, and me."

After arguing with himself for what seemed like forever, Tyler made a decision that would affect him for the rest of his life.

He took her hand.

It started slowly at first but then he felt himself being sharply pulled through something, a portal? No it was something much much more. A swirl of starts light and sound was enveloping himself and the strange girl until finally he felt himself being placed down in an unfamiliar place as everything around him came into focus.

"This is where we shall start" She said.

"Start what?" Tyler shot back at her trying to be as nice about it as possible. And failing miserably.

"Your training" she said in a gentle voice. "training to use your powers and start your path"

"Powers? What powers?" Tyler said in a surprised tone. "Wait, this is wrong, I don't have any powers! You've got the wrong guy! I'm just a kid! And not a very strong one at that!"

"That's not possible" the girl said "If that were true you would have been frozen like everyone else"

Tyler looked at her as he became increasingly confused.

"Okay" she exhaled, taking in a deep breath. "let's start at the beginning, my name is Chamie"

"Hi" Tyler barely managing to formulate the word still unsure of what was in front of him. "Am I dreaming then?"

"No." Chamie replied "You will become more than you ever thought possible. To do what must be done."

"And what must be done, what will I become?" Tyler pressed.

"There are always two of us," she started as if in a trance "two humans chosen when they are born to be the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. Both from a planet where such things are not believed to exist, destined to maintain the balance, destined to wield the greatest power of all."

**ELSEWHERE**

The boy, or should I say, older teen, sat in his room, a room in a huge and magically powerful castle, alone, meditating, He had lived out of the castle since he had been given the chance nearly fifty years ago, he liked the way he looked as an eighteen year old, so he stayed that way, his powers would allow him to continue to grow stronger even if he never aged another day. His teacher was the only person in creation he loved, or cared for. But only ten years ago, nearly all the power he had amassed in forty years, and his teacher, the only person he had ever had loyalty to, had been stolen from him, sealed away by _them, _the ones who wielded the polar opposite of the very thing that gave him power, one of the fools had sacrificed herself just to take everything from this boy, but her death was a foolish sacrifice, all the teen had to do was wait, until the right moment. The moment where he could get his ultimate and perfect revenge.

"my student," a voice says in the air,

"Master!" The boy jumps from his meditating state, looking around franticly,

"The time has come, the time for preparation of our ultimate revenge is now. Our greatest enemy, has found her own student, and will feel great pain losing him."

"Shall I seek out and kill him now master?"

"No, we must create the illusion that he will be strong enough to beat you, and then you will prove them both wrong, dead wrong. This will intensify her pain. Before we ease her suffering, and kill her."

"Understood master, what shall you have me do?"

"In a certain universe, there is a group of heroes who live in San Francisco, they have made several enemies throughout the past few years, and I want you to go there, and organize as many of their enemies as you can together, our new enemy will surely end up there, and we can begin to make him suffer there."

"Anyone specific you want me to find?"

"Yes, he goes by the name, Slade... he will be instrumental to our victory."

"as you wish, master..."


	2. Crash Course in Super Powers

**Chapter 2 Redux! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or One Piece or Yu-gi-oh or The Fantastic Four , Please don't sue.

* * *

Storms and Training. Build up to a meeting.

* * *

"It's still not working!" Tyler complained as he tried to stretch for the third time, the power wasn't manifesting itself like it should.

"You have to focus harder" Chamie replied "clear your mind of everything except the person whose power you want."

"Alright, Alright!" Tyler shouted "Focus," he said quietly. He cleared his mind of everything only allowing images of a certain future king of the pirates super fast stretching powers to pass through his mind.

"lets do this" he said " GUM GUM PISTOL" he screamed, punching with his left arm as fast as possible, It shot out several feet farther than a normal persons arm would go. "finally" Tyler thought to himself. It wasn't perfect but it was definitely a start. At least thats what he thought, until it slumped to the ground instead of snapping back. "Hey!"

"If you can't get it to work properly I can't teach you!" Chamie roared in her angry voice.

Tyler and Chamie at the time were living at a mansion for the duration of Tyler's training. Chamie had said something to Tyler about how they could train there for a year and not a single moment would pass back on earth. Once Tyler had figured out how to use his emulation ability Chamie started to put him through several painful exercises as well as help him master as many different hero's powers as possible. At first Tyler was only able to use one persons powers at a time but Chamie had told him that eventually he would be able to use more than one persons ability at a time.

Tyler had woken up one morning (while he was still training) to find a strange glowing spherical object floating above his bed. "uh Chamie! What the heck is this thing!" Chamie came into Tyler's room.

"Looks like its here" She said calmly "your Infinity Orb"

"Infinity Orb?" Tyler asked

"Each person that has come before us was given one of the Infinity Orbs" Chamie explained "I've already had mine for a while now. Receiving it means that you are ready"

"ready for what?" Tyler replied. "I can barely channel four people and only one at a time."

"The Emulation ability is not a substitute for your own strength. If you take this path, you must learn to eventually have this power as your last resort. But for now, I suppose you'll still need assistance. But, it will severely limit the effectiveness." Chamie placed her hand on Tyler's head, energy flowed from her hand into the boy's skull, and after a few seconds... She removed her hand.

"What was that?"

"Try a new ability. One you haven't used before."

"Okay. Luke Cage." Tyler says aloud, focusing on the hero-for-hire.

His skin tensed as it became as hard as any metal, his muscles seemed to grow in an instant.

"With my spell, Emulation will be easier to achieve, however, your still limited to one, and you only have 40% of their power. You are ready."

"For what?"

"To go places that people from your planet do not believe exist" She said dreamily " The orb will allow you to travel any where in the multiverse, it also has several other capabilities that you will have to discover for yourself"

Tyler thought about what she had said, after touching the orb it flowed inside him light a liquid light. He could feel it's power pulsating through himself.

After the airplane had landed and Tyler and his friends had gotten to their hotel rooms, Trevor collapsed on his bed instantly falling asleep. "useless" Tyler muttered sitting on his own bed. Now that he had super powers (or a least he could bring them out ) Tyler had no clue what to do next,

It was a few days into his vacation in Japan, that he came upon a small shop on a busy vendor street, while Trevor and Stacy and her friend were looking at something else, Tyler beheld a grand sight, this vendor had a beautiful Samurai blade, however, he looked at the price tag "oh no I don't have nearly enough money to buy that" he complained "and even if I did how would I get it through customs at the airport when we go back anyway?" He felt the Infinity Orb release more power into him. "unless..."

He held the sword in his hand and focused the orbs energy around it. A few moments later he put the sword back where he found it and left.

**That night, back in his own hotel room,**

Tyler stood in a fighter stance and focused on the shape of the katana letting the power of the Infinity Orb flow through him. The power started to flow out of his hands and took on a physical shape that contorted and twisted until it took on the same shape as the Samurai sword he had seen in the store. The one he had created with the Orb's energy had a few distinct characteristics. Such as the fact that the hilt had gold platings on it and the markings on the blade were artistic flames. "I could get used to this." he said with a grin.

After a few days of exploring Japan with his friends, Tyler decided it was time he saw some more of this 'multiverse' Chamie had being talking about. He wanted to go some where that had several powerful magical objects to see if the Infinity Orb could possibly copy their powers as well. " How about seven to be specific?" he thought.

After three nights of trying to get it to work Tyler was finally able to go from his world to another one entirely. He felt himself being pulled away by an unknown power, the same power that Chamie had used to take him with her to that dimension where she had taught him the basics of using his powers.

He hit the ground hard. "Ouch!" he said. At that moment he heard the sound of buildings collapsing. "what buildings?" Tyler said "I'm in the middle of a desert" looking around wildly he saw a large group of people coming out a valley.

The one who stuck out was a young man with his hair spiked up to give him another foot of height. He had three hair colors; black, red and yellow. He was surrounded by others who also had some pretty wild hair styles, yes, this was definitely Yugi.

"The Valley of Kings" Tyler said "I think I had better make sure I don't get seen" He quickly dived behind a relatively large sand dune hiding out of their field of vision. Peaking over his sandy cover to watch them, within a few minutes, they were gone...

"Time to go to work."

**Titans Tower**

"Uggg..." Beast Boy rubs his head as soon as he awakens, not bothering to sit up yet, "What happen-" The realization that they lost the previous day burns into his mind... "I better not be dead when I open my eyes." Snapping his eyes open he is relieved to see the roof of his familiar room.

Getting out of bed, he realized that someone had already fixed him up, he was healed and injury free.

"Dudes! What happened!"

Running to the kitchen/living room... Beast Boy gets a death stare from his four house mates.

"Beast Boy! Keep it down!" Raven complains, everyone was sitting down.

"Does your head hurt too?" BB asked.

"YES!" The four yell, before crying in pain from the sound.

"Okay, so who was it?" Beast Boy turned to the fridge to make something to eat.

"Indeed, who brought us back here?" Starfire asks, as her eyes turn to Robin, Cyborg's do the same.

"It wasn't me..." Robin says honestly, "I thought it was Raven."

"I would remember." Raven rubbed her forehead. Pushing her dark blue hair out of her face.

"So, if none of us... then who did?"

Drinking some Orange juice, Beast Boy tries to remember if he saw... "There was someone..." He says, just loudly enough for the others to hear...

"Who?" Robin asks as he fires up the main computer.

"Errm... a girl... long black hair, some kind of... ughh... it's all a blur." BB recalls, and then forgets...

**The Grand Line. Aboard the Thousand Sunny.**

The day had been pretty calm so far, the ship sailed slowly and the sea was calm... But this is the Grand Line, and things can change quickly.

Zoro was sleeping as usual, and Nami was in her room drawing maps.

Franky was tinkering with something...

Nico Robin was reading.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, and Brook were having fun bothering each other and being silly.

Sanji was cooking.

And no one was paying attention to the darkening sky ahead of them.

But Nami's instincts kick in as she realizes a change in the atmosphere.

Bursting through the doors to the main deck she calls everyone's attention...

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" She demands, "There is something big coming!"

Everyone scrambles to the deck, getting set for Nami's orders. "Get some more wind in these sails, this isn't going to be easy!"

"Aye Aye Nami-SWAN!" Sanji calls to his beloved navigator, quickly heading for the main sail, everyone quickly sets to work,

The crew sets to work, trying to avoid the storm on the horizon, but it's heading for them, and it's... wait...

"Nami, those are not clouds." Ussop says from the crows nest.

"I don't care what they are! We are _not_ going through them."

As soon as she was finished speaking, the darkness ahead of them seemed to twist and turn, until it shrank, converging on itself, until it seemed to...

"It's headed this way!" Ussop calls out again.

"I know that! Hurry everyone!"

Like a javelin, the darkness seemed to fly like an arrow at the Straw Hat's Ship.

"We're too late! We're gonna die!" Ussop cries out.

"WHAT! We're gonna die!" Chopper cries out.

The spear of darkness bares down on the ship, shooting down like a meteor.

"Gum Gum-" Luffy took in a huge breath, but wouldn't have the time to counter the storm.

But someone else would.

It happened in an instant, and only Zoro, Brook, Sanji and Luffy even saw it.

A young girl wearing all black, appeared for just a moment, between the attack and the ship. Absorbing it head on. The darkness vanished, and with it the mysterious girl. A burning light blinds everyone on board.

The other Straw Hats lift their heads, and realize the sea is calm, and the storm is gone.

"Right on time." Chamie says from a part of the ship that no one can see. "I'll let them in on it later, for now, let's get them on a course to San Francisco."

* * *

**-To BE CONTINUED-**


	3. The Magician's Test Robin's Decision

Third Chapter Revised edition finally finished!

Longer Chapter! More fights! Better dialogue! More in Character! More detail! More awesome! (I hope!)

* * *

The Infinity Orb

Chapter 3: The Magician's test, the Titans decision.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Teen Titans or One piece

* * *

"Okay... probably should have thought to bring a shovel or something." Tyler complains as he digs with his hands. Wiping his brow, he remembers something.

"_With my spell, Emulation will be easier to achieve, however, your still limited to one, and you only have 40% of their power. You are ready._."

"Right, who can move large amounts of sand easily..." Tyler laid back on the hot sand as he tried to remember. The desert sun beating down upon him.

"The desert, it's like a beach without the water." He smiles, then immediately snaps to a face of anger. "Stupid!" He smacks himself in the head. "Sir Crocodile, former warlord, wielder of the Sand-sand fruit." Tyler stands up, breathing heavily. He breathes as he paints a picture of the villain in his mind. Focusing specifically on his control over the sands.

His breath slows down, as he feels his body change. Becoming warmer, then his entire body feels the same temperature as the sand.

Taking a step forward, he kneels down, placing his hand on the desert sand.

Straining his mind to concentrate,he pulls on the sand, commanding it to move, directly behind him. At first it was slow, but as he focused, the sand began to move faster, until finally, it moved like water, as Tyler pealed the sand away like layers of cheese.

Tyler places both hands down, commanding more of the sand faster.

It wasn't long until Tyler had made a valley in the desert. He finally beheld stone, a piece of the very secret he was searching for.

Using the sand power, he pushes all of the sand he had already moved farther away, making sure that he couldn't be buried by a stray bit of wind.

Walking to the stone, he touches the sand again, making sure to be careful, he commands this sand to shoot straight up over his own head, landing safely on the other side of his self-made sand hill. He listened as the sand he stood upon seemed to sink beneath him, until he was mostly standing upon rocks and shards of Egyptian metal. The stone looked as if it had originally fit together. But Tyler wasn't here for stone. He was here for gold.

Placing his hand on the stones, he absorbs any moisture locked within, turning it into sand, which he moves as he works. Absorb. Move the sand. Tedious, but a good exercise in controlling his powers.

Finally he came upon a rather large slab of rock. Which he turns into sand as well. Pushing it behind him. He sees a glint of gold before sand slides to cover it. Quickly commanding the sand to leave, he places his finger on the gold. Simply pulling away rocks and bronze shards, he stuffs his right hand into the ground, clasping around the gold.

With a few strong pulls, he manages to remove the gold from it's rock prison, hitting himself in the face. Causing sand to fly everywhere.

Falling backwards, Tyler sticks out his left hand, touching the sand behind him. Quickly his body reconstitutes itself.

As his vision returns, Tyler looks at his prize. It looks like a pyramid, only solid gold, having an eye-like symbol on it.

"Pre-solved." Tyler sits down and blows the sand off the item, rolling it in his hands. "The Millennium Puzzle."

As he speaks, six lights shine underneath him, shining through to the surface. Tyler simply studies the puzzle, not bothering to take notice of his surroundings.

Finally, the puzzle itself glows with the brilliance of a yellow star, blinding Tyler and causing him to drop it. The other six items shoot up from the ground, spinning in a vertical circle in front of the boy. Each glows brighter, and a voice speaks to the boy.

"I never thought someone would dig these items up so quickly." The voice calls out, "Who dares to attempt to use the sacred powers of egypt!"

"Cough-cough-hack!" Tyler tries to clear his throat, thinking of something clever but polite. "Who dares call out my dare!" Or not.

"A boy... Hmm, We know just the test for you." the items speak, before they light up like Vegas.

Tyler puts up his hands to keep the light from blinding him. It soon subsides. And he beholds...

"I am the Dark Magician. Your test begins now!" The purple clad magician stands before him, his brown hair mostly hidden by his large hat.

"Which is?" Tyler quietly asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"A-"

"Duel?" Tyler interrupts as he searches his pockets. He had it somewhere.

"Sort of." The magician replies, he waves his hand to reveal a small table.

"What's this?" Tyler takes a step forward, looking at the clear glass of the table, he sees a deck of cards with silver backs.

"Those are yours." Dark Magician says before Tyler can ask.

"Right." A chair appears and Tyler sits down.

"These are mine." Dark Magician places his hand on his own, purple cards.

"What do we do then?"

"Draw one card."

The boy does as he's told, and realizes the card is blank.

"I want you to imagine the first thing that comes to your mind."

A picture of himself appeared on Tyler's card.

Don't show it to me, each card will take the form of someone or something that you imagine. You can only play three cards per turn. Each card played can attack, defend or, if able, cast magic.

"Great." Tyler said, "That ruins the fun of drawing cards."

"Maybe, but this is a test of your spirit, not your luck."

"Right."

"Draw two more cards." Tyler does as he is told, "And I shall draw three." The Magician picks up three of his cards.

"So, do I go first, or do you?"

"You."

"Right, I think I'll start with... myself!" Tyler places the card with his own picture on the table. The glass table changes, and like a movie screen, depicts Tyler when he was training with Chamie.

"Interesting."

"And," Tyler looks at the other two cards, trying to think of what to choose... well he could stick to what he knew... "I'll play Chamie." His mysterious trainer also appeared in the table's picture. "And," Trying to think of a third team mate, he cycled through a list of heroes and people he had read about, but the card changed into... "What the.. I wasn't even thinking about-, this game is rigged." Tyler throws the card on the table, revealed to be Dark Magician Girl.

Soon the glass-screen showed a battle scarred Tyler being held up by the pink and blue clad blond magician. But she was missing her usual hat.

"I'm curious, as to why you would pick her.."

"the cards choose her, not me." Tyler says.

"My turn, I play the Pharaoh." the yellow-red-black haired man appeared on the screen, adorned in gold and the usual apparel for the king of Egypt. His presence fierce but not intimidating. "And he summons Obelisk the Tormentor!" The giant blue god rises behind the Pharaoh, it's rocky appearance masked by it's own destructive aura.

The blood had never drained so quickly from Tyler's face before as he stared at the table.

"It seems the cards tell a story, a story of an unbeatable foe, and yourself. You realize that you can't beat a god."

"Why not?" Tyler says.

"Alone, you don't have the power to take on Obelisk."

"Winning isn't about power, winning is about will."

"Will is the demand of the mind on the power of the body, if your body doesn't have the power, you can't call upon it."

"Chamie probably does."

"You don't know that, your foolish to call upon an ally that you know almost nothing about."

"So I'm an idiot, what else is new."

"Lets see what you value. Obelisk attacks, destroying every member of your team."

"I have my own sand powers, but I'm guessing Obelisk would cancel it out, but, I could use them instead to send my other team members out of the attack range of Obelisk. However, I would probably die from getting hit." I announce.

"Yes, but you've been declared the teams leader..."

"My life is not worth more than any others. If the team dies because I sacrifice them to save myself, then I am doing the opposite of the leaders job."

"Where did you learn all of this?"

"Probably from Tv, or a book. But certainly not school. I know that."

"And would you willingly sacrifice your self for them."

"Probably not, no." Tyler answered honestly, "I would tell them to run, but I wouldn't sacrifice myself. My pride would probably drive me to keep fighting alone to give them time if nothing else. Even if I die, I won't give up." Tyler says as if he's rehearsed it. "At least thats what I should say, but I don't really know if I'm the fighting type, I haven't had any actual challenge yet. I may just turn and run myself if I encountered a foe that I could not defeat."

"You know what should be done, but you do not believe in yourself."

"Not really no."

"Alright," the magician sighed. "I need a vacation anyway. Dark Magician Girl will become linked to you so that you can communicate with her, and I shall give you the items."

"What?"

"I said,-"

"No, I should have said why, I'm no one special, how are you sure that I can be trusted?"

"Well, you'll find out." Dark Magician tosses the boy one of the items.

"I don't think I actually need the items themselves. Just let me hold them."

Dark Magician hands him the golden pyramid, and Tyler focuses the Infinity Orb into it... then pulls the energy back out. After repeating this six times, Dark Magician took the original items back.

"They have read your heart. You have light and darkness in you, both to the extreme, but what happens next, depends on your choices. However, if you abuse the power of the items, I will not hesitate, to have you struck down."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Tyler mumbles.

"I shall hide the items further underneath the sands, And I will break apart the puzzle. Also," He turns to Tyler. "You should know, that the items know you better than you know yourself. They expect great things from you. Don't, disappoint them."

"Okay, note to self, don't screw it up. Gotcha."

The Dark Magician sighed as he turned away from the boy. He waves his staff, and speaks. "Your second trial begins now."

Tyler quickly found himself thinking that he maybe should have thought his formerly brilliant plan out a bit more. This wasn't a trial, it was torture.

"Yes!Yes!Yes! I'm finally free again!" a strange blond hair girl was jumping or should I say flying around excitedly making as much noise as possible. Tyler made a mental note to only summon her in a dire situation. Very dire.

The sands and stone moved and shifted under his feet as he attempted to carve a way out of the sand trap he put himself in. The Millennium Items were buried even better then before, Until Tyler himself wasn't sure he could find them again.

"Who are you anyway, and how did you summon me?" The green eyed blond magician questioned from above his head.

Tyler wanted to say 'I didn't and you don't need to know, also shut up..' But he thought better of it, and instead;

"My name is Tyler, and I honestly don't understand why you are here either... I get that your exited to be free from where ever it was you were but I'm trying to concentrate" Tyler irritably added "could you calm down just a bit, I can't do anything without some quiet."

"sorry" the blond replied finally quieting down "Oh and you don't have to call me Dark Magician Girl every time, just call me Mana"

"Okay, Mana but I really need to concentrate on getting out of here" Tyler breathes as he sits down on the hot sand. "Go, look for water or something."

"It's the desert, there is no water."

"And thats why Egypt is a horrible place to live nowadays." Tyler mutters as he tries to focus.

"Okay, next question, Why are you here."

"Again, I don't know."

It was taking longer to travel to a second dimension than he had expected. He had wanted to go to any world that wasn't this one especially if it meant he could get out of the desert.

"Do you know anything?"

"Two plus two equals four, if it didn't creation would be completely different." Tyler closes his eyes as he concentrates on food, hoping the Infinity Orb would take him to some kind of restaurant, oh! Pizza, pizza sounds good.

"Very funny, I mean about me being here."

Finally Tyler was able to feel the effects of the Orb working it's inter-dimensional magic. He was starting to be pulled from the world like before but...

"Not without me you don't!" Mana yelled grabbing onto Tyler's arm.

"dang" he thought "and it seemed like I was finally rid of her too"

As a new world came into focus total chaos had appeared before the pair.

"OW!" Tyler yelped with pain as a green bolt of energy connected with his head, causing sand to fly everywhere, and him to lose his vision for one eye. As soon as he regained his sight, an explosion of water slammed into him nullifying his copied sand-sand ability.

"HEY!" Tyler yelled as he pulled himself together and dusted himself off. "**WHAT THE DAVE!" **he took a moment to take in his surroundings, and let his emulated powers flow out of his body. "Darn it, Mana better not get into any trouble" he muttered.

After his eyes reformed completely, he saw a girl in a purple outfit shooting green energy out of her hands and eyes.

A green boy that kept turning into different animals.

A big dude that looked like half of him was a computer with blue parts...

A spiky black haired teen in green, yellow, and red spandex using some sort of martial arts, and...

A teen girl dressed all in blue with a black aura around her, and a hood covering her face.

After a few seconds of processing the visual input in his brain, he drew a simply insane conclusion. "Am I in the world of the teen titans?" He asked himself. "AWESOME!" He began focusing on the legendary Monkey D. Luffy.

Robin was having a problem, who decided it would be a good idea to have the H.I.V.E Five (there were actually five of them now that Jinx had left) break Cinderblock out of jail and have him go on a rampage? It was hard enough just to fight the Hive Five without any additional distractions. And the worst part? They were doing worse than usual.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" a voice yelled out. At the same time a fist connected to a long arm connected with Cinderblock's stomach (or at least where his stomach would be if he was a human)

Robin whirled to see where the fist had came from. Tyler's arm snapped back into place.

"I'll deal with the walking boulder you help your friends!" Tyler shouted "Mana we could really use your help right now!"

"Ah! You summoned me to help you fight!~ I can do that!" Mana yelled back going to help Raven against Billy Numerous

"I meant help me!" Tyler turning to face Cinderblock again. Mana was completely ignoring him and instead started to charge up a spell to force all of Billy's copies back into one person.

"Dark Magic Binding!" Mana cast the spell on the nearest red suited , thin man that had copies of himself everywhere. Suddenly Billy and all his copies were pulled to the one that had been hit by the spell. Once all of his bodies were pulled together Billy Numerous collapsed.

Raven instantly went to help Cyborg with Gizmo using her powers to rip his backpack apart. Beast Boy was fighting against Mammoth in his gorilla form and Starfire was dealing with the teleporting Kyd Wykkyd.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted as she used her powers to catch Kyd Wykkyd just as he was about to teleport again. He was just about to try to escape when..

"Dark Magic Attack!" Mana cast the attack spell and sent it at Kyd Wykkyd knocking him unconscious.

Cyborg was able to help BB easily take down Mammoth with a well-timed double hit. And Starfire and Robin made quick work of Private HIVE. Starfire easily smashed his shield while Robin gave him the knock-out punch.

Tyler however, was still struggling with Cinderblock. Forty percent emulation wasn't gonna cut it. Tyler has zero experience, but he attacks again and again, but gets slapped away by Cinderblock, only to dust off and try _again._

"Should we be helping him?" Raven asked everyone present.

"NO!" Tyler declared, "This is my first real fight, I won't lose!"

"_Emulation is not a substitute for your own strength." _Tyler recalls Chamie's words. But really, what else did he have... he put his hand to his chest, trying to breathe away the pain, but he felt something inside his sand-covered coat.

^So thats where I left it!^ Tyler smiled to himself, before getting launched into a building by the stone giant's foot.

"Okay, now we help." Robin pulled out his favourite steel extendable fighting staff.

"Wait!" Tyler's strained voice calls out from the building, as he struggles to rise again, "I can still beat him!" He yells, pushing his body up, he whispers, "Rubber always bounces back." He takes a few deliberate steps towards Cinderblock, who simply intends to step on the boy.

His foot never reaches it's target.

"Rising energy." Tyler calls out as his body emits a faint green aura for a few seconds. He dodges the step, and throws back both fists, letting them stretch as long as he dared, "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" using his hands converge on Cinderblock's face, throwing the monster on it's own back. Tyler takes a few more steps forward, but collapses to the ground,

He only hears a 'Who are you?' from someone, and quietly answers, 'Tyler' before he loses consciousness.

Tyler woke in Titans Tower, although he didn't realize it at first. "Where am I?" Tyler asked still reeling from the pain his body was in, he realized that he was in some sort of medical room. "and can I have some..."

"He's awake!" A female voice shouted as it came into the room. Tyler heard people rushing throughout the building. It turned out that the voice belonged to Starfire. Robin ran into the room at top speed, followed shortly by everyone else.

"who are you?" Robin asked for the second time. Tyler finally recognized the room he was in as the Teen Titans sick bay.

"Didn't I already answer that question?" Tyler replied as his stomach growled and his body ached, "Tyler, my name, is Tyler. As for all the other questions you probably have, can they wait until after I eat something?" it had been more then a day of not eating, and he was feeling the effects now.

"alright here." Cyborg handed him a paper plate with two slices of meat pizza on it.

"Thanks" Tyler said taking the food gratefully. After quickly scarfing it down, Robin had more questions.

"Why are you in our city?" he probed.

'Oh snap!' Tyler thought, 'Think something up!'

"I.. uhh, wanted to join the team?" Tyler says in an unsure tone.

"Where did you come from, what's your favorite color and will you be my friend?" Starfire rapid fire-asked. Interrupting Robin.

"Uhh, my parents, anything in the visible spectrum, and if I recover, sure..." Tyler replied.

"Wait Starfire!" Robin holds his Tamaranean girlfriend back for a bit. "Why do you want to join our team?"

"Because... I need help. To control and refine my abilities. Please." Tyler answered. It wasn't a lie, but if he said he just came by accident, that wouldn't look good either.

The other Titans look to Robin, who only stares intently at the boy covered in bandages.

Starfire's was the look that drove him over the edge.

"Fine, you can stay, but on a trial basis only."

"AWESOME!~" Tyler exclaimed, then, instantly calming down he added "I mean, thank you."

"Welcome new friend!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Tyler cried out in pain as the Tamaranean tried to hug him, "I'm still injured!" He roared, to the laughter of everyone else.

-**To be Continued-**


	4. Bizzare Yet Super!

Chapter 4 Redux!

Revised! Re Written! Re Dialoged! Extra Scenes and additional Fights! My directors cut Special edition! Not that you'll be able to find the original... Hehehe...

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics, Marvel comics, Teen Titans or Yu-gi-oh or any characters related to those stories/owned by those companies.

_**Super-Bizarre!**_

* * *

**Titans Tower.**

"Ouch!" Tyler complained as he tried to sit up, he was still in the sick bay after two days. Thankfully, Robin let up on his rapid fire questions, and had allowed the boy to rest, it had been two days of nothing but sitting around and waiting to get healed, he looked out the window to see the sun rising

"If you had remained conscious, you'd be healed already." A familiar voice says, as Chamie appears in Tyler's field of vision. Her clothing was more casual than usual, but still tasteful.

"Sorry, thats the first fight I've ever lost."

"Well, you won, but barely, and it's only the third fight you've ever been in! You always kept even the sliver of strength you've had the last few years in check."

"I always was a little too nice." Tyler scratches the back of his head as he smiles.. "Ouch!" He wimpers.

Chamie moves close to the boy, and whispers in his ear, "Wake up Tyler, you have more to learn..."

Tyler's eyes snap open, and he realizes that he was dreaming... maybe... He sits up, and realizes he is in no pain. At all. Not even post-healed pain. No pain in his wrists, and he could breathe! Wow! He could breathe easier than he ever had, his normally strained eyes felt perfect, he could even pick out tiny details... "What did you do to me? And does it come in pill form? My parents have been pressuring me to get glasses, but now... Wow!" He looked into a nearby mirror and beheld a clear and clean face... "what the heck? No one goes to bed mutilated and wakes up Mel Gibson... except thats what actually happened to him..."

"Your welcome..." Tyler heard Chamie's voice whisper.

"I want to know how-"

"A side effect of the healing magic, I usually put too much energy into it."

"Better than new huh? How can I repay-"

"Train here, get stronger, gain experience, learn all you can, your here right? May as well get stronger." Chamie finally appears before Tyler, her hands glowing with a blue aura, but she seems exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asks, Chamie wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I over exerted myself, I just need some rest."

"Are you going to pop up like this whenever you want? Or do I need to call for you?"

"I'm a strong girl, I only appear when I feel like it."

"Right.." Tyler blinks his eyes, and Chamie is gone... "Oi! Robin! Can I get started on that training!"

**Three Days later...**

"So, hows he doing?" Cyborg asks Robin as they watch Tyler (who has a book shaped mark on his head) on the monitor. Tyler is reading a book that he borrowed from Raven, and by borrowed I mean after he caught it with his head he wouldn't give it back. It was a book of simple magic. _Very _simple.

"Raven said his talent for magic is almost zero." Robin replies, "But he insists he can do it. Given enough time."

"I meant with.. you know.."

"Your asking if I trust him?" Robin lifts an eyebrow.

"Yeah.."

"He hasn't asked about any secrets, and he does nothing but train, eat, and sleep." Robin lists like a military report. "His friend spends most of her time with Starfire... and." Robin stretches out the last word.

"And?" Raven joins the conversation.

"He wouldn't give me his last name. Or even a birth place."

"Maybe he's paranoid like you are." Raven coldly breathes. Just as Tyler lays back against his seat letting his arms relax at his sides.

"I managed to take his finger prints, and he doesn't come up on any records."

"So he's not a criminal... Why are we still investigating him?" Raven asks.

"I mean no records _at all_. We know nothing about him... and apparently, neither does anyone else." Robin firmly states.

"Maybe he's really just lookin' to get trained by the greatest heroes in the world." Cyborg theorizes, getting a strange look from the other two. "Well we are!"

"Cyborg's bragging aside-"

Raven cuts herself off as Tyler closes the book shut, and breathes a meditation spell...

"Huh, nothin... I don't have the patience for meditation... but I really want to learn magic!" Tyler says to himself...

"He talks to himself?" Raven tilts her head just a touch to her left.

It's this exact moment that the alarm goes off. "time for a test run." Tyler breathes.

"Down-town." Robin says as he moves for the door.

_**Downtown...**_

"Bizarro destroy city! Because me HERO!" a disproportionate creature wearing a purple and pink version of Superman's costume roars, his blocky grey skin blocks the bullets of the nearby police force as he picks up a parked car, and moves to throw it across the torn asphalt into a nearby bakery, which has already been emptied.

"Okay, he's new." Raven says,

"he's a little far from his usual hangout though." Cyborg adds as he steps into the creature's view.

"We'll just just have to show him who's in charge!" Beast Boy punches his left palm as he starts stretching out.

"Let us kick the butt!" Starfire agrees.

"Are you ready Mana?" Tyler asks Dark Magician Girl. Who nods in agreement.

"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin commands!

The boy wonder pulls out a small piece of Kryptonite, but as soon as he hits Bizzaro, it is simply absorbed by the creature...

"What!" Robin says before having to dodge a blind strike from Bizarro, narrowly escaping the creature's attack.

"Bizzaro is HERO! Why do children attack Bizzaro!"

"he absorbed the kryptonite?" Robin asks...

"Robin _has_ Kryptonite?" Tyler yells in an exasperated voice.

"I'm prepared for anything!" Robin says, right before he dodges a blast of freeze-vision...

"Right..." Tyler says, reminding himself that Robin being as prepared as Batman, would be in the job description.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven grasps Bizzaro with her magic, holding him in place, as Starfire moves in and lands a series of Star-bolt infused punches.

Cyborg then followed, lifting his fist he landed a crushing blow on Bizarro's head.

And by crushing, I mean Cyborg's arm crumpled like paper...

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy called out, quickly jumping up in his friend's place to attack as well with his gorilla fist, but his ape screams fill the air, quickly turning back into the shouts of a bruised boy.

"I've got this! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Mana calls out, a blast of purple energy bursts from her staff as she points it at Bizzaro-

"Ka-boom!"

The explosion caused by the attack nearly came close to Tyler's face, "Impressive." a much more trained voice comes from Bizzaro now. "I'll have to remember to avoid that. Looks like your new friends are already getting the hang of our battles, Robin."

Cyborg is hastily trying to fix his own arm, and Raven tries to heal Beast Boy's.

Robin was on his feet, ready to attack again.

"Who could give you this kind of power Slade, who are you working for!" he demands.

"Let's just say, I've acquired some new allies..." Slade's voice emits from Bizarro's mouth, "think you can beat me when I control someone as powerful as Superman?"

"Shoot, what can I do..." Tyler breathes, if he used Crocodile's sand powers, he'd be frozen or turned to glass, if he used Luffy, he might not be able to do any damage, but maybe... "Activate Spell," the Titans and Mana turn to him as the same magic aura pulsates from Tyler's body... "Meteor of Destruction!"

Silence...

"Was something supposed to happen?" Raven asks...

Tyler's face turned red at that, where was the meteor? Did he need to say please?

"Well actually..."

It was then that he saw a tiny black spec in the bright mid-day sky... slowly increasing in size, until finally.

"I'm not standing here!" Tyler turned from Bizarro and ran at his top speed. The titans all cautiously backed off, as-

"WHAM!" The meteor slammed into Bizarro, crushing him...

Except that the meteor simply crumbled upon impact with Bizarro.

"Great. Nothin for that." Tyler complains, before quickly rolling away from a blast of Ice-vision from Bizzaro.

"Magic affects Kryptonian's the same way as humans." Robin motions to Mana and Raven.

"But Bizarro's powers are reversed, he absorbed the Kryptonite... and the Dark Magic-" Tyler is interrupted by-

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven uses pure dark magic to attack the creature, but with Slade's mind and technique behind Bizarro's speed, he was able to dodge the attack, and is soon in Raven's face, fist moving for a strong attack.

But instead the fist connected with Tyler's face, sending him flying into one of the burning buildings.

Raven found herself perfectly fine, standing where Tyler should have been. "What?"

"Shift trap-magic, congratulations, your not dead." Tyler groans as he crawls to the nearby stairs, pushing himself up, and walking to a hole that used to be the wall.

"well... are you having fun yet?" A quiet voice says to Tyler, who looks around wildly to see who it belonged too...

But no one was there... "Wow, I really hit my head hard didn't I?"

"You don't have the power to win this... but someone else does..."

"Superman is the obvious choice..." Tyler breathes as he ignores the voice in his head. "but I'm all we got, so slightly-super Tyler will have to be enough." He looks down the building to see the titans (and Mana) fighting the creature.

"Great. Stupid fear of falling... how am I supposed to..." reaching to his pocket, Tyler looks through his cards... "Duh." Tyler smiled to himself. "Activate trap, Staunch Defender!" he holds the card out in front of him as he pours his energy into it.

The Bizarro-Slade team looked up at Tyler as he smiled to himself. "You first!" with swiftness... Bizzaro was soon in front of Tyler, his fist headed for his face.

"A Hero Emerges!" Tyler announces, as he begins to dig for another card... but he realizes... "Shoot, I only brought a few to begin with, the rest are at the Tower!" As Bizzaro/Slade began to destroy the surrounding stone of the parking building. Tyler barely ducks down and hides behind a black truck. "Help. Someone." He whispers. But who would be able too? He heard the sound of flickering flames and a car being thrown out through the same wall made by him earlier.

"I got it!" He heard Starfire yell, the battle continuing behind the boy.

"Anyone, please, help us!" he asks again, his 'a Hero Emerges' card continues to glow. "I'm already here dang-it! Call someone else!" He stands to yell at the card, before Bizzaro /Slade finally heads at him again. "Well, I hope I live long enough to regret this." He closes his eyes as he braces for the concussion.

Bizzaro was already upon him, but seconds before Tyler's skull was cracked by alien super-strength, a blue, gold, and red meteor slammed into Bizzaro, sending him straight down through fifteen levels of concrete and flame.

Opening his eyes, Tyler realizes "I'm not dead... why aren't I dead, not that I'm complaining..."

"Hurry up!" Mana was behind him, and soon dragging him by his arm to the out side, still fifteen floors up.

"Are you insane! You know I can't fly right! Just put me down slowly!"

"Yes, I do know, and of course." Mana answers as they slowly glide downwards.

As his feet touch solid ground, Tyler does something he hadn't for nearly twenty minutes,

He took a breath.

He soon had it knocked out of him as the gold, red and blue meteor from earlier landed on him.

"Not again, can I please stay on my feet for just a few minutes!" Tyler tries to yell, but all anyone would have heard was incoherent muffled sound as he didn't realize his mouth was covered by, something.

"Sorry about that." the meteor said as she pushed herself up, allowing Tyler's eyes to view the world again, and what a sight it was, a young crystal-blue-eyed, girl with long blonde was the mysterious meteor all along. She held herself over Tyler with her arm. She wore what looked like armor from ancient greece. Including a gold head band. "Still not quite used to everything around here yet."

"Not a problem..." Tyler managed to whisper, "I'm still learning too."

"Hey that voice!" The girl said, her face coming closer to Tyler's, who inched back a bit, "your the one that called for help right?"

"Wh-What are you talking-"

"I heard that voice asking for help, so I followed it here."

Explosions can be heard as the Titans continue to fight Bizzaro.

Tyler takes a moment to take all this in, just who was he talking to... her clothes make her look like a stereotypical blonde amazon... but...

"Uhh, right, yes, we seem to have a situation with the creature over there and we could use all the help we can get." Tyler races through his words to fast for him to realize what he is saying, but the girl seems to understand perfectly as she stands up quickly, dusts herself off, and heads for Bizzaro.

"Thats the Tyler I remember. Brave against any warrior but put a cute girl in front of him and he's too shy to do anything, at least until he get's some experience." The same emotionless voice from before says to Tyler.

"Ugh, did I hit my head again?" Tyler asks, shaking himself out of his frozen state. "Better go help." he tries to push himself up, but instead only feels intense pain in his right shoulder. "ouch." He yells as he feels it crack.

"Need a hand?" The emotionless voice asks again.

"Didn't I already get two?" Tyler answers before he slaps himself with his good hand. "Thats right, answer the voice in your head, this is how serial killers get started remember!"

"Tyler!" Chamie appears before the beaten boy. "Give it another shot." With a wave of blue and green energy, Tyler is on his feet, fully healed again.

"Thanks again." Tyler replies. Turning towards the fight. He catches the scene in front of him.

A strong uppercut from the Amazon, a blast of dark magic from Mana, a bolt of black energy from Raven, and a barrage of starbolts from Starfire, and Bizzaro finally seemed to be losing his ground.

"It's too strong..." Tyler does a face palm. "Why didn't I think of that first! Emulation. Rogue!" He roars, dodging the half demon's magic and green-laser-energy from above, Tyler finally lands a hit on the semi-distracted Bizzaro, clasping his hand around his throat. Immediately he could feel Bizzaro's powers flowing into him. Stronger, faster, harder to break. It felt good, if he could have all this power, nothing would be able to...

"NO!" He yelled, jumping back, letting go of Bizzaro, but not before punching him.

"Okay, my turn!" The blonde amazon slams her small but powerful fist into Bizzaro's gut, she immediately follows up with a knee to the face, and finally finishing it with a right hook to his jaw.

"Wow! New girl has got it go-in on!" Cyborg cheers as he finally catches up.

The blonde turned to Tyler. "Not sure why you called me, it seems you could have taken him by yourself." She smiles. "Interesting that his costume looks so much like my cousin Kal's though."

"I can never use that power again." Tyler fell to his knees, "If I do, I'll never stop. That power... I can't let myself crave power, not like that. Not just to have it."

"I don't understand what happened, why did you yell like that?" Raven asks.

"I... don't know, one minute I was thinking about how good his power felt flowing through me, but somehow it was wrong... I'm not sure why, I just can't do that again."

"Surely it's not that bad!" Mana moves to take Tyler's hand hand and help him up, but he shuffles away.

"DON'T!" He yells, "Or I'll drain your power too!" he breathes. "Chamie, help." He then collapses. Energy seems to flow out of his body.

"Tyler?" Mana asks before his senses truly shut off.

**Elsewhere in San Francisco.**

"See you tomorrow!" a few school girls wave at the street crossing, where they take separate ways. One, young with long blond hair...

She walks to the train station, and gets a ride to the old entertainment district. She reads over her textbook, until the train announced her stop. She gets off.. and walks past several places, until she ends up at a particularly old building, in fact, it's an old run-down theater.

Pushing on the back door, she walks in. The place is surprisingly intact, she walks up a set of stairs to see the vaulted ceiling and seats. The red-wood walls and black cushioned seats a primary indicator of it's classic Broadway set up, with even another two floors of seats above it. Terra strolls behind the massive red curtain and heads to a door labeled 'Back Sta e' the g had somehow been worn away.

"Home sweet home." the girl announces as she walks through the door.

A girl in a perfect-fitting black, open top with a high collar, long black pants, and silver buttons on her top, just enough to cover everything. Her black hair was hidden by what seemed to be a cloak that covered her head and reached behind her body.

"Who are you? The owner of this place?" the blond girl clenches her fist,

"Actually, yes, I am." The girl removes her hood, to reveal... "My name is Chamie. And I want to show you something." Chamie notices the dirt on this girl's shoes moving on it's own as the girl clenches her fists.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll just leave." She walks towards the bed she was using, but Chamie catches her arm.

"Wait, I won't kick you out, I just want to talk to you, Terra."

"That's not my name!"

"It's the name you were born with."

"Look, just let me go."

"Would you like to see your future?" Chamie asks,

"Yeah right, just let me take my stuff and I'll-"

"Run away, just like you have from everything? I know plenty about you Terra, your just afraid, afraid of what you are, who you are, the things you've done, and what you might still do." Chamie's voice is quiet, and kind.

"Just leave me alone!" The girl pulls out of Chamie's grip. And starts collecting her things.

"You have friends that offered you a better place than this. And they still would, if you would let them." Chamie continues.

"My friends don't know I live here."

"No one, knows your here. But people have been looking." Chamie drops three pieces of metal on a nearby table.

The girl stops for a moment, but doesn't look.

"You can just run, the world is a big place, thats what your good at right? Surviving. It's any creature's number one priority."

"Well, I've been doing better at that lately."

"Yes, your normal life and oh-so-normal home are brilliant."

"Look, I don't know what you want, but I can't give it to you."

"What I want? Do I look like I want anything?"

"Besides to-"

"Don't answer that. It's doesn't matter what I want. What matters, is what you truly care about. This 'normal life' may be the first real decision you've made for yourself. The fact that you live alone like this, proves that your lying, you are Terra, and you deserve better."

"I deserve nothing. I'm just a girl thats made so many mistakes, and taken the wrong turn at every opportunity. "

"This is America my dear girl. The land of second chances! The entire point of this country, is to give people like you, another shot at life!"

"What if I don't want another shot!" She finally turns around, facing Chamie. "I decide if I deserve it! And I don't!"

"No, you do deserve it. You just won't take it. Your just a scared little girl, who won't admit she's afraid of her own feelings, and won't face the consequences of her decisions head on until you've come out on top!" Chamie's voice becomes more aggressive as she talks.

"I just want to have a normal life!"

"Even your own desire scares you! You want to live a normal life, but you live by yourself. I want to help you, and you want to be left alone. But look!" Chamie slams her hands on the table bringing Terra's attention to the metal Chamie had dropped earlier.

Terra looks at them, to see... "Slade..." two of them were the symbol from Slade bot's, the third was a silver 'Z' with foreign symbols on the edge.

"You do remember." Chamie smiles. "He told Beast Boy that you didn't want to remember, Beast Boy has decided to respect your decision now. But, this..." She points to the silver 'Z' "Is Slade's new employer, and they have ordered your capture."

"What?"

"Slade usually acts to further his own ends, but he is also one of the worlds most infamous mercenaries." Chamie continues. "His current mission? The same one as always. Only worse, he's not going after the Teen Titans, He's going after anyone and everyone, that has a 1% chance of stopping his employer. And you're at the top of the list."

"Why?"

"Why? Does he need a reason? Power! Control! Money!"

"I- I DON'T CARE! I want my normal life!"

"Let me show you, what will happen, if you keep going the way you are." Chamie holds out her hand.

"I- I..."

"It's not about the world forgiving you. It's about forgiving yourself."`

Terra slowly places her hand in Chamie's, and the world before her changes...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thats as much as I can do for now. Please read and review.**


	5. Visitors from Symphonia

I don't own, so you don't sue, I don't make money from this, your lawyers leave me...who am I kidding, no one who draws a pay-check from their creative writing would read this.

**Gathering of Heroes arc: Visitors from Symphonia**

**Tyler's Pov**

"Tyler, wake up. Please wake up? TYLER!"

"Gah! I'm up dang it! Be quiet!" I yell, my sore head shooting up from the... cement. Fantastic. "Did we win?"

"Well your not dead, so yes." The blonde amazon from earlier replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks to you." I say as get my balance, "for lending me a hand." I add.

"No problem, can I have it back now?" I looked down to see my right hand still clasped around hers.

"Oh, sure." I quickly let go, taking in the sight of her crystal-blue eyes. Her golden hair waves behind her as her red and brown Amazonian clothing shines with the light of the sun.

It didn't take long after defeating Bizzaro for Star Labs to arrive for his collection. Superman soon followed, quickly getting into a heated argument with the cute blond amazon that saved my butt.

"Kara! That was completely irresponsible of you to come out here on your own like that !" Kal-El lectures.

"but I wasn't alone! The Titans were here too!" She complained. "I've been on that island for three months, I'm not going to ignore someone's cries for help!"

"I wasn't crying I was asking nicely..." I mumble to myself. "Hey Robin" I asked. "She did a good job don't you think?"

"Well.." Robin mused in his pondering tone, "Yeah, but who is she?"

"Does it matter? She saved my life!" I complained.

"Look, you been here what, a week?" Robin replied "I think that the actual Titans should decide." his dark tone making me remember that they really didn't know me that well yet.

"but I thought I already was..." I answer quietly. I turned to again thank the blond amazon, but I get beat to her by Starfire.

"Where did you come from? Whats your name? And would you like to be my friend?" The Tameranean hit the blue-eyed amazon with her trademark question storm.

"Kal-El just wait for a second" The girl held her hand up to Superman. She took a breath as she thought out her answers. "Krypton, Kara Zor-El and... Sure?" ending on a half question half answer.

"Welcome new friend!" Starfire quickly gave Kara a big hug, but unlike most people it didn't cause any internal bleeding or unnecessary head inflation. Kara continued to stare at Superman.

"Look, I know you don't want to go back to the island, but I'm taking you hom... just a sec." placing his hand on his ear, Superman spoke. "Superman... but I... But you said... But Diana... no your right." with a heavy sigh Superman turned to Kara. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." with the look of someone who had just been chewed out by a parent he added. "what would you like to do?"

"Well I've seen the news stories of how you help people, and I know why... helping people feels good... it feels right, and if you'll let me, I'd like, to stay here as a member of... What's the name of your team again?" She turns to me this time.

"The Teen Titans." I answer weakly.

"Right, and I want to call myself Supergirl."

"Well... there are few safer places I can think of for you" Superman said in a defeated voice "just don't get into too much trouble."

"Alright! Thanks Ka- I mean Superman!" Kara says with enthusiasm.

"So Superman and Starfire both say she's joining, that good enough for you?" I say to Robin.

"Ugh, does 'team leader' mean nothing anymore..." Robin answers with a face-palm.

Two Days Later. Titans Tower (Rooftop)

Chamie stands atop the tower looking out at the ocean as the sun sets.

"The captain should be here soon..." She says to no one, "But sooner still, Symphonia's heroes must appear..."

"What are you doing up here?" A familiar voice touches Chamie's ears, and she turns to see her student and protege.

"Watching the sunset." she answers, "and preparing your next test."

"Thats... nice..." Tyler answers with an uneasy voice. "Doing two things at once just another of your ever-growing list of powers?" He jokingly asks.

Chamie snapped her fingers at that, and turned around. "If I had all the power I needed, I wouldn't keep bringing people here, now would I?" Tyler could hear a hard thud from beneath his feet.

"What was that?" Tyler asked, not turning away from Chamie.

"you'll find out." Tyler blinked, and she was gone.

**Beast Boy's POV**

So me, Robin, and Cyborg were in the gym, when we heard a loud crash from the floors above us. Like always we rushed into the living room, but instead of any of our usual friends (or villains) I saw several people I didn't know. As they stood up we were able to get a closer look. One was a boy wearing a red jacket and had spiky brown hair, a girl with long blond hair wearing a blue and white outfit, a 30-40 year old guy with blue hair, hand cuffs (Wait what?) and a white shirt with green pants, a girl with short blond hair and lots of white clothing (white boots,cape,shirt,pants, everything), some sort of giant cat-like creature and a red haired... Is that a dude? WHOA for a second I thought that was a chick. Weirdo. Any way Robin started to freak out at Raven and Mana.

"Who are these people!?" Robin looked like he might explode. We could all tell that this was weird for him even. (And we thought that by now Batman's sidekick had seen everything)

"AAHH! how the bloody heck did we end up in Titans Tower?" The blond haired girl with the all white clothes said.

"That voice!" Tyler said as he stumbled into the room. "I know that voice! But why do I hear it?"

"Because I am here." the white-clothed blond girl answered.

Turning quickly Tyler yelled "what are you doing here Stacy!?"

"Did I make it home, and if so why are you here?" Stacy rubbed her eyes as she tried to take everything in.

"Home... huh, not unless you secretly live in San Francisco." Tyler answers.

"Who are these people?" Robin repeated, this time looking at Tyler.

"Oh right, Titans this is Stacy. Stacy meet the Teen Titans." Wow, introduce them all why don't ya.

"Right, now I _know _I've secretly been in a coma this whole time." Stacy answers, "Until now I actually thought being in Symphonia was possible, but now Tyler and the Teen Titans have shown up and Regal and the others are still here an-" Stacy stopped for a second. "Is that... Dark Magician Girl?"

"Mana is fine too." Mana/Dark Magician Girl answers.

"Okay, yeah, time to wake up Stacy, before your coma-dreams were plausible now they are going towards the crazy side."

"Stacy your not dreaming, I was here first, so if anything it's my dream, and you just showed up in the middle of it." Tyler rationalizes.

"Thats exactly what a figment of my imagination would say though." Stacy shoots back.

"Hmm how to prove your not dreaming." Tyler folded one arm in front of him, his left hand tapping his chin. "Ahh, if it is your dream, and you _know _that it's a dream, you should be able to will me away with but a thought."

"that would be great." Stacy said with a touch of cynicism and malice. She closed her eyes, focusing.

And like we predicted, nothing happened.

"Honestly, explanation time people, before Robin explodes." I interrupted, ignoring the dejected look Robin shot at me. But Stacy simply opens her eyes to see no change.

"Mr clad in red over there is Lloyd." Stacy begins with pointing at the young man with two swords and spiky hair (Almost as spiky as Robin's).

"Yes" Lloyd added, "and this is Colette, " gesturing to the girl with long blond hair, "Regal" indicating the muscular blue haired and hand cuffed guy, "and Zelos" pointing to the red haired dude who still creeps me out.

"and my giant cat-like friend is Mewtwo" Stacy said.

"well how did you guys get here?" Robin said

"well we were just walking along when all of a sudden we were just pulled out of our dimension and then poof! Here we are!" Stacy answered.

**Robin's POV**

Poof here we are? That seems a bit suspicious, they all do. They could be criminals for all we know. For goodness sake one of them even has HANDCUFFS on! I think we will have to find out a little more about these strange people from... from...

"where did you say you were from?" I asked.

"well I call it Symphonia, but the citizens of the world have yet to decide on an actual name" Stacy answered.

"Interesting" I said in a pondering voice. Interesting means 'I DON"T BELIEVE YOU!' in this case.

Just then Starfire came into the room, yawning, I looked at my watch and realized it was getting late.

"Well who might this fine beauty be?" Zelos said, like one who has said the same a million times.

HE DID NOT! I quickly moved to stop him.

"Your not going anywhere until I get some answers." I move between Zelos and Starfire. I keep my voice calm. No sense getting anyone angry.

"What, you gonna stop me if I try you little punk." Zelos retorts.

"I don't _try_ anything, I just _do. _This is our home and you will tell me what you are doing here."

"I don't care about what you want."

"Sit down and explain why you are here." I calmly return.

"Alright, have it your way," Zelos reaches for a sword at his side, but I get my staff first. Quickly smashing the red-haired man's face as I extend it. Sending him into the ground.

"STOP!"

I was too furious to hear who had yelled, but I calmed myself to listen.

**Tyler's POV**

"Calm down both of you!" I yell, wait a minute, why am I being the voice of reason? You know you are in crazy town when...

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of him right now!" Zelos roars as he quickly stood up.

How about this one " because I can think of a way you can do it with out destroying the inside of the tower" I said.

"Huh?" Robin looks at me like I'm the thing with two heads. That is before he processes my words. "What did you have in mind." (Dude what do I have to do to get a little trust around here.)

"Well" (I never got that far, think of a plan think of a- got it) "We should turn it into a game."

"A game?" Zelos said rudely while taking back his sword and sheathing it.

"Oh, like a colosseum match?" Lloyd chimed in.

"Not helpful Lloyd." Zelos hissed at the dual swordsman.

"Whats going on?" Supergirl said as she poked her head into the room.

" Yes, me and Robin verses Zelos... ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION ZELOS!" I roared at the stupid red head making his way toward Supergirl. He stopped and looked at me.

"yes" he replied. I instantly calmed as I continued.

"Alright then! Robin vs Zelos tomorrow at noon. On top of Titans Tower." I said trying not to yell, looking between the two combatants.

"Is this really necessary?" Stacy asked.

"It's a challenge between men then." Zelos says, a sly smile on his face. "But one on one is so boring, and I don't appreciate anyone giving me orders. I'll take you both on!" He points to me and Robin.

"Only if you can find a partner dumb enough to help you." Stacy shoots back to the Unfaithful Chosen.

"Well I'd-" Lloyd was interrupted by a swift kick in the shin by Stacy. Which changed Lloyds next words. "Your on your own." Lloyd finished, afraid of having more pain inflicted upon him by Stacy. Colette, and Regal both avoided making eye contact with him as well.

"Fine. I don't need one."

"Yes you do, if you can't convince anyone in the city to help you, you lose." Cyborg throws in. "you can't ask for two vs two without a teammate."

"Since whe-" This time _I_ received a shin kick from Stacy, and I too changed my words. "Best of luck to you."

"Your gonna need it!" Stacy chimes in. "You owe me." She mouths at me before going to sit down.

"Indeed." I answer.


	6. A Clash between Heroes

**Chapter 6: Gathering Heroes Arc: A clash between heroes? **

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics, Marvel, Teen titans, Tales of Symphonia, Pokémon, or One Piece

* * *

Zelos was down by the docks at the far end of the city. He sat with his head resting on his hands. He would be angry about being forced to come look for a partner in the city, except in the past few months, he had grown used to strange (Even for him!) things happening to and around him. He had been in a new, strange world for all of five minutes, and Stacy had roped him into fighting in some gladiatorial contest against people he had only met _four_ minutes ago at that time.

He had spent his entire day looking for a colosseum or a similar place to find a fighter to help him. But no luck. He _did _however find several places to get alcohol and honeys, but decided it would be better if he stayed focused on finding a team-mate. (yes he has self-control, no he doesn't like it) He had given up on that when the sun started to get low, and had gone to the docks to watch the sunset until he had to go admit that he couldn't find anyone to help him. A part of him kept nagging him to go get a Honey as a partner and just fight the two idiots on his own, but he had walked all day. The sun had almost set as Zelos took a long swig of Rum. "Tastes as good as any Potion." He smiles to himself. As soon as the sun set completed, a blue flash* of light seemed to burst up from the horizon. Zelos was the only one who saw it. He blinked his eyes several times, and then again focus his gaze across the now-dark sea. He could make out a Ship. A large ship, with a pirate flag; A skull and crossbones, wearing a yellow Straw-hat with a red band around it...

**Meanwhile back at Titans Tower...**

"It's important to note that on top of increasing the body's capabilities to super-human levels, Exsphere's also allow the holder to use various Ex-skills. Any question's so far?" Stacy asked Robin and Tyler as she looked away from her presentation (Complete with a Slide-show!) of breaking down all Zelos weapons, gear, powers, and techniques.

"I got one, when you lend me your copy of Tales of Symphonia after you get back to your earth, please make sure I play all the way through so that I don't have to listen to this?"

"Sure thing Tyler!" She responded with an overly happy smile.

Tyler held his breath for a second, but when he didn't find himself doing something else _somewhere_ else, he released it. "Oh come on! That should have worked!"

"I must have forgotten about this moment."

"Or you took it back early on purpose." Robin mused. Tyler responded by throwing a Cyborg plush at Stacy, who caught it and placed it next to her growing collection of Plush-Titans. Tyler muttered under his breath as he handed Robin another five dollar bill.

"He must have taken too long to beat it." Stacy laughed.

Stacy of course, knew full well this was an older version of her school mate Tyler. He kept purposely using his knowledge of her future to try to see if he could affect himself. To hilarious effect, because he kept having his memory filled with addition cases of being hit in the shoulder, which would in turn affect him the same as if it were happening right at this moment. Though she also keep bugging him about test answers as more retaliation.

"Anyways, the subject of Zelos' magic." Stacy continued, both Robin and Tyler refocusing their minds on Stacy's _very _thorough (Not in _that _way sickos) deconstruction of Zelos Wilder's various offensive capabilities.

**The next Day...**

"What do you guys have to eat around here for breakfast?" Lloyd asked as he sat on the Titans couch.

"Well you could make toast, toaster waffles, toasted bagels, toasted..."

"do you have anything that's not toasted?" Mewtwo asked using his telepathy and interrupting Beast Boy who was munching on you guessed it! Toast!

"well what exactly do pokeymen eat?" Beast Boy said.

"It's Pokémon you idiot."

"where is Robin? And Zelos, him too" Tyler said ignoring the argument between Mewtwo and Beast Boy.

"Robin is probably still in his room" Raven answered "and Zelos is down by the pirate ship.

"Thanks Rae." Tyler answers leaving the room, before instantly back-tracking. "What does the pirate ships flag look like?"

"Standard skull and cross-bones, only it was wearing a straw hat with a red band around it." Raven calmly answers.

"CRAP!" Tyler yelled bolting for Robin's room. This was a worst case scenario. If Zelos had managed to get any of Luffy's comrades as his partner their fight would be much more difficult, especially if it was Sanji, Chopper, or...

"You ready Zoro?" a familiar voice belonging to a certain hated red-head said, turns out Raven was wrong, Zelos and Zoro were in the gym.

"We are so doomed" Tyler said in a defeated voice.

"Doomed from what?" Stacy asked as she walked by.

"Oh nothing. Except that Zelos' partner is Roronoa Zoro! One of the three most powerful fighters in Luffy's crew!" Tyler said totally panicking. "Where is Robin!"

"Outside already I think" Stacy answered, slightly taken aback by the news of more people from other worlds. Tyler was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Robin! We have a problem!" Tyler yelled as he came outside to the top of Titans Tower.

"What is it " Robin said "is there trouble?"

"Yes! Zelos found a really strong partner who has a huge chance of beating us and I am totally freaking out aren't I?" Tyler said extremely quickly.

"Come on Tyler, how strong could he possibly be?" Robin asked.

"Strong enough to cut through steel." Tyler said bluntly.

"Really?" Robin said, not even fazed at the news. "Well I don't think it's anything we can't handle."

"This will be a lot harder though!" Tyler said.

Same day 11:55 A.M.

"Whats with the change of clothes? " Robin asked Tyler who had just gotten to the top of Titans Tower. Tyler had to make some last-minute preparations for their battle.

"Only ones I have that work with any power I use." Tyler answered "and I'm going to need more than one power for this battle"

"Wait. More than one..."

"hey everybody! I Beast Boy will be your host and Announcer for the first ever... uh what do we call this event?"

"call it the Super Challenge!" Tyler called out.

"all right then! Welcome everybody to the first ever SUPER CHALLENGE! I Beast Boy will be announcing this event along with my new friends Lloyd and Luffy!" Beast boy said into the microphone at the top of collapsible stands that he begged Cyborg to build for him. Franky had helped him. The rest of Luffy's crew was there as well.

"Hi everybody!" Luffy yelled into the microphone.

"Wow this is so cool!" Lloyd said.

"GO ZORO!" yelled Nami, Ussop, Chopper and Brook. Sanji was busy making really good food for everyone (with a grill Franky and Cyborg had made for him) and the only one cheering for Zelos was Miss Naive (yes I mean Colette). Franky and Cyborg were talking about robotic and mechanical stuff. Nico Robin and Raven were reading (what else do they do in their spare time?). Stacy was praying that Zelos would get beat up. Mewtwo was just following her. Regal was trying to get Sanji to let him help cook but Sanji kept defiantly saying no. Supergirl and Starfire loyal friends that they were, had a big sign that said "GO ROBIN AND TYLER!" and were waving it around. One challenge had become a full-blown party. Mana was sneaking up to the announcers box.

"In two minutes the fight will start so could all the spectators please go to the stands!" Very few people weren't in the stands so Beast boy's comment was sort of pointless. "are the combatants ready?"

Tyler was stretching out and Zelos and Robin had been ready for ages. Zoro had just woke up.

"Huh? Already?" Zoro asked no one. He got up and grabbed his swords.

"Fighters ready!" Beast Boy said holding his hand up. "and..."

"GO!" Mana screamed into Luffy's Microphone before Beast Boy could.

"But I wanted to say it" Beast Boy said in a depressed voice.

"First.." Tyler said as a millennium puzzle copy appeared around his neck. "I summon Gear-fried The Iron Knight! And I cast Release Restraint!" As soon as the armored warrior had appeared all of his armor dropped off him to reveal..."equip spell Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to Gearfried the Sword-master! Gearfried attack Zoro!" everyone was standing in amazement that Tyler could summon other people. He had forgotten to mention that he could do that.

"Who is Zoro?" the newly arrived swordsmen asked.

"The one with three swords.." Tyler said realizing he should have told him that first. Gearfried charged at Zoro who was still partly asleep. It was amazing he was able to block the attack so easily.

"How long do you think your summon will be able to hold him off for?" Robin asked.

"About five minutes. Keep Zelos busy would you?" Tyler answered.

"It's too late for that,Thunder Blade!" Zelos cried out.

"Negate Attack!" Tyler yelled as an unknown force stopped the attack just short of hitting Robin, who proceeded to punch Zelos in the face. Stacy had a mini celebration.

"Ow! Not my beautiful face man" Zelos complained.

"Look! Tyler is going to do another summon!" Mana yelled into the microphone.

"Gilford the legend ! Assist Gearfried!" another large warrior appeared only this one was wearing lot's of armor and a mask with bull horns on it. He was also armed to the teeth. He immediately did as asked. "with both of my summons that gives us ten minutes to beat Zelos" Tyler said. "and thats only if Zoro is off his game today"

"Haiyah!" Robin yelled trying to hit Zelos again, only he was blocked by his shield. Zelos tried to slash Robin only to have him dodge it.

"Super Sonic Thrust!" Zelos yelled as he attacked Robin again. Robin dodged again and managed to land another hit on Zelos' face. Stacy started to cheer.

"Way to go Robin!" Stacy and Starfire yelled in unison. They were now sitting beside each other but were obviously cheering for different reasons.

Zelos slashed upwards at Robin (who dodged again) and jumped in the air. "Hell Pyre!" he yelled shooting fire at Robin. Robin didn't have time to react but.

"Draining Shield!" Tyler had been ready for this . A large shield appeared in front of Robin and absorbed the flaming attack. Tyler suddenly jumped up behind Zelos, grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Suddenly two white ropes? Threads? "WOW COOL!" Luffy yelled. They hadn't realized it yet but Tyler was using Spiderman's powers. The webs stuck to Zelos before he hit the ground. Tyler pulled up on the webs and kicked Zelos with both of his feet.

"let's see how this power works against the Legendary Zelos Wilder " Tyler said mockingly.

"You little BRAT!" Zelos yelled jumping up and charging at Tyler. "Hurricane thrust!" before Zelos could react Tyler had grabbed his arm, flipped over his sword and kicked Zelos in the chest.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Brook had stars in their eyes and were glowing with admiration.

Tyler picked up Zelos and hurled him at Robin. "he's all yours." Tyler said.

"LIGHT SPEAR CA.."

"BOOM!" Before Zelos could unleash one of his most powerful attacks Robin had hit him with three of his exploding discs. Robin pulled out his collapsible staff. Zelos stood up only to get knocked down again by Robin.

"Okay, I give" Zelos said weakly "NOT! Fireball!" Robin moved just in time to avoid the flame attack.

Zelos stood up and yelled "Take this! Shining Bind!" a bright aura appeared around Zelos as a several streams of light energy shot at Robin and Tyler.

"Mirror Force!" Just as Zelos' attack was starting it turned back on him. All of the light energy started to hit him.

"AAHHH" Zelos yelled as he fell unconscious.

"I can't believe we got him to bring out such a powerful move." Tyler said. Stacy started crying, Tears of joy!

"Oni Giri!" Two cards appeared in Tyler's hand, his summons were defeated.

"Now for the hard part." Tyler said.

"I hope your stronger than those two." our not quite forgotten Santōryū user said.

"so do I" Tyler said quietly.

**To be Continued!**

**What? You didn't think I would give you the entire fight in one chapter did you?**

**Not as much comedy for this one. Sorry :(**

**Is anyone who reads this ever gonna review!? Seriously!**

**People who leave a review will be able to cast their vote as to which Tales of Symphonia villain will show up. But you have to review to cast your vote.**

**It's so much fun writing about Zelos getting beat up.**

**Has anyone else noticed that Tyler is doing most of the fighting? I need to do something about that...**

**For the Spiderman fans out there I KNOW that Spiderman didn't actually get the ability to shoot webs when he was first bitten, but I will say that he eventually does gain this ability at the end of "The Other" story arc in Spiderman comics. (I read waaaaay to much on Marvel, Dc, and other wikia's). So Tyler was emulating Spiderman after his powers are increased.**

**I'll update soon...**


	7. Tyler vs Zoro! An Unexpected Conclusion!

**Yay! Chapter 7!**

**Hey! How come I got so many hits and only two people reviewed? (thanks Regal Bryant Lover and Tiger002!)**

**you have one more week to vote for the Symphonia bad guy you want. No Dawn villians though as the characters are from before Dawn..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own DC comics,Teen Titans, One Piece, Marvel, Pokemon, Tales of Symphonia or any thing else completely unoriginal in this story.**

**Chapter 7: Tyler vs Zoro! Conclusion to the Super Challenge!**

* * *

Both of Tyler's summons had been defeated. And Tyler knew that he was the only one who stood a chance against Zoro . Robin just didn't have the physical abilities Zoro did.

"I hope you are stronger than those two." Zoro said.

"So do I" Tyler said quietly.

"Are you ready?" Zoro asked.

I think this is a good time to try my new technique. Tyler thought to himself. But he wouldn't have time. .

"Hawk Wave!" Zoro yelled. Tyler's recently gained Spidy-sense allowed him to dodge the blue wind attack before it hit him. Tyler shot a web toward Zoro. It hit and attached to the ground/roof/whatever a few steps behind Zorro. "You missed" Zoro said.

"I wasn't actually aiming for you." Tyler said. (classic line! Tyler thought). Tyler yanked on the web and pulled himself towards Zoro. He used the momentum to punch at the Santoryu user. Zoro quickly blocked with two of his swords. The impact sent a wave of air in anime-style in all directions. Zoro quickly slashed with both of his swords while they were still blocking Tyler's fist. "Ouch" Tyler said, quieter than the watching spectators expected, while stepping back. Blood was literally flowing from Tyler's knuckles. "I haven't seen that much of my own blood since...ever, I thought it would hurt more." Slowly but surely the blood stopped coming out of Tyler's hand and his skin started to heal perfectly. "Thank goodness for minor regenerative abilities."

"Regenerate from this! Two sword style Tohroh!" Zoro ran at Tyler and slashed upward with two of his swords while jumping. Tyler dodged to his left barely avoiding Zoro's attack. "Tiger Trap!" Zoro had turned his swords 90º and spun his whole body to attack Tyler again but...

"Power Shockwave!" Tyler yelled as a large amount of energy burst from Tyler's body sending Zoro flying away from him. Zoro flew several feet and landed just short of the edge of the tower. It was no surprise to his friends that he had landed on his feet and still had both his swords in hand. Tyler suddenly seemed exhausted.

"What was that?" Beast Boy, Luffy, Lloyd, and Mana all said into their microphones at once. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"By reseting the power I was using I can create a powerful wave of energy to defend from attacks" Tyler said Catching his breath and standing up. He reached in his card case and pulled out a card quickly closing his case back up. "Lightning vortex!" several bolts of lightning shot out of the card in Tyler's hand at Zoro. Zoro barely had time to dodge the fast attack.

"One Sword Style, 36 Pound Cannon!" Using his speed and power Zoro was able to swing his sword so fast that a spinning sharp wind was created. Unable to dodge Tyler was hit by the full force of Zoro's attack.

Tyler was sent flying and landed hard. Tyler stood up slowly. "Ow. That really hurts." Tyler complained. And it looked it, Tyler had small cuts all over him.

"Are you even fighting seriously?" Zoro inquired. He had hoped that he would have found a strong opponent and not just some wannabe kid.

"You want serious? Alright then."Tyler focused on the well known man in blue and red (Hint: he has a cape and flies)

"If you're just gonna stand there then I will attack you!" Zoro ran at Tyler and tried to slash at him. He was sure that the hit was dead on but just as he was about to hit him...

"Where did he go?" Mana said into her microphone. Everyone was thinking it she was just saying it. Tyler had completely disappeared in less than a second.

Some of the spectators gasped in amazement as Tyler suddenly appeared behind Zoro. "Behind you" Tyler said. Zoro slashed at Tyler only for him to disappear again.

"your strength is amazing" Tyler said appearing and disappearing just milliseconds away from being slashed by Zorro. "But I seem to just barely be faster than you." Taping Zoro on the shoulder again and disappeared only to annoy the swordsmen even more.

"Three Sword Style! Tornado!" Zrro turned his whole body and created a small tornado with just his swords, pushing Tyler off balance long enough for Zoro to finally land an attack with all three swords. "ONI GIRI!" Instead of cutting Tyler all the blades seemed to do was push Tyler back. And off the roof of the tower.

"Ahhh I'm gonna diiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee" Tyler yelled as he fell off the roof plummeting to his untimely death.

"Someone save him!" Mana yelled too shocked to remember she could fly. Starfire wasn't as shocked though. She was just about to fly to try and catch Tyler when...

"I just remembered something " Tyler's voice said "I can fly. Pretty cool huh?" Tyler flew back up to the roof of the tower and landed softly. Luffy, Brook, and Ussop's eyes were glowing with admiration.

"Shall we finish this?" Zoro asked. Tying his green bandanna onto his head.

"Once more then." Tyler said as two katana appeared in his hands."Super style! Super Speed Slashing!"

Tyler ran at Zoro using his enhanced speed to attack rapidly.

Zoro new how to deal with attacks like this. "Three sword style, "Bleeding the wolf!" turning his swords and his entire body in a fluid motion twisting Tyler's swords out of his own hands.

"Yikes!" Tyler yelled. As he dropped his swords which disappeared into nothingness. "wasn't expecting that"

"How is it possible that you are not even cut?" Zoro asked.

"Super indestructibility mate*" Tyler answered in his best Jack Sparrow impression.

"Like Tekkai?" Zoro asked.

" No this is the far more awesome Kryptonian Invulnerability. It is nearly impossible to even hurt me now."

"That's not gonna stop me from trying" Zoro said, sheathing his swords

"you wouldn't be as powerful as you are now if you would."

"I'm not used to the strain" Tyler mumbled. "Super-speed punch!" He raced at Zoro with all his speed. But Zoro was still too fast for him.

"Single Sword Lions Song!" Zoro pulled his favorite sword Wado from his sheath with all his strength, using his famous steel cutting technique to attack Tyler with one decisive slash knocking him back onto the ground.

"Pain," Tyler panted "You may not of been able to cut me but that sure was painful."

"Dang, I hoped that would work" Zoro said.

"I'll make you a deal." Tyler announced. "If you can cut me with your next attack, I will surrender, and name you the winner, if you can't, then you have to give up."

"Deal." Zoro said pulling out all his swords.

"free shot" Tyler put his arms out to the sides.

"Are you crazy?" Robin shot at Tyler.

"No. Just curious." Tyler said perfectly calm.

"This is the most powerful attack I have." Zoro said. "Deadly Nine-Sword-Style" Two extra heads and four extra arms appeared on Zoro's body each carrying another sword. "Asura" with a mighty slash with all of his swords he attacked Tyler, a blinding flash of anime light blocked everyones view. The next thing seen by everyone was Zoro behind Tyler, his extra arms and heads fading as he put his swords away and untied his head band.

Tyler on the other hand was soaked with his own blood, nine deep cuts on his body. Remarkably he was still (albeit barely) standing."It's amazing that you are able to cut through indestructibility that can match Superman. If we were to continue this now you would surely win, but give me a few years and I might present more of a challenge. You win, congratulations." Tyler then fell to the ground and laid with his cuts toward the sun. "thankfully Superman's power will cause the sun to heal me" In a matter of minutes he was standing again.

Suddenly, for the sole purpose of speeding up this story a bit, the Titan's crime alarm went off.

"Trouble" the Boy Wonder said. "I'll go see where"

"There is no need" Tyler said. "I can see them, although I'll bet most of you can't"

Giant beings taller than the skyscrapers, wearing large white masks and seemingly dressed in black cloaks were walking around the city.

"Hollows", Tyler said "Menos grande's too. Just my luck, Let's go team Superbuddies!"

"THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE CALLING OURSELVES THE SUPERBUDDIES!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well that took waaaaaaaaaaaaay too long. I would have updated sooner but my Internet connection stopped working (Curse you AOL!!!) plus I am working like 25 hours a day, (okay not really but it feels like it) Please review and vote for a Symphonia enemy Via reviewing.**

**Menos grandes are giant hollows, and hollows are (usually) Mindless creatures who eat souls and people (for their souls) These enimies are from Bleach and I will be including some characters from that series.**

**Tekkai is one of the six** **Rokushiki moves used by CP9.**

***Okay so Tyler "thinks" he is indestructible but he is only about at 65% of what an actual kryptonian's invulnerability level is although it fluctates a bit depending on his focus which it did quite alot in this battle since it is the first time he has used Superman's power in a real fight also the invulnerability only lasts as long as Tyler uses superman's power which is one of his main abilities, Emulation! Most of the One piece characters, namely Luffy, zoro, sanji, Monster form Chopper and several of the latter villians could still hurt Tyler while using the Kryptonian moveset/powerset even if it was at full strength (In fact several DC characters could too). Tyler may think he was invincible but what he thinks and what is reality (or fantasy in this case) are usually two totally different things. Copying any person is kind of What makes him special. also THIS IS A SUPER FIC AND I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO OVERPOWER ANY AND ALL CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR ESPECIALLY TYLER AND THE VILLIANS.**

**Next time: Menos, Soul reapers, and Ninja!**

**Hint hint naruto fans**


	8. Soul Reaper's, Ninja , and Violence!

Chapter....whatever

Thanks for reviews Tiger002 and Regal Bryant Lover

More Characters appearing! Wow, The Titans are becoming less and less a team and more and more an army........

Characters from Bleach and Naruto are appearing. But you will have to read on to find out who.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Teen Titans, Tales of Symphonia, Pokemon, DC comics or anything else that is not Tyler, Chamie, or the Orb.

* * *

Chapter 8: Soul Reapers, Ninja and fight scenes!!!!!!!

Tyler had told Mana and Raven to take everyone to the site with the hollows without him, when asked why he said he needed to get something important that would help. Well it better because seeing as they were the only two people who could see the bloody things, they were so not gonna win.

"Where is Tyler!" Mana yelled "This is a pain having to fight these things while everyone else looks at us like we are crazy!" Casting a spell on another skull-faced hollow.

**Meanwhile......**

"You want a spell that will raise the spiritual pressure of all your friends?" Chamie said.

"Yes! If we don't then the only ones that can fight the Hollows are Me, Mana, and Raven!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You don't need me to give you a spell."

"Actually I do, that would be why I asked for one."

"We may be able to copy any powers of anyone in all of creation but it's only the icing on the cake."

"But I still need....... icing on the who now?"

"We both have the total ability to manipulate superpowers or superhuman power sources themselves, including, magic, chi, chakra, spiritual pressure, and others." Chamie explained.

"Meaning?" Tyler asked.

"Meaning we can give other people superpowers or increase ones they already have, such as increasing all your friend's spiritual pressure WITHOUT a spell. We can even increase and modify powers we have emulated."

"That's all well and good but I kind of don't have time to learn how to do all that right now because my friends are fighting an enemy they can't even see as we speak!"

"all right I will help you but not before I ask a few more friends to come to this world. As well as heal Zelos' wounds and make it so he can see the Hollows too."

"Do you have to heal Zelos? And do we really need more...." Before Tyler could finish Chamie had disappeared and Tyler was back at Titans Tower.

**Back to our other heroes....**

"There are too many" Raven said, exhausted. Just fifteen minutes of fighting these huge black monsters with demented skulls for faces (not to mention simply annoying small ones) had left our two magical friends completely out of breath.

"We could help If we could see what was attacking us" Cyborg said.

One of the Menos Grandes opened it's mouth and a mass of blue energy started to form inside it.

"Okay, that's new." Mana said.

A blue beam shot from the mass of energy towards the cornered heroes.....

"Magic Cylinder!" Tyler yelled. The entire blast was absorbed by a conjured container and shot back through another one, destroying a different Menos.

"It's about time!!!! Now where is this thing that is supposed to help?" Nami snapped at Tyler.

"It's not so much a something as a someone." Tyler said. Suddenly a bright light shined and suddenly Chamie was standing behind Tyler with a few other people. Quite a few actually.

"Menos Grandes, great." said an orange haired boy with a curved sword as tall as he is. He rushed at the closest Menos pulling his sword from it's wrappings. He was dressed in a black yukata (a dude kimono if anyone asks).

"Always the impatient one." a black haired girl about 5 feet tall said. She was also dressed in a black outfit similar to the boy's.

"Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, keep the smaller ones out of the way! Guy, keep as many of the larger ones back as you can, Orihime, Help me set up a defence over here." Chamie ordered.

"Wait who are all these people, how did they get here, and why is it that they can see whatever is attacking us and we can't!" Sanji yelled before being totally distracted by the cute girls that had appeared.

"The taller one in the green spandex is Might Guy, leader of his team, which the brown haired girl who has it tied in a ponytail at the back of her head, Ten Ten, the black haired boy dressed in mostly white, Neji, and the shorter guy in the green spandex, Rock Lee, are a part of. They are here from the village hidden in the leaves, which is in a universe different from this one, on a mission assigned to them from me." Chamie explained a bit rushed. "This orange haired girl is Orihime and she is from the world that the hollows most often appear in when they are hungry, and the main reason they can all see the hollows is because I used my powers to raise their spiritual pressure enough to be able to see them, Which I must also do to you if you want to help."

"Less talking more power using!" Tyler yelled as he used heat vision to blast away a few more small hollows. (yes he is still using the Superman move set)

"Then get every one close together and set up a barrier!" Chamie said perfectly calm.

"You have three minutes, Sword's of revealing light!!!" Tyler cast the spell freezing all the hollows in place. "Now is your chance Rukia and Ichigo!"

"Who?" Supergirl said.

"Just get over here" Chamie said, white energy forming between her hands.

The energy spread and all the Titans, Symphonian heroes, and the Luffy Pirates, were touched by the energy,and suddenly they all could see the monsters around them.

"Whoa! Monsters! AHHH!" Chopper screamed.

"In case it's not already painfully obvious, we should be fighting these things and not screaming!!!" Tyler yelled flying up to a Menos and punching it in the skull covered face.

"Coupe de Vent!" Franky yelled using his mechanical arms to pull in air and release it in a huge blast throwing back several of the smaller hollows.

"You wanna do the sonic boom?" Robin asked.

"I got the sonic if you've got the boom!" Cyborg said.*1

Robin threw one of his exploding disks at a menos while Cyborg blasted it with both of his sonic cannons.

"BOOM!" the explosion combined with Cyborg's attack pushed the menos over.

"Who are the two people dressed in black?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Orange haired guy is Ichigo and the black haired girl is Rukia." Chamie answered.

Then all the Menos started to form a mass of energy inside their mouths.

"Ceros! Look out!" Ichigo yelled. A mask of his own forming on his face.

But before anyone could do anything all the ceros were launched by the Menos. A series of explosions and death from above rained down, after it was all over , all the nearby buildings were severely damaged, and the concrete was torn up.

"Is everyone okay?" Tyler shouted. Pulling Luffy from a pile of rubble. Getting varying response's of yes, mostly, nothing major, and similar phrases, and a 'I'm dead' from Ussop.

Luffy was getting mad "I'm gonna kick thei..."

"Stop talking and just do it!" Tyler yelled interrupting Luffy's catch-phrase, irritated that he had not been .

"Fine then , GUM GUM GATTLING GUN!" Luffy yelled hitting all the small hollows in front of him. Most of them accepted this warning and backed off.

"Why aren't the smaller ones going back to the Hollow Realm?" Orihime asked Chamie.

"Because someone has made it so they can't until they do what they came to get done." Chamie answered.

"Which is?" Ten Ten said in a stressful voice.

"To Destroy you all, to bring us one step closer to ruling all of creation!" a manic voice rang out.

"Okay weird." Beast boy said.

"We need to regroup," Chamie said "Get close to me."

"Wait, I have a fairly good idea who that would most likely be ." Tyler said sucking in air to increase his volume "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW BLACKFIRE!"

"How did you know it was me?" A black haired girl who had a similar skin tone to Starfire said, flying just out of range for Tyler to aim properly.

"A total guess as it were," Tyler said,

"Blackfire!" Starfire yelled. "Why are you here!?!"

" To see if I can use this to control all of you at once" Blackfire said pulling out a gold object.

"The Millennium Rod." Tyler said slightly (but not completely) shocked.

"But, I was sure that was Deathstroke's voice mixed with Bizarro's" Robin said.

"That would be because it was his voice. He was the first volunteer to try one of these..... Millennium things , but he ultimately decided he wanted a different one, Which is good because as soon as I saw what this one could do I had to have it, and now I do!!! So prepare to become my mind slaves so I can turn you all into my own personal army and force you to help me conquer all of creation!!!"

"You will do no such thing" Starfire yelled charging at her older sister.

Luckily Tyler, Supergirl and Robin were able to stop her. " Don't attack her, being closer will make it easier for her to gain control over your mind" Tyler said, "Since the spells I use all are powered by the Orb using the same magical signature as all seven millennium items I am the natural choice to fight her because it will most likely be impossible for her to control me."

"What, are you afraid, sister dear." Blackfire said mockingly.

"RAAAHHHH!" Starfire yelled more enraged than ever.

"Stop Starfire!" Robin yelled still helping Supergirl hold her back, having also been joined by Cyborg. "She is just egging you on. Just stay here and help us"

Tyler flew up to Blackfire and stopped in front of her. "I will be your opponent" (What am I gonna do!) Tyler thought to himself (even if she is trying to kill us I can't hit a girl! That's uncool in every possible way!!!)

"No, you will be my first slave, and I'm just glad it's a good-looking guy like you" Blackfire held up the Millennium Rod, the Egyptian symbol appeared on her forehead and the Rod began to glow.

Then Tyler also started to glow brightly with the same light as Blackfire's item, only he was much brighter. Then all the light stopped as Blackfire stumbled back onto a rooftop and Tyler's light also dissipated. "If you want to get anywhere beyond flirting with me I'm afraid you are going to have to switch sides. But something tells me that's not gonna happen today."

"Well, you could switch sides too handsome." Blackfire said not at all discouraged. "I won't give up on you so easily!" Another flash of light comes from the Rod as well as a second source from around Blackfire's neck.

**Back to everyone else....**

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled double-punching a Menos Grande in the eye knocking it over.

"108 POUND CANNON!" Zoro used his sword-made wind to bowl over another Menos.

"POWER'S! SPIRITUAL PRESSURE!" Chamie placed her hands on a third menos which started to immediately shrink and the mask began to fade. Soon only a man stood where the towering menace had previously been. Suddenly a miniature katana appeared at her waist which she unsheathed it and placed the bottom of the handle on the old man's forehead. He then disappeared.

"What was that!!!" Ichigo said. "You have Soul Reaper powers? And how did you turn that menos back into a normal soul? More importantly, why did you turn that menos back into a normal soul?"

"Yes I do have soul reaper powers, I turned the menos back to a normal soul so I could absorb it's power's and spiritual pressure for myself, and the last one is a trade secret*2." Chamie said.

"Absorbed it's power? Are you crazy? You'll end up a hollow yourself!" Ichigo.

"No it just increases the strength of the powers I gain when I use my mask, and the spiritual pressure is only given to my soul reaper aspect, And I don't have to worry about the hollow's nature or memories because they disappear with the hollow's mask."

"You have a mask too?"

"Why would I not have one? I need any powers I can get my hands on to keep up." Chamie said, almost laughing.

"Do you understand anything they are talking about?" Luffy asked Zoro before stretch-punching another hollow.

"Not a word" Zoro answered slashing through another hollow by jumping from roof to roof.

**Meanwhile** Ussop, Nami, Chopper, and Brooke the living skeleton hide behind a car while Sanji, Lloyd, Rock Lee, Colette, Nico Robin, and Regal stand against the ever increasing force of small hollows:

"Are your friends always so easily scared?" The innocent Rock Lee asked Sanji.

"Pretty much" Sanji said " But it's okay if Nami-Swan want's me to protect her!" Sanji had hearts for eyes for a few seconds but was soon snapped back to reality when a hollow came too close which he rewarded with a swift kick to the mask/face/whatever.

"My powers don't even seem to be strong enough to hurt them any more" Nico Robin said. Her arms kept growing out of the hollows but they weren't strong enough to bend anything in a way that would hurt.

"This just getting old" Regal said kicking a hollow towards a building.

"Hell Pyre!" A voice yelled as fire came from above and set two hollows aflame.

"We were wondering when you were gonna wake up Zelos." Colette said.

"Why did you just leave me on the roof? I could have been blown off by the wind and fallen to my death!" Zelos said.

"Tyler told us to hurry here and that he would take care of you, but judging by the moustache and the word loser drawn on your face I think he might of still been a bit mad." Lloyd said.

"what." Zelos look at his reflection in a car mirror "THAT BRAT! I"LL KILL THAT KID!" He screamed in a fit of rage. "WHERE IS HE?!?"

"Can you kill him after we deal with the skull-faced creatures?" Sanji said, kicking the approaching hollows rapidly.

**Now **to Rukia, Neji, Ten ten, Guy-sensei, Beast Boy, Stacy, Mewtwo, and Franky while it takes every one of them (Except Guy and Rukia) to simply push over the largest Menos Grande hollow that has yet to appear. While Orihime heals Raven and Dark Magician Girl/Mana in the background:

"Weapons Left!" Franky yelled opening his right hand and shooting out a cannonball at a the mask of the Menos. He jumped up at the Menos and hit him with a now metal fist. "Strong Hammer!!" he yelled punching with all his might.

"Ultimate Weapons attack! Triple rising Dragon!" Ten Ten yelled. Throwing a large amount of sharp and pointy objects at the same Menos.

"Gentle FIST!" Neji shot his chakra at the Menos, causing it to stumble.

"Mewtwo! Shadow Ball!!" Stacy yelled at her loyal Pokemon. Mewtwo shot a ball of dark energy at the Menos pushing it even farther. "Ninja art Hyper Beam!" Stacy shot a wave of energy from her own body, the menos was still standing after all that though.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!" A green Tyrannosaurus Rex slammed into the Menos finally pushing the creature from another dimension down. By the time these six had pushed over one Menos, Rukia had slain/purified eight Menos, and Guy had pushed over four.

Stacy started yelling at the top of her lungs. "This is way easier than I thought it would be!!! MUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you all right?" Orihime asked her.

"Did you hit your head?" Ten ten said.

"No, why?" Stacy said slightly confused.

"Never mind, I'm going to go help Tyler" a fully healed Dark Magician Girl said.

"Is he in trouble?" Raven asked.

"He says just for me to come help him, he says I should be able to communicate with him the same way as he is with me." Mana/DMG(Dark Magician Girl) answered.

"Which is?" Beast boy asked.

"It seems Tyler can communicate telepathically exclusively with his more intelligent summons, namely me." DMG/Mana said.

"So Tyler's plan is to come up with a plan that involves complete secrecy?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, now I should probably be heading over there now." DMG said finally flying off to find Tyler.

**Back to Tyler**:

"So it seems whoever gave you the Millennium Rod was also nice enough to fix and give you the Jewel of Charta." Tyler said keeping Blackfire from killing him by barely being able to hold her still by her fists, the combined power of the Rod and the Jewel, (Tyler guessed the power of the Jewel had been greatly increased from what it was originally) was almost enough to overpower Tyler's Infinity Orb fuelled Millennial aura, but not quite. Tyler would be winning if his stupid chivalry wasn't getting in his way, not to mention the fact that if he moved from his current position Blackfire would be able to get a hit in.

"Yes they were, but I bet your even nicer." Blackfire said still flirting with Tyler despite the fact that he was trying to capture her.

^Awe she's so cute flirting with you Tyler.^ DMG telepathically informed Tyler making the poor guy start to blush before he replaced his expression with one of control, pushing Blackfire back and dodging a few punches, before getting hit in the stomach and being sent flying , barely stopping before smacking into a nearby billboard.

^Are you going to help or just make fun of me as I get beat up?^ Tyler answered using the same method of communication.

^You should kiss her.^ DMG said *3.

^That's completely INSANE!!^ Tyler said/thought spoke/whatever still barely dodging attacks from Blackfire, still unsure of how he was supposed to beat this girl without hitting her. He got hit again by a starbolt fuzed with magic from the Jewel, Being flung into a building. Climbing out he looked exhausted. ^I can't stand the fact that I have to fly for this entire battle, stupid fear of heights.^

^But you have to admit it's a good idea Tyler, it would totally Sike her out.^

^And totally get me killed!!^ Tyler jumping out of the way of another attack.

^Why don't you just hit her back then?^ DMG asked slightly puzzled that Tyler wasn't fighting like he did usually.

^It's uncool to hit a girl, because fighting one is a lose-lose situation. If I win, I beat up a girl, and if I lose, I got beat up by a girl. Even if she is a super-villain.^ Tyler was not even trying to hit Blackfire.

^Well, I have a plan that will allow you to win without hitting her or actually fighting her at all.^ DMG said.

^You want to share this plan!^ Tyler was holding back a continuous blast of starbolts with his hands (Thank you Kryptonian power set!!!).

^You have to follow it exactly.^

^Fine!!^

^Okay first you have to........ What the heck?!?^

* * *

**BBZZZZZ ...... Transmission interrupted, to be continued next chapter.**

*1 You haven't watched Teen Titan's from the beginning if you don't recognize this quote.

*2 The trade secret is that Chamie herself has been given a few powers (On top of the ones she would have anyway, such as emulation and her orb), but by who?

*3 Okay I just want to say that this line and the scenes involving Tyler and Blackfire leading up to it was completely NOT my idea. a friend of mine suggested this and told me it would add some more humor, No this story will not be TylerXBlackfire (At least not willingly on Tyler's part). Don't judge me. This story is supposed to be funny.

Now that school is back in it's going to be harder than ever to update but I will try to provide you with a long new chapter as often as possible.

If your screen name is Regal Bryant Lover, or tiger002 ignore the next paragraph.

**Would it kill you people who are reading this to FREAKING REVIEW!!!!!!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY IF YOUR GOING TO SPEND A PERFECTLY GOOD 15-20 MINUTES TO READ THIS THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SPEND AN EXTRA 50 SECONDS TO TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT!!!!! DON'T JUST READ IT AND THEN LEAVE, TELL ME IF I'M DOING ALRIGHT OR POINT OUT A TYPO, ANYTHING!!!! OH DAVE WHY CAN'T I TURN THE BOLD OFF.**....Oh there we go.

Okay now that I have vented all my rage towards non-reviewers I think I will go to bed.

Also I will (Maybe) be writing a series of one shot plotbunnies, to preview some possible future stories I make no promises though.


	9. If You saw this coming you might be

Chapter 9!

Thanks' for the review's Regal Bryant Lover and Tiger002!

and now for part two of street fighting with hollow's!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A girl cosplaying as Dark magician Girl walks in.

"I'm not a cosplayer! I'm the real deal! Now give me the laptop!"

"AHH GET AWAY FROM MY BRAND NEW COMPUTER!" SuperHeroFan (i.e. me.) yells.

Silence.

"MWAHAHAHAHA now that I have SuperHerofan's laptop, I can write horrible things to happen to Tyler this chapter and take picture's of it, for blackmail material! Hurray for the flimsiness of the fourth wall!" Mana is in control now...

Chapter 9: If you saw this coming you might be Psychic. (AKA Dark Magician Girl's(That's me) Idea of comedy.)

**I (Dark magician Girl) will be writing this chapter from my point of view unless I'm not in the scene.**

* * *

^What the heck?^ these were the only word's on my mind when I saw what had happened to poor Tyler. Then I almost fell out of the sky laughing about it so hard. It was just a good thing Blackfire didn't notice. What is this hilarious sight you ask? Well before I could reveal my plan to Tyler, Blackfire did exactly what I suggested Tyler do, She suddenly kissed Tyler, and she didn't seem to want to stop either.

^What the hell is wrong with this alien girl!^ Thought a half disgusted, half confused, half freaked out Tyler, wait that's one and a half, how did that happen? ^Why won't she... stop! What do I do! Get her off! I don't care how just do it!^

^It looks like she's having fun.^ I thought spoke to Tyler, whose face was getting continually redder.

^Are you gonna help get her off me or not!^ Tyler exclaimed telepathically still unable to get Blackfire off him. Any concentration on his ability had been lost and Tyler was sure he must of accidently reset himself, because Blackfire was currently way stronger than him, which would explain why she wouldn't stop.

^Why would I want to ruin the moment?^ I asked laughing the entire time.

^I command you to attack!^

^Why should I? This was actually part of my plan, only you were the one who was supposed to freak her out by kissing her, she's just saved us a step!^

^I can barely breathe now!^

^All right for the next part of the plan...^

"Gasp!" Tyler finally got free from Blackfire, but...

^No! You got away to soon!^ I yelled mentally.

"Oh don't think we are done yet!" Blackfire said excitedly jumping on Tyler and pushing him on a nearby roof.

"Oww.. don't be so rough with me... and leave me alone!" Tyler said rubbing his head before being kissed again by Blackfire. ^Not again! This is SO not what I expected to do this morning!^ Tyler was resisting as much as possible but with no avail. ^I think I already know what you have in mind.^ Tyler placed his right hand on the Jewel of Charta and started to use his power on it.

^Wow, can you read minds too?^ I asked mentally.

^Yes! Because we are on thought speak mode so whatever you think I hear, mostly.^ Tyler was sure he would explode at any second from the combined rage, shock, confusion, and general feeling of irritation toward me which is what I was going for.

^just let me get a picture...^

^NO! YOU! DON'T!^

^Too late.^

^Great, remind me later who taught you how to use a camera so I can kill them. Can you get her off me now please!^

^Okay, sheesh, you know it might be a long time until you get a chance to do something like this again.^

^Just shut up and help! You pervy sorcerous!^

"Dark Magic Attack!" the dark energy collided not only with Blackfire but Tyler as well sending them both off the edge of the building.

"What's your problem! You trying to kill me too!" Tyler yelled glad that his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied in the middle of a battlefield.

"You can fly can't you?" I yelled back.

"Not right now I can't!"

"It's a good thing I can then." Blackfire said grabbing Tyler's arm and pulling him up to safety setting him on a second roof top. "Now, give in to my power!" pulling out the Millennium Rod again, fuelling it's power with extra magic from the Jewel of Charta.

"And what power is that?" Tyler said the likeness all seven Millennium Items and the Jewel of Charta appearing around him.

"How did you? When did you..." Blackfire said bewildered that Tyler had a perfect look alike of her jewel.

"During that little kissing session you started, I used my power on it so now I can use my power to duplicate it." Tyler answered.

"So you were just pretending to fight back, and that I was too strong for you to get away from?" Blackfire asked.

"No I just lost my focus and my power with it, so you were too strong for me." Tyler said. Catching his breath. "you can thank my stupidity around females for that."

"Why doesn't this thing work?" Blackfire looked at her Millennium Rod.

"I'm immune to it because I have magical power greater than all seven Millennium Items put together, since I added all their power to my own, without actually having to carry them around."

"So if I were to use it on someone else?"

"You won't get that chance." Tyler said pulling out a card. "Shadow Spell!"

"What?" Chains appeared and bound themselves around Blackfire preventing her from moving.

"That was so funny." I said still laughing at Tyler for what had happened as I floated down to him.

"If you show anyone that picture I swear you will never get out of the shadow realm again."

"I'm just keeping it so I can look at it and laugh about it later."

"What is this! Why can't I break free? These are only chains after all." Blackfire complained struggling.

"They are magic chains, gee you didn't think mind control was all you can do with that thing did you?" Tyler informed her.

"Well it's a good thing I got this from you," Blackfire held up a card.

"IT JUST HAD TO BE REMOVE TRAP DIDN'T IT!" Tyler yelled running away from Blackfire as fast as possible. "Dark Magician Girl attack!"

The chains holding Blackfire shattered and she prepared to fight. "Why did he leave? We were just starting to have fun."

"I'll let you do what ever you want to him as long as you don't mind me taking pictures for blackmail material, and it fit's with this story's rating." I said a maniacal smile on my face.

"Deal, wait what's this about a story?"

"Just ignore my breaking of the fourth wall and stealing the author's laptop to have horrible things happen to Tyler." I had a laptop in my hand and I stopped typing to think.

"**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!**!" a voice from the sky yelled.

"Uh I think the author heard you." Blackfire said.

_**SuperHerofan's POV due to Mana dropping the laptop.**_

I appeared beside Mana and grabbed the laptop. And froze time with my author power's. Then I unfroze Mana's head. "Do you have a death-wish?" I yelled in My best frightening voice.

"Come on SuperHeroFan, that stuff was priceless." Mana said still laughing.

"What did you do to it? I can't delete what you wrote."

"Because you came too late and it already happened genius boy."

"wait, this stuff is kinda funny, but you need to focus more on the other characters," I was examining DMG's work. "But I'm still mad that you had these thing's happen for the sake of blackmail material. It's just good your not an actual villain, because that would be disastrous. Hmmmmmm, all right I'll make you a deal, you can co-write the rest of this chapter in exchange for not appearing in the rest of the chapter and being my personal slave...I mean assistant for the next three."

"I instantly believe you." Mana said. "Why did you make me agree!"

"Because I need to end this scene and get back to Tyler." I said. "Oh I better modify Blackfire's memory about me yelling at you."

**This story needs more transitions!(Third Person)**

A scarred for life Tyler continues to run away, wishing his power's would work.

"nothing's working! why can't I use another power set!" Tyler yelled at him self. He was quickly running out of breath.

"Tyler!" Chamie yelled as she saw Tyler. "What's wrong?" She was in front of Tyler in an instant stopping him in his tracks.

"So many things, so many things. Do you think you could fight Blackfire instead of me? My emulation power is not working right now."

"How many times have you reset your power?"

"three maybe four times" Tyler said finally giving into his weak average and still mostly out of shape body.

"That explains it, your body is still getting used to changing so much in one day, which means the number of times you can switch power sets are limited. " Chamie explained. "Which can only be solved by one method!"

"No more brutal training thanks, at least not now." Tyler decided to take a nap on the street.

"Tyler?" Chamie asked looking at our very exhausted hero with a confused expression. "Tyler wake up!" he continued to sleep, and worse he was snoring, the world around him was literally collapsing and he was snoring through it. "WAKE UP!" Chamie screamed in his ear. "Hm if only I had a battery or some ice... better idea...Tyler wake up or I will tickle you until..."

"I'M AWAKE! WHAT IS IT!" Tyler snapped back to reality. "Don't ever tickle me because I hate it."

"I'll keep that in mind. I am afraid you have to beat Blackfire without my help. Because we haven't seen you fight an intelligent person yet."

"But my power isn't working!"

"Stop worrying about what you don't have and focus on what you do have."

"Okay." Tyler was deep in thought, pushing (Mostly) all memories of his previous encounter with the black-haired crazy alien out of his head. "This will require team work."

"I'll get whoever I can to come help."

**Five minutes later...**

So Beast Boy, Rock Lee, Nico Robin, Luffy, Stacy, Supergirl, Neji, and Lloyd were able to help because the number of hollows were now decreasing rapidly since Chamie decided she wanted to absorb their spiritual pressure.

"Everyone this will require teamwork." Tyler announced.

"Dude are you just going to charge up Supergirl so she can beat the bad guy in five seconds again." Beast Boy said.

"No this will require actual teamwork."

"GASP" everyone was shocked except Luffy and Lloyd, because they don't even know what the meaning of the word is.

"I know, it scares me too." Tyler said.

"We can do that, in theory." Stacy said.

"I've seen it happen," Supergirl added.

"Not sure I understand the concept though" Beast Boy said.

Neji and Lee sweat dropped because since becoming ninja they have lived, breathed, and walked, teamwork.

"What's teamwork? Is it tasty?" Luffy asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay here's the plan!" Tyler said.

A long and overly complicated explanation later...

"Dude she's right there" Beast Boy pointed into the sky.

"Oh Dave," Tyler said all the blood rushing out of his face. "New plan.. everyone just attack her." He then fainted because Mana thought it would be funny...I mean he uh had a bad flashback.

"Is he asleep?" Stacy asked,

"Apparently." Supergirl answered.

"Then let's attack!" Lloyd yelled jumping at Blackfire. He then remembered he couldn't fly and fell on his face.

"that was so stupid on so many levels" Beast Boy said.

"Ninja art! Fly!" Stacy suddenly grew wing's, not to be confused with angel wing's from Symphonia because they were not nearly shiny enough. Amazingly they actually allowed her to fly. "Ninja art QUICK ATTACK! EXTREME SPEED!" She flew at Blackfire and unleashed a flurry of kick's punches, which gained a response of being blasted by Blackfire's eye laser things.

"Hey that hurt!" Stacy complained as she hit the ground. Then she decided to take out her non-lethal sword's.

Supergirl flew up to Blackfire and punched her and Blackfire got hit for the first time in this chapter.

"OWW" Blackfire said. Flying back, "Finally someone who's almost as physically strong as I am!"

Supergirl raised an eyebrow "Almost? You're measuring that after one punch? That punch was only 5%!"

"Well in that case this attack is only 2%" Blackfire said. Unleashing a barrage of super-magically charged starbolts.

"enough with the numbers! you are both hurting my brain!" Luffy said, wrapping his arm around Blackfire and flinging her on the ground.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and ran at Blackfire but was stopped by Tyler running in front of him. "Stop!" Tyler said.

"Dude!" Beast boy yelled, transforming just in time to stop from impaling Tyler. "What are you doing! and why did you take a nap at the most inopportune moment? "

"We can't simply knock her out like Bizzaro, She's working with Deathstroke and apparently a few other people, who are all working for some else, someone who has learned to transcend dimensions like me and Chamie. I need some answers from her. Also I fainted."

"Cute and smart." Blackfire said, she grabbed Tyler from behind and put her hand beside his head. Everyone got in a fighting stances ready to fight her again. "follow me, or attack me, and he gets a starbolt to the head."

"WHAM" a fist collided with Blackfire's head knocking her to the ground, again. Luffy's arm snapped back into place.

"Fools!" Blackfire was in a rage, she was just about to hit Tyler when she found herself being attacked by a ninja with a green vest, and otherwise white clothes.

"Gentle fist!" Neji yelled attacking Blackfire with blasts of chakra. He got shot with a huge blast of magic star-bolt's. And he hit his head on a car, ouch.

"Dynamic entry!" Lee delivered a swift kick at Blackfire's head, who caught his kick with her hands. Lee kicked with his other leg, and was blocked again, he punched but got thrown at a wall. "She is stronger than she looks"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" This time Blackfire dodged the attack, but Luffy was far from done. "GUM GUM WHIP, Spear! Twin Pistol!" Luffy was not going to lose to this girl!

"Monkey D. Luffy, Wow you're strong, but even the future king of the pirates has weaknesses." Blackfire pulled out a sea-stone bracelet and attached it to Luffy's arm causing him to collapse.

"My strength..." Luffy couldn't move because sea stone takes away devil fruit powers and drains the user's strength.

"Luffy no!" Tyler said, a katana appearing in his hands, he started charging at Blackfire but Miss Robin was faster, arms appearing out of Blackfire's left arm and attempting to bending it a way it shouldn't be bent. But she got attacked by a stray small hollow and was distracted.

Supergirl, Stacy, and Lee all attacked Blackfire, using 'gasp' actual teamwork.

"Even Kryptonian's are subject to magic." Blackfire said. Using the Millennium Rod on Supergirl.

Supergirl suddenly broke down and fell, fighting with all her might against Blackfire's new-found piece of magic.

But Lee was quick enough to realize that the rod was important and kicked it out of her hands, freeing Supergirl. Then Stacy cut her head off, with her ...non-lethal...Well she hit Blackfire's head with one of her swords, putting Blackfire back to where she has spent much of her time at. The ground.

"So much for a complicated plan now." Tyler said.

"RAARRR!" A T-Rex was running at Blackfire, which was actually Beast Boy, but Blackfire jumped out of the way and grabbed the Millennium Rod again.

"Has anyone else noticed most of the Hollows are gone?" Tyler said looking around. The only one even a bit aware of his surroundings. After he said this he cast lightning vortex on a Hollow, knocking it out.

"Less Hollows, means more help, right?" Luffy said, Tyler was amazed he could still talk. He ran over to Luffy to try and pull the Sea-stone bracelet off his arm.

"Let me help with that"

"Raven!" Tyler said, Excited the half demon had came to help. Meanwhile Stacy was doing some sort of water-based Pokemon attack in the background. Raven used her magic to break open the lock on the Sea-stone bracelet, which fell to the ground. "Thanks Rae," Tyler said, still exhausted even though he hasn't done much since running away from Blackfire."Are you gonna be all right Luffy?" He asked.

"I just need a minute and I'll come help." Luffy answered breathing heavily.

"I'll help too." Rukia said, having purified all the small Hollows finally, "Ichigo and Chamie said they would deal with the rest of the Menos Grandes, and Orihime is healing anyone who is hurt. Chopper is also tending to some others as well."

"Well we better deal with this girl before Sanji shows up," Zoro said.

"When did.."

"Titans! Go!"

After Robin's order Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and himself joined the fray, and were shortly joined by Zoro, Mr speedo/Franky, and the talking skeleton with an afro, Brooke.

"My heart is pounding with excitement, Even though I don't have one! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brooke laughed.

"And there's the obligatory skeleton joke," Tyler said.

"Well it does fit the character." Raven admitted.

"Nothing can stop us if we work together" Collete said.

"Please, Please, Please, don't do a friendship speech." Tyler said. "Even if that statement is true. Something stop her from doing a friendship.."

"_**KA-FREAKING-BOOM**__"_

"Thanks again universe." Tyler said quietly.

"What was that?" Raven said.

Smoke and dust filled the area, and Tyler felt him self being grabbed by someone, but was unable to get away, "RAVEN! SUPERGIRL! HEL..." But his mouth was covered. By the time anyone was able to see Tyler was gone. But, Blackfire was still there.

"Where is Tyler?" every hero said in unison, starring at Blackfire, the only villain within their range of sight.

"Don't look at me, I didn't take him, or else I wouldn't still be here." Blackfire answered.

"Get, her." Supergirl said, and everyone charged at Blackfire.

**Finally another Transition!**

Whilst everyone else was fighting Blackfire, Raven had followed Tyler, by using her Psychic ability to sense where others are. She also knew that the Blackfire the super-buddies were fighting was not the real Blackfire, or at least, not the original, but she didn't need any super power to know that, she was just the only one who noticed she didn't have the Millennium Rod. But she also noticed that she did still have the Jewel of Charta. But with powerful enough magic, items like that could be duplicated, but no one in this world could make copies of the Millennium Items. That she or Tyler knew of, who wasn't Tyler.

But this could be bad, if the person who captured Tyler found a way to take his power's from him, they could probably beat every hero on the planet, if they had time to master it. Unlike Tyler. Completely unlike him.

Then she found them, Tyler was fighting, not one but two Blackfire's. Somehow he had managed to escape. Allowing for Raven to catch up.

"Can't you give up now?" one of the Blackfires, who we will call Blackfire 1, requested.

"Never, I won't give up even if I die, I can't let my friends down." Tyler said, he was fairly beat up, but he wasn't thinking straight. He still wasn't able to use his primary powers.

"Tyler!" Raven yelled, flying down to him, "Are you okay?"

"I will be soon," Tyler said. He tried to punch at Blackfire but missed and got shot with another starbolt. "would it be too much to ask for some help?"

"No, Ty," Raven said.

"Hey, you know I don't like the nickname thing,"

"Then why do you always call me Rae?"

"Point taken" Tyler said, a needle going into his arm. "ahh" his black-eye, gushing bloody nose, and bruises started to disappear.

"What did you just take?" Raven said, giving Tyler a strange look.

"Regeneration serum, courtesy of Queen Industries, for emergencies only, and I think this qualifies."

"How did you get it from them?"

"Let's just say Robin knows a guy.*1"

"Ready?" Raven put up her hood,

"I am now." Tyler pulled out some cards.

"You don't stand a chance against two of me!" Blackfire 1 & 2 said in unison.

"Not alone maybe, but with some help." Tyler picked two of his cards. "I summon Kuriboh!"

"What... ha-ha very funny, you actually think that little fur-ball can beat us?" Blackfire 2 said.

"Activate Multiply x2!" Hundreds of Kuribohs appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Surrounding Raven and Tyler to protect them, as well as surrounding the two Blackfires to keep them in place.

"Okay time for some powerful help." Tyler said. "Sacrifice 2 Kuribohs to summon Dark Magician! And 2 more to bring forth my #5 monster.. Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"whoa, that summoning thing just gets better and better." Raven said.

"I even surprise myself sometimes." Tyler said grinning. "Kuribohs! Swarm Blackfire!"

I don't know why there is three of her but I think it's time we stopped losing to them." Raven said.

"Get us back, Rae, I mean Raven," Tyler asked, "Everyone else fall back!" the larger summons moved away from the army of Kuribohs. "KURIBOH SELF-DESTRUCT!"

"huh?" Blackfire 2 asked. Then all the Kuribohs started to glow red.

"**KABOOM!" x 200. **The Kuribohs exploded, at once, a little mushroom cloud forming where they exploded.

"What. Was. That." Raven asked.

"I don't know, I didn't actually think that would work."

"What! You gave a command to them not knowing what would happen?"

"Yea, so?"

"But that goes against logic."

"Screw the logic we have magic." Tyler said, giving a thumbs up to Raven.

"Did you really think those mini bombs could beat me!" Both Blackfires said.

"honestly, every time I turn around, you have ANOTHER POWER! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT!" Tyler was so _not_ having a good day.

"You just noticed that she has more than one body, didn't you."

"No, of course not, I just saw this as the perfect time to complain about it."

"Right," Raven said sarcastically.

"Don't think for a second I didn't catch the sarcasm in your voice."

"are we going to fight or not?" Blackfire 2 asked.

"Fine, Attack!" Tyler yelled, his summons going straight for Blackfire.

"Hmm. All right, then take this.." Blackfire 1 motioned behind her. Suddenly there were several more of herself. At least, 30.

"I've got it!" Tyler said. Snapping his fingers and pointing in the sky.

"Got what exactly." Raven asked.

'Only one of them is the real deal, she doesn't have a new power, she is using some form of technology to make it appear as if there are more of her."

"And what evidence do you base this theory on?"

"Every time more of her appear she touches something on her belt."

"And people say magic is annoying."

"I know I sound like a broken record, but, SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" Tyler cried, once again freezing all the enemies within a considerable distance in place.

"Aahhh! Why Can't we move!" The Blackfire's complained

"Magic time." Tyler said, pulling out another card "Activate! Diffusion wave motion! Dark Magician Attack!"

Dark Magician attacked using a spell that went out in all directions, then the device on Blackfire's belt started to crack, and all the Blackfire's except the original disappeared.

"wow, I guess I didn't need to waste all that energy summoning so many people." Tyler said.

"You may have destroyed the device, but I'm not done yet!" Blackfire said. "Because there actually is two of me."

"What!" Tyler said. "You really do have a new power?"

"It's called stolen technology. We have stolen the knowledge of how to make a perfect clone, that will also be able to be controlled completely by another person."

"Let me guess, Cadmus right?"

"Yep"

"So does everyone who has joined this group of yours have an extra body running around?"

"So far I'm the only one, but soon we will have enough of your friends DNA to make clones of them and have an army for each person."

'Uhh that won't work for some of them."

"What?"

"I suppose I'll just let you find out yourself."

"Yes?" Blackfire said, holding her hand up to her ear. A few inaudible (to Tyler and Raven) words were heard, "I'll be back in a sec." she took her hand away and looked at Tyler. "I guess I have to go now, I've had fun but..." A flash of light, and everyone even Dark Magician was knocked out, except Tyler who had just enough conscious time to catch Raven.

'Whoa.. Careful." Tyler caught Raven and set her gently on the roof of the building they were standing on. "Red Eye's Attack!" okay so only the human summon was knocked out.

The mighty dragon struck but...

"Another souvenir from you, BACK TO SQUARE ONE! ACTIVATE!"

The mighty black dragon went back to the realm of duel monsters, due to the magic of the Millennium Rod.

"So I guess it's up to me, again, If you were Deathstroke I would have won by now!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt, you. I just want to give you something to remember me by."

"I'm so not buying that! You'll just try to kiss me again!"

"Rats! Foiled again."

"Are you gonna go or not?"

"Just because you would rather be with someone from you're side doesn't mean you can't enjoy this." Blackfire said moving closer to Tyler.

"Actually that's exactly what it means." a katana appeared in Tyler's hands. He was ready to defend himself if he had to..

"You may not see it now but someday you will be mine, and you will join my side."

'You first." Tyler said, giving Blackfire one of his recently patented death glares.

"Finally some aggression! I like it, but it's too late for that now, I'm leaving." Blackfire lifted her arms. "sorry but I can't risk you following me," Another flash of light, and Tyler fell unconscious beside Raven.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

DMG's (my) POV

Whew that was fun...

"Okay I'm back! And I brought Chocolate!"

Oh SuperHeroFan is back, I gotta hide...

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" SuperHeroFan yelled

Dang it.

"I told you that you need to focus more on the other characters, and what on earth are you doing to my story! And Why can't I unwrite it!"

"Because it already happened, and I already uploaded it." I said before hiding again.

'What's your problem! Are you trying to turn this into a harem-fic!"

"Yes!"

"Mana!"

"You can blame me!" I yelled before changing my hiding place again.

"How many people will actually believe that you broke into my home and stole my laptop, just to make the story more comical?"

"well... no one." I said blankly.

"Great, just great." SuperHeroFan seemed depressed. "Your just lucky, that you are already established as a character in this story, or I would write you out of existence, for this story."

"and now it's time for the authors notes!"

*1 Robin is the partner of Batman, who knows Green Arrow. It makes sense that Robin would be able to get his hands on this sort of thing.

Okay well If you have every watched Justice League you will know that Cadmus has the tech to make perfect, if not near perfect, Clones, and also has the technology to have one person able to control them. Blackfire's clone body was the first successful test clone completed by her new friends.

Please review. Or I will break into you're home and steal you're computer, just like SuperHeroFan's. And I will write chapters for you're stories that aren't nearly as entertaining as this one.

"Mana you can't use the author's notes to threaten people, I think."

"hey it's not my fault your too lazy to write this yourself." I called back.

"Hey!"


	10. Clones, Villans, and Card games

Now for Chapter 10!!!

"Alright Dark Magician girl don't make anymore attempts to make Tyler miserable, Okay!!!?"

"awwww Why not?"

"thanks to you I have already been interrogated by my Reviewer's, and had to seal you in the mini Phantom Zone I created in my room."

"WAHHH BUT I WAS HAVING FUN!!!"

Disclaimer: I don't own tales of Symphonia, Naruto, One piece, Bleach, Teen Titans, Pokemon, or Nintendo or Yugioh.

(Sorry but this one will have less humour and be a bit on the dark side.)

* * *

Chapter 10: weakness, and strength, Duel with The sword of Evil.

**Tyler's POV**

I know I'm unconscious, yet still I hear a voice, yet the voice is not speaking in a language that I understand. But slowly, images start to form around me, and the voice becomes all too clear to me.

"you are about to see the future, boy from another dimension, and everything you see will come to pass, unless you are strong enough to stop it."

the voice fades away again, and the swirling images start to slow, then a much more ominous voice calls.

"BUT YOU WON"T BE!!!"

No, I am already strong enough aren't I?

"No you are weak, and you always will be, too weak to prevent this."

Prevent what exactly?

"This!!!"

I see one of the images come into focus, I see Luffy, Zoro and Ussop, fighting shapes I cannot make out with my sight. Eventually each of my heroes fall, one by one, I see it over and over, friend's, being killed, murdered, trapped, or worse.

"NO MY FRIENDS! RAVEN! ROBIN!! LUFFY!! ZORO! LEE!! ICHIGO!!! LLOYD!! EVERYONE!! This can't happen I won't let them all be destroyed!!!"

"you must go, as far as possible, to save them!"

"Who are you? One minute you say it's impossible, and the next you say I can do anything as long as I don't stop trying?"

"Well I have to have a way to scare you into doing it, don't I?"

"That didn't really answer my question."

"You must become stronger if you want to save everyone, including yourself."

"Why couldn't I see what killed them?"

"You cannot know everything, you must be ready to act at all times!"

"Who are you!"

"I am...."

I snap back to the conscious world.

"Uhh, where am I?" I open my eyes and see the medical room in Titans Tower. With Raven standing in the corner, and Starfire and Robin talking with Sanji, and Regal,

"He's awake," I see Orihime, over me.

"oh, I'm back at the tower, which means...NO!! did you catch Blackfire!?!" I was in panic mode.

"no, in the middle of fighting her, she disappeared," Stacy said.

"and I saw her fighting you but, she was gone before I could get close." Ichigo said.

"Crap, I shouldn't have held anything back!" I yelled, pounding my fist on a table beside my bed. "We have to stop her, her accomplices, and their leader!"

"leader?" they all asked me.

"Oww, Where is Chamie?" I said.

"Right here." Chamie walked into the room.

"Alright, I need to go home." I said blankly.

'WHAT!!!" Everyone yelled.

"not permanently, and not for more than a few seconds on your end, if that's possible."

"Which it is." Chamie said.

"Also you were right, I need more, training. Now."

"Alright, is there anyone in particular you want to come help you train?"

"Uhh, anyone who want's to help really, I can't force anyone to come with us."

"well tell us where you are going first." Beast Boy asked.

"to a dimension that you can train in for a year and time will not pass at all in any other universe, and then I'm going home for a few months."

"Huh?"

"So Who want's to go with me?" I ask.

**Third Person**

One inter-dimensional portal later....

"I miss those guy's already," Ussop said,

"We'll be okay friends!" Starfire said.

A second inter-dimensional portal later.

"Wow everyone is back already!?" Stacy asked.

"No Tyler isn't back yet." Chamie answered.

One more Inter-dimensional Portal later.

"told you it wouldn't be long on your end!" A slightly older and more toned Tyler appeared, completely devoid of any injuries he had before leaving, he also was wearing a new pair of jeans and a "10th Anniversary of One Piece" T-shirt, as well as a suitcase, so he wouldn't have to buy clothes with money that could go towards crime fighting stuff.

"How long has been for you though? You look a bit, dare I say, more muscular." Supergirl asked.

"Relentless training from Chamie helps with that." Tyler responded. "But I don't want to focus on my looks, it time I introduced Beast Boy and Cyborg to the wonder that is: The Nintendo Wii!"

The strange gaming system had the shine of a thousand lights, And Beast Boy and Cyborg had grabbed the system from Tyler and had it set up in a matter of seconds. They were soon playing a rather enthusiastic game of Mario Kart.

"well, What time is it?" Tyler asked.

"3 O'clock." Robin answered.

"Alright I, think it's time for my own super-costume to be developed, complete with extra places to hide weapons and some built in weapons!"

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something." Replied Robin, Ussop, and Franky, who all looked at each other slightly freaked out that they had all responded the same way.

"Great, I've got some ideas that I want to look into. Including some tech I got from a few other places."

Tyler, Robin Franky, Ussop, and eventually, Cyborg after he stomped Beast Boy at SSBB, all went down to the workshop to work on Tyler's new costume. Nothing interesting happens until part of it is done so lets skip to that.

An undefined amount of time later.....

"It's done!!" Tyler said. Walking into the Titans kitchen. His new outfit was predominantly black with red and a few gold stripes. The suit was completely streamlined, no one would ever guess several hidden weapons, as well as a duel disk, and enough hidden compartments to hide any card he may need at a given time, were within the confines of his new super suit and NO he was not wearing tights, because that was #1 on his list of things his costume would NOT have.

"Have you got to test it yet?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm headed out to do that right now actually" Tyler answered.

"Can I come watch!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Only if you can fly,"

"Tyler if any real trouble comes up during your joy ride, don't do anything rash, be sure to call us for back-up." Raven said.

"I'll be careful." Tyler said. "but first, I need a super-hero name to protect my secret identity."

"What secret identity, you've already been on national TV." Beast Boy commented while still fully focused on trying to beat the first boss in Zelda, Twilight Princess. (just so you know the Titans are being endorsed by Nintendo)

"Well luckily all recordings of his face were strangely unclear, but there won't be any more chances like that." Chamie was wearing all black as well, but with a more casual look,

"how is it that we can call you by your real name then, you seem to have much more experience then Tyler." Supergirl inquired.

"Hey!" Tyler complained in the background.

"I used a word spell."Chamie answered.

"A word spell?" Tyler asked.

"Yes it's a spell I cast so that my name can only be heard by those whom the spell is cast on. Such as everyone currently in Titans Tower." Chamie explained.

" Then what do other people hear?" Stacy asked.

"I believe you are familiar with the censorship button Stacy."

"Yes"

"they hear those sort of things, people not included in the spell that is."

"Then lets use it!" Tyler was annoyed that this scene was taking so long.

The tights wearing masked hero ran in, to stir the plot a bit more. "Trouble!" He yelled, yanking everyone's attention to himself. He ran to the Tv to interrupt BB and Cyborg who were now playing a different game from Tyler's collection that is so frustrating in cannot be named*.

"Great, I still need a way to keep my true Identity a secret." Tyler sighed.

"Just put this on", Robin threw a mask at him, which landed perfectly on his eyes and was stuck on.

"How do I get it off after?" Tyler was pulling on the mask, but it just snapped back into place.

"We'll worry about that later, we have four areas in the city with an alert, The maximum security Prison, a bank, and the city port, as well as... a Wayne Enterprises building. We're going to have to split into five teams." Robin reported.

"Five? But you just said,"

"The last time this many alerts happened at once it was a trap, and we almost all got beat, permanently. Some of us will have to stay at the tower, If that is the case." Robin interrupted Regal's comment.

"Time to go to work," Tyler said.

**TRANSITION TIME!!**

"Team Cage, you're mission is to secure the prison area, some genius has decided to break in and release Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and others," Robin relayed to Tyler.

"What sort of idiot breaks into prison, oh wait the kind who's looking for superhuman help in this city."

Tyler realized, "we'll just have to stop them then won't we?"

Tyler's team was already at the prison, "We should set up a barrier around the facility to keep any one from getting out of the area." Neji said.

"Will do, I summon Kuriboh!" The cute fluffy monster appeared beside Tyler.

"That's you're plan? That tiny thing is supposed to keep all the prisoners out?" Zoro asked, Kuriboh gave Zoro his best death glare.

"Activate, multiply!!" Tyler said, one Kuriboh turned into too many to count.

"Didn't you use that last chapter?" Raven asked,

"So what if I did, for me that was over a year ago." Tyler said.

"oh right." Raven said. "but after a year of training you would think you would use something different."

"how do we get in?" Lloyd asked.

"Well I suppose we could just walk through the front door." Neji answered.

"When are we gonna get to fight something," Zoro asked.

"What the next step, Mr. Hero." Nico Robin asked.

"Lets just go through the front door shall we?" Tyler answered. "wait, isn't it just a bit too quite, for a prison being broke into? The alarms aren't even going off, which means this whole thing is a.."

"Trap? Wow it actually thinks for it self.." Tyler whips around to see where the voice comes from. He sees two people one whose face is completely covered, the other is....

"Yuan." Lloyd said, "Why would you do this! I thought you had changed!"

"Hmm well I regret having to destroy a hero of our world, But it's a price I will pay to bring back Martel, or in this case, you'll pay." Yuan had an evil smirk on his face as if it wasn't really him, but something darker from some where else.

"What are we waiting for then! Let's do this!" Zoro had his swords out and was ready to fight.

"I don't think I want to fight you all my self just now, Plasmus! Overload! Cinderblock! Attack!" Yuan revealed his Millennium Ring.

"You can do better than just three barely useful minions, here." the person with the covered face pulled out the Millennium Scales. "lets turn them into one powerful fighting force!! Ternion come forth!"

The three ugly monsters were pulled together, and they twisted and changed into something way more hideous. Ternion. "This is gonna be a long day." Tyler said.

"and I summon copy cat and it copies you, hero without a name," a perfect duplicate of Tyler appeared.

"great, looks like you guy's will have to deal with Ternion." Tyler complained.

Suddenly Raven lashed out with fierce determination, attempting to trap his legs. Ternion tried to move his legs, but fell face first, right on top of Zoro!

"Zoro" Tyler yelled, too busy to help.

In one quick motion Zoro slashed upward, moving Ternion out of the way. Lloyd, roaring like a tiger, ran at Ternion,slashing madly.

"Super sonic sword rain!" Lloyd yelled. Stabbing the hulking beast with all his strength.

"Zoro! Neji! Robin! We have to bring this guy down now!" Raven ordered.

"Deadly Nine Sword style, Asura Slash!" With three heads and six arms, Zoro unleashed his most deadly attack on Ternion, after which Ternion screamed (for lack of a better term) in pain, and had fallen to his knees again,

Raven started meditating, and she went inside Ternion, and managed to make Cinderblock and Plasmus fall asleep, causing the fusion of them to start falling apart, with Overload barely keeping it together, but then Neji jumped and stabbed at Overloads exposed main circuit, damaging it, and causing Ternion to fall back into three, unconscious monsters.

1"This clone is irritating me" Tyler complained, dodging a dark blast from the Tyler look alike.

"Raven! Can you get us away from here with your power!"

"That's not really an option anymore." Yuan said, a piece of the outer wall of the prison defences crumbled, the grey blocks falling, blasted into powder. "if you leave now, you'll miss the show."

A thousand robots that looked like, yellow all robot, versions of our friend Cyborg, walked through, Now this alone usually isn't very intimidating, especially when the enemy is so two seasons ago but there was something much more ominous, more terrifying, more potentially devastating lead them.

"who's that leading them?" Lloyd asked.

"It looks like, Me." Raven said, terrified at first but then....

Boom!

With a massive nuclear explosion(Without all that horrible radiation) all the robots were incinerated in a blaze of flame and smoke, with shrapnel from them sent flying. Sadly, the two Raven clones protected themselves with power identical to the original.

"NOO" Raven was fighting with herself to keep control of her emotions and was losing, she dropped from the sky collapsing on the hard cement,

"Raven," Tyler said. Looking at the falling girl twisting with her demonic, (and not to mention female), rage. "Hell hath no fury,"

BANG!

While Tyler was distracted, his mirror enemy was consumed by flame, another explosive had decided his fate.

"if you want to help, show yourself!" Tyler roared. More explosions happened driving back Yuan and his new ally.

"Ha," the masked enemy said, "Clones, attack!"

The Two Raven clones were both dressed in black, rather than the real things usual blue. But unfortunately they did have the same power. Striking with dark magic they selected Tyler as their first target. Blocking the still continuing explosions as well.

"Jerico" Tyler focused, "Lend me your strength." Tyler gazed into the eyes of the nearest clone, and went inside it, claiming control of it's body. Everything felt different, sure everything still looked the same, but he felt as if someone was nagging him,

^Attack! Destroy them all!^

Tyler knew what that meant, turning to the other clone, and putting his hand to it, "Sleep.."

The clone fell down unconscious, Tyler was controlling one clone, and could prevent Yuan from doing the same. Too bad Raven still wasn't happy, She lashed out attacking Tyler, still inside the clone. Her furious magic connected, hurting Tyler. "OWW Raven stop, it's me Tyler, Stop!!" But Raven didn't stop, she didn't even slow down, she had resigned herself to her emotions. And continued to furiously assault Tyler's new body. Tendrils of rage and magic, striking him, Ravens eyes had turned to four flaming red, demonic eye's. The other clone was slowly coming back to the conscious world already, and distracted Raven by attempting to attack her, Raven turned to it, ignoring the one possessed by Tyler. Who was severely hurt, bleeding from the face, arms and legs, the black outfit was also ripped, torn by Raven's uncontrolled fury.

"First I'll destroy these clones, then I'll DESTROY YOU!!" Raven indicated Yuan and his yet to be named ally.

"The other clone isn't responding," Yuan complained, he looked like his good day had taken a turn for the worst.

"That's fine, we've done our job." The masked villain dressed in black disappeared in a swirl of darkness. But reappeared behind Neji, "I got What I wanted from them. Fear."

"ARGG" Neji writhed in pain, and everyone looked and realized what had happened, as the dark enemy pulled a knife out of Neji's back.

"We will meet again hero from another earth, and I will be more powerful than I am now"

Tyler was running on air, dragging the mindless clone with him, toward Neji's falling body,

"I'll take that," Yuan was able to control the clone again, but Tyler was faster, pulling out a card before it could attack.

"Dimensional Transporter!" The Raven clone vanished into another dimension, one only Tyler and Chamie had access to. "Neji hang on!" Tyler was beside him in a flash, ripping his left sleeve, and pulling a needle marked QUEEN INDUSTRIES out, pushing it into his arm. Slowly but surely Neji's bleeding stopped. By that time the new dark enemy was gone.

"Remember me for I am the ultimate force of evil. My names are many, but my favourite is Zenaku The Sword of Evil " He grabbed the last clone, and with red tendrils wrapped the three ugly monsters ( Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload's Chip.) up, and disappeared. Before anyone could catch Yuan he was on his way, flying on his reheaird.

Sadly Raven was still angry, flailing and shooting her blasts of magic every where, "Raven! Stop!"

Tyler called to her, attempting to calm her down. But he got too close...

"DIE!!" Raven lashed out at Tyler grabbing him and wrapping him in dark infuriated magic, Pulling him toward herself.

"Raven don't! I'm your friend not an enemy!" Tyler yelled struggling against her, albeit completely unsuccessful. Cuts were beginning to appear as she tightened her grip. "Raven, I'm sorry" the millennium key appeared in his hand, struggling fiercely he managed to connect the large gold Egyptian key to Ravens head, Next he knew he was inside a dark corridor, with only one door, he ran to it, his feet hardly touching the ground, for all he knew, he was already dead, killed by Raven's rage, He was sure that Zenaku had something to do with it, but he didn't have time for that, he just knew he had to hurry. He burst through the door, and yelled, "Raven! Where are you" Although it was obvious, a hulking red monster, with a demonic aura stood before him, holding Raven in it's grip, it monstrous eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"Ahh the man of the hour, or should I say, eternity." Zenaku came from behind the demon, staring intently at Tyler. "After studying hero's of many, many place's they all, even you share a weakness. You care too much for your friends, you could have simply allowed me to corrupt Miss Raven, or Rae as you sometimes call her.

"How did you.."

"I imbedded a piece of myself in Raven's body, and I've read every thought and every memory in a matter of seconds, you and you're friends were so distracted by, other things that not even you noticed. And now both you and you're friend will pay the price."

"I'll stop you and save Raven!"

"Really, it's a bit late, she seems to have already given up and you can't help her."

'That sounds like a challenge to me." Tyler was holding firm.

"Well since we both can now influence this girl's emotions, I propose a duel, we each get what ever cards we want, but we must include the proper emotions of Raven, Me with rage, You with the useless ones. The duel will be played with 8000 point's each. Put the beaten girl down, Rage,"

The red demon placed Raven beside Tyler, who ran to her side. "Raven!" he lifted her head,

"Tyler, I'm sorry, I've never lost control so, completely." Raven answered weakly.

"I believe you're familiar with Yugi Moto and friends adventure in Cyberspace in the middle of Battle city? Those are the rules we will be playing with, the deck-master rules, Yours will be the central Raven, who is nearly beaten already, mine is her emotion of rage. Also, you're deck will contain a card representing each of her other emotion's as well as any other cards you desire."

"Raven, We're going to get through this, together, You just rest, okay."

"Okay." Raven fell asleep, a pillow appearing beneath her.

"Hmm some use she will be if she is asleep." Zenaku sneered,

Tyler imagined the cards he wanted, and added the Raven cards to it. Placing them in his recently imagined duel disk. "She's useful just by her resilience to not give up on me, or herself."

"Let's see what your pathetic friend ship can do to help you,"

**Tyler's POV**

"Duel!"

{both player's 8000 points}

"I'll start," Zenaku, drew a card from his black and slimy-looking duel disk. "First, I'll play 'Pot of Greed! Allowing me to gain a two card advantage, not that I really need one." he drew two additional cards. "I activate Ancient Rules! Allowing me to summon one level five or higher normal monster without a sacrifice! And I pick Cosmo Queen!"

{Cosmo Queen: ATK/2900 Def2450}

Crap! On his first turn he had summoned such a powerful monster, this could get ugly for me and Rae, fast.

"Then I play one more monster, Gilgarth, { ATK/1800 DEF/ 1200} and then I play one card face down. And end my turn."

"My turn", I said, drawing a card, I looked, at my hand, it contained, Raven dressed in grey, the spell card 'Unity', featuring Yugi and four of his friends on it, the equip spell magic formula, and the field spell, Titans Tower, hey he said that I could imagine any card I wanted, that doesn't mean it has to be real. Any way, I also had the spell card scapegoat. I looked at my draw, It was 'token draw sacrifice' which allowed me to sacrifice any number of tokens and draw the same number of cards. Also of my own making but he probably wouldn't care I'm sure he's got some of his own card ideas in his deck too."I place one monster in defence position, and activate scapegoat!", Four sheep tokens appeared on the field. Each with zero point's but that is not why I wanted them there."

"Ha you hide behind you're weak monsters for now! My ranks of powerful monster's will increase, and I will crush you!" Zenaku said in his best intimidating voice.

"Watch and learn" I said. "Activate Token Draw Sacrifice! By Tributing all my tokens, I can draw one card for each."

"Well well, someone knows how to play the game."

I drew my four cards, and got just what I needed to make my Grey Raven survive the next turn. "I play three cards face down, and activate the field spell Titans Tower! Then I play field barrier, which protects my field spell from any ideas you may have! I end my turn." the bright building appeared beneath us and soon we were standing upon the top of Ravens home, I glanced at Rae, she moved, but was still asleep.

"then it's my turn! I draw!" Zenaku was strangely happy. "I activate, Cost down! So I discard 1 card," I looked and saw that he sent a monster card to his grave. "and the level of every monster in my hand is reduced by 2! so I summon Ushi Oni! In attack mode! {ATK/2150 DEF/1950}. Now I activate my spell Monster reborn! And I summon Zoa from my grave in attack mode {ATK/2600 DEF/1600}! With four monster's already, you will lose on this turn! Gilgarth attack his face down monster!"

The steel armoured fiend slashed at my face down card, but I was ready. "activate Trap!" I yelled revealing my first trap. "Name Game!"

""What does that do! I still make my attack!" the beast struck at my face down card, but it my life points didn't decrease either.

"Hmm you should wait and see, by selecting one card on my field and bringing it back to my hand, I can pay 500 life point's each turn to add one card with the same name to my hand, and the card I picked was The Grey Raven!" I declared showing my card to Zenaku, "thanks to the effect of all 'Raven' monster cards, their names are always also treated as Raven, which means I can add any one of them to my hand."

"Then I activate my trap, Double Cost! Now any life point costs are doubled, so you'll have to pay a thousand points instead" Zenaku smirked, "And now I can make a direct attack! Cosmo Queen strike him down!"

"I activate my second trap! A Hero Emerges! Now you must pick a card in my hand!" I held all four of my cards up, mixed them up and then fanned them out. "Choose a card!"

"I pick the.... far right one." Zenaku said, still confident,

"Ha you picked a monster. I get to special summon Dark Magician!" I played my Favourite normal monster in attack mode. {ATK/2500 DEF/2100}

"It's still too weak! Cosmo Queen is stronger! Now die Dark Magician!"

"Wrong again! I activate my third trap! Rising Energy! By Discarding 1 card I can raise my Magicians attack by 1500 point's!"

"What?" Cosmo Queen was destroyed by a burst of Dark Magician's magic. "You may of destroyed one of my monster's but on my next turn I will destroy your Dark Magician!"

{Zenaku Life Point's 8000-1100=6900}

"So you end your turn then?" I asked.

"Arg, Fine I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay" I said, drawing my card. "Now I pay 1000 life point's {Tyler's LP 8000-1000=7000} and add 1 'Raven' card to my hand." I picked Raven dressed in an Orange version of her costume. "and I activate a spell, Pot of greed!" I drew my two new card's."I Summon the Orange Raven in attack mode!" {Orange Raven ATK/1900 DEF/2000}. "And now I can use the effect of my Titans Tower field card, allowing me to pick one Titan from my grave and add it to my hand for the cost of 200 well 400 thanks to your card, point's! And I choose Grey Raven" holding up the card. "also for every Titan card on my field, my Titans gain 300 additional point's due to my field spell."{Orange Raven ATK/1900+300= 2200} "I also equip Magic Formula to Dark Magician! Giving him an additional 700 point's" {Dark Magician ATK increase to 3500, Tyler's LP down to 6600.}

"Whoa, back that up, Orange Raven is a five star monster, but you didn't sacrifice anything for it!"Zenaku yelled.

"Yes but while Titans Tower is on the field all Titan monsters in my hand have their level decreased by one allowing me to summon my five star monster's with out a sacrifice." I retorted, "and now I place two cards face down, and attack your Zoa with Dark Magician!" Dark Magician attacked the blue fiend, but....

"activate trap! Magic Cylinder! Now your monster's attack is redirected at you, giving you 3500 points of damage!" Zenaku was confident for a reason it seemed. But I was ready.

"I activate my own trap! Barrel behind the Door, causing the damage I would have taken from your trap to happen to you instead, so you loose even more life points than if you had just accepted Zoa's destruction like you do your evil way's."

"ARG!!...{Zanku's LP 6900-3500=3400} Don't worry, I did that to be evil on my next turn."

"Alright" I said, "I play one additional card face down and end my turn."

"Finally." Zenaku said, "I sacrifice all three of my monster's! In order to summon Raviel Lord of Phantasms!" the demonic god-card-rip-off appeared hulking as large as Rage did.

"Hey if you want to scare someone, use an actual Egyptian god card not the Yu-gi-oh Gx knock off's!" I said mockingly.

"Knock off's you say? Well it's still enough for me! In order to bring Raven's Rage on the field I need 2 level seven or higher monster's in my hand, and one one the field, because I have to equip them all to him!"

"What!" I said, "Why would you call it to the field so soon!"

"To show that even you're friend has a dark side!" Zenaku laughed like a maniac "MMMWWWAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH! I activate monster reincarnation, and I send one card from my hand to the grave in order to bring Cosmo Queen back to my hand!"

"Great well you still need one more monster then don't you?" I asked.

"Yes and I have just the one." He revealed a card . "Arcana Force XXI- The World! Now I send any 20 cards from my deck to the grave," quickly selecting 20 cards leaving him with only a bit over 10 left. "and then remove my entire grave from play," He took all the cards out of his grave and with a wave they disappeared. "And all but two cards in my hand!" he picked his two cards and banished the others. "In order to bring my deck Master to the field! Raven's Rage! In Attack mode!" {Ravens Rage ATK/? DEF/?}"Now I equip every monster in my hand and on the field to it, and it gains equal to half their combined point's!"

"And this is why no one liked the cyberspace story arc halfway through battle city" I complained.

{Raven's Rage ATK/5000 DEF/5000} The hulking red demon looked down on me it's red eyes glowering with hatred.

"Now my demon! Attack his Orange Raven!"

"NO!" I yelled, freaking out. "Ahhh!" Orange Raven was consumed by Raven's Rage's flames. {Tyler's LP 6400-2800=3600}

"And now I can use the effect of my monster! When I destroy one of your cards I can pay 1000 life point's, and send every card in your deck with the same name to your grave, and you take 200 damage for each."

"I have seven," I said. "but one of them has an effect and my Orange Raven also has an effect." I revealed a Raven in a light red costume. "Light Red Raven. Just as the dark red represents Rage, the light red represents Friendship, and even though friendship speech's generally annoy me I'm willing to dole out a lesson to get you out of my friend's head."

"That's nice but what does the card DO?" Zenaku sneered.

"Well when it is pick as a target in my deck I can add it to my hand instead. So I'll only send six of the Raven cards to the grave."

"Now you will take 200 damage for each Raven in your grave, and I see eight so you take 1600 point's of damage." Zenaku laughed. {Tyler's Life points 3600-2000} "In one more turn I will kill Dark Magician and win! MWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHA"

"We get it you have the evil laugh down! Stop! It's my turn." I drew my card. "and now thanks to Orange Raven I get to draw two additional cards each turn it's in the grave." I drew twice more. But looking at my hand I did not see how I could win but then..

"Tyler," I looked beside me.

"Raven!" I exclaimed, shocked she had recovered so soon.

"You can still win, with all the cards you picked to help me." Raven said "and I'll help too."

"Right" I said.

"Ha the dream team's back together is it? Good let's see how pathetic your friend really is."

"First I activate mystical space typhoon and destroy Double Cost!" I said. The trap card disappeared after being struck by lightning.

" Since I have more than three Raven cards in my grave I can have Raven move to the field." Raven stepped from beside me, moving forward to take her place on the field.

"And then I use the effect of Titans Tower to pay 1600 life points to bring every Titan card in my grave to my hand. {Tyler's LP 2000-1600=400} and I play Yu-Jo friendship! And I reveal the card Unity!"

"Why?" Zenaku asked.

"By playing Yu-Jo friendship while I have Unity in my hand you have to shake my hand."

"To what point and purpose!"

"Watch" I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. "Now my life point's and yours will be added together, and then we each get half!"

"What!"

{Tyler and Zanku's LP are now both 1900.}

I returned behind my monster and Raven. "Then I activate Raven's effect! By removing from play every Raven card in My hand, I can fuse them with her for one turn without polymerization in order to give Raven the power to win!" each of Ravens Emotions appeared feeding all their energy into Raven increasing her power turning her costume to a pure white colour. {Raven's ATK/4450+300=4750 DEF/5500}

"That's not enough to beat me!" He said maniacally laughing

"No but this is! I activate the effect of Raven. By paying 1000 life points I can increase her attack by 500 Points {Raven ATK increases to 5250 Tyler's life point are now 900} And now She attacks her Rage destroying her fears caused by it and you along with it. Without your deck master you lose! ATTACK!"

"With pleasure" Raven rised above the hulking demon of her rage striking it down with a powerful blast of white and black magic, crushing Rage with all her might.

"NO!! I will not be so easy fought off heroes! I will be back! Stronger than ever next time!"

"Yeah yeah thats what every villain says." I said. My cards disappearing and myself fading into unconsciousness.

**Finally Another transition!**

"So... How long has it been then?" Lloyd asked

"ten seconds since the last time you asked Mr spiky hair." Miss Robin answered. Amused that they had finally stumbled upon someone more stupid than their beloved captain. (Yes I'm serious).

"Which is how long?" Lloyd persisted.

"a little over 3 minutes."

"unnhh" Tyler sat up. "We did it. We kicked that Zenaku guys butt. I'm exhausted."

"No you were just sleeping." Neji said. "But your Millennium key was resting against Ravens head the entire time."

"Which means I'm telling the truth! I had to fight Zenaku in her mind!"

"Whatever now is not the time." Raven said. "Ahh!" She fell after getting up, but Tyler caught her holding her up.

"Raven, and I need to go back to the Tower. We aren't going to be able to fight as well now." Tyler said.

"I think I might be able to help with that" a new voice said.

"who the Dave?" Tyler whirled around looking at where the voice had came from, he saw a person about 2m in height with short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants. "Tiger, I should have realized only one of your explosions could take out so many robots at once, but after that the rest were kind of over kill."

After an explicitly boring conversation over transportation, an argument over fighting styles, a total disre-guard for logic, and a decision to somehow use the Kuribohs to get back the group arrived at Titans tower, to find that their friends had all experienced a trap as well.

"Is everyone here?" Robin the boy wonder asked.

"so the tower didn't get attacked, at least one good thing happened." Tyler said, sitting at a chair,

"I hate cloning" Beast Boy said. "Especially with them having three! Three me clones!"

"What happened after you got separated from us Robin," Ichigo asked, his normally large sword was only a thin katana, meaning that he must of used his bankai against his enemy.

"Well, I fought Deathstroke, but he got away, what was the point of all this, I don't know, but Bruce Wayne is inviting the Teen Titans, and our new friends to a christmas charity ball for helping keep anyone from stealing from him." Robin said.

"Oh really, we've just got lunatics running around with Beast Boy, Raven, and soon to be Neji clones! I don't think dancing is such a good idea, especially in public." Tyler said.

"Well, we have to, I already agreed on it."

"sounds boring to me," Zoro said.

"did I mention that there will be free food?" Robin said

"SOLD!" nearly everyone yelled in unison.

"fine." Tyler said hitting his head against the wall.

* * *

**Elsewhere.....**

"Is everything ready," Zenaku asked, looking at Deathstroke, Yuan, Blackfire, and a few others, who will not be named.

"Yes," They said.

"Right then, you all said you needed more power than I had already given you access to, well this is the solution," Zenaku gestured to a Raven clone.

"One clone? That's it?" Blackfire asked.

"Oh no the potential for much more than that lies within it, after reading all the originals memories, we can summon forth a demon with whose power nothing will be able to stop us." Zenaku said. "I have given you all a talisman and once we summon Trigon, we will steal his power and take it into ourselves!"

"If the demon doesn't kill everyone first, last time he came, I barely came out of it alive, and only because the Titans got lucky, as did I, it will be impossible to beat him without help." Deathstroke wanted to make sure Zenaku knew what he was getting into.

"I know you're right, but I can contain any demon within my domain, and he will not have the chance to destroy what is rightfully ours." Zenaku answered. "Now let us proceed."

The Raven clone stood up, and was levitating, and started to chant. "The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal."

In a blazing fire the clone was consumed, and the earth itself seemed to be screaming, a monster just as ugly, but a million times more powerful, and much bigger, than Ravens rage rose up from the flame, bellowing a death call, "I have returned and this time I will.." Trigon stopped in mid sentence looking down.

"Thanks for stopping by 'Great Trigon, but I'm the one in charge here, and I say you have to give us all you're powers!" Zenaku held up his hands, energy was already flowing from Trigon into him, and some was being redirected into his allies talismans, "Never shall you rule this world, for I have greater use for your power than you ever did, and I will turn everything else into raw energy to fuel myself as well, the sword of evil has no mercy even for as powerful of a demon as you."

"You will pay foolish mortal, I have enough power to destroy you and take back all you stole."

"I never said anything about being mortal did I" Zenaku sneered, the energy began flowing more into himself, at a faster pace and instead of just his hands it went into his entire body. "Go back to the abyss, and pray to whoever outranks you for mercy. Your powers belong to us now!"

"Rahhh" Trigon sent enough fire to burn a glacier at Zenaku but it didn't do anything.

"It's too late to resist, I already have nearly half your power, and we will take it all"

"I will regain my power and I will kill you human!"

"I highly doubt that, consider yourself, replaced." Zenaku said, Trigon was shrinking his powers fading with every second. "And then you might think twice before letting a child with your blood run around for anyone to clone."

"I am Trigon, I cannot, die....." With his final breath, Trigon, himself faded, leaving nothing left, his entire being had been absorbed by Zenaku, even his soul had not been spared, but sent back to his dimension to be tortured by those he once tortured and ruled over.

"With this much power, nothing will be able to stop us! Nothing can even Challenge us now! except, him..." Zenaku smirked, "he will be the first to die, the hero without a known name."

* * *

Dun dun dun duhhhhhhh.

FINALLY I Finished the freaking chapter!

So yes I will be including a Christmas chapter but it will be a bit late, but it fits into continuity so I'm going to do it anyway. That is how strange this story is. NO it will not feature Santa, but there are important events and some comedic events that need to happen so I'm doing it any way. Also yes I will be trying to update more regularly, but with work and school that isn't always possible. Also as for what the other teams were doing nothing that happens there is dramatically plot-changing, but I may add them under a different story heading later,

**Okay so that's all for now, but there will be more soon, so please R&R.**

**Please?**


	11. Random Christmas Comedy

Chapter 11! Thanks for reviewing.

this will be short as it is mostly just christmas related comedy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Tyler's Crush? Dark magician girl's interference using mistletoe and magic!

Also merry christmas and happy new year.

"Hey SuperHeroFan?"

Yes Dark magician girl.

"can I finally make an appearance since you haven't mentioned me for a whole chapter?"

fine,

"Thanks!" in a flash of light she was gone.

"Finally" I said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Dark magician yelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue.

* * *

Mean while, in Tyler's very own room at Titans Tower...

**Tyler's POV**

"Man, how is it that after very nearly being beat are we going out dancing, I love christmas as much as anyone, but we have villains to deal with out there, and worse than that who am I supposed to ask to go with me, Robin said that at least the real members, and Me, seeing as I'm now an official Titan, need dates, well thats just perfect because thats my real fatal flaw, girls. Girls are my Kryptonite." I said adjusting my tie in the mirror, and putting on my suit and sunglasses. Hey it may be December, but in San Francisco it's always warm outside, unless it's raining.

"So who will you ask then Tyler." I looked at my door and saw someone and upon seeing them I was instantly enraged.

"First of all! WHERE THE DAVE HAVE YOU BEEN DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" I yelled.

"Around," she said, walking in taking off her hat and sitting down.

"Second of all why do you care!"

"Well where I was I was able to see everything thats happened over the past few chap...I mean months, and I think your having a crisis over which of your two crushes to ask to this Christmas dance." she smiled a cute and deceivingly friendly smile at me.

"No I won't pick you over them," I said flatly.

"No no I don't want you to go with me, I want to help you." Mana/DMG stood up. "look, in two hours we have to go to this thing, and I know thats not nearly enough time for you to choose between Supergirl and Raven."

"How the Dave do you know about..."

"SHHH I won't tell, but the point was, you should avoid the decision altogether, ask them both." She said, more cunning in her voice this time.

"I think it will be obvious when I end up having to dance with both of them." I said. "Besides I'm not like Zelos who can go down to the city and get three girls to go with him, may he be in pain forever."

"Why not, if there is two of you then you can ask both girls."

"Ow" dark magician girl hit me on the head with her staff. And everything went black but only for a second, soon I was seeing more than usual, as if I had more than one set of eyes, everything started to come into focus, and I realized what had happened, when I saw not one but two of my self. 'WHAT did you do!" I yelled not freaking out at all.

"I," I heard Chamie's voice and all three of my bodies turned to her. "just gave you a new power Tyler, now you can have one, two or three bodies running around."

"So we can use our ability to give each other powers too?" I asked.

"Yes, you should be able to control each individually but still have psychic contact, also this is only temporary, as you will need it for the next several hours, in order to complete Mana's plan."

"She roped you into this too?" I yelled. "Why is my love life suddenly so interesting!"

"I'll be going then Mana, and I'll be back later." Chamie disappeared, to where I was not sure.

"we are going to get caught aren't we?"

"only if you tell them about it." Mana said, she was also dressed in a pink and blue dancing dress, her typical Dark Magician Girl hat was still with her.

"I thought I would only need two bodies for two girls."

"The third one is so you can watch and make sure no one figures it out. By keeping both girls away from each other."

"We are going to get caught!" I complained.

"No every thing will work out fine."

"Mana what are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Sorry, I'm just...fixing my hair."

"What ever, I'm going to make sure all three of my-selves look good." I looked in the mirror.

"Oh I hope Chamie already gave Beast Boy his christmas gift."

"And what is that?"

"Some girl named Terra, she used to be his girlfriend or something."

"Whoa whoa whoa... She brought someone who was either nearly dead, or more likely, all dead, back to life? She was freaking incased in stone!"

"Well she's sure powerful if thats what you are getting at."

"NO WAY! IT"S TERRA! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU TERRA!" Beast Boys yelling could be heard clear in My room.

"Oh she must have just shown up."

"sheesh now my present is going to seem lame, its pretty hard to top resurrecting a dead girlfriend." I said, "I'm going to go see if this plan of yours works"

"just ask them both to dance at the Ball, and keep them away from each other."

**My (Dark Magician Girl/Mana's) POV same scene**

"Huh, the range on this phone is amazing, I'm not even in the same dimension and I can still write the story on SuperHerofan's laptop from here using my new phone." I said, typing away on my Wayne Industries Cell phone.

"are you ready Mana." a deep voice said.

"Atem! You came!"

"Of course I did, but I did have to promise I wouldn't interfere with the story's plot," The Pharaoh, Yugi's partner, Atem himself stepped into Tyler's room. "It seems your friend is a fan," He picked up one of Tyler's cards, Magician of Black Chaos.

"Most of his cards are ones you have used, or Joey has used, but I have yet to see if he has any of Kaiba's cards."

"Hmm he's as interesting as you say he is, shall we go then?"

"Sure, but I might need your help to help Tyler with his, I mean my plan." I said, standing up.

**Transition Time! (Still My POV! Magic rules!)**

The party was at San Francisco's finest hotel, and several rich citizens of the city were there. Bruce Wayne himself was there drinking his alcohol free drink, and several people were donating money to the cities various charities.

"So when will you make your move" I said, my arm locked with Atem's.

"I have no idea." Tyler said glumly.

"Hmm well its going to be a long night for you until you do." I answered.

"Lets dance." Atem said to me leading me to the centre of the beautiful ballroom. We started to do a surprisingly ordinary box-step dance.

**Third person since I'm not in the scene.**

"Ohh my," Tyler said. He had six arms, five hours, four thousand ideas of how to get back at Mana for this, three sets of eyes, two people trying to set him up with two girls at once, and a partridge in a... I mean and no plan of how to ask either girl to dance.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was having the time of his life, dancing with Terra like she was going out of style. Lets check on them.

"It's so amazing to have you back Terra." Beast Boy said, completely love struck.

"It's great to be back, I'm so glad Chamie was able to bring me back, I was still alive the entire time I was incased in stone, but only just, so close to death, I am free, free to be with you Beast Boy."

Insert romantic kissing scene yadda yadda romantic bla bla bla okay Beast Boy finally gets his happy ending/beginning/Whatever lets go to Lloyd.

"you really are clueless aren't you." Nami said to the hero of Symphonia, now dressed in his own tux,

"How so?"

"your friend Colette really likes you, you know"

"yes we are really good friends,"

"I mean more than a friend you idiot"

"how can you be more than friends with someone?"

"never mind, where are the drinks." Nami walked away to the drink table. "That's what I get trying to explain something to some one more stupid than Luffy is in an ordinary day to day situation. Not to mention Luffy is stronger."

Meanwhile Sanji and Regal have commandeered the kitchen and are having a cook-off, with Nico Robin, Luffy, Stacy, Tiger and of course Cyborg, as judges. With Ussop and Zelos doing the commentary.

"okay folks tonight's cook-off is between two culinary masters. In the black tux, with a blue dress shirt a curly eyebrow."

"hey!"

"And his left eye, which yes he does have one, hidden by his blonde hair, Sanji the pirate Chef!" Ussop introduced his crew-mate to the crowd.

"OHHH AHHHHHH" the crowd was simply the chefs and assistants from the actual hotel staff.

"And over here," Zelos gestured to Regal, "having taken off his handcuffs exclusively for this event, the one bearing the title God of the kitchen, our very own Regal Bryant!"

More ohhh ahhhs came from the crowd.

"and our secret ingredient in the spirit of Christmas is of course, Turkey! Chef's get ready! And GO!"

At a stunning pace the two chefs grabbed the previously cooked turkey from its rather large container and began with their plans, the challenge was to see who could make the best use of christmas dinner leftovers. But we won't go into too much depth on that, lets see what Zoro and Lee are doing.

"These clothes are so uncomfortable, and I can't believe those guys at the door made me turn in my swords before allowing me in. But I do love free food." Zoro said, already on his third round of drinks, and still eating.

"I just wish Sakura was here," Lee said, sitting and watching Zoro eat.

"Whose that your girlfriend?"

"well, no not yet, but I'm working on it."

"don't ask me for help, girls have only made my life complicated, and the only one I actually liked died when I was young." Zoro said, taking a bite of a turkey and Cy-b-q sauce sandwich.

Well the stuff everyone else is doing isn't very interesting so lets go back to me.

"sheesh, what is keeping him, all he has to do is ask them!" I complained looking at each Tyler from a balcony in the ballroom.

"Well maybe he isn't ready." Atem said.

"no he just needs some help. I mean neither girl has danced with any one else, they are waiting for him." I said, "Maybe they all just need a push in the right direction." I pulled out four vials two labelled Tyler, one labelled Supergirl, and one labelled Raven each with their own unique colour.

"What are those?" Atem asked.

"Potions designed to give them just the push they need." I smiled.

"But wait, two of Tyler is moving."

"Huh?" yes one each of Tyler's selves moved toward Raven and Supergirl, the one who went to Supergirl took her to the dance floor and started to dance, but the one with raven went outside to the balcony. "Time for phase 3" I said, holding up mistletoe in one hand, and a camera in the other.

"Well I don't think thats such a good idea Mana." Atem said.

"What! Its just harmless fun, until I use it for blackmail material." I retorted.

"Hey thats not very nice."

"But it does make things more funny."

"Just get it over with so we can get back to dancing."

"wait, first I need to cause a bit of Psychic interference so he doesn't figure out my plan." I said waving my wand. "and then we need to have someone distract the Tyler that isn't dancing, I know!" I turned to Atem.

"No" Atem said flatly.

"Please?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"No, if you want to do this that is fine but you are not dragging me into it."

"Alright then, I'll just have to find a different way. How about..."

Just then Franky decided to start talking to Tyler's last physical body, although they were all still one person, the one and only Tyler, my magic made it so that even though Tyler was still in control of all of himself, they each acted independently, and therefore unrestrained by what his other bodies were doing. Man trying to explain this is difficult, but its worth getting blackmail material.

"Some how this had all better backfire on you."

Meanwhile...lets go to Tyler and Raven.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight." Tyler said. He and Raven were sitting at a table on the balcony, watching the stars, Tyler had known that Raven wasn't the dancing type.

"Tyler,"

"Yes Rae."

"I know what is happening."

"You do! I mean, you do?" Tyler said, instantly trying to calm himself down.

"Yes. And I want to tell you now," Raven turned to Tyler, "It's just that I don't think that I'm ready."

"I understand."

"What?"

"last time you had a relationship with someone, you were hurt, by Malchior, I will understand if you aren't ready. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Thanks Tyler."

"Darn it, well that won't work then" I (Yes Mana is still in the scene and it's still her POV) said. "if I did that now, I could get killed."

"What was that?" Tyler said jumping up and looking around wildly.

"huh,"

"I should have noticed earlier," Tyler said. "I'll be right back,"

"Oh no he's on to me." I quickly disappeared."well I hope I can have better luck with Supergirl. Now where are they?" I was back at the balcony over the entire ballroom. "Well they are still dancing, hmm I don't even remember Tyler knowing how to dance, maybe he took a class or something. But this could still work." I pulled out the mistletoe and directed it toward them, and reappearing in an inconspicuous place to take a picture. I had put a spell on the mistletoe to make it go over the nearest Tyler's head. The song had ended and Tyler and Supergirl had moved to sit down, before they got to the table, Supergirl had noticed the mistletoe, indicating it, from where I was I didn't hear what they said, but, after hours of effort, everything was about to pay off. I set up my camera focusing it, they were inches from each other, just a few more seconds..

"Give me that."

"NO TWO MORE SECONDS!"

"I have caught you Mana."

I looked and I saw who had taken my camera. It was Tyler himself. "Hello Tyler."

"And I thought you were actually trying to help, I won't make that mistake again."

"Well your too late to stop that..." I indicated Tyler's other body in a lip-lock with Supergirl. Sneaking a picture with my cell phone. "It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD!" Tyler yelled, "I swear when I get a chance..."

"Running away now bye."

**Third person.**

"What was that?" Terra said.

"what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I thought I heard someone yelling."

meanwhile in the kitchen,

"Tiger, our last judge's points will decide who will win this kitchen showdown." Ussop opened the card, and Zelos and him both gasped,

"By twenty points our winner is... SANJI!" Ussop and Zelos yelled in unison, Thunderous applause now coming from inside and just outside the kitchen, was shortly broken by...

"CRASH!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU MEDLING SORCEROUS!" Tyler yelled, flying through the kitchen after Mana.

"MAYBE WHEN YOU ARE CALMER" Mana called back, flying just out of Tyler's reach.

They soon went out the other doors to cause havoc elsewhere.

"Whoa," Tiger said, "That was quite illogical."

'We get it, you can stop talking about logic, Baka." Stacy hit Tiger on the head, "And you were supposed to give more points to Regal like I told you to."

"Responding to your threats is illogi.."

"WE GET IT! ITS ILLOGICAL! STOP SAYING THAT!"

"but doing _that_ would also be.."

"STOP!" Stacy hit Tiger on the head again.

**ANYWAY...**

"Hello everyone," Bruce Wayne himself was on the band's stage and was borrowing a microphone.

"Merry Christmas, and thanks to everyone who has donated to the cities various charities."

A murmur of approval came from the crowd.

"Now the leader of Teen Titans, Robin would like to address the members of said team."

Everyone currently living at or near Titans Tower came into the ballroom, Tyler even stopped chasing Mana, after casting a spell to keep her from moving.

"For over a year now, I have been the leader, of Teen Titans, and I have always enjoyed being part of this team, but for reasons that are my own, I regret that I must resign as Team leader, and quit the team, as well as dropping the Robin mantle."

"What? You can't do that, I won't let you." Tyler said, ignoring the fact that Mana was still frozen. And all three of his bodies running together and merging back into one. He followed Robin to the backstage.

"I'm sorry, Tyler."

"Don't apologize to me, go apologize to Starfire and you're friends! They deserve to know why you are leaving in the first place!"

"I said I was leaving," Robin turned to Tyler, "I didn't say I wouldn't say good-bye, or that I wouldn't come back,"

"Well then tell me,"

'That is a story for later, you have friends to get to yourself."

"Batman, you met him earlier didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And he is the one making you do this just because you left Gotham City."

"Well yes."

"And your actually going to listen to him!"

"This time."

"fine, be that way, but you better not be gone long," Tyler said, "Talk to Superman, he will give you an idea for your new super-hero identity."

"how would you know about something like that."

"You have your secrets and I have mine,"

"fair enough." And with that, the Boy Wonder disappeared one last time, into the shadows. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"well this was a colossal waste of time."

After everyone got back to Titans Tower, it was late and everyone went to bed. Except Beast Boy and Terra, who stayed up to watch movies together. Hey at least something worked out for someone.

When Tyler got to his room, he found a letter on his bed. It said:

_Dear Mr Hero._

_We have met before, but I cannot write my name here, I must warn you of something terrible. Zenaku is creating more and more clones, and is preparing to make his first strike, by gaining more power from new sources, his first target is not very large, but will have great significance, It is you. He plans to kill you, and he may very well have the power to do so. I am telling you this because I do not want you to, well, die. He says he should have all the power he needs in a month. Please be careful, and be on your guard. _

"hmm" Tyler said, "its not even signed, but I have to take into account every possibility, even if it is from who I think it is,"

A card fell from the envelope.

"huh?" Tyler picked up the card, "Slifer the Sky Dragon?" he examined it, "Hmm it's one from my world, it even has the Konami logo. But why does it have it's effects printed on it? I thought they all didn't have the effects. Well between this and my Obelisk the Tormentor card I got from Shonen Jump I have two of the Egyptian god cards, but perhaps the card is more a hint at what Zenaku is doing than what I should do. Ugh, I'm too tired to worry about it now, I have to convince Robin to stay with the team still. But thanks... Mystery letter-giver." and with that Tyler collapsed onto his bed letting sleep take him.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Why can't I figure this stupid thing out!" Zenaku said throwing his half-built Millennium puzzle on his table. His room was plastered with weapon designs and arcane symbols, but that is unimportant. "I only need to make clones of a few more people, and figure out this stupid puzzle, and then I will have more than enough power to destroy that insignificant self proclaimed hero!"

* * *

"Dark Magician Girl!" Superherofan (ie Me the author) yelled

"What now!" Mana complained.

"I want my phone back, you uploaded an entire chapter without permission again! And you have made it nearly a full-blown harem!"

"hey it's not my fault you never checked your poll, Harem got the most votes, so we have to go with it."

"oh, I forgot about that. But I still want my phone back!"

* * *

the plot thickens, well Merry Christmas, happy new year and please review, and yes, Harem really did win the poll, so who ever voted for it can blame themselves for this entire chapter. No this story will not feature a duel between Tyler and Atem,as Atem will not appear in later chapters at all, also I brought Terra back with such little detail because no one wanted to question it and bring Beast Boy down on his best Christmas ever.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Zenaku's Attack! Siege of Titan's Tower!

Chapter 12: Defend! Titans Tower under siege..... Aka Can we focus on the main plot for an entire Chapter?

Also, beware the Batman........

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so you sue no one.

Also this is the Infinity Orb pizza eating game Chapter, eat a piece every time we mention REVENGE!

(Okay you don't have to, I just like pizza thats all)

* * *

Two days ago...

"Tyler, are you sure this is a good idea," Raven asked, She rode in a Cyborg-type seat that was behind Tyler's and in front of Terra and Beast Boy. Tyler fastened on a utility belt he got from Robin, before he took all his stuff, onto his arm. He had just finished spray painting it black. He then look through his windshield, or in this case, dirt shield.

"Which idea is that, the one to have Cyborg and Franky help me build this tank so we could move though the earth even faster using a sonic cannon?" Tyler answered.

"No that was actually," Raven lowered her voice, "Brilliant, But my point is, I don't think it's very smart for us to tunnel our way into Robin's teacher's base and demand he tell us where Robin has gone."

"Well would you rather try the front door? I doubt that any of you know Batman's true identity and it's bad enough if we break into his cave, telling people his secret without permission would be worse."

"Is that why you won't let us see that map?" Terra asked.

"YES!" Tyler said. "Look we want Starfire to be happy again right? And she has been depressed all week because Robin left, and her powers have started to go haywire, the only way to get her back to normal is to find Robin and force him to come back, with or without the Bat's permission. Right?"

"Yes Tyler," Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy, said.

"Hey we're almost there." Tyler said. Powering down the Cy-tank.

"Then why are we turning the machine off," BB asked.

"So we don't destroy anything once we are inside," Tyler said. Punching through the rock in front of him, revealing.... "Ladies and Gentlemen, the lair of the Batman." Tyler whispered,

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well seeing as it's almost midnight,"

"A brilliant Idea on your part." Raven remarked sarcastically,

"Thanks," Tyler said unfazed, "Now if I can use Batman's computer to see if he has a tracking device on Robin, which I am sure that he does...."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Terra was very bored by this entire operation, she had only been alive again for a week, (Well conscious, but you know what I mean!) and she already had re-realized that she did have boring moments with the Titans.

"What's your hurry!" Tyler complained walking to the nearest computer. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a cord, and after finding a proper place to plug it, connected it to the computer.

"Why does that not seem like you trying to find Robin?" Raven asked.

"Because, this..." Tyler pulled out a device about four times the size of a Ipod touch with a grey-green colour, and strange symbols Raven didn't recognized. "Can do that for me. Its faster than the best computer money can buy on earth, and can hold enough information to make even Brainiac envious. And it can hack a computer much faster than I can." Tyler said, pushing what Raven guessed to be the On button. "Are you in that much of a rush to get back into costume?"

Tyler and Raven (and BB and Terra.) had all dressed in normal street clothes so they wouldn't be recognized easily as Super heroes. Chamie had even used some magic to turn BB's skin to a colour other than green. "No" Raven insisted, folding her arms and looking at Tyler irritably.

"Well then if you would wait I might be able to work faster."

"Voice command activated." The small yet bulky piece of technology said in a monotone voice.

"Search for..." Tyler looked at Raven, "Uh, do you know Robin's real name?"

"No" Raven said.

"Well could you stand farther away please?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to say Robin's real name and it's better if he tells you himself."

"It's better if no one knows at all." A voice that did not belong to Raven said

"Exactly......Wait. Who said that?"Tyler whipped his head around, as did everyone else,

"I did." a dark figure dissented from a higher platform, landing in between Tyler and Beast Boy.

"Batman" Tyler said.

"Yes and I demand to know what you four kids are doing, and why you are looking for Robin!"

"Well I happen to know that it was you who convinced Robin to leave this," Tyler whipped out his Titan Communicator.

"Yes, by leaving Gotham he gave up the right to the Robin mantle. I had decided to train another Robin, even though the initial person I trained when he left has since disappeared, I believe being a hero wasn't what he wanted from me, he was only in it for himself. But since then I have finally found a new person to take up being Robin, I have no problem with, your leader, being part of your team but he cannot do it as Robin anymore."

"Then where is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well at least I know why you are here. I don't know where he is and that is his business." Batman looked at Tyler, "now why don't you tell me who you really are."

"We already did, we're the Teen Titans." Terra said.

"Well I recognize Raven, I even recognize Beast Boy,"Batman said indicating each.

"What? We changed my green skin and everything!" BB said.

"AND" Batman interrupted, "I even recognize Terra, even though I thought she was still trapped under your city. But you." Batman indicated Tyler. "Are the only one I don't know anything about."

"And it needs to stay that way for a bit longer until I figure out for myself first." Tyler said. Unplugging his cord from Batman's Computer and hiding it back in his bag. "If you won't help us, we'll be leaving then."

"You really think you can break into my home, destroy my wall, and then just leave?"

"Well yes actually."

"I might have something to say about that."

"Do you now..." a katana materialized in Tyler's hand.

"Tyler!" Raven yelled, outraged at Tyler, "We should be looking for Robin, not fighting!"

"I'll make it quick.."

_**TRANSITION TIME!!**_

PRESENT DAY:

Meanwhile in Zenaku's....... well how about we call it his home base because I don't want to give it completely away.

"It is time to take the next step." Zenaku said, "at this moment several of the Teen Titans are currently elsewhere including both of the only two people who can truly challenge me! Today we will attack Titans Tower to obtain something of great value."

"And what might be this item of great value." Yami Yuan said.

"The blood of Supergirl...."

"But she is one of the strongest team members yet." Deathstroke said.

"Yes but I know her weakness," Zenaku held up a ring, "Kryptonite, it will weaken Supergirl enough to take her blood. Then we will be able to make clones of one of the strongest beings on this planet."

"Wait!" the door to the Uhh we will call it a.... War room yes! War Room. Was broken down.

"Why did you have to break down the door, it wasn't locked, and I just had it painted.." Zenaku's temporary depression turned to rage in an instant, "You had better have a good reason for doing that!"

"We do," three beings walked into the Room.

"Well well, if it isn't the mighty Zod... what could you possibly have to offer me that you would be able to exchange for whatever it is you want."

"I know that you are looking for people who hold a grudge against the Teen titans, and I want in on your plans."

"What would the great enemy of Superman want with the Titans?"

"Striking at Supergirl would be enough to get Superman's attention. I need to show Superman that I am once again a threat to him, now that I have regained my powers."

"And how were you able to do so?"Zenaku sneered.

"I managed to get a hold of a Luthor-Corps space ship, and I did what any Kryptonian wanting his power back would do, fly into the sun."

"Huh... thats actually makes sense, even if a Kryptonian loses his powers, if he is close enough to a yellow sun the powers will return even if they would just wait here... by flying into it you have simply made the process instant... very clever although I am surprised Luthor could make a ship capable of such."

"Yes me and my wife Ursa have regained our powers, and now wish to make the son of Jor-el KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" Zod roared angrily.

"Ok, so you want to help destroy the Titans to simply, show your power?"

"Yes."

"I like it, It's senselessly violent but thats what makes it so brilliant! Promise to get me a new door, and your in!"

"Agreed."

"Alright then who are you and what's your story?" Zenaku indicated the boy standing behind Zod and his wife.

"My story, you may have heard of it," a boy walked up past Zod. I was once the most powerful main character to ever exist, I had an army of my own fan-girls brainwashed into my service, but that was all taken from me by someone living in Titans Tower right now!"

"What do you want with me, Vampire, Edward Cullen?" Zenaku asked.

"What I want is, _**REVENGE ON NONE OTHER THAN TIGER HIMSELF!"**_

"Good man, your in." Zenaku said, pleased that instead of having to search out villains to join his cause, they were now coming to him. "So we have nearly completed our preparations, soon we will take Supergirl's blood and we will be one step closer to the greatest loss of Super-heroes this world will ever see, once we control and/or Clone every hero at Titans Tower. With some clones of my newest blood samples we can even the odds more than ever. It's time to strike now while the 'iron is hot'."

**TRANSITION TIME!**

Meanwhile Thousands of miles away....... Or maybe not.....

"LUFFY! I WANT A TURN WITH THE GAME!!" Chopper cried trying to take a Wii remote from Luffy, who was in the middle of an enthusiastic game of Super Smash Brothers with Lloyd. Tiger and Mewtwo, (Who was winning due to the fact he could read the others minds,) Poor Chopper the reindeer-man-doctor-pirate had been waiting 3 hours to play and Luffy had been playing for the last five.

"And I thought the noise would go down if Beast Boy left" Supergirl sighed.

"What gave you that crazy idea," Stacy said, barely dodging a thrown calculus textbook from Tiger. "I'm worried about Starfire though, she hasn't come out of her room since Robin left."

"Well maybe Tyler will surprise us and find him."

"Wait, if we're talking about Tyler here we'll never see Robin again." Stacy shot back.

"Hey! He may be a bit random, Okay really random, but he's not stupid,"

"Thats deba..."

^Stacy, is there supposed to be a giant skeleton-demon thing beside the pirate Ship?^ Mewtwo interrupted.

'"WHAT!!" Luffy Chopper and Tiger looked out the door.

A huge hulking monster, with a Ram-looking skull covering its head, and bones covering it's enormous wings and arms, it rose out of the ocean, over the ship, and landed on the beach.

"COME ON OUT HEROES!! FEEL THE POWER OF THE WICKED DREADROOT!"

"That thing is taller than the Tower," Colette said.

"Cyborg," Supergirl yelled into her communicator, "can you see this?"

"Yes I'm on it." Cyborg's voice chimed, "Get everyone outside the Tower NOW!" Stacy, Mewtwo, Lloyd and Chopper, all went to the elevator to get to the tower's roof.

Smash!

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

"Sorry but me and Luffy kind of threw logic out the window, and now were jumping after it." Tiger said.

"WHAT!!" Cyborg yelled through the communicator

"Supergirl!" Ichigo ran into the room, "You and Orihime should go make sure that Starfire is okay, they may try to target her due to her current depressed state."

"But everyone needs my, hel..."

CRASH!!

"Daughter of Zor-El." a man dressed in a black outfit had destroyed the kitchen wall, and the fridge, and the cupboards. "KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" he jumped at Supergirl who was able to match his attack, a large shock-wave made by the sheer force of two Kryptonian's battling it out.

"Looks like I'm needed here," Supergirl said. "I can take tall dark and ugly Ichigo go help the others!"

"Can you stand against both of us Supergirl?!" a short-dark-haired woman wearing the same black outfit, flew into the kitchen and attacked Supergirl, but was interrupted by a blue energy...

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled, his Zanpakuto glowing as he launched two blue slices of energy at Ursa, slowing her down enough for Supergirl to throw Zod at her.

"She's not the only one who can fight."

"Where did that force come from?" Ursa said, rubbing her arm, "It actually hurt, not much mind you but still,"

"Wait" Ichigo said, "Can they see me?" he waved his giant moonish-shaped sword in front of Zod 's face, but when Zod moved to attack again, he ran into it, startled that something so heavy was invisible in front of him. "Hey this could be fun." Ichigo retrieved his huge blade and hit Zod over the head with it.

"Hey! Who dares toy with the mighty Zod!"

"Hm seems I won't be able to do much damage like this..." Ichigo said, "Supergirl I can handle these guys myself, go make sure Starfire's okay."

Supergirl had a worried look on her face.

"They can't see me Supergirl, I'll be fine."

With that Supergirl ran to Starfire's room to make sure she was okay.

"Running away are you!" Zod roared, dashing after Supergirl before being flattened by another Getsuga Tenshou.

"Hmm it seems this will be harder than I thought." Ichigo said, "Alright, I need to make this quick so I can help the others. Ban- OUCH THAT BURNS!" Ichigo's black soul reaper robes had burst into flames.

"You're not invisible to us anymore, boy. It seems Zenaku came through, he did say he would ensure we would be able to fight any of you."

"Thats right, I have raised their spiritual pressure, so even you will have to fight fairly, Soul Reaper," Zenaku had appeared behind the Kryptonian's, dressed in a brown cloak, and he had his usual black face coverings on as well.

"Good, that makes it much more interesting" Ichigo replied, recovering from his burns, "I hoped I would have been able to win quickly but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen now, but first, lets change battle fields. BAN-KAI!!!"

A huge release of energy, followed by a second surge, which was black instead of invisible, resulted in Zod and Ursa being thrown out the hole they had made in the wall. But they were able to catch themselves before hitting the beach, and flew back towards Ichigo, Zenaku seemed to have disappeared, but Ichigo wouldn't have time to worry about it.

"If you can match a race superior to humans than you must also be from another world," Ursa said,

"Indeed I am," Ichigo's usually bulky outfit had transformed into a neat streamlined shirt and pants, also completely black and a cape-like black fabric with a torn look billowing behind , his large black and steel-white sword had also transformed into a thin all black katana, another note-able change was the power that seemed to radiate from him."But" in a blur Ichigo disappeared, but re-appeared behind Zod, "I'm as human as anyone. BLACK GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

**TIME FOR A TRANSITION!**

**(STARTS AT THE POINT WHERE TIGER AND LUFFY JUMP OUT THE WINDOW)**

"Luffy! There you are! Help us with the ship!" Nami cried out,

Luffy was already halfway across the beach, and past the hulking monster near the Tower, but before he could climb aboard the ship....

"EL THOR!" from the skies, a column of energy, lighting to be exact, struck Luffy, although Luffy was completely fine afterwords, it still came as a shock. (Ignore the Pun!)

"Well if it isn't the blue sea mortal. Its been a long time," a man with his hair covered by what looked like a white swim cap, his ear-lobes were stretched down past his shoulders, he wore no shirt , but he had very poofy orange and black pants. Imbedded in his back were four drums each with different symbols on them. "You may be immune to my lightning, but now I have gained a new power,"

"Wait," Luffy said, moving off of the now crystal sand, "Who are you?" he asked. Looking puzzled.

The man sweat-dropped to the ground, "I am the kami!"

"LUFFY ITS THAT LIGHTNING GUY FROM SKYPEIA!" Ussop yelled.

"Oh, that guy" Luffy said. "What do you want?"

"Revenge of course." Eneru, said to Luffy, holding a gold staff in his hands,

"didn't I already kick your butt?"

"Never! I am the invincible kami! And now I will prove it by exacting my revenge on you. With my new power." a flame appeared on Eneru's head, and made the shape of a 'S' with strange markings around it. The mark had a demonic aura about it, an aura that was now spreading throughout Eneru's body.

"Whats that weird mark on your head?" Luffy asked curiously.

"That is the Mark of Scath which now belongs to me, and no longer Trigon!" Zenaku had appeared beside Eneru, holding the Millennium scales, the same aura emitting from him, although he lacked the mark.

"What do you want?" Luffy turned to Zenaku,

"What any bad guy wants, Power." Zenaku answered, "Now then I have business to attend to," and with a flip of his cloak he disappeared.

"Good, now blue sea fool, I will exact my revenge by killing you, and then your entire crew!" Eneru cried.

"I don't care how that mark helps you, lightning doesn't work and I am faster than ever now, GUM GUM" Luffy jumped into the air and began spinning, "Fire-works!" he randomly began punching and kicking in every direction, forcing Eneru to move away, and after a few seconds, Luffy landed back on the ground, "Stupid move predicting thing."

"Yes my mantra is better than ever, and I also have this, BURN RUBBER MAN!" Eneru, shot fire from his hands in a huge wave, forcing Luffy to franticly jump out of the way,

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT!"

"WE ALREADY EXPLAINED IT! THE MARK GIVES ME NEW POWERS! SPECIFICLY FIRE!"

"Wow thats cool! Where can I get one?" Luffy asked

"THATS A POWER OF THE BAD GUYS LUFFY!" Ussop and Sanji yelled, making a quick slapping motion with their hands.

"Oh right, I forgot."

"IT WAS ONLY TWO MINUTES AGO!"

"Luffy, what is this guys deal, and how do we beat him?" Tiger asked.

"You don't. I'm the only one here who can hurt him, Because I'm made of Rubber!" Luffy flashed Tiger a ridiculously large smile. "And lightning doesn't work on me!

"Rubber, hmm that gives me an idea." Tiger said, pulling out two mallets. "We'll double team him, the others need help,"

"But you could get hurt!"

"It's just illogical enough to make sense!" Tiger said, "Now then," he turned to Eneru, "RANDOM RUBBER MALLET ATTACK!" Tiger Charged at Eneru, mallets flailing,

"You do realize I can sense every move your going to make before you make it, NO!"

"GUM GUM WHIP" before Eneru could respond to Tiger's crazy attack, he forgot that Luffy was in the fight too, and was unable to concentrate his mantra on both of them, taking advantage of this, Luffy kicked him in the stomach.

"OUCH!" Eneru was thrown several feet by Luffy's attack, he then found himself being pounded by two Rubber Mallets.

"AHA! We can take you!" Tiger yelled, franticly hitting Eneru with the rubber hammers

"RAARR!" Eneru unleashed a flame to surround himself, quickly melting Tigers mallet,

"oh no," Tiger said, dropping the mallets before they burned his hands.

"Oh yes!" Eneru said, emerging from the flames, he held his finger up to Tiger, "I have no interest in you." his finger began to sizzle with electricity,

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Eneru jumped back, barely able to avoid the punch, "Tiger I can take him myself, just like last time."

"Alright then what should I do?"

"How should I know? Figure it out."

"Okay, well I'll go back to the Tower and help the others."

"I don't care I'm busy fighting this guy!" Luffy said, dodging flame attacks from Eneru.

**Hear that? Thats the sound of a Transition coming your way!**

**Okay lets go back to right after Zenaku and Co showed up and see what the other characters were doing.**

"Starfire, the Tower is under attack," Orihime said running into Starfire's room, which was also temporarily her, Ten Ten, and Rukia's room. "We have got to help the others!"

"What can I do," Starfire said in a depressed voice, "My powers aren't working."

"Well then, we have to stay with you," Rukia said, walking in with her hand on her blade, ready for anything.

"Don't worry about me I'll be okay"

"You've had us worried all week Starfire." Ten Ten said. (This is me reminding you that yes she is still in this story.) "Look Tyler, Raven, and Beast Boy have been looking for Robin for not even a week, you can't expect him to be found so easily, but you can't let that stop you from doing the right thing."

The tower shook due to something not relevant to this scene happening outside. Just then Supergirl ran into the room, "Are you okay Starfire.... Oh looks like everyone had the same Idea..." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Odd, I don't" a dark figure behind Supergirl said.

"Who are you?" Supergirl quickly turned around and looked to see,

"Zenaku, I'm sure Mr. Nameless hero told you all about me." Zenaku had removed his face covering, revealing a broken face, which seemed to be healing from an intense battle, his nose was broken, his jaw was burnt, and he had scars riddling the rest of his face, his left ear was missing completely, and his right was covered in dried blood, presumably from his head.

"Get out or I'll do whatever it takes to make you even more ugly." Supergirl said in a defiant voice,

"Hi everyone!" Tiger said,

"What are you doing here!"

(Now we have caught up to the place in time we were last scene but lets keep this scene going shall we?)

"Well, Luffy told me to find something useful to do, so I headed towards where the most yelling in the tower was."

"THATS YOUR LOGIC!" The girls all screamed,

"Ohh perfect timing, I have an old friend who wants to meet you Tiger,"

"Toy with me and I will duct tape you to the wall," Tiger said, brandishing two rolls of said weapon/universe fixing device/temporary silencer.

"Edward if you please..." Zenaku said. A dreary, greasy-haired boy no older than Tiger, came up behind him, and proceeded to throw Tiger into the room.

"It's been a long time Tiger, remember me? And how you destroyed everything I had, by attacking me so fiercely I was thrown through the Multiverse, and now I have finally found you, and I shall finally get my REVENGE!" The pale-dark haired boy roared.

"What is with you people! Why is it that every time someone supposedly dies, they always come back!" Tiger yelled

"Thats the annoying thing about bad guys , they seem to have problems with staying dead." Supergirl said, "But their is only two of them so we can win!"

"Only two?" Zenaku said, "I think you missed a few." he indicated Starfire's window as the glass shattered into several piece's, Orihime quickly responded by using 'Santen Kesshun' to form a triangular orange shield. Protecting herself and the others from the glass, as they looked they beheld what looked like Raven and a green hawk, they came through the broken window, 'Raven' opened her completely black cloak to reveal... Neji?

"Neji?" Ten Ten asked, "Why are you dressed like that?" indicating the fact that all three were dressed in a similar black outfit, bearing a silver **Z **and several indistinguishable symbols around it.

"Byakugan" Zenaku said , as Neji's(?) face contorted. The veins near his temples seemed to tighten, but then Zenaku revealed the truth, while everyone was bewildered by him, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms", Neji striked Ten Ten with blinding speed, attacking several chakra nodes on her, everyone else in the room attacked, but before they could stop Neji, he had already caused Ten Ten to be unconscious.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rukia yelled, Moving to knock out Neji with her sword, but she was stopped by a Raven clone.

"Isn't it interesting? I've completely perfected my cloning technology, now in no time at all I can make identical clones of anyone whose blood I can get. And I can now control them much more efficiently."

"Are you saying that..." Supergirl was cut off.

"Yes, these three are all clones, And even though they are controlled by me, they can use all the techniques the real ones know. One of my favourite abilities allow me to see all the techniques ever used by the person the blood belonged to, and by using my technology I can clone them as they were the exact moment as the blood was taken. Minus any injuries or other such negative things. With all these abilities and resources combined I can effectively make them into weapons ready for battle in days,"

"Your sick." Supergirl said.

"Insane is more like it" Tiger added.

"HA! You would think that, after all, they're your friends, but I prefer, genius, or determined to those insulting terms. But it doesn't really matter what you think, I've already won." Zenaku said.

"What do you mean?" Rukia said, "We can still fight"

"Some of you can, but not the ones who are any threat,"

"Are you saying I'm not a threat?" Supergirl lunged at Zenaku, Bringing the full force of her destructive punch upon him, but before it connected, she fell to her knee's.

"Not so long as I have this." Zenaku said, Revealing a ring with an emerald-coloured jewel, "Kryptonite. One small stone can bring any Kryptonian down. And now I can get what I came for." Placing the ring on his finger, he withdrew a needle attached to an empty vial, "Time to get some blood." He stabbed the needle into Supergirl's arm drawing blood, as she writhed in pain.

"Supergirl!" Tiger yelled, pulling out a sledge hammer, and swinging at Zenaku with all his might,

"I don't think so," Edward stepped in, using his inherent vampire strength to stop Tiger's attack.

"Why, no one likes you, but you were still, sort of, a good guy." Tiger complained

"Losing everything because of you, and being hurled through time and space only to just now land in this world. Has changed me, and all I want now is revenge!"

"Thats great, can you kill me after I save Supergirl"

"I got it Tiger!" Rukia flash-stepped past Edward, swinging her blade at Zenaku's head.

"No." Zenaku said, A familiar dark force field blocking Rukia's Zanpakuto.

"What!" Rukia continued to slash at Zenaku, but not able to break through. She soon was stopped by being blasted by the same energy, as another two Raven clones emerged from behind Zenaku.

"You can't win, I've come prepared for any situation." Zenaku said stepping away from Supergirl, after he took out his needle and pocketed the blood.

"Dang it!" Tiger said, as he was getting up after being thrown through a wall.

"Now if no one minds, I'm going to kill you all, and then leave." Zenaku said.

"I mind." Chamie stepped into the room, pure power emanating from her.

"No," Zenaku seemed worried for the first time, "I used my powers, I didn't sense you at all, I thought you had left as well..."

"Hmm you should know that I am more experienced than that, and you should have known that I could hide my presence. Now I will deal with you myself."

"NO! NOT EVEN YOU CAN STOP ME NOW!" Zenaku roared, his eyes flaming, (Literally), He lashed out a Chamie, a large flame striking her, but Chamie extinguished it with a wave of her hand.

"Stolen power from Trigon will not be enough to beat me." Chamie said. Walking towards Zenaku,

"I may not be strong enough to kill you, but I soon will be," Zenaku said, "Edward, let's get out of here,"

"No, I can kill him now!" Edward jumped at Tiger, aiming to strike.

"Would you like some garlic toast!" Tiger said, holding up a piece of bread with a garlic spread, "It's delicious."

"UGG THATS DESGUSTING!" Edward said, jumping back,

"MMM it's so good." Tiger said, savouring the taste of vampire repellent,

"Never mind, I can't get close, lets go." Edward jumped out the window. And disappeared.

"Oh I'm not ready to go yet", Zenaku said, in a swirl of his cloak, himself along with all of his clones vanished.

"The roof," Chamie said, "Orihime, heal everyone here, I have to get there before him." Chamie pulled out a gold ring with a 'L' shape on it, putting it on her finger, she ran into the hall, "Ring, mode 2, Time Travel, the year 3010. I need your help Brainiac 5" Chamie disappeared in a swirl of energy....

**YAY! TRANSITION TIME AGAIN!**

**(okay so rewind again a bit so we can see what the straw hats were doing on the ship.) Also I'm trying to include all the characters in this one so thats why I'm jumping all over the place.**

**Meanwhile, Ussop, Brooke, Nami, Nico Robin, and Sanji are on their beautiful pirate ship, in all it's Lion's mane glory.**

"I wish we could help Luffy," Brooke said, as he watch Luffy battle it out with the Kami of sky island,

"You have your own problems." A black haired girl with purple-ish eyes, landed on the green grass that cover's the Straw Hat's deck, She looked strangely familiar in her Purple outfit as well...

"You! Your that girl who attacked Tyler before!" Nami accused, her blue climate baton in hand, Pushing her orange hair out of her face.

"Yes, and I have a name, Blackfire." Blackfire said "I'm have to make sure you don't interfere with any of Zenaku's plans."

"Well there is only one of you.." Robin said, she was instantly alert and ready to fight. Removing her purple hat.

"Well no not really," Blackfire said, as not two not three but four clones of herself flew up beside her.

"Can you beat five of me?" She said.

"WOW SHES BEUTIFUL!" Sanji said, before being told off by Ussop..

"Maybe you should sit this one out then."

"What!" Sanji said.

"Well every time you have to fight a girl your easily, distracted, and maybe you'd be better off helping the others?" Ussop asked trying not to sound mean.

"Well if you don't want to fight a girl, you can always face me." a masked individual climbed over the side of the Thousand Sunny and onto the deck, he had a black and orange metallic suit on, and an equally black orange and metal mask on, but one eye was made of solid gold....

"Who are you?" Ussop asked from behind Brooke.

"What the Titans never told you about me? I have many names, but my favourites, are Deathstroke, or maybe Slade. I still haven't quite made up my mind which sounds more awesome." Slade/Deathstroke/whatever the holy Dave his name is walked closer to the pirates "I too have brought friends," he said, as two Beast Boy clones appeared.

"Fine, I'll fight Mr Shiny eye and you can take the Beast boy wannabes" Sanji said begrudgingly.

"What are you crazy? Have you SEEN how big he can get? I mean, I could get killed!" Ussop protested.

"Brave warrior of the sea indeed." Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it,

"You do know that smoking can kill you right?" Deathstroke said.

"So? Chopper's told me that as soon as he was allowed to read medical records at the city hospital."

"And you still haven't quit?"

"What? I can just stop!"

"Well actually...."

"Are we gonna fight or not?" Sanji asked.

"Fine," The beast boy clones both turned into huge green dinosaurs, and charged at Sanji's curly right eyebrow.

"ANTI-MANNERS-KICK-COURSE" In a solid upward kick Sanji sent both dinosaurs straight up and off the ship.

"Sheesh Ussop, they aren't that strong."

"Hmm it seems we still don't know everything about you pirates, but my new eye is enough to beat you." Deathstroke's gold eye started to shine,

"Doesn't matter crappie-masked-guy, as long as I'm here you won't get close to Nami-san."

"That's not why I'm here, I'm just the distraction, sadly."

"Well then I better finish you quickly." Sanji said. He kicked at Deathstroke, who dodged it easily,

"I can see everything you are going to do before you do it, and I can also do this!" Deathstroke unleashed a wave of flame upon Sanji, who jumped back in surprise,

"What was that!" Sanji exclaimed.

**Wait! What's Blackfire doing?**

"Well looks like we will have to deal with her Nami." Nico Robin said,

"Fine," Nami said putting together her blue staff,

"What just the two of you? I'm insulted." Blackfire said.

"I'm going to help too!" Colette had managed to get on board the ship as well.

"Ha! Now thats more like it!" Blackfire and her clones moved to attack, but Colette was faster, hitting her on the head with one of her razor sharp circle blades.

"Owww. I think you split my head open." Blackfire said, sitting down on the deck, her clones not even moving, She put her hand to the back of her head to find yep, blood. "I'm not even in the mood to fight right now, Why do I have to do this." She complained. "Thats it, I'm not going to fight you, this is boring."

Nami and Robin looked at each other, looked at Blackfire, then looked at each other again.

"Wha?" Nami was interrupted before she could ask her perfectly legitimate question.

"Hey do you have any food? I'm starving."

Ussop had noticed what was happening. "We can't give you our food, your an enemy!" Ussop yelled.

"Yes I guess you are right, but I don't feel like fighting today."

"THEN LEAVE!!" Ussop Brooke and Nami all yelled.

"Fine. Well then I'll go take a nap." And then Blackfire left,

"That was really random," Nico Robin said.

"Yep." Colette said.

"Gotcha!" Blackfire said jumping back on the ship and shooting starbolts at Colette, knocking her out, "This time I have it easier."

"Oh really?" Robin said, arms grew out of Blackfire's elbows grabbing her hands.

"What are you doing!" Blackfire yelled, as her arms were forced behind her back.

"I was right, you fight mostly with your hands and feet, unfortunately for you I'm you worst possible opponent, no physical fighter can beat me," Robin explained.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE! HAPPY!"

"YES!" Robin's crew-mates yelled as she laughed at there over-the-top attitudes.

**TRANSITION AGAIN!**

**(Characters: Stacy, Zoro, Chopper, Franky, Regal, Zelos, Lloyd, Rock Lee, Neji, Might Guy, and ****Cyborg. Oh and don't forget Mewtwo too, heh I made a pun on his name.**

"What is that thing?" Stacy said indicating the towering skull-covered beast in front of the group.

"Whatever it is, it sure doesn't look friendly." Cyborg commented. "We should take this guy out right away."

"But won't that just make him angry?" Chopper asked.

"Well we might as well do it sooner than later." Zoro said fastening on his bandana.

"Alright then lets go full force Lee!" Guy sensei did his epic/hilarious/a bit creepy smile to his protégé.

"Right!" Lee said, getting himself ready.

"I'll help too" Lloyd said.

"And I will co-ordinate our battle plan" Zelos chimed in.

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TOO!!" the group yelled at Zelos.

"Fine."

"RAAAAR!" The hulking skull covered beast roared.

"THREE SWORD STYLE" Zoro curved his swords around his body "108 POUND CANNON!" With lightning fast movement, Zoro turned his entire body, unleashing a hurricane-force wind, hitting the beast, but the force he was able to generate, pushing the skull-giant back a step. But,

"What! That should have done more than that!" Zoro yelled, stomping on the Tower's grey roof.

^Allow me.^ Mewtwo communicated, ^Shadow ball!^ A sphere of energy formed in the cat-like pokemon's hands, but when he released it, it disappeared before even getting to it's target.

"Why can't we even hurt it!"

"Maybe if I got closer..." Zoro said.

"Here use this," Zoro caught what looked like a gold ring, with the letter 'L' on it,

"Cool what is it?" Zoro asked examining the object.

"A legion flight ring" A green skinned boy walked up beside Zoro, he was wearing a purple shirt with three silver circles on it, one lower than the other two, of which were level with each other, the boy's hair was cut short, and was blonde, he also had silver glowing circles in the same formation on his forehead. He also seemed strangely calm for someone who had randomly appeared from seemingly nowhere. "I designed them my self," he threw a ring to Lee as well. "And I'm offering you all a chance to become honorary members of the Legion of Super-heroes!"

"Your a loony" Stacy said, slipping into a semi-british accent,

"What! There's nothing crazy about asking you to become part of our team!" The boy said.

"No, but you do realize we are in the middle of a fight don't you?" Stacy asked.

"Well thats what the rings are for, so you can get closer."

"WHO ARE YOU!!" Cyborg yelled, impatient that everyone was so easily distracted.

"I am Brainiac 5, and I am here to help." he said, "Chamie sent me."

"Well we still need to focus on the monster." Regal said.

"Wow I'm flying!" Lee exclaimed, and he was, the green spandex clad ninja was floating several feet above the ground/roof of titans tower.

"Hey I can to!" Zoro said, as he levitated as well, "Alright then lets do this, uh how does this work again?"

"And will this ring be durable enough to withstand my punches?" Lee asked.

"Oh so you are Rock Lee? The rings are designed to be nearly indestructible from the outside, so yes it will."

A swirl of energy appeared over the tower as Chamie came into sight, "Brainy you should have beat this guy by now!" She floated down to the others.

"Sorry, I had to explain who I was." Brainiac 5 answered.

"It's fine I can end this fast." Chamie looked to the monster as it roared at them again. "Tsaeb Eid!" As Chamie held her hand up an energy surged around it and she opened her hand as it shot out at the Wicked Dreadroot, burning a hole right through the beast before it fled back into the realm of the monsters. (You know, the one Dark Magician Girl is from.)

"How... How did you beat me up here!" Chamie turned to see Zenaku again who was panicking, "I don't understand, my timing was perfect, I should have been able to win!"

"It seems you have not trained much since our last meeting all those years ago." Chamie answered. "But I have."

"Training? I'll show you just how much training I have done!" Zenaku roared, he turned and stabbed the air a crack seemed to appear at his hand. "Come forth! Menos Grandes!" As he yelled his command the crack in the very sky grew larger as a giant hollow came into view, it's height was greater than the tower and as soon as it appeared fully more cracks appeared as more hollows clambered through them. "Watch now as I add the power of these hollows to myself!" Zenaku declared, holding his hands up to the sky, the hollows seemed to convulse in pain as visible dark spiritual energy began to leave them, and swirl around Zenaku before pouring into him. And as it did, his scars on his seemed to disappear, his missing ear even grew back, the burns faded and his nose snapped into the correct position with a crack. After only a few Menos had disappeared his entire face was healed. "As long as Hollows still exist there is an Unlimited amount of spirit energy to feed on!"

"My thoughts exactly." Chamie said, extending her hand to the hollows and pulling the energy towards her self, but instead of taking in the dark energy directly, she transformed it, making half of it seem to change its nature becoming bright rather than dark, and after remixing the two halves of energy, absorbed it into herself. "Your not the only one capable of stealing power from hollows ZENAKU!!"

"All those years, all my power and still you mock me!" Zenaku yelled, "Just you wait, I will have my revenge, and I will kill you!"

"Not today."

"Huh?" Zenaku looked at Brainiac 5 and noticed the rings he had with him, he then looked at Lee who was still flying, using Flash-step speed he attacked Lee, who didn't have time to react.

"GAH!!" Lee fell to the ground with a hard thud, as Zenaku came back into focus, blood on his outfit, he had Lee's arm in his hand, the ring was still on his finger. "My arm, he ripped it off!" Lee yelled, his elbow bleeding like a tap.

"Don't worry, You'll get it back." Zenaku said, "Once I take your ring," He took the ring off the dead finger and threw the arm down on the roof. "You'll have to reattach it yourself,"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THE RING!" Chamie roared, rushing to Lee, using her power to bring his arm to herself, "Don't worry Lee, I'll fix your arm, just calm down. CYBORG! GET TYLER ON HIS COMMUNICATOR AND TELL HIM TO COME BACK NOW!!" She began to put Lee's bleeding stump beside his arm rage seemed to come from her very being. "Secret Art, Life force healer!" She put her hands on his flesh as the muscles were drawn to each other, then the skin, fusing it back together, "Come on Lee," She could hear the bone snapping back into place and fixing itself. "Alright, He'll be okay." Chamie stood up. "I won't let you take the ring too!" Chamie yelled putting her hands together, "UNIQUE ART! SEEKING HADOKEN!" she unleashed waves of destructive power, and all focused only on one target, Zenaku.

"YARG!" Zenaku yelled, falling out of the sky,

"Three sword style, TIGER TRAP!" Zoro spun his entire body above Zenaku, striking him with all three swords, and pushing him down faster, into the tower.

"AH!" Zenaku convulsed in pain as he hit the metal. "You will all serve me before it's over and I will not be merciful." he declared as he stood up.

"I'll take that," Chamie said, as Lee's ring flew away from Zenaku.

"NO! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" a blade seemingly covered in black tendrils appearing in his hand, "DESTROY MY ENEMIES! ALVA!" turns out the tendrils are part of the sword as they unfolded themselves from the main blade. "This time I will win," holding his hand to his face, a white mask began to form.... "DIE-ARG!!!" A katana found itself plunged through his back, poking through his front as well.

"Leave this place, today you have miscalculated, and you have lost." Tyler was the one the blade belonged to. "I don't know who you are but you can't beat us all."

"You are right, I can't beat you all, not yet," Zenaku tore himself away from Tyler as the katana disappeared, "But soon I will be able to crush you all!" Zenaku roared. Putting his hand to his right ear, "We are done here, meet back at base." and with a flip of his cloak he was gone."

"Holy Dave, I knew something like this would happen," Tyler said, falling to the towers roof, "Whats the damage Chamie?" he asked.

"I had to reattach Lees arm, Starfire's room is a mess, And" She looked Tyler in the eye, "Zenaku has Supergirl's blood."

"Well if the hero formerly known as the Boy Wonder wants to come back it'll be on his own time, Batman didn't want to help, and his computer didn't seem to be able to track our fearless leader either."

"Tyler, I know who he will talk to, you need to go to the Daily Planet in Metropolis, and find Superman. He would have talked to Dick by now." Chamie said.

"That was who I was headed to see before Cyborg called me back."

"Go, I can help clean up here." Chamie said, tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

"I'll be fine, go back with your team." She said, wiping her face.

"I need to get something first." Tyler said walking to Brainiac 5, "Hello, I don't believe we have been introduced yet."

**Meanwhile back in Zenaku's lair/base/whatever,**

"I can't believe it, I lost to them, I can't face them still!" Zenaku roared, he was pacing in his room, "I need more power master! Tell me how to get it!" He yelled seemingly to no one.

"It seems I have underestimated them, I will tell you how to gain power from another world, with it you will be able to destroy your enemy, and once you get this new power, we will be able to truly make our attack, by attacking her student's heart!" the voice was feminine but powerful, it seemed to come from no where, and every where....

* * *

**To be Continued!**

'Cough' 'hack' 'convulse in pain' I did it! I stayed with the main plot for an entire chapter! WHOO-HOOO! 'Jumps up and dances' wow that was hard.

Okay so I'm sorry I took so long but I had some trouble deciding exactly what I wanted to do. Please Read and review........ I also apologize for jumping around so much, next time the chapter will only focus on a few characters, so I won't have to interrupt the scenes. But I know what I'm going to do, so It'll be good for sure! See you there!

Also who ever can figure out the language Chamie's spell to beat the monster (Wicked Dreadroot) was, gets to mock their friends forever because they couldn't figure it out before you!

See you next time!


	13. The Search For Dick Grayson Part 1

Chapter 13: The Search for Dick Grayson, Part 1. A Battle for Metropolis

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Yugioh, DC comics, or Pokemon, or Naruto. If I did, this story would be cannon.

Why do I have to have some funny quote here anyway? Lets go straight to the story!

* * *

Titans Tower. Main living room.

After Zenaku finally was driven from Titans Tower, everyone had to pitch in to fix all the damage. With some magic it was finished quickly, but it was still work to make sure everything was accounted for. After two days Brainiac 5 had to say good-bye.

"WHAT! Why does he get to keep his!" Luffy said outraged that Tyler was the only one got to keep a Legion Flight Ring.

"Because he is allowed, I can't risk changing the past too much." Brainiac 5 said. "If the enemy you are facing were to get one of these, it could mean disaster for you."

"This ring is an honour Brainy, thanks. I'll make sure I don't lose it." Tyler said, looking at the legion ring on his finger.

"Alright, then I must return to my own time now." Brainiac 5 said.

"Why? You just got here." Luffy asked, completely forgetting his anger over the ring because this news distracted him.

"Because I have been here long enough, I cannot interfere with the past anymore than I already have." Brainiac 5 held his hand up above him, "Farewell Titans, LONG LIVE THE LEGION!" and with that, Brainy disappeared on a swirl of energy.

"Well then, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra have all decided to stay here, while I go to Metropolis, although I was hoping that Zoro might come with me." Tyler said.

"I'll go." Zoro said as he walked into the room, "Provided it won't be boring."

"No danger of that partner." Tyler said. "We leave tomorrow. I have one more thing I need to prepare."

"So what, I'm totally being excluded now?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

Tyler pulled out her card. "I'm still mad at you! I won't let you come back until I'M good and ready. No matter how much you try to communicate with me through the Spirit/Duel monster realm. Or can you pass freely between the two?"

"Will you let me come back if I tell you?" Mana's voice was only heard by Tyler because he was the one holding the card he used to summon her.

"NO!" Tyler barked defiantly. "I'm sick of you're pranks, and I'm not ready for any more, thank you very much!."

_**TRANSITION TIME!(Aka one long story of travel cut completely later...)**_

"Here we are," Tyler said as he stepped off a subway train, "Just a bit of walking and we will be at the Daily Planet."

"Wow! That was even cooler than the Sea-train!" Luffy said as he watched the subway train go down the tunnel. His straw hat being blown by the wind on his back. "Almost as much fun as the plane ride!"

"Luffy I said you could come with us if you didn't get lost, and the only way to do that is if you stay with us!" Tyler declared grabbing Luffy by his red vest and dragging him to the outside of the station.

"Why can't I just wear my swords like I usually do?" Zoro said, he was carrying his swords in a large duffle bag, although it was easy for him to carry, He felt naked with out his blades easily accessible.

"Because people in this world freak out when people carry katana around with them," Tyler explained.

"What is the point of this again Tyler?" Stacy asked,

"To find Robin, and get you away from Regal for a while." Tyler answered getting irritated by the negative attitude of Stacy.

"So how long is finding the hero formerly known as Robin going to take?" Tiger asked.

"It will take as long as it has to." Tyler said. "And if everyone keeps slowing us down with complaints, it'll take longer." he grabbed Luffy and started dragging him away from a hot dog stand. "Let's go inside."

Eventually Tyler managed to get everyone inside the several stories tall, golden looking building, with it's memorable globe standing atop it's peak, turning slowly like the real planet, the words around it read 'DAILY PLANET.' Tyler walked inside to find the help desk right by the door.

"Hello," Tyler said politely.

"Hello young man can I help you?" The secretary asked,

"Yes, I believe you can, do you know which floor Clark Kent's office is on?" Tyler requested.

"Sorry, It's my first day and I haven't memorized all the names and faces, but if you tell me what job he does I can help you find Mr. Kent." the woman answered, nervous because she had been unable to help.

"Well he's a reporter, Miss, and I'm glad for your help." Tyler replied. Being patient as the desk worker looked at the floor list.

"Ah here we are, Most of the reporter's offices are on the third floor."

"Thank you very much Miss." Tyler turned to his compatriots, "Let's go then,"

"Did you find Boy Wonder yet?" Tiger asked, as Zoro was holding Luffy by the scruff of his neck to prevent him from running off.

"Could you be any louder Tiger?" Tyler shot back without raising his voice. "Come on let's go find Mr. Kent."

"Fine." Tiger said.

**ONE ELEVATOR RIDE LATER...**

"Well, he shouldn't be too hard to pick out," Tyler said, looking around the offices, his eye caught the name 'Clark Kent' at a desk, he looked up to see a man wearing thick glasses, and a nice dress shirt with a tie. Tyler walked up to him and introduced himself. "Hello, are you Mr. Clark Kent?" He asked.

"Yes, can I help you......" Clark saw Tyler and recognized him instantly. "You, your the one who asked Kara to join.... What do you need?"

"Help, and no it's not about Kara, it's about Dick Grayson, we've been looking for him for over a week, and I need to know if he contacted you."

"This isn't the place to have this conversation" Clark said standing up, "Or the time."

"Clark!" A woman with dark brown hair yelled, "Breaking news! A meteor has crashed in a field near the city!"

"It's not a meteor Mr. Kent." Tyler said, as he indicated a nearby television, it's amazing how quickly people can get a camera crew near such things. The 'meteor' was moving, and as it did, Clark Kent knew what it was.

"Doomsday*," He whispered, "Lois don't go near that thing," He turned to the woman, "Promise me,"

"What is it?" Lois Lane, reporter for the daily planet asked.

"The beast that killed me." Clark whispered.

"What! You can't go there, not by yourself!" Lois yelled hugging her husband.

"And he won't." Tyler said. "I will help." He came up behind Clark. "I want my shot at the beast." he said.

"No, I have to do it alone." Clark said as he moved to leave.

"Mr. Kent" Tyler said. "Doomsday is too powerful for even you to fight alone, and I can help. And I've got these equally crazy allies." Tyler indicated Tiger, Stacy, Luffy, and Zoro."We can take him down together, and prevent and deaths." But Mr. Kent was already gone, and probably halfway to Doomsday already.

"Lets go." Tyler focused on the powers of the Flash, and super-sped into his costume, complete with sunglasses. Zoro quickly had his swords out and on his side. Stacy had her claws this time, Tiger and Luffy didn't have to get or change anything. "I can get us there faster." Tyler said. Tyler focused on the orb's power, and yelled "Grab onto me!" as he said it he, along with the others, disappeared.

**BEHOLD THE TRANSITION OF DOOM!**

"GAH!" Tiger yelled as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"TYLER!" he and Stacy yelled in unison.

"Hey it worked." Tyler answered,

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WOULD WORK!" Tiger was furious "That's just illogical enough to be funny." He was suddenly calm.

"Wait, so your not going to yell at me?" Tyler asked.

"Not today." Tiger said.

"I am!" Stacy yelled,

"WOW HE'S HUGE!" Luffy said admiring a hulking, grey beast, with bones protruding from his arms (The entirety of them,) Back (Some larger ones there) and face, including two over each of his(It's?) eye's. They were all spike shaped, the beast was over eight feet tall, and wearing green and very torn shorts. Not that you would look there, the whole muscles the size of industrial microwave ovens kind of distracted a view from the abominations lack of clothing. All these things only begin to describe the terror that is DOOMSDAY!

"LUFFY GET BACK! THATS WHAT WE ARE HERE TO STOP!" Tyler yelled.

"Oh, well then, let's kick his butt." Luffy said stretching his arms backwards, and them pulling them back towards himself as fast as he could. "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" His fists hit doomsday square in the chest.

"LUFFY DON'T!" Tyler roared. As Luffy's attack hit the beast instead of sending it flying like it was supposed to, the beast barely moved back a few paces. Other than that, all it seemed to do was make the beast angry.

"ROAR!" Doomsday's fury could be heard for miles. As he yelled, Zoro grabbed Luffy and jumped to where Tyler is.

"I'm going to say this right now, We CANNOT go easy on this thing, We CANNOT reason with it, It's only instinct is to kill, and we must kill it first. If your going to fight it you must not restrain yourself at all, we MUST go all out." Tyler said.

"Fine" Luffy said. "So all we have to do is kick his butt. Right?"

"Yes Luffy, we kick his butt, hard." Tyler said. "Ready?"

"I am now" Zoro said. His sword's cases on his waist, and his green mask tied on his head. "Let's do this."

"Um, Zoro, did Chamie ever cast that indestructibility spell on your swords?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Zoro answered.

"Good, Alright Doomsday, bring it!" Tyler's focus shifted to the beast, "POWER SHOCK-WAVE" Tyler released a wave of energy, resetting his powers. He then began to breath deeply, focusing on Superman, and feeling his body changing, his strength, his reflexes, his speed, heightened senses, all the things that make Superman, well, Super.

"Let's do this." Tiger said, He had a giant hammer in his hand that was at least twenty feet long. "2 TON HAMMER STRIKE!" Tiger yelled, striking Doomsday on the head, pushing the beast into the soft ground beneath it, but it didn't do much else, Doomsday grabbed the hammer by the head and tore it from Tiger's grip, "NO! Give it back!" Tiger complained, as the monster grasped the hammer by it's handle.

"Good job, just give the enemy extra weapons," Tyler said, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, I Summon you!" As Tyler held a card above his hand. And a giant dragon, white in colour, like it's name, the white dragon, appeared, "Attack this beast, WHITE LIGHTNING!" The dragon hit the beast with all it's firepower, but to no avail, Doomsday simply lost Tiger's hammer, and was knocked over, but the ugly beast quickly recovered, and started to charge at Tyler's dragon, delivering a stone shattering punch to it, sending it speedily back to it's own realm. "Oh my Dave, this looks like a job for..."

CRASH!!! A mighty force collided with Doomsday, pushing it far away from Tyler, and straight into the ground.... A blue and red clad individual seemed to be the cause.

"Yes, him, it looks like a job for him." Tyler said as Superman didn't let up on his assault on Doomsday. Sadly, the beast again got up and hit Superman back, hard, sending him flying over Tyler's head. "Great, now what do I do?"

"GUM GUM GATLING GUN!!!" Luffy ran at Doomsday, attacking with a mad flurry of stretch-powered punches, Which were barely enough to faze our ugly villain, seeing as he was able to stop Luffy very quickly, by grabbing one arm and yanking it with Luffy's entire body and throwing our rubber pirate captain over his shoulder.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, "Stupid beast." Zoro took a stance, two of his swords were sheathed and he had one in his hands, in a vertical position, "Single Sword," He breathed in "LIONS STRIKE!!" Slashing quickly with his single sword, strong enough to cut through steel, a large gash appearing across Doomsday, but no blood came from it. There was only a mark, a thin deep imprint on the beast.

"My turn!" Stacy said, foregoing physical attacks, and sticking to her strange ninja techniques. "Ninja art! Flame Thrower!" A burst of flame came from Stacy, striking Doomsday but doing effectively nothing.

"HE'S IMMUNE TO FLAME STACY!" Tyler yelled,

"What?" Stacy asked, but before she could process that information, Doomsday was upon her, hitting her with a backhanded blow, and sending her flying, her white cloak was not so white anymore.

"Dave, STACY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tyler yelled,

"Tyler are you paying attention?" Zoro said, striking Doomsday to distract it from Tyler, "You said no holding back so why are you doing just that? I've seen what you can do." Zoro said, inspiration in his voice.

"Right," Tyler said, "I'll get serious then, using a technique Lee and Guy Sensei taught me," Tyler pulled himself together, 'Regal's gonna kill me, probably.' he thought. "FIRST INNER GATE! GATE OF OPENING OPEN!" Tyler felt his body get instantly stronger as chakra flooded his body, "EXTREME SUPER-POWERED PUNCH!" Using the power of his emulated ability and the inner gate, Tyler ran full speed at Doomsday, hitting him with all his strength in a single attack. This actually seemed to hurt the beast, it also sent it flying several feet, and before it hit the ground, Luffy was in the air above it.

"GUM GUM FIRE WORKS!" Luffy kicked and punched Doomsday into the ground with a barrage of aerial attacks. Pushing it into the soft dirt. He then jumped out of the way to let Tiger make his attack,

"And, Now feel the power of my EXPLODING TUNA!" he placed the can of fish on Doomsday and ran for dear life,

'KA-DAVING-BOOM!!'

A shower of flame and sparks erupted from the can of tuna, as Luffy and Tiger barely got out of the way, "We did it," Tiger said, "WE DID IT! WE KILLED THE BEAST!" He began to do an illogical and indescribably random dance.

Then something started to move in the smoke, and as it cleared, Doomsday was still standing there, seemingly unfazed.

"Anymore intelligent plans!" Tyler said, feeling weak with the gate wearing off,

"I can finish him myself now." Superman said, Charging at Doomsday ready to fight, but he was interrupted by an equally fast black blur.

"No, You will answer to me Son of Jor-El and you shall KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!!" a tall man, sporting a short black beard, stood before Superman, blocking him from Doomsday.

"Zod! How did you regain your powers!" Superman accused, as he punched at Zod, who blocked it,

"I flew into the yellow sun, restoring them." Zod calmly explained,

Anyway, this isn't really a Superman story, so let's go back to Tyler.

"Dave! So much for help from him, stupid resurfacing villains." Tyler complained,

"He's not the only one." a dark haired woman, who wasn't really pretty to look at honestly, descended, kicking Tyler in the face, knocking him down,

"OOF!" Tyler grunted as he landed, he got up on a knee, but not easily, his body was tired from using the First gate, even with Superman's powers.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked, stepping between Tyler and the woman, his swords raised.

"Who are you? Challenging me with such simple weapons." The woman shot back.

"Simple hey, Don't judge a weapon before fighting it's owner." Zoro remarked. "Tyler, what's wrong with you."

"I'm just tired," Tyler said, standing up. "I'll be fine." Zoro nodded, and began fighting the woman,

"RAR!" a wolfish growl could be heard, and a being with a purple aura dived at Doomsday, striking it with a powerful slash of claws.

"huh?" Tyler asked no one, looking at the purple engulfed being, he felt a demonic presence radiating from it, but as he looked closer he was shocked at the realization he came to, "Stacy... Crap, Regal IS going to kill me."

"Tyler! Something is happening to Stacy!" Tiger yelled as he and Luffy ran to him.

"What though, is the question." Tyler replied,

"I'll kill you all!" Stacy roared, with a voice more dreadful than anyone had ever heard from her.

"Now what do we do." Tyler said. Stacy was still fighting Doomsday, and even with the 'help' she was getting from whatever was possessing her, she was still losing. Sure she wasn't being sent flying anymore, but she still wasn't doing much against the beast either.

"Die!!" Stacy roared, another wave of demonic energy firing at Doomsday, scorching the earth beneath them.

"Luffy you need to hit Doomsday with everything you've got, while Tiger and I try to calm down the demon-princess over there." Tyler said, pulling out some cards. "Ready?"

"Fine, I'm going to switch into high gear!" Luffy did some leg stretches, and stood with both feet planted on the ground as he leaned on his knees, He breathed deeply, as his legs seemed to squish themselves down ward, and then push back up, they seemed to be like pumps, and steam began to rise from his skin,

"Luffy what are you doing?" Tiger asked. As he pulled something shiny from his invisible bag of tricks.

"He uses the muscles in his legs as pumps, making his blood move faster, pushing his body to it's uppermost limit. He is the only one who could even think of doing something like it without killing himself." Tyler answered.

"Yes, I call it," Luffy stood up, disappearing with a flash, reappearing in front of Tiger, "GEAR SECOND!" his image blurred again, "GUM GUM JET PISTOL!!" a mighty force, obviously from Luffy, struck Doomsday in the stomach, or at least, where it's stomach should be. You couldn't even tell Luffy had stretched to attack, by making his blood move faster, he nearly didn't have to stretch at all. His speed was too much for Tiger to follow, as soon as he was visible he was gone again, and before Doomsday could even hit the ground, he would be hit again. "JET WHIP! JET HAMMER! JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy wouldn't let up, and Stacy/the demon was too confused to do anything.

"Now Tiger!" Tyler yelled.

"Duct-tape Restraints!" Tiger yelled as rolls of the powerful, multiple-use tool enveloped Stacy/the demon. "It's not quite as satisfactory as the wall though."

"Foolish humans! This girls body will be mine! You can't stop me!" the Demon possessed girl roared.

"I can today," Tyler said, holding up a card to Stacy's head. "Owners Seal!" Tyler announced, "In duel monsters, this card returns all monsters in play to their owners control, in real life, I can use it to give anyone who is being mind controlled by someone else, or in this case being possessed by a demon, back full control of themselves."

"NO! I have already beaten you! There is nothing left of the girl you once knew, I am all that remains and I will kill you!" The demon raged, the tape began to burn as the Demon resisted it's power, exploiting it's flammability.

"OWNERS SEAL ACTIVATE!!" Tyler yelled, the duct tape was burned away, and then the demon moved to kill Tyler, dark power erupting from it. And then, the aura, the evil, was gone, and Tyler caught Stacy, as she fell, unconscious from her losing battle with the demon. "Okay, I'm going to say this right now," Tyler turned to Tiger, "This." Tyler made a circle with his hand, indicating himself, Tiger and Stacy, "Did NOT happen, ever, and Regal cannot find out about it because we value our lives and it DIDN'T HAPPEN, agreed?"

"You know I do." Tiger said, "Do you think she will remember it?"

"Dave I hope not." Tyler answered.

**TRANSITION! ZORO THE PIRATE VS URSA, Wife of General Zod, and criminal of Krypton.**

"So, you have the same power as Supergirl?" Zoro asked, defending himself from another attack,

"Yes, She is from the same planet as us." Ursa answered, punching at Zoro again, as he jumped back he asked.

"So you are equal in strength?" He slashed with his right blade, then diverted an attack with his left. "Because I want to see if I can beat an alien." Zoro challenged.

"You won't beat me!" Ursa roared, trying to blast Zoro with waves of laser/heat vision, who made a mighty leap to avoid it.

"And I won't lose!" Zoro jumped at Ursa, slashing at her again. This time the attack hit home, but he didn't pierce her clothing or cut her, "What?" Zoro had swung down the sword, but it had done no damage.

"I am beyond the capability of some human with a crud weapon like that!" Ursa scoffed, "Get away insignificant bug," Ursa, walloped Zoro, hitting him in the gut with a powerful punch, bringing him down, hard.

"GAH!!" Zoro gasped, as fell down, but before he made it to the ground, Ursa swung her leg out kicking him, and sending him flying away from her. He hit the ground with a hard 'THUD' and didn't get up. As he lay on the ground, Ursa had a look of deep satisfaction on her face.

"Stupid humans." Ursa's cold, merciless words made it to Zoro as she moved to leave.

Zoro stood up, almost automatically. before 'cough! Hack!' Zoro was coughing blood, as Ursa had hit him quite hard, but he soon put his sword back in his mouth, picking up the others as well. Pointing his swords at Ursa he taunted her. "Stupid evil aliens."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!" Ursa shrieked, turning back to Zoro, flying at him with full speed, fast enough that any punch could kill a normal person. Fortunately, Zoro is way too strong to be considered 'normal.'

"Three-sword-style," Zoro crossed his two in-hand swords across his chest, and attacked. "ONI GIRI!" he swung his swords back across his chest, cutting at high speed. This time the attack made a hit, Zoro stood, as if he were a statue, behind Ursa as she felt the power of a 'stupid human' cut right through her Kryptonian skin.

"NOO!" Ursa choked, she was bleeding affluently as she hit the ground, unconscious from the combined force of being hit travelling at her speed, and being hit by Zoro's powerful attack.

"Even the crudest of weapons can bring victory in the hands of a master, I am the man who will be my worlds greatest swordsman, and I will never lose to anyone again. Not until I fulfill my dream." Zoro informed Ursa's motionless form. "sigh" Zoro relaxed for a moment, sheathing his katana and sitting down, taking in a deep breath. He turned and saw Tyler as he was dealing with some purple being, and he also saw Doomsday, seemingly convulsing in pain in mid air. He then looked at the blue-and red clothed individual, in the midst of a gruelling battle with an equally powerful black clad person. "Well the others are fighting their own battles still." and for the first time since never, he sat and watched the others fight.

**Back to the monster that is DOOMSDAY!  
**

"GUM GUM JET AXE!" Luffy brought his foot down on a belly-up, mid-air, Doomsday, sending him straight into the ground. But again, Doomsday stood back up, slowly, but it was still getting old. "GUM GUM JET RIFLE!" With lightning speed, Luffy had twisted his arm as he stretched it back, and hit Doomsday with his fast fist as it untwisted itself on impact, sending Doomsday flying again after the fist pounded against his face. "Arg," Luffy felt himself starting to get slower. The effects of gear second were beginning to wear off. "Alright just a bit more..." Luffy moved to make his leg muscles pump his blood faster again. But something grabbed his arm before he could do so, "Hey!" Luffy yelled, but he looked up to see, "Magic guy?"

Tyler looked at Luffy. "I'm sorry Luffy, but I can't allow you to kill Doomsday." he began, "Because if you kill him, he will just become stronger, and you won't be able to beat him again." Tyler looked down at his future pirate king friend, "However, I can take care of him, permanently. With dimensional travel."

"COOL!!" Luffy said, bright stars where his eyes should be. "What's that?" He asked, the stars fading.

"Well, I'll explain after." Tyler replied "I have to do it now!" Tyler turned to the beast as it roared with rage, pounding the ground under it, Doomsday looked at Tyler, and charged at him.

"Here he comes!" Luffy told Tyler, who held up his hand.

"Doomsday," Tyler said. "Time to go!" as Doomsday collided with Tyler, they both disappeared in a flash of light, nothing in their place remained...

"Whoa," Luffy looked around for Tyler and Doomsday. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" He exclaimed. His entire body was glowing from too much admiration.

the same light appeared again, only this time for longer, disappearing as Tyler walked out of it. "I'll show it to you again sometime. Dave, that fight with tall, dark and Doomsday took forever."

"What?! It only took you a few seconds!" Luffy inquired, shock in his voice.

"Well thats because I can come back to this world the moment I left. But the fight for me was very long, luckily I found somewhere to rest after, some girl named Talim*² helped me heal my injuries." Tyler explained, he was no longer dressed in his super-hero outfit, but clothing that seemed to be from the 1500's, he had a white scarf wrapped around his head, and grey pants that were bulky. Clearly not made in a mass production factory, he also had on a heavy red shirt. The clothes make Luffy instantly blurt out.

"Were you in a sandy desert?" Luffy sure was asking a lot of questions.

"Indeed I was." Tyler spoke like he had a dry throat. "Lets go see if any of the other's need help."

**SUPERMAN VS ZOD!!**

"Even if you have regained your power, I will beat you again, just as I did last time!" Superman slammed Zod in the face with his fist, sending him reeling back, but soon Zod was able to hit back, and Superman had to dodge him, again.

"If you will not kneel before me, then you shall die!" Zod roared,

'This is going nowhere fast, we are too evenly matched, as long as I keep holding back, I won't be able to stop him.' Superman thought to himself. He jumped back to avoid Zod's heat vision as he scorched the ground with it.

"You can't win Kal-El, give it up!" Zod mocked. "Our power is equal! As soon as Ursa is done with the human scum together we will remove you from the world of the living!"

"Take a good look, that 'human scum' has already beat Ursa, so there is no reason why I can't beat you!" Superman said, unleashing a powerful punch that connected with Zod's stomach, this time it sent him flying fast enough that Zod was unable to use his own power to stop himself from hitting the ground.

'grunt' Zod got back up, but before he could even get his focus back, "WHAM!!" he was back on the ground, flattened by a blur too fast for even him to see.

"You say our power is equal, but it's not. You only regained your powers days ago, but I have had my powers on this planet my entire life. Being under the sun for so much longer has increased my strength far beyond yours, which you just regained completely by throwing yourself into the sun after being contained in an artificial red sunlight generator for three years! I rarely have an opponent that I can let my full power on. If I didn't restrain myself, someone could get hurt, someone could die. But you think you've been dealing with my full power? I haven't even started bringing you down*³." Superman's words hit the Kryptonian general/criminal, and he was not happy about it.

"You! Stronger than me! HA! Then why are you wasting your time? Why haven't you beaten me yet!" Zod accused, "Show it to me then! Show me your full-"

'KA-POW!' before he could finish his evil rant, Superman had nailed him with a punch to the head that sent him to the ground. Head first. His bloody nose and spinning eyes notifying those nearby he was unconscious, Superman stood over him as he spoke.

"Don't even have to." Superman said. Turning away from the defeated general.

**END OF FIGHT SCENE TRANSITION!!**

After putting out all the flame created by the battle, using some healing spell cards to fix everyone up, and after getting everyone to agree that Stacy did NOT turn into a demonic form. The group finally made their way to Clark Kent's apartment after providing everyone with disguises.

"Huh." Tyler breathed, he was back into normal clothing for the time he was in, nothing like a good pair of jeans and a t-shirt to make yourself look like a normal teen in the year 2010. "Are you sure The Planet is paying you enough Mr. Kent?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Clark answered, "Now that no one else is around, I have some questions, starting with who are you?" He asked as he sat on a chair at his table.

"Well my name is Tyler," Tyler sat down as well. "I am one of the newest members of the Teen Titans."

"What name are you going by in your hero career though?" Clark it seemed, was very interested in Tyler.

"I haven't decided yet." Tyler reported, reluctant to say so.

"And they are?" Clark motioned to Stacy who was sleeping on Clark's couch, then Tiger who was helping Zoro keep Luffy from raiding Clark's fridge.

"The girl's name is Stacy," Tyler said, "And the three nut-cases over there,"

"HEY! PUT THAT BACK LUFFY! IT'S NOT OURS!" Zoro yelled as he kicked Luffy in the face.

"Zoro the swordsman and Luffy the captain, both of whom are pirates."

"Pirates?" Clark was alarmed at this.

"In name only, Mr. Kent, they have saved many lives and countries, and act more like heroes than pirates, they are only seen as outlaws because of they fly a pirate flag, and the government of their world is one of the most corrupt there is." Tyler explained. "In their minds, Pirate is the equivalent of hero in our minds."

"Okay, so long as they aren't criminals." Clark's initial shock was gone, and he looked back at Tyler. "So, you are looking for Dick Grayson right?"

"Indeed we are." Tyler said, glad they could finally get to business.

"Well I spoke to him a few days ago and after we talked he said he knew what he wanted to do, now that he can no longer be Robin. He said he had every intention of coming back to the Titans, and soon."

"How soon?" Tyler interrogated.

"As soon as he completes his new costume." Clark answered.

"Oh, so we came all this way, just to find out he had planned to come back to Titans Tower the entire time?! Dave, I should have realized not even Batman could keep him away from her." Tyler's head was in his hands, feeling stupid for not realizing what was now obvious to him,

"Who?"

"His love interest, who else?" Tyler answered. "At least we were in the right place to help you with Doomsday, and the Kryptonian criminals."

"And for that I thank you," Clark looked to see Tiger throwing a Calculus text-book at Luffy, only to have it bounce off the rubber-man and smack him in the face. "I do have one more question." Looking at Tyler he asked. "What did you do with Doomsday?"

Without thinking Tyler answered him. "Let's just say he won't threaten you or anyone else, ever again."

"For sure this time?"

"For sure." Tyler pulled out his Titans communicator. "I know how we can find him now."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Zenaku's base/hideout/no one really knows...**

"Oh my, Zod is so... Idiot." Zenaku remarked as he watched the news reporting that Superman and some 'new faces' had caught Zod and Ursa, "It's their own stupid fault for jumping the gun. I'm not going to bother bailing them out." he turned off his television, turning to some fragments of gold o his desk. "Just a bit longer, and I should be able to rebuild the Millennium Puzzle. Then there are only a few more things I have to take care of, and I will have more than enough power to beat that nameless hero. And I can finally have my **revenge**!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

* In the DC comic book world, Doomsday is known as the only villain to have actually killed Superman, and is one of the most physically powerful foes he has ever fought. I'm just putting this here for those who aren't really Superman fans, but still know the basic villains.

*² Talim is one of the playable characters in the **Soul Calibur **game series. Although she will not appear in this story, its a tie-in to another story I may or may not ever get around to writing, She is an interesting character I have always wanted to right about, and having Tyler in it would make it fun as well. But don't worry, her name doesn't affect the plot of this story at all.

*³ Before the Superman I-think-I-know-everything-about-him fans attack me with pitchforks and flames, I just have to say that this is all true. Superman's power increases slowly over the time he spends on earth near a yellow sun. Since he has spent much more time under a yellow sun than Zod, it makes sense he would be stronger, despite them both being from the same planet.

That is all for now, please read and Review!!

LESS THAN A WEEK TO UPDATE!


	14. Dick Grayson The Rise of Nightwing!

Chapter 14: The Search for Dick Grayson, Part 2, The Rise of Nightwing!

Disclaimer, SuperHeroFan does not own DC comics, Tales of Symphonia, Yugioh, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, or anything else I forgot to mention. I mean if I did I wouldn't be posting this here in the first place!

* * *

The following happens at the same as Chapters 12 and 13.

**Dick Grayson's POV **

When I left the Teen Titans, I had every intention of coming back, I still wanted to be a hero, I still wanted to be with my friends. But how? How am I supposed to go back after Batman said that I can no longer be Robin? I understand where he's coming from. I did leave Gotham, but only because I wanted out of the shadow of the Bat. But, I can't do that without the Robin identity, I didn't know what to do. So I did what any logical person wanting to continue their super-hero career would do. Seek advice from the worlds most well known hero. Superman of course. After I had grabbed all my stuff from Titans Tower, I activated a device that made my motorcycle appear like an ordinary one, hiding the Robin symbol on it. I then put on some normal clothing and I started to drive my bike to Metropolis.

As I rode on my bike, I looked back. I felt bad about just leaving the team without an explanation. But I needed to do this without them. I needed to be able to go back, and have accomplished something from this.

'ding dong' I was at an apartment and it was quite late, someone came to the door.

"Hello?" a man, wearing glasses, asked.

"Hello Mr. Kent, may I come in?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Clark Kent asked.

"I am Richard Grayson." I said. "I believe you know of Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh, come on in Richard." Clark said, opening up the door for me. I went in and sat down.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Clark asks as he sits down across from me.

"Well, Bruce has asked me to give up the Robin identity."

"What? But your were like a son to him!" Clark seemed a bit shocked, but he didn't over-react.

"Well it was my fault for just leaving Gotham." I explained. "We kept clashing on how we thought we should do things, and I didn't feel I was being respected as much as I should have been. I wanted to get out of his shadow, and do my own thing. But now he's found someone new to be Robin, and wants me to give it up, because I left. He said that this is a consequence I have brought upon myself."

"Well Bruce is right." Clark answered.

"What?!" I yelled, standing up.

"But so are you. Both of your points are valid. He wants to train a new Robin, and you want to step out and be your own person, and not stand in his shadow." Clark calmly responded. "But, there is a way to give both of you what you want."

"How?" I asked eagerly.

"Let me tell you about something I know of, from Krypton." He said. " Before my world was destroyed, before I was even born, a man was cast out for his belief that criminals should be taken more seriously, and he made an important decision, just like you will need to."

"Okay," I spoke, looking at by bag, it still had my Titan communicator in it.

"Well he decided that he would become a hero, not so different from the one you have already become, and may yet aspire to be. He took the identity of Nightwing, and fought crime with his friend, Flamebird for many years."

"Wait!" It seemed a light-bulb had been turned on in my head. "Nightwing! Thats it! When Starfire was taken to the future by that time travelling guy, Warp was his name*, she said that she met the future me, and that I called myself Nightwing! It all seems so clear! Its not in just that corrupted future I take that name, but in this one as well! Thank you Mr. Kent! Thanks for talking to me!" I grabbed my bag and was on my way to the door, I couldn't go fast enough. "Bye Mr. Kent!" I closed the door, and already knew where I would go.

**THIRD PERSON**

"Uh, Bye Richard." Clark said, quickly after Dick Grayson had left. "Huh, I guess I could have made my speech shorter if I had just said 'Nightwing'."

**TRANSITION! (Several days later.)**

Back to **Dick Grayson's POV.**

"It's ready!" I exclaimed, holding up my new costume, it was predominantly black, and had a blue Bird across the chest, it took the shape of a filled in V with a bird head, and indents to look like wings. It also had blue lines along the arms as well. I painted some of my Robin utility belts black so that I could still use those weapons with my new costume, although I've got some new ones as well. I put it on, and it fitted nicely. Now that my costume was ready I headed to the airport, my costume, (Minus the metal) was underneath my normal clothing. As I pay for my stay at the hotel, I see the lobby television on a news station,

"Superman has been sighted near the same hulking beast that seemingly killed him several years ago, but several new faces have also appeared, and seem to be helping the man of steel against this monster, and the other villains, whose powers are very similar to Superman himself." I saw Tyler as he clashed with a large hulking beast, and an eruption of energy seemed to come from the two, and the camera went off-line as the screen became fuzzy.

'The team is here, and they need my help.' I thought, running to the outside of the hotel I ran into a back alley with no one around, and quickly pulled out my tools and put on my entire costume. I then ran to my motor cycle, hoping on it and driving towards the outskirts of the city.

"Lightning!!!" A voice rings out, and soon, it strikes the ground right in front of me, barely giving me time to stop.

"What, was that?" I asked aloud,

"It was I." a blue haired individual, with a double edged sword, wearing a long cloak, stepped from the shadows. "my name is Yuan, and your going to have to come with me."

"I don't think so." I said defiantly, throwing a birdarang at him, which he blocked with his huge sword that was taller than he is. In that moment I hit the gas, driving away as fast as I could,

"You can run all you want, but I will capture you boy!" Yuan called after me. I turned a corner, trying to get away from him, but this time someone else was in my way. I slammed on my brakes,

"Beast Boy?" he was the one in my way, but he was wearing a very different outfit than he usually does. In fact it looked more like battle armour than anything else. Which meant, this Beast Boy was really a clone, being controlled by that Yuan guy.

"Well, now that you can't go anywhere." Yuan was already behind me, "It's time for you to give up," he held up his sword, "Before I'm forced to kill you."

"I'm not going to give up that easily." I retorted, I grabbed two smoke bombs from my belt, and threw them to the ground, and drove my motorcycle as fast as I could towards the Beast Boy clone, speeding past him before he could sense me. As I got to a parking lot, I ditched the bike, and used a grappling hook to get to the roof. But as I climbed up.....

"I told you, you can't get away." Yuan said, he was on what looked like a miniature airplane.

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling out a collapsable staff,

"What I want, is to resurrect my beloved Martel, but I can't do that if your not stopped!" Yuan roared, jumping off his plane and slashing at me with his double bladed sword. I quickly jumped out of the way, barely escaping Yuan's blade as it crashed on the roof-top.

"I'm not stopped?" I asked, "I'm not the one trying to murder someone with a sword as tall as I am." I flung a throwing disc at him, and it exploded in Yuan's face, giving me the time to jump to another nearby rooftop. Only to have a green gorilla try to punch me in the face.

"Ha ha, you actually thought such a pathetic attack would be enough to stop me!" Yuan said. "Why should I fight you myself, when you won't even fight a mere clone of your friend."

"Wait you know who I am?" I asked.

"Well its not very hard to figure out that you used to be, what did you call yourself? Oh yes, Robin. I mean, you change your suit's colours and suddenly you think no one will recognize you? You even have the same hairstyle as before, the only difference is that you don't have a cape, you wear all black and blue, and you just have a bird on your chest. I've known about you for less than two months and I can figure it OUCH!" during Yuan's pointless rant, I slammed him in the face with my staff, leaping past him and jumping down between two buildings, swinging from the fire escape to slow my fall as I landed safely on the ground. I ran as fast as I could towards my motorcycle, but once again a bolt of lightning nearly hit me, but it seemed to move on its own just as it came over my head...

"get down!" A voice called to me. I jumped out of the way as the lightning seemed to go back in the direction it came from, which is impossible....

"OUCH!" I heard Yuan yelp as his own lightning hit him, I turned to see who or what had caused it,

"Hurry this way Nightwing we need to get away from him!" A boy no older than myself said. He had on a blue shirt, which sported 2 large lightning bolts. He also had similarly styled pants. He even had a lightning bolt shape that was over his right eye. He also had a belt buckle with gold and black, symbol. The letter 'L' was on the buckle and was also gold.

"Who are you, and how is it everyone knows my new hero identity before I have told anyone!" I yelled,

"Hurry before he gets up." the boy threw a small shiny object to me. "Put this on," It turned out the object was a ring.

"What is it?" I asked slipping the gold ring that bore a gold 'L' on it as well.

"That is a legion flight ring." he said. "Hurry up."

"A flight ring? So as long as I wear this... I can fly?" I asked.

"Yes! It's already on so lets go!" he grabbed my arm and began to to pull me up, up and away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Lightning Lad." he answered.

"Okay Lightning Lad, do you realize that he's following us?"

"Not just him." Lightning Lad answered, "He seems to have brought friends." Lightning Lad indicated one clone each of Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Neji.

"We can't take them all."

^Yes we can, now that we are here to help.^ a female voice inside my head told me,

"wait who said that?" I looked around to see a girl, dressed in a red outfit. She wore a belt buckle identical to the one lightning lad wore, and she had a picture of what looked suspiciously like Saturn on her shirt.

"Nightwing, meet Saturn Girl." Lightning Lad said.

"Nightwing meet your end!" Yuan roared as he jumped to the building from his flying machine.

"All of the others are clones of my friends, and they are some how being controlled by his mind." I indicated Yuan as he pulled out his double bladed sword.

^Thats convenient^ Saturn Girl said. (?)

"How is that convenient?" I asked.

"Well Saturn Girl could use her power to redirect the clones back at him, allowing us to escape." Lightning Lad said.

"But what about her, if she gets hurt, she will have no one to help her!" I said.

^I'll be fine,^ Saturn Girl retorted, but I realized that she was putting her words in my head, without talking out loud.

"Who are you guys?" I demanded.

"We are from the Future, and we are two of the founding members of the Legion of Superheroes." Lightning Lad answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

^We'll explain later, get him out of here!^ Saturn girl yelled in my head.

"Time to go," Lightning Lad grabbed me and pulled me away from the battle as the clones all turned towards Yuan and began to attack him. But Saturn Girl seemed to be in pain as she fell to her knees as the clones hit Yuan, forcing him to fight back,

"Will she be all right?" I asked. Lightning Lad took me down to the ground and put me in a back alley,

"Run back to your motorcycle and get out of here, I'm going back for her."

"Why are you here!?" I asked again.

"Because history said that today, the people found you dead here in metropolis, we just saved your life," but as Lightning Lad said this, he started to fade,

"What is happening to you?" I asked.

"If we don't make some necessary changes to the past, our future will cease to exist." Lightning Lad said. "Certain people whom we had no knowledge of before are appearing in our history, and heroes who we know were to live longer are disappearing, and the future is changing as well. I'm here to prevent that, now go before I change to much!"

I ran back to my Motorcycle, I raced on the bike towards my stuff, I grabbed it and threw my normal clothing back on. Then I went back to Mr. Kent's apartment. As I drove, I saw the news on televisions in stores, the thing Tyler had been fighting was gone, and he had disappeared as soon as he had made sure everyone, and everything was back to normal. I even saw him in normal clothing as he went into the building with Mr. Kent, I hid back so that I wouldn't be seen. If the future was changing, that might mean that Starfire and the others could be in trouble. I waited all night in my new costume. And waited, and waited. Until finally, I got sick of waiting, and pulled out my Titans communicator. And I reconnected the power for it. Switching it on I spoke into it.

"This is Nightwing calling Tyler. I'm ready to come home Titans."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

* This will make much more sense if you have seen the episode of the Teen Titans Tv series called "How Long is Forever?" In this episode, Starfire accidentally goes into the future 20 years with a villain. The villain, named Warp, Is only stopped after Starfire finds that the Titans have disbanded, and when she meets Robin's future counterpart, he calls himself Nightwing. Of course, she tells her friends of her adventures in the future, and tells Robin of the name he used in that future. Nightwing! So if you still don't get it, go watch it right now, and everything will be made clear!

Sorry this chapter took so long, I don't like having to write a story from only one character's point of view, and Robin/Nightwing is a hard character to write. My next chapter will be longer, I promise.

As for Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl, they are from the Legion of Super-heroes like Brainiac 5 a team based in the 31st century, but they won't appear very often if they ever do again. But they need to make sure our heroes know about the coming battle as it draws near, because they'll need all the help they can get. And if our protagonists lose, they (the Legion) won't exist anymore.

Please read and Review! I'll be back soon!


	15. Zenaku's Evil Plans Start to Move!

FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry I've been away for so long, but this chapter is nice and long so be sure to give lots of feedback please... =)

Chapter 15, Zenaku's evil plans start to move.

SuperHeroFan does not own Naruto, DC comics, One Piece, Tales of Symphonia, Bleach, Pokemon or Yugioh. Did I forget anything?

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Yuan asked, as Saturn Girl stepped in between him, Nightwing and Lightning Lad.

^I'm Saturn Girl, and I'm the one whose going to stop you!^

"What! How did you say that... it was in my head! But thats..." Yuan's body tightened as he started to panic.

^Impossible?^

"How did you...^

^Know you would say that^

"Okay now its..." Yuan was furious

^Just getting old,^

"Get out of my way!" Yuan roared, "ATT.."

^Attack.^

"Stop that!" Yuan fumed, his face seemed more evil now. "Move, or you will die."

^You don't pay attention to your minions very well do you?^ Saturn Girl communicated through Yuan's mind.

"What are talking ab-OW!" Yuan was hit in the face by a star-bolt, he was so busy focusing on this new enemy that he had failed to noticed that his own clones had turned on him. "How did you do that!" Yuan didn't even seem to be there anymore, but just an evil aura was about him, like someone else was living inside his body. The gleam of gold appeared as the Millennium Ring made it's presence known.

"Saturn Girl!" Lightning Lad flew up behind the girl as he hit Yuan with lightning.

"Who are you people?" Yuan bellowed as he dodged an attack from the Neji clone.

"We are from the Legion of Super-heroes, and we are leaving." Lightning Lad grabbed Saturn Girl before yelling, "Long live the Legion!" and in that instant, they were gone...

**TRANSITION!**

"And that is why Nightwing or Robin, or whatever he is calling himself now, got away from me!" Yuan complained. "This 'Legion' is all news to me Zenaku! We had a deal! And I think you forgot to mention a few details!"

"I," Zenaku said as he sat in his chair, a gold trimmed and jewel encrusted chair, which was also quite comfy, and no doubt stolen. "Am just as surprised as you are actually. I didn't think the heroes of the distant future would be so willing to meddle in our affairs."

"From the Future!" Yuan roared again, slamming his hand on the rather large table they sat at.

"Yes, they came here using time travel. Fortunately, I could find a way to do that as well"

"Then why don't you simply use time travel to go back in time and kill all the heroes before they exist!"

"As good as an idea as that would be, if I kill even one person in the past before their time it will change everything that happens after. Haven't you watched any TV since you came here? You start messing with the past and you end up with cockroaches ruling the future."

"So what is the point of having that ability then?" Yuan asked.

"Well there is another world you see, that has had several people throughout it's history that had unique and powerful abilities and techniques. If I was able to get these select individual's blood, I could create new clones of people that our enemies here have never faced before, with more than enough power for us to win."

"What kind of abilities?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Zenaku answered, "First I have something that needs to be finished." Zenaku got up and left.

"Can't you let any of us in on your plans!" Yuan yelled again,

"All in due time." Zenaku said as he closed the newly replaced door behind him. He walked for a few moments until he came upon his personal quarters. He walked in and sat at his desk, picking up where he left off."Master, I have made all the necessary preparations, Where should I go first?" Zenaku said to seemingly no one.

**TRANSITION!**

"Nightwing calling Tyler." Tyler's Titan Communicator beeped.

"WHAT!" Tyler yelled, flipping it open to see Robin's face, but in a different coloured costume,

"I'm ready to come home Titans."

"Where are you?" Tyler requested in a loud voice.

"About three floors beneath your shoes." Nightwing answered.

Tyler ran down to the last floor, and practically flew out the door. "YOU SPIKEY HAIRED IDIOT! WHERE THE DAVE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Much explaining, a couple of plane rides, and a sworn oath of secrecy about Stacy's transformation later, the group is finally back at Titans Tower.

"Guess who's back!" Tyler challenged as he walked into the Tower's main living room.

"We already know your back Tyler," Beast Boy answered.

"Where's Starfire?" Nightwing asked as he looked around,

"She's in her room Robin." Cyborg commented, somewhat absent minded, and as Nightwing stormed off, furious that his new costume didn't make anyone wonder who he was. He finally reacted. "Wait, Robin?" He looked back into the hall and yelled. "WHOA! ROBIN! HEY EVERYONE! ROBIN'S BACK!"

"What?" Raven stuck her head out of her room to see Nightwing step into Starfire's room.

Beast Boy ran towards the room but was stopped by Stacy. "No."

"What do you mean no! Our team leader comes back after disappearing for nearly two weeks, no explanation, and you think we are just going to sit here and let him off completely!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You think we don't realize that!" Tyler shouted as he sat on the couch

"Out of any one of you, Starfire felt the biggest impact from his leaving, and they need some time alone." Stacy said, remembering all the times she had need of being alone with you probably know who.

"But..."

"Trust me, if anyone here knows about that mushy stuff, it's Stacy and her not-yet boyfriend Regal." Tyler said as he cleaned the sunglasses he was going to use instead of the mask Nightwing had given him.

"Hey!" Stacy yelled.

Just then, the crime alarm went off.

"I'll handle this." Tyler said, "When Robi... I mean, Nightwing, comes out, tell him he owes me one." Tyler moved from the hall and dashed down to where Ichigo was as he conversed with Zoro about the nature of his sword.

"It's a Zanpakutô, and it's unique to me, Rukia has one too." Ichigo said.

"So it has special powers?" Zoro asked.

"Yes."

"How do I get my swords to be like that? And was this a sword you had enchanted?"

"Well I didn't get my sword until I became a soul reaper, and I don't think you'll be able to give your swords Zanpakutô powers."

"Hey Ichigo!" Tyler interrupted, "Come with me."

"Why?" Ichigo responded,

"It's your turn." Tyler told him, "We have a mission."

"Alright, who else is coming with us?" Ichigo flash stepped beside Tyler as he walked out side.

"Sanji." Tyler ran up to the the Thousand Sunny (Luffy and crew's ship) and jumped on it. "FRANKY! SANJI!" he yelled.

"Yes?" Sanji asked as he came out of the ships kitchen, no doubt finding ways to cook the new foods he had access to in America. He was wearing an 'I (Heart) San Francisco' shirt that sported the golden gate bridge on it. He also had what looked like a blue Hawaiian button shirt hanging unbuttoned on his back,

"Franky to the rescue!" the seven foot tall cola powered spiky blue haired cyborg yelled as he made a pose with his enormous forearms above his head, making the pattern of a blue star on his skin. He must of just refilled himself with cola.

"Who wants to go on a mission?" Tyler asked.

**TRANSITION TIME,**

One T-car ride later...

"This is where the computer said the crime was happening," Tyler said as he looked at the huge carriers that had several industrial sized containers, full of the imports and exports of the country. The sound of the moving ocean could be heard

"The distress call said that two United States Navy Ships had landed here for supplies when something attacked them." Supergirl said as she scanned the place with her x-ray vision.

"I don't suppose the distress call had said anything about guns?" Sanji asked, as the sound of gunshots were heard in the distance.

"Huh, a port, sounds of gunfire, who do we know thats stupid enough to attack an armed ship?" Tyler thought aloud.

As the group ran towards the gun fire they saw a horrific site, One of the ships, an aircraft carrier, was on fire, soldiers were running all over the place trying to put it out. But one worse thing was there as well, the damaged had been caused by none other than...

"Supergirl?" Tyler looked at a blonde, but all decked out in black, girl whose face was identical to the girl who was wearing red, blue and yellow on his other side. He looked at one and then the other. "OH MY DAVE! How did you manage to clone her so quickly!" As Tyler raged, two more Supergirl clones appeared, each wearing similar black clothes and black capes.

"What's so surprising about that?" one of the dark Supergirl's said.

"Why don't you come out and face me yourself ZENAKU!" Tyler challenged, a katana in his hand now.

"HA! Zenaku isn't the one piloting the clones today!"

"We have to put that fire out." Sanji interrupted.

"Franky!" Tyler said, looking at the speedo wearing shipwright, "Could you build something that can use the sea water to put out that fire?" he asked.

"It sounds like a SUPER! COOL! IDEA! Lets do it!" Franky answered, doing his weird pose again.

"Then put out the flames." Tyler answered. "Ichigo, you're going to help me and Supergirl prevent these stupid clones from making the mess any bigger, and Sanji I need you and Tenten to make sure everyone is off the ships."

"I'm afraid we have a new friend who wants to meet Ichigo." a clone commented,

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki." a sinister looking man appeared, his right eye was covered by a piece of what looked like bone, he wore a white dress shirt with a hole in his chest, he had blue hair with a dark red colour streaked in it as well. He wore a black sash around his waist, and upon it was imprinted Zenaku's mark. "I believe you remember the Hollow know by the soul reapers as Grand Fisher?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ichigo had withdrawn his sword, and had it pointed at this new enemy.

"Well I have recently come into possession of his power, his memories, and his very soul. Lord Zenaku found a way to save him before he was killed after he had just became an arrancar*, but he did not allow him to become reformed. After I had my own arrancar transformation, all his power was given to me so that I might put it to better use than he did. I was also able to see what he had done when he was a hollow, and one thing perked my interest. It was you Kurosaki Ichigo, and since then I have been able to learn about you, and I think that he was a fool for not doing everything in his power to kill you upon you're first battle!"

"Why should I care, even if Grand Fisher is gone, and you have his powers, I have no reason to fight you." Ichigo told the arrancar.

"Thats too bad." The arrancar seemed to blur as he disappeared, Ichigo turned his sword and swung it's moon-shaped blade just in time to block the arrancar's own Zanpakutô. "Because I want to fight you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo repelled the attack, pushing the arrancar away. "The name I gave to my self when I was able to transform into the more powerful state that is an arrancar, is **Sugoi Kutsuu**. Remember me for it may just be the last new name you ever hear.

"That name is stupid²." Ichigo said, as he said so he felt like he should laugh. "Thats not very intimidating now is it."

"I'll show you just how intimidating I can be! CERO!" as Sugoi held up his hand, a blue energy had formed around it, and soon a concentrated beam of pure energy fired straight for Ichigo.

**TRANSITION TO FRANKY THE SUPER CYBORG!**

"Well this should be super enough to put out those flames." Franky said as he was seen pumping what looked like the handle on an old fashioned well water pump you see in those western movies. However, the water source it was connected to was the ocean, and a rather large pipe with a metal covering that sported many holes, was spraying the water over the hot flames. Slowly but surely the 'FRANKY-SUPER-FIRE-FIGHTING-MACHINE' put out all the flames. But a shadowy figure was behind him...

**SANJI AND TENTEN VS ?**

"Sanji, take Tenten and make sure no one else is on the other ship, or inside it, as soon as you two make sure everyone is safe, come back and help us." That was what Tyler had told Sanji to do, and as much as he disliked having to take orders from some stupid kid, he didn't complain because the sooner he was done, the sooner he could go back to Nami-swan.

"Sanji! The upper levels are all clear! I'm going to look down below." Tenten shout at the Straw Hat Pirate cook.

"Alright Tenten!" Sanji yelled back, a heart appearing where his eye should be for a few seconds.

Sanji scoured the main deck, and then started to head towards the lower levels.

"AAAAHHHH!" a girlish scream came from the lower levels.

"Tenten?" Sanji began to run towards the direction of the scream. He looked in several doors and rooms, and finally he saw Tenten as she was about to be eaten by an unnaturally large green snake.

"Sanji help!" Tenten yelled,

"ANTI-MANNERS-KICK-COURSE!" Sanji delivered a powerful upwards kick to the snake's jaw, knocking it unconscious with ease. He then used his powerful legs to crush the animal's skull completely.

"Oh, why did you have to kill my poor pet," a dark and snake-like voice said, a pale man, with long black hair, and snake eyes emerged from the shadows.

"That doesn't even begin to cover what I'm about to do to you." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette in his mouth, "No one harms a lady so long as I'm around. I'm going to cut you up and make some snake stew."

"Be careful Sanji! That's Orochimaru, one of the Sanin! The three great ninjas of my village!" Tenten called out.

"Great ninja or not, I'm not going to back down from this one," Sanji turned to Tenten, "On my pride as a gentleman!"

"hehehe, you think you can even hope to beat me?" Orochimaru opened his mouth wide as a snake came out, and in the snake, a sword handle appeared, and Orochimaru withdrew it, brandishing it at Sanji.

"Let's do this crappie snake guy." Sanji said.

**TRANSITION!**

"Okay, if Zenaku isn't the puppet master today, then who is." Tyler demanded as he pulled out a few cards and activated 'Threatening Roar' to push two of the clones away from him with a large, well, roar.

"Lets just say that the **H.I.V.E Academy, **is back in business." A dark Supergirl said as she shot heat vision at Tyler.

"Brother Blood?" Tyler responded. "I thought Cyborg finally put you in your place, and by that I mean a prison cell."

"Well Zenaku has, sponsored, my academy, and believes I could use my reputation to attract others to join us."

"Hence the need to steal weapons and materials." Tyler jumped back to avoid the flames.

"Precisely," now a wave of ice flew at Tyler as he struggled to avoid it, a clone using freeze breath to create it."First rule of H.I.V.E Academy..."

"Okay now I'm just getting irritated." Tyler held up a card. "I activate my trap! Different-Dimension-Trap Hole!" a circle of darkness appeared under the clone in front of Tyler, and sucked her in and then vanished, putting the clone somewhere no one could force her to do anything. "Okay, now where is the other one?" Tyler looked around just in time to avoid a punch to his jaw.

"NO ONE DEFIES BROTHER BLOOD!" the clone shouted as she unleashed a powerful kick to Tyler's gut, and sent him flying into the navy ship that wasn't on fire!

**Let's all hope Supergirl is faring better.**

"Get out of my way!" an angry clone yelled as Brother Blood tried to focus all three clones on Tyler, eager to capture at least one Titan.

"What's the matter? You're bored of fighting me already?" Supergirl punched at the clone with her left fist, sending it into the concrete ground, and through it. Gee, I don't know how the city keeps up with all the repairs it has to do thanks to the Titans.

Heat vision cut its way through more concrete as the clone flew up and blasted the Girl of Steel with, thats right, more heat vision. In response, Supergirl held up her hand to block the attack.

"Hmm." Supergirl started to smile.

"What's so funny!" the clone demanded, Brother Blood's rage coming through in the clones mannerisms.

"These knockoffs don't seem to be perfect yet." Supergirl pushed the heat vision back with one hand as she approached the clone, until she could grab it by the throat. After using her freeze breath, the clone's head was encased in ice. And as the ice began to melt from the heat vision of the clone, it suddenly fell out of the sky. The cold had damaged whatever technology had been receiving the direct commands for the clone. "That's what's so funny."

"I'll remember to tell that to Zenaku." a red laser hit Supergirl in the back. And Brother Blood finally made his debut. "My cybernetic implants have recently got a serious over haul, and not only does it use the same tech that Cyborg uses for his sonic cannon, but I have other weapons as well." Blood looked like an adult Cyborg, only red instead of blue, more streamlined, and more evil looking. The thin, tall Brother Blood also had thin pointy metal ears. Moving right along...

"Hey Blood! Get out of my city!" this time, the familiar blue glow of Cyborg's Sonic cannon attack nailed Brother Blood in the back.

"Cyborg, my old friend. Come to join the party?"

"I took your copy-cat metal can apart once and I'll do it again." Cyborg said as he aimed both him arms in Sonic Cannon mode at Blood. "And I'm so not your friend."

"Cyborg, let me help with..."

'CRASH!'

Supergirl and Cyborg looked just in time to see Tyler's sunglasses fall on the ground, and a huge tear in the naval ship. With only one of the clones still standing. But no Tyler.

"I think I can handle Blood on my own. Go make sure he's okay." Cyborg said as his shoulders started to move revealing rocket launchers. And Supergirl flew off to fight the remaining clone.

"Cyborg, don't you realize that every time you and I have fought one on one, I've beaten you! How can you say that you can 'handle me'." Blood taunted as he dusted himself off. "Since I, took my leave, of prison, I have installed numerous upgrades to my systems. I dare say I'm a better cyborg than Cyborg is. Hahaha!"

"You may have stolen my blueprints, and then memorized my blueprints, but I've made some serious upgrades in the past few months as well, Blood." Cyborg looked unfazed, and angry.

"Then why don't we settle this now!" Blood dived at Cyborg, his hand in position to strike.

**How is Franky doing?**

"That ought to do it." Franky said as he started to take apart the success that was the 'FRANKY-SUPER-FIRE-FIGHTING-MACHINE!'. Just then a cloud covered the sun. It was a very thick cloud and the sun's light hardly seemed to get through it. But taking no notice of the thick, and growing, cloud. Franky continued on his work. It was nearly too late by the time he realized it wasn't a cloud, but in fact a huge mass of earth. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky quickly pulled his left hand back to reveal a cannon. Which he shot at the dirt, and caused it to break into several dirt clumps,

As the dirt landed all around Franky, a girl that looked suspiciously like Terra appeared behind him, and moved to hit him with more earth and stone when he finally noticed her.

"Earth-girl?" Franky asked before dodging a piece of cement aimed at his spiky blue hair. "Hey! What's wrong with you!" again he had to avoid a chunk of cement. "Hello?"

"Oh don't worry, I really am your enemy." the girl said. She was dressed in black battle armour, just like the other...

"You must be one of those... What did he say? Clones, yes you must be one of the clones we're supposed to look out for right?" another piece of cement flew at Franky's head. This time he simply smashed it with a punch. "Alright, time for you to get a beat down, Franky Style!" Franky pulled what looked like his skin off his right hand to reveal that it was made of steel. "Strong HAMMER" Franky Attempted to punch at the clone Terra in the face, the clone attempted to bring the cement she was standing on between her and the spiky-haired-cola-powered-cyborg's punch. But he simply broke through it. Hey, that scrap metal is hard stuff when you process it right.

"Arg!" the clone flew off the ship and into the ocean.

"Well, that was not very Super, in fact it was kind of boring." Franky said. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Franky was punched in the back of the head, and he fell into the ocean as well.

"I knew I should have just attacked instead of going for the surprise strategy." Slade/Deathstroke said. "Either way, I finally have an, obedient, apprentice."

"Franky Butterfly!" doing a very fast butterfly stroke, Franky swam to the dock, which was just a but out of his reach. "Strong RIGHT!" Franky's metal arm shot up and grabbed the dock's edge, and he pulled himself up with it slowly but surely. But the Terra clone was close behind him...

**What is happening with Sanji?**

"Sanji! Look out!" Tenten screamed as she covered her eyes, scared for her life. And for good reason, Orochimaru's sword, has stretched out in length, becoming several meters long in an instant. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Sanji's head was only centimetres from the blade.

"You were testing me." Sanji said. Looking straight into the eyes of the snake Sanin. "To see if I was afraid. Of you." a small cut was across the pirate chef's left cheek.

"And your not. And you don't seem to be afraid of pain either. Few who have seen the Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens, in my hands, have been so bold when it was used upon them." Orochimaru's tongue slithered out of his mouth, "Now we can fight!" the sword returned to its normal length. Orochimaru placed the handle between his teeth and made several motions with his hands.

"Poitrine Shoot!" Sanji ran at Orochimaru and sent a kick straight at his chest, but Orochimaru seemed to sink into the floor before it connected. "Huh?" Sanji looked down to see the snake Sanin's face on the floor.

"Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique." Orochimaru said, "With this I can use our surroundings as my personal shield."

"Freak!" Using amazing speed, Sanji brought down his foot and smashed Orochimaru's face with it. The power behind the kick made a large dent in the cabin's metal floor. But Orochimaru had already moved, and now he was in the ceiling, his hand, holding his blade, aimed at Sanji, and shot out, Sanji jumped out of the way, avoiding having a his hair, and his skull, pierced through the middle.

"Hehehe. Where will I be next?" Orochimaru's words echoed throughout the room, and Sanji was looking around for him, but he wouldn't get the chance to keep fighting him.

With the heavy sound of a large impact, the entire boat started to shake. And Sanji was knocked off his feet.

"OUCH! Why didn't I pay more attention." Tyler's familiar voice could be heard through the three inch thick steel walls. He seemed very upset. And the wall was beaten in.

"Sanji!" Tenten yelled. "We need to get Tyler and get out of here."

"Why?" Sanji yelled as he leaped to his feet. Tenten ran to him and whispered something in his ear. "But I still want to beat the crap out of this guy!" Sanji demanded.

"Sanji!" Tenten fumed. Her face turning red. "You don't have to beat him up just because he attacked me!"

"Actually thats exactly why I have to beat him up. Anyone who attacks a woman is scum."

"To battle, Senshisuru!" Tyler's voice was heard again, he was yelling really loudly. "Controlled Lightning Slash!" With that the boat began to shake even more.

"Sanji!" Tenten commanded. "We have to go now!"

"Yes Tenten." Sanji replied in a defeated voice. Sanji followed the kunoichi to the hallway, to find Tyler and a wall that seemed to have been blasted out of the way.

"You can't run from me! I am a part of this ship! I can attack from anywhere!" Orochimaru laughed as his voice continued to echo from the walls.

"Grrr" Sanji looked back as he began to get more angry at the annoying voice of the snake Sanin.

"Sanji?" Tyler looked back to see Tenten dragging the Straw Hat's cook towards him.

"Tenten? What's going on?" Tyler said, relaxing his silver bladed katana to his side.

"I'm what's going on!" Orochimaru came out of the wall, and moved to impale Tyler with the Kusanagi Sword, with the clashing of metal on metal, Tyler, with lightning speed, had blocked the sword with the one in his hand.

"Orochimaru." Tyler said, a slight smile coming to his face.

"Ah, so you know who I am? You don't even look like a ninja!"

"I'm not one, technically."

"Of course."

"But I suppose your as a good an opponent as anyone, to again test my Zanpakutô on in combat." Tyler said, his composure more calm than before. "First, I want you ask you something."

"What." Orochimaru lashed out.

"Well, you're a man who prides himself, on his knowledge and abilities, correct?"

"Of course."

"Well, what if I told you I knew how to learn all the abilities of someone, just by being near them."

"Thats impossible!"

"It's also impossible to escape from the 'world of drunken dreams', but here you are, Orochimaru." Tyler said. "Now let me see if I can do this right," Tyler brought his hand from his sword, but despite Orochimaru bringing back his blade and striking again. The sword acted of it's own accord, blocking the attack. It was then that Orochimaru noticed the chain that was attached to the silver bladed katana, the chain went from the bottom of the swords handle, to Tyler's hand, and the chain seemed to pass through his hand.

"That chain looks like it would hurt if I ripped it out!" Orochimaru's tongue shot out of his mouth as he also attacked again with the Kusanagi Sword, having it shoot out, but...

"TYLER! I WANTED TO COOK HIM MYSELF!" Sanji had rejoined the battle, kicking Orochimaru in the face, and sending him flying into a reinforced steel wall.

"Found it," Tyler brought his hands together in a peculiar shape, similar to the ones Orochimaru had made before. "Five Prong Seal." Tyler struck Orochimaru in the stomach, and he fell out of the wall."This could be useful."

"How! You must have already knew that technique." Orochimaru accused as he turned to run out of the way, despite the Jutsu altering the snake Sanin's chakra flow, he wasn't weak enough to be beat by just that.

"My Zanpakutô's defensive power is perfect so long as I can see my opponent. After finally using it in battle a few weeks agoʰ?, I've mastered it already. With its power I can fight without touching the blade itself."

"Interesting, I must find a way to obtain your power."

"Well I already have memorized every technique you know that I find interesting, I think the modified version of **Prodigy¹**'s powers are no longer needed." Tyler turned to Orochimaru, and after grabbing his Zanpakutô, he yelled, "Power Shockwave!" Orochimaru was sent flying with the blast of energy from himself.

"I don't know what you are, but I'll have Zenaku help me study you once your dead."

"Veau Shot!" with a mighty kick, Sanji finally landed a blow on Orochimaru's torso, using all his force, Sanji sent the snake Sanin flying through the metal ceiling.

"Time to go!" Tenten grabbed Sanji as the three ran out side the ship to see Supergirl attacking a clone..

**Ichigo Vs Sugoi**

"CERO! CERO! CERO!" Wave after wave of the blue spirit energy attacks came at Ichigo, who used all his speed to avoid them, but he was starting to get annoyed by the senseless and repetitive attacks.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING ELSE!" Ichigo exclaimed. As he pointed his Zanpakutô at his new enemy, he challenged him. "If you won't fight me up-close, then I'll come to you. BAN-KAI!" with an explosion of spiritual pressure, and a wave of darkness encompassing him, Ichigo's blade transformed into a black katana, and his costume lost all of its heavy additional baggage.

"Finally." Sugoi said, he pulled out his own katana, and slashed the air. A huge crack in the sky appeared, and a Menos Grande stepped through it, sealing the crack behind it. "Do you know, what this is?" the arrancar held up what looked like a ring, it was a grey and white colour, and had Zenaku's mark on it. It also had a black crystal on the top.

"Not a clue, and it doesn't interest me at all." Ichigo was behind the arrancar and moved to attack, but Sugoi reacted quick enough to dodge the attack, and quickly made his way to the top of the Menos Grande.

"Well you know that this is a Gillian class Menos!" Sugoi indicates the Menos he was standing on. "And with this, I can transform it into an Arrancar!"

"What! But that's not the Breakdown Sphere?"

"No, this is way more powerful than that! It does what the Breakdown Sphere does, in a split second!" placing the ring on his finger, Sugoi slapped his hand on the Hollow's mask, and in a flash of light, the Menos' mask was completely gone, but there was to much light emitting from it to reveal what was underneath. The Menos began to shrink as Sugoi jumped down, his hand scraping across it the entire way. The Menos started to yell various incoherent words. But before Ichigo could even see it's true face, it started to be sucked in by Sugoi's ring, and soon the bellowing Hollow was gone. Sugoi took off the ring. "Unfortunately, its one use only." Sugoi threw the ring in his mouth and proceeded to eat it.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A huge sharp wave of black energy from the slashing motion by Ichigo found itself hitting the arrancar's face, knocking him back quite a ways, but only leaving a small gash in his arm, that was healing quickly.

"That won't be very effective on me." Sugoi shot back, "Ahh, I feel more powerful already." stretching out his hand, Sugoi shot out a slightly more powerful Cero. Which Ichigo reflected off with a flick of his sword.

"Well, perhaps this will finish you." Ichigo put his hand to his face and something began to materialize when...

"Sugoi!"

Ichigo looked to see who was yelling. It was a creepy guy that looked kind of like a snake.

"We got what we came for. It's time we left these fools."

"Orochimaru, don't tell me your afraid of these kids are you?"

"You should be."

"Zenaku!" Sugoi looked and saw the recently-emerged from magical plastic surgery Zenaku. Minus the plastic and substitute surgery for healing. His black and dark red hair being blown by the wind.

"I have achieved what I needed from this, and Blood and Orochimaru got their turn to fight. Come back to base." Zenaku seemed to shiver before disappearing.

"We will meet again Soul Reaper" Sugoi said. Then he too disappeared. Looking where the snake guy was, Ichigo saw that he was also gone. He then realized that this entire battle was just a distraction.

**Switch to Supergirl**

With a mighty blow, the Girl of Steel sent the pathetic not-quite-totally-empowered clone into more cement. As she flew toward the clone prepared to finally knock it out she stopped when some one stood in her way. And they blasted her with a dark red energy beam.

A sound of smashed bone, and a few steps, and the assailant walked over to the defeated Supergirl. "So, this is the power of Superman's cousin. Pathetic."

"Get away from me!" a blaze of heat vision erupted from Supergirl's eyes, Scratching the surface of the assailant's clothing, and igniting it.

"And whose going to make me so long as I have this?" pulling something off his finger, the small Kryptonite jewel emitting it's green radiation. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to take the clone, and leave."

"Thats right you are." Tyler had ran to where the confrontation was happening. His Zanpakutô in his right hand, and his usual ordinary katana in his left. The second of which was pointed at the assailant. "Zenaku, face me!"

"No."

"What!"

"You should be grateful, you can't possibly beat me alone, your nothing without your friends to back you up. If it's just you and me, I will kill you before you get a chance to strike."

"You're just over confident." Tyler accused.

"I'm also right. I've fought on par with your master on more than one occasion, and we all know that your nowhere near her level yet."

"I'll get there soon enough."

"You better pray that you do." disappearing in a flash, Zenaku and his clone, were gone. Franky was running towards the two as Cyborg was yelling about how the bad guys always seem to leave in the middle of a fight. Looking around, Tyler looked at Supergirl, and walked towards her as she tried to get up.

"This way up." grabbing his hand, Supergirl was pulled to her feet by Tyler. And as she steadied her self, Tyler's Zanpakutô vanished and he seemed to be infuriated.

"Guys! Some CRAZY dude and a clone attacked me!" Franky exclaimed. But as he saw Tyler collapse on the ground from exhaustion he stopped yelling "Okay, what ever time I had, yours was crazier."

**BACK AT TITANS TOWER...**

"I can't stand it! Zenaku isn't going to stop until he has got blood from all of us! We have to stop him now!" Tyler roared, slamming his hand on the table in the Titan's kitchen/living room.

"It seems he's collecting clones of people with unique powers..." Regal said, pondering all that the heroes had discussed.

"Wow, you're just noticing that now Mr. President?"

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO REGAL THAT WAY!" Stacy punched at Tyler, who dodged it, but didn't strike back.

"But why target the Titans specifically, why target any one here? Their are other teams with plenty of powerful members with unique powers. The Justice League, The Doom Patrol, the Great Ten of China, not to mention they could just brake into all the super-villain prisons if it's an army they want." Nightwing answered as Starfire was hugging his arm.

"I know why." Zelos pointed at Tyler. "They're not after us, they're after you!" he accused

"What! I'm not the only one they're after you stupid chosen. They are after us because everyone in our group has defeated or has an affiliation with a group that defeated, at least one of Zenaku's associates."

"Zenaku's not just making clones, he's building an army. He's making preparations for war." Nico Robin contributed.

"he's looking for a confrontation." Tyler yelled, "And I intend to give it to him."

"Tyler, I know your mad, but I can't let you face Zenaku yourself." Chamie interrupted, "You'll need everyone who will come of their own free will to help you. And the other problem is that we still don't know where he is."

"Well you have all been here for at least 3 months, but it's still your decision if you want to stay or not." Tyler answered.

"Are you kidding? I still have to save Yuan from what happened to him!" Lloyd declared.

"And we're not leaving until we complete the mission we were assigned." Lee chimed in.

"As long as the enemy can summon hollows, we have to stay." Ichigo added.

"It's too logical for me to leave now. I'm staying!" Tiger cried.

"Will you join my pirate-crew?" Luffy asked, looking straight at Tyler.

... The entire room became silent. And for a second no noise could be heard,

"Of course!" Tyler said. A smile coming to his face.

"Then we're staying to help our new crew-mate!" Luffy announced.

"Alright then! For tonight we need to relax a bit, so lets have a break. By partying all night long!" Zelos looked at Cyborg, who flipped a switch on the wall. A glowing disco ball descended from the ceiling.

"Cyborg!" Nightwing was glaring at aforementioned person.

"Hey man, that's what happens when you leave the team for three weeks. And I'm not taking it down." Cyborg had a very smug look on his face.

"He's got you there Robi... I mean Nightwing, geez, it's gonna be a pain to get used to that." Beast Boy was soon dragged off to dance by Terra, and Nightwing was taken by Starfire.

**Meanwhile In Zenaku's lair...**

"Thanks to you're efforts I was able to obtain the blood of every person I wanted in Orochimaru's world." Zenaku told his allies.

"But what kind of abilities do these people have?" Yuan demanded.

"Kekkei Genkai, I'm guessing?" Orochimaru hissed in low tone. He was still pretty upset that he had to have Zenaku undo the seal on him.

"Yes, and once the clones for these people are operational, our plans will go very smoothly." Zenaku smirked.

After much discussing of said plans, Zenaku dismissed the meeting but asked Orochimaru and Yuan to stay.

"First of all, despite your, surprise, as to that nameless hero's power, you did your job of distracting him." turning from Orochimaru, he looked at. "Yuan, regardless of your lack of trust in me, you have still done what needed to be done to help me. I do not blame you for Nightwing's emergence, I blame the Legion of Super-heroes. But I want to show you both my plan, for the ultimate body. Please follow me."

After following him through many doors and passageways, the three villains found themselves in a drawing room, with concise diagrams of genetic samples and DNA. All printed from a computer.

"I understand, Orochimaru, that your Immortality Jutsu forces you to switch bodies every three years." Zenaku stated.

"Yes.." The Snake Sanin answered.

"Well if you gave me the chance, I could extent the warranty on any body you possess to at least twenty five years, by which time you would want a younger, stronger body anyway. Unless the body itself, was truly immortal. And you didn't have to switch unless you suffer permanent damage to it."

"That would make obtaining more Jutsu much easier."

"Well, let me show you all I have planned."

"What about me?" Yuan demanded.

"Don't you want your beloved Martel to have a powerful body so she can't be killed again?"

"Of course."

"Then there is something here for you too." Zenaku said as he pulled some paper's from a desk drawer. "Let's get to it then."

**BZZZZZ TRANSMISSION END,... BZZZZZZZZZ**

* * *

* Arrancar's are hollows that have, usually through artificial means, had their Hollow masks removed in an attempt to give them Soul Reaper-like qualities. Like a Zanpakutô for instance. Although they mostly focus on using their now enhanced normal Hollow powers. After having the mask removed, the Arrancar will regain enough of it's humanity to speak completely coherently. And even be able to think clearly without being overcome by the fear and rage normal Hollows fear. This quality alone makes them much more dangerous of foes.

² A common theme in Bleach is the meaning of Japanese names, and how some mean beautiful and uplifting things, while others are downright stupid. This joke is funnier if you understand the meaning of Sugoi's name, which literally translates to 'Great pain." which is kinda stupid if you ask me.

ʰ? A few weeks ago? well for every one else it was a few days, but Tyler didn't specify how long he spent in that other world after beating Doomsday, so it was a longer time for him.

¹ Prodigy is a character from the comics series from Marvel Comics inc. Called 'The New Mutants."prior to losing his powers in the later comics (because he did), he had a Subconscious form of telepathy, which allowed him in proximity with another person, to scan and internalize the knowledge and skills of others, giving him the ability to duplicate any non-superhuman talent. He acquired mental and physical abilities, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. However, he was unable to retain that knowledge. When the person left the room, Prodigy no longer retained the information. This power was always on. He was also able to predict attacks in order to avoid them.

With his own abilities, Tyler can modify this power after emulating it so that he keeps the knowledge and abilities of those he was near, even after resetting his powers. He can't sift through or pick and choose what he wants though, but since Prodigy's power only takes on all non super human talents, knowledge and skills, he can't absorb anything bad anyway.

? the Breakdown Sphere, was and is a device developed by the soul reapers, that could be used to artificially remove Hollow's masks, and transform them into arrancar. This device is very powerful and is so difficult to make, that no one has been able to successfully replicate it. However it appears Zenaku has found either a more reliable (And powerful) way, or has been the first to create one of his own.

I've always kind of seen Zelos as a party animal.

Alright. Please read and review!


	16. Castle of Evils Part 1

Chapter Sixteen : Castle of Evils; First Part.

Disclaimer: I do not own, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Dc Comics (Teen Titans.), Yugioh, Tales of Symphonia, Castlevania, Pokemon, or Marvel Comics. Honestly, If I owned all that, I would have the money and right to publish this story, give it away for free, and still be rich. But alas, I do not.

**London, England. The Year 1950. (Earth). Universe Unknown.. (Present tense)**

A man sits alone in a dark room, he has short silver hair, and is dressed as a proper English Gentleman in a white and grey suit, he puts on his monocle as he looks at his silver pocket-watch. His black gloved hands being especially careful with it. He looks and he nearly falls from his seat as an almost forgotten voice speaks to him.

"Hello Aeon." the voice seems to belong to a teen girl barely seventeen years of age.

"Miss Chamie? Oh how good to see you." Aeon looks at his watch again. "Thank you for coming, I know it's short notice, but I am in need of your help.

"With what exactly?"

"Something is happening to my worlds time, and I need to find the cause of it."

"So** he **has returned again?" Chamie inquires of Aeon.

"I know that he will be, supposedly, permanently beaten in 1999, but in the year 2534, he returns in the full power he had in 1999, again. However, before he even can get a grasp on the fact that the world had changed through the passage of much time, and he needs to keep up with the technologically advanced human race, not only did he disappear, but his entire castle as well. Exactly how it, and his more powerful minions, only three in fact, were in 1999." Aeon continues to stare at the watch as he explains.

"So you called through the veil between universes to ask me for help." Chamie sits at the other side of the room.

"Yes, I think that he has, somehow, managed to move not only himself, but all that were within his castle, to another world, for even when I look in the future beyond 2534, he never rises again. I fear that having seen that my world has too much resistance against him, that he may seek other worlds that won't." Aeon puts the pocket watch away. "I'm telling you this because of what you told me, about **that boy**."

"Tyler is more than ready to face stronger opponents now." Chamie retorts. "My training has worked wonders so far."

"But there is only one ways this enemy can be truly killed. And I cannot find the greatest weapon against him in this era, one of the few times that it is not needed."

"Only one? Hmm, no there are many ways to kill him, ways that none in your world have every thought of." Chamie rises from her seat and heads for the door.

"He cannot be beat by will alone Chamie! You must make sure his end is permanent! Time itself is threatened by this!" Aeon declared his words to her.

"Well, that whip never seemed to do the trick, and sealing his evil in the moon only lasted five-hundred years, so this time, we'll try things Tyler's way." Chamie walks through the door and flashes a smile. "There are few tests of ones abilities greater than fighting against **Vlad Tepes, Dracula."**

**The Year 2010, world of the Teen Titans...(Past Tense)**

"Ready Guys?" Cyborg asked. Tyler, Stacy, and Tiger were in an expansive, completely white room, recently built thanks to a generous donations from certain wealthy members of the Justice League. (Not Batman). "This is the first time we've used it so don't get caught off guard."

"Boot it up Cyborg, lets see what it can do." Tyler put on his sunglasses, (Which really only _look _like sunglasses, but block out the light only when necessary).

"Simulation Started." A computerized voice said in monotone. The white room began to transform and change into what looked like a city street at night. Tyler looked around, anticipating an attack. "Level One, begin." As if from no where, ten ordinary Slade-bots appeared, each black and orange, human-sized robot carried a small energy weapon. The weapons were louder than they were destructive. Which isn't very loud really.

"Oh this is too easy." Stacy said, her claws on her hands, she made a powerful downward clawing motion. "Tiger Claw!"As if she had been right in front of it, a Slade bot found itself slashed into three distinct pieces.

Tyler ran at the tin robots, a baseball bat (Hey, no brain power required to use this!) appeared in his hand. stepping right beside one, he slammed the bat against the head of the machine, causing the head to come clean off the mechanized combatant. "Hmm, this weapon may be easy to use, but it's not as effective as I would like it to be, lets try..."

'KA-BOOM!' Tyler looked to see that Tiger had already levelled the other eight Slade-bots with twice as many explosives.

"did you really need to use that many?" Stacy asked. She seemed very irritated with Tiger at the moment.

"using less is not illogical enough." Tiger retorted. Stacy responded by trying to hit him in the face.

"Cyborg! Tell the simulation to kick it up a notch!." Tyler asked.

"LEVEL TWO BEGIN!" this time twice as many Slade-bots appeared.

"No really, I need something more challenging." Tyler said. "Take us straight to level five."

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Tyler said.

"NOW STARTING LEVEL FIVE" this time, the enemy was none other than...

"Doctor light? This guy is level five!" Tyler said as he mercilessly laughed at the pathetic excuse for a villain that never really seems to be an actual threat, pointing at him in all his wimpy, light bulb suit glory, being a computer program, he didn't react. "Give me something more challenging than that!"

"He may be pathetic on his own, but what if he happens to be with the brainless wonder that is, Cinderblock." Cyborg called, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, okay, few..." Tyler said as he regained his composure. "Easy one this time." Tyler inhaled deeply, "Superman" He breathed, and in an unnatural burst of speed, he was atop the giant piece of living rock's head. Pulling down hard, he brought the simulated villain down on his back. "Activate trap-magic, SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!" A, you guessed it, circle with magic symbols, locked around the block beasts body, preventing him from moving.

"Well. That didn't look hard." Stacy said. Her foot was over an already bound in duct-tape Dr. Light.

"huh, I guess we know the simulator works, it's just insanely accurate to the point that pathetic enemies are still, pathetic." Tyler raised his voice. "Go ahead and shut it off Cyborg!" The whole room changed from a street in the city back to completely white instead. The three teens-from-a-certain-unknown-world(s), went to get cleaned up.

**Transition to twenty minutes later, Titans living room.**

Tyler was laying on the couch, and just looked up at the ceiling."Ahh, I need some rest and relaxation, a nice quiet day..."

"Hey Luffy! Get out of there! You already ate all of our food, so don't even think about touching theirs!" Tyler looked at the kitchen area to see Sanji and Chopper trying to restrain the rubber pirate captain from getting to the refrigerator. His own stomach was growling as well.

"How long has it been since I've actually had a good meal? More importantly, how long has it been since I've had any chocolate?"

"What kind?" Tyler looked to see Stacy was reading a book, the title of which is unimportant. She had it covering her face except her eyes. "I said, what kind of chocolate?"

"What kinds do you have?" Tyler asked.

"What's chocolate? Is it food?" Luffy asked, his hunger was getting the better of him.

"Yes." Stacy and Tyler answered simultaneously.

"where is your stash of chocolate then?"

"Alright fine I'll show you, but I won't just let you take whatever you want." Stacy got up, and closing her book, went into the hallway. Eventually the group arrived at Starfire's room, where she, Orihime Colette and Rukia were staying in, seeing how Raven doesn't like people her room at all, much less to sleep in, and the last thing anyone wanted was for someone to bother Terra seeing as she only just got de-petrified. The room seemed to have grown to match the additional people. In fact, Tyler could swear that Chamie must have done something to make it bigger on the inside, but the same on the outside.

Heading to the left wall, Stacy placed her palm on it, and after a few seconds, the wall transformed into several rows filled with over a hundred kinds of chocolate bars, ranging from peanut butter kinds to toffee to even the ones with expensive nuts in them.

"So thats why Regal wanted to exchange his money for some American currency. Good to know it was for a good cause." Tyler mused in a sarcastic but happy tone.

Stacy turned to them and started to lecture them "Alright, you can each have one but no..."

'WHOOSH!' as if an invisible wind had flown in the room, all the chocolate was gone. And so was...

"LUFFY! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE THAT CHOCOLATE BACK TO THIS GIRL RIGHT NOW!" Sanji beat Stacy at the yelling and ran off to give his captain a well deserved kick.

"But I want to get it back myself!" Stacy ran after Sanji so she could deliver Luffy's punishment.

Meanwhile Chopper just stared while Tyler laughed it all off. "Thats the captain for you. There was no way he wasn't going to take as much as he could carry. Right Chopper?"

"I WANTED TO TRY SOME TOO!" Choppers normally innocent-childlike voice dropped about three octaves lower as he transformed into his half-human form, growing five and a half feet taller as well, he ran after Luffy, Sanji, and Stacy.

"I guess I'll have to find something else to eat." Tyler said as he stepped out of the magically changed room. He walked down the hall to the kitchen so he could get something from there instead. But then he was again interrupted by.

"Tyler!" Chamie, as if out of nothing, appeared. Grabbing Tyler by the face, she pushed him down on his back, his head the closest to the floor, but instead of the painful and expected feeling that comes with having your head thrown at solid ground, Tyler felt the strange sensation that he was falling through nothingness. His sight left him completely. And he felt his consciousness leave him.

**Same planet, location Unknown.**

An Island. a dark sky, and no light gets through, and no light gets near the island, no light gets near the Castle of the dark one.

The castle is tall, at least three stories, and at the top, the very top, a man, no not even a man, but a myth, a myth and a legend lives at the top of this castle, this castle covered in dirt, and the blood of many creatures. The name of this legend, is none other, than the most well known of Vampires himself, Vlad Tepes Dracula. His long black, and blood red cape, his grey hair that was long but not too much so. And his other clothes, all looking befitting of a European noble. Currently he was talking to a man dressed in all black, and he was asking many questions to him.

"Who are you?" Dracula demanded, his demonic voice echoing throughout the room.

"I am a friend, Count, and I am here to extend an offer to you." The man answered, his voice seemed like it was being modified by some device, and his face was covered.

"What could any man possibly have to offer me?" Dracula laughed.

"Power" The man retorted.

"I am already immortal and have plenty of power! I have no need of you."

"I find that you do. How many times have you been defeated, how many times have you being brought down by a stupid and pathetic whip! How often have you been killed by the blade of your own son! How many times have you ever, in your existence, actually tasted victory over those who you claim to be worthless! Power to resist these beings is what you lack, you lack true invincibility!"

"DO NOT TEMPT ME WITH WHAT YOU DO NOT HAVE! I can sense the power within you, and you don't have the talent to make me stronger than I already am, YOU HUMANS HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN THINK YOU CAN OFFER ME ANYTHING."

"I have that and more, I can give you the power to take down any who stand against you." The voice modifier stopped as the person removed his face covering, to reveal, ZENAKU. "Join me, and you will know power unlike any you have ever experienced." He was releasing massive amounts of spiritual pressure and energy was swirling around him, showing that only a fraction of his power was greater still than Dracula. "Can you sense my power now?"

"And what would you stand to gain from this?"

"I'm going to send some of my people with you, and I want you to help me capture, these select individuals." Zenaku held up pictures of Mewtwo, Colette, Zelos, and Stacy...

**Chamie's special training world. (Tyler's POV)**

"Tyler," I hear a voice call to me. "Tyler!" But I'm too tired and hungry to respond. "Tyler, what do I have to do? WAKE UP! Please?"

"Alright Chamie, what is it?" I sat up slowly and spoke at the same speed.

"It's time," Chamie held out her hand, which I took as she pulled me up to my feet. "you are ready for the next step in your training."

"Well you didn't have to freaking kidnap me!" I complained

**Later At Titans Tower. In the gym (third Person)**

Beast Boy burst into the room, where the squad of leaf ninja (Neji, Tenten, Might Guy and Lee), Nightwing, and Zoro were training with the various training devices. "Dude! Is it normal for islands to move slowly but surely towards the city?" he asked.

"What?" Nightwing looked at BB as he put away his collapsible yet highly durable fighting staff.

"It's true," Terra said, as she caught up to Beast Boy.

**A short amount of time later**

As the group that was training in the gym ran to the outside, a flash of light appeared in the living room as Tyler reappeared only moments after he left. His stomach was no longer killing him as he had just ate.

"What's everyone running around for?" going down to the Straw-hat crew's ship he got his answer. An island, with dark clouds that seemed as if to be a part of it, hovering over and preventing the suns rays from hitting the island and the looming ancient castle that sat on it. "Oh, thats why." of course, Tyler didn't notice all that detail until after he used a Cyborg-enhanced telescope to see it, without the telescope, he could only make out an oddly shaped dot, just a bit closer than the horizon the clouds took up only about a square centimetre of Tyler's field of view. "How did you even see that Beast Boy?"

"We were flying over the ocean when we noticed the black clouds and then the castle," Terra explained.

"After I dove under the water I realized that the island was moving, in this direction." Beast Boy finished.

"Well the castle is certainly ominous enough that we need to look into it." Tyler, "Only a few of us need to go."

"I want to!" Luffy called out.

"Well I suppose we will need someone to carry Dracula's treasure"

"TREASURE!" Nami suddenly jumped out of some hiding place. "What kind of treasure?"

"Oh, the usual stuff, your typical gold, silver, jewels, and books, lots of books. Books about magic and all sorts of things, Dracula has been around for ages, and he's had plenty of time to get lots of treasures of all kinds, since all of it was stolen by him in the first place, its only fair that we take for ourselves once we level his castle, which I'm sure this is. The one and only, Castlevania."

"Books of magic? I want in too." Raven commented

"Lots of gold?" Nami was about to explode.

"Enough to probably fill all the rooms in this ship, and more. In fact, you might want to bring something else to carry more stuff in it." Tyler said.

"Franky build us another, temporary ship!"

"I've got just the thing." Cyborg said, he pulled an enormous veil off of an equally massive object to reveal, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present, the T-ship." T-carrier class-armoured-assault-ship was more like it. No one was sure Cyborg could have actually hid building such a thing, but then, no one ever had really asked for a schedule of what he was going to make.

"I don't like this." Nightwing commented.

"Don't worry, Dracula may be powerful, but if we work as a team we'll beat everyone in that castle by bedtime" Tyler testified.

"It's not that, its the whole part where we are going to steal from him that I don't agree with." Nightwing criticized.

Tyler, Stacy, and Raven looked at Nightwing like he had suddenly grown a tumour on his face. "You know the story of Dracula don't you? Vampire, murderer, prefers the blood of young women? Happens to have a large fortune that he STOLE! This Dracula is every story you've ever heard about him but worse. Stealing from a thief who is also a killer and, where he comes from, is quite literally the master of all the evil creatures of darkness, isn't a crime, it's justice. The last thing that guy deserves is to keep any of the treasures that he stole after killing their owners. I'm pretty sure that after putting all his stuff to the good cause of paying for more crime fighting stuff, and perhaps an overhaul and expansion to, the Tower, and to gain what useful knowledge he has, the original owners would forgive us, besides, they would probably rather have such treasures in the hands of heroes and pirates who are really the good guys than in the hands of Dracula, the literal incarnation of his entire world's evil." Tyler argued.

"Okay, you win." Nightwing said in a defeated voice.

"You guys ready?" Cyborg called to the Straw Hat ship, the Thousand Sunny, which Tyler, Stacy, Mewtwo, Tiger and Lloyd were on, with all the Straw Hat crew members as well.

"Release the sail!" Nami called out. Sanji and Zoro pulled out the rope to do just that, and then the roar of Cyborg's sonic cannon came as a weakened but wider version pushed the T-ship with the remaining people.

**Transition! (ONE HOUR LATER)**

"Alright Everyone," Tyler announced as they stepped into the expansive entrance hall of the castle, and he meant everyone, not one person who was staying at the Tower, or near it, had decided not to come along, So much for only a few people needing to go. The castles walls and stair railings were littered with shiny objects. "Nami, I have one condition to allowing you to steal all the treasure."

"What," Nami tried to sound innocent as she said it.

"half." Nami tilted her head as she looked at Tyler, "As in how much I want, And all the books go to Raven and I want to read them too."

"No way, I'm not giving you half!" Nami roared in an angry voice.

"50% and once I get double the amount it's worth back from my, trillion beli (One Piece Currency) Idea, I'll give it back to you. So really in the end you will get 150%. Doesn't that sound good?"

"What... But how.."

"Yes or no, Nami."

"YES! WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH!" Nami cheered.

"Okay everyone, Nami, you guys can get all the treasure you can find, even if you take it right off the walls, and put onto the ships. Take everything thats not both nailed down and on fire. Everyone should split into balanced groups and search the castle, and as for me." Tyler turned to the largest set of stairs, "I'm going to go fight some bad guys. If its combat and kicking bad guy butt you want, come with me."

"Tyler? Why are you acting like that?" Stacy ran up to Tyler and smacked him one upside the head. With Tiger, Mewtwo, Raven, Supergirl, Beast Boy, Terra, Regal, Zelos, and Orihime following her. "Being all leader-like, It's not like you!"

(I'm just have to focus, Chamie said that Dracula is the strongest enemy I will have to face alone yet. I'm really nervous actually, because Chamie said that I can't allow him to get away, I have to defeat him here and now. And I'm not sure I can.) Tyler thought to himself. (And I'm worried about them, all of them, if anyone dies while I'm in this world, It's because I wasn't strong enough, that I didn't have the power to protect everyone. Thats why I have to face Dracula, and Zenaku, alone.) The group made it to a rather large door at the top of the stairs, even the black door was strewn with gold and jewels. "It's nothing." he commented.

Raven called down the stairs, "HEY WHEN YOU'RE DONE DOWN THERE, THERES PLENTY OF TREASURE UP HERE TOO." looking back to everyone else she said, "We should probably go clear out any monsters before they come up here though."

"Thats the thing I find strange." Tyler said as he pushed the great black door open, turning around as he said to face the others "This is the castle of Dracula, he has all of his power, so where are the monsters?" As he said it, a skeleton was on the other side of the door, he looked quite heavy for one, and he carried a long scythe in his hand.

"Thats because I can't access the hell of this world to summon them." the skeleton complained. Tyler turned around to find he was practically only an inch from it.

"Uh," Tyler took a step back. "Death, I presume?" He said in an almost disheartened voice.

"Yes, and my master has sent me to kill the thieves." Death raised his huge scythe above his head. "and you seem to be one of them." he swung the scythe down as hard as he could. A Katana appeared in Tyler's right hand as he raised it to block the attack, But Orihime was faster, a large orange triangle appeared to block the attack.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime called. Deaths scythe crashing upon the shield, but unable to go through.

"Mewtwo!" Tyler

"Yes?"

"You can telepathically talk to anyone, so please ask Ichigo and Rukia to come up here, I don't have time to deal with this guy."

"Alright." Mewtwo agreed.

"Thanks, until then, I activate 'Nightmare Steel cage!'" a large metal cage appeared around Death, preventing him from going anywhere, but he was soon slamming his scythe against the steel bars that surrounded him. Tyler ran to the door.

As if they had teleported, Ichigo and Rukia appeared at the entrance. "Ichigo! Rukia!" Tyler shouted, "Show this self proclaimed 'Death god' who the real soul reapers are!"

"For some reason I knew you wanted us to fight," Ichigo said as he pulled his sword from it's wrappings on his back

"I have this one Ichigo." Rukia stepped forward, unsheathing her own Zanpakutô.

"Do you now?" Death taunted. Tyler and the others ran ahead, the steel cage had began to dissolve. But as Death moved to pursue Tyler, he was forced to block Rukia's attack with his scythe.

Rukia placed her hand in an upright position pointing it at Death she called out _"_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō 61! Rikujōkōrō!" (Six Rods Prison of Light)" Six thin, wide beams of light appeared, slamming into Death's midsection, holding him in place.

"What did you do!" Death roared, his body wouldn't move, no matter how hard he struggled. The spell would see to that. "I don't feel half the power from you that I do from him!" Death was talking about Ichigo.

"Huh, if Dracula is more powerful than this, he'll probably be a pushover for the others." Zelos had stayed at the battle and had watched the whole thing. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to shine, but apparently not."

"What do you want Zelos." Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Nothing you idiot." Zelos instantly being rude to the Captain-power-level soul reaper.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Ichigo pointed his sword at Zelos.

"Ichigo I'm going to finish him now!" Rukia jumped at Death, bringing her Zanpakutô down on his head, but when it hit, all that happened was the sound of steel hitting steel. "What?"

"Try it again." Zelos urged.

Again Rukia slashed at Death, but again, nothing happened to him.

"Let me try." Ichigo lifted his huge, moon-shaped blade over his head, and slammed Death over the head with all his might.

"WHAM!" the air around Ichigo moved from the attack, but still, Death seemed unharmed.

"Even though I can't move, you don't seem to be able to hurt me either."

"Okay try this..." Ichigo motioned to Rukia to move back, again he held his sword high. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

**Transition to Tyler's group.**

"Okay, genius, now what?" Stacy asked. There were three different doors, only one would lead to Dracula of course, and each had a lock on it. "We kind of need the keys to get to higher floors,"

"The doors must be to prevent anyone from passing through without searching the castle for the keys." Tyler examined the doors. "But," Tyler stood still as he breathed deep. Without warning he was in a fighting stance, "He never accounted for any enemies just breaking the doors down." with a mighty punch, the door literally flew off the hinges, Tyler focused on the power of Superman as he similarly dismantled the other doors. "Way easier than finding a stupid key."

"Alright, are we going try each door one at a time or?..."

"Well we'll have to split up." Tyler interrupted Beast Boy.

**One Boring conversation about which people go through which door later..**

"Soooo..." Supergirl breathed, "We haven't really had a chance to talk since I joined the team."

"No, I guess not." Raven agreed. The two kept walking through the halls and up more stairs. The awkward silence continued. But the silence was broken when they came through a rather large door.

"Gee, no one seems to be here either." Supergirl complained. As the two passed through the next door, a mist of darkness enveloped both of the girls... "Uh, Raven?"

"Thats not me."

"Then who could it..." at that exact moment, the darkness faded, and Supergirl looked at where Raven was supposed to be, but instead she saw Raven wearing the armour all the clones had! "Where's the real Raven!" Supergirl shot at the clone.

"Oh don't worry, you'll never see her again." Supergirl glanced up to see...

"Zenaku? Why can't I go a whole week without having Kryptonite used on me!" Supergirl aired her grievances.

"No I won't face you my self, but have fun fighting your way out of here." as if he was just a mirage, Zenaku disappeared.

**Wait, so what happened to Raven?**

"Thats not me," Raven replied, as the darkness dissipated, she turned her head to where Supergirl should have been, only to see a short haired version in the same armour the clones usually had on. "And thats not you."

"Don't worry you'll never see her again." Raven looked ahead to see, ZENAKU!

"You took her?" Raven asked her question as if Zenaku was an idiot. "Hero-napping, thats original." Raven was really pumping out the sarcasm.

"Laugh while you can, but my clone will deal with you now." Zenaku shimmered into nothingness.

"I'll make this quick." Raven put her hood on and stretched out her hand. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

**TO WHERE TYLER IS!**

"How many more stairs do we have to climb!" Stacy complained, even though she was being carried by Mewtwo's telekinesis.

"Other than Mr giant cat, your the only one who doesn't actually have to climb them." Tiger answered,

"Hey look a door." Tyler pushed open another illustrious, and tall door. As Tyler, Tiger, Regal, Mewtwo, and Stacy made their way in, they beheld an impossible site. Like an dark, black, evil version of the Colosseum, way too big to just be built in the middle of a castle, yet here they were, a flat black floor, and circular walls instead of stands around it. As the group walked farther in, the door slammed behind them of it's own accord, as if the room wanted them to head forward only.

"Wait, isn't it just a little bit too much cliché for the door to close on its own? You think a villain would show some originality once in a while." Stacy looked back at the door with an uninterested expression on her face.

"This is Dracula your talking about, he pretty much wrote the textbook that villains have to read in their first year of bad-guy/girl school." Tyler explained matter-of-fact-ly.

"Well this is his castle, so I'm stuck with using his stuff. But as ancient as it is, it still works."

"Zenaku!" Tyler raged.

The lights switched on and the room filled itself with lit torches, flickering neon lights and even two rapidly moving spotlights. Which eventually focused on the aforementioned evil-doer. "Thats right Ladies, Gentlemen, and females and males of non-humans! I, the one and only, Zenaku will be your host for the first ever gladiator hero games!" A canned applause came from the walls. "This is being broad-cast to several planets and places so as many people as possible can witness the downfall of the Teen Tita..." as the lights focused on Tyler and his group, Zenaku realized that none of them (Except Tyler, but no one knew about him) were actually part of the Teen Titans. "These meddling HEROES!"

Cue more canned applause. "What are you talking about, bring on any challenge you have! I won't back down!" Tyler was playing tough, but he was worried that they had just walked into a huge trap, unfortunately, Tyler has this horrible habit of assuming the worst, and being right about it.

"And now, in this corner, a team led by the mistress of Dracula himself, a lady of Evil, and a powerful Vampire in her own right. Wearing crazy amounts of bladed weapons on her body, the deadly, the incredibly sadistic, the one who loves to kill and creep out people as she does it, Lady Carmilla!"

Now canned cheering could be heard from the walls as well.

"Ooh, the blue haired one looks very tasty." The dark black haired, slightly pale and creepy face, woman, whose outfit, as Zenaku said, was a full body covering of spikes, hanging knives, and all manner of painful looking sharp objects. She also carried what appeared to be a huge wooden coffin. This too had several spikes protruding from it. "I'm sure Dracula darling won't mind if I make you my personal slave."

"SHE DID NOT!" Stacy was furious! Her face gave the impression that she could explode at any given moment!

"Yes, she did." Tiger seemed to want to push her over the edge.

"Tiger, on'tday etgay erhay angryway ightray ownay e'llshay ansformtray

againway." (Yes, Tyler knows Pig Latin)

"Fine, I won't."

"What was that about Stacy transforming, again?" Regal has this scary way of being completely calm and yet very scary.

"No way, I refuse to believe that you speak pig Latin, or any Latin, for that matter." Tyler was simply floored.

"He is a rich guy in charge of a perpetually self sustaining company that requires him to delegate things most of the time. What is a guy like that supposed to do when he's not working out? Watch TV in a world that doesn't seem to have it?" Tiger backed away from the Duke as he came closer.

"What happened?" Regal asked.

"Well, remember when we left for a few days?" Tiger began.

"Yes,"

"Well Stacy kind of... well you see she uh..."

"She got hurt and went all 'Stacy smash' on the bad guy, via possession by whatever is inside her taking over," Tyler decided it would be better if he just spilt it all and got on with it!

"ARE YOU IDIOTS DONE TALKING YET!" Zenaku roared over his microphone.

"yes" Tyler defiantly answered.

"Alright, now I'll explain the rules. Each round will be a fight between any members of your group, the amount of whom can be all of you if you want, for each round. However, be warned that each of you can only fight in a maximum of two rounds. Except you." Zenaku jabbed his finger at Tyler. "who, as the only one of you I perceive as an actual threat, can go for three times, but at least once you must go alone, with only one summon if you make any, and only that one, once its gone, your on your own."

"Dang." Tyler replied in a depressed tone.

"And which of you poor unfortunate souls wants to first."

"I want five minutes!" Tyler demanded.

"You can have two."

"With no spectators, I want it to be private, just us heroes."

"You have one minute, forty seconds." walls rose from the ground around Tyler and the others.

"I summon Time Wizard!" Tyler said quietly. The clock with a head appeared waving his wand around. "and I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon! As well as..."

"Wait!"

Tyler looked at his deck and pulled out a card that was glowing. "What do **you** want Mana." He scolded.

"Please let me out!"

"Let the poor girl out Tyler." Tiger said.

"No. And stay out of this Tiger!"

"FORTY SECONDS!" Zenaku announced.

"Let me help you! Please!" Mana's picture moved on its own, pouting at Tyler.

"THIRTY SECONDS!"

"Tyler! I want to help!"

"TWENTY FIVE!"

"Tyler! I'll do what ever you say! Let me fight with you!"

"TWENTY!"

"I NEED TO HELP YOU!"

"FIFTEEN!"

"No." Tyler stood firm on his position.

"TEN!" Zenaku continued.

"Is he counting right!" Tiger complained.

"EIGHT!" Zenaku cheered

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME HELP!"

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

"I SUMMON THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Tyler bellowed as he held the card above his head.

"Times up!" the walls sank back into the floor, as Tyler, Mana, Red eyes, Time Wizard, a still very enraged Stacy, Regal, Tiger and Mewtwo, all more than ready. "Who will be our first victim?"

"Do I get to pick?" Carmilla indicated Regal with her eyes.

"Shall we unleash Stacy upon her?" Tyler asked.

"YES I SHALL!" Stacy jumped straight into the middle of the arena.

"Alright then the first contest of battle prowess will be a fight to the finish between, VAMPIRE, LADY CARMILLA!" The mechanized crowd cheered. "And her opponent shall be...huh? what do you want?"

Tiger was beside Zenaku whispering something in his ear, Zenaku actually smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"The random and Crazy rabid Regal fan-girl, obsessiveness about whom tends to get her into trouble, generally happy and occasionally heroic, enjoys being with Regal and hates being duct taped to the wall."

"GET ON WITH IT YOU IDIOTS!" Stacy roared,

"Stacy the Demon-wolf Girl!" Booing and jeering could be heard from the walls now. "Combatants! Begin!"

"Well, you look tasty as well, I shall enjoy every moment of you I can." Carmilla breathed in a very creepy voice.

"I'm not even going to bother with these," Stacy took off her mana-draining swords and threw them to Tyler's feet before a shield came up around everyone who wasn't Stacy, and pushed them to the side.

"Wait, is Stacy actually in this for blood? Thats different." Tyler commented.

"Kick her butt Stacy!" Mana yelled, having pulled out a 'You Rule Stacy!' banner out of seemingly nowhere. She even had Mewtwo wearing a 'I believe in You!' shirt.

"Wait, where did you get all that stuff?" Tyler asked in disbelief,

"Huh? Oh I made all this in my realm, I get bored you see."

"Yes but that doesn't explain how you got it here after I..."

"Ninja Art! Agility! Ninja Art! Ice Punch!" Stacy's speed rapidly increased as she ran at the vampire, icy cold flowing from her fist!

"Hey hey! Thats not very friendly!" Carmilla simply caught Stacy's punch before it made contact.

"Ice punch!" using her other hand, Stacy attempted to attack again, but with even quicker speed, Carmilla grabbed that fist too.

"It's cold in here, how about a fire to warm things up?" the mark of Scath appeared on Carmilla's head, as her hands also began to glow red.

"Ninja art... Sonic BOOM!" as Stacy yelled her attack, the sound barrier made the cracking noise that happens when it's broken, and Stacy managed to push herself away from Carmilla before she really could turn on the heat.

"Oh," Carmilla was already on her feet, "Prey is always tastier when it fights back."

"Creep!" Stacy put on her claw gauntlets, "Ninja art! Extreme Speed!" Stacy's speed increased again and she ran at top speed towards her foe. "Crush Claw!" this time Stacy's attack hit it's mark, causing the distinctive sound of metal being hit by metal.

"It's no use my darling, none of your attacks are hurting me!" Carmilla laughed. "Now, it's my turn to play," with speed equal to Stacy's she punched her in the gut, flinging her against the wall.

"Stacy! Watch out!" Dark Magician Girl called out.

"What!" Stacy jumped up just in time to avoid having a razor sharp heel implanted in her forehead.

"give up now!" Carmilla challenged, the blades on her body started to move against gravity and began to detach themselves from her, thankfully, she _was _wearing clothes underneath them. The blades started to fly at Stacy, forcing her to jump back.

"How?"

"I put some of my energy into them, and I can move them with my mind!" Carmilla pointed at Stacy, sending several of the blades and needles at her.

"Similar to Garra's sand, only not automatic." Tyler commented.

"Ninja art! Iron defence!" when the blades made contact with Stacy, they didn't cut her into shredded girl. They couldn't cut her at all.

"It's not enough!" Carmilla grabbed Stacy by the throat, "No human has the power to beat me or Lord Dracula! Not in this world!"

"Tyler we have to help her!" Regal yelled.

"And how would it make her feel, to know we don't believe in her, I say we don't intervene until absolutely necessary."

"And now, I can start the real fun!" Carmilla threw Stacy against the wall, and blades and needles pinned her clothes to it, preventing her from moving.

"Almost, but not quite as bad as being duct tape to the wall." Stacy took in a breath before yelling, "Blizzard!" the room's temperature dropped in an instant, and snow and Ice accumulated as well as wind making it's presence known. Soon Carmilla and Stacy weren't even visible.

"Whats going on?" Mana asked no one.

"Quick Dragon claw!" this time Tyler heard the slicing of flesh and looked in the snowstorm.

"Now you've made me angry! Burn!"

And with that, the freak snowstorm vanished, and the cold with it, as flames replaced the snow, the atmosphere that accompanies victory changed to one of depressing defeat.

"Hahahahahahah! Don't worry, I'll let you live, but just barely." Tyler could see a silhouette of Carmilla stomping on something. "I'll show you a taste of the pleasures I have in mind for you now, so you will know what you'll be doing once I make you my eternal servant." pulling the coffin off her back, Tyler realized it wasn't a coffin, but an Iron Maiden. He could see Stacy being pulled to her feet by Carmilla, but before being thrusted into the medieval torture device, she seemed to explode with pure energy. The flames were blown out by the displacement of air.

"Get off me, wench!" Stacy had begun her transformation, the left side of her body was enveloped by purple energy. She slashed at Carmilla's wrist, freeing herself.

"that transformation... is weaker?" Tiger had little concern in his voice, just morbid curiosity.

"She must be using the energy of what's possessing her to heal the burns and other injuries she got, or maybe..." Tyler wouldn't have the time to finish his theory.

"Demonic Tiger Claw!" with a well placed flick of her arm, Stacy sent an energy slash at Carmilla, sending the vampire flying into a, thats right, wall.

"So, you do have some fighting talent after all." Carmilla concluded as she stood back up. "Too bad it's not enough to fight a true creature of the night like me!"

"I am the captain of the guard for the goddess of the moon herself!" Stacy declared. Her voice didn't fit her body anymore though. "You can't get any more in tune with the night than I am!"

"Ooooh, a guardian spirit of the moon, sounds delicious." Carmilla jumped at Stacy and landed a huge blow on her head, engulfing her hair in flames.

"Arg!" Stacy jumped back, but didn't land her feet, she was too busy being in pain from the burning sensation on her head. "I'll kill you for this vampire!" the energy surrounding Stacy was becoming less defined, and only appearing for short bursts. "I won't give.." Stacy was flailing around rather than fighting back, "I WON'T GIVE IN!" She screamed, the dark voice more dominant than her own, the energy was all but gone from her, and she seemed to be healed of all her injuries. The flames on her body vanished and the burns slowly began to fade. "I'll never give in, and I'll never let this girl give in either. Even if I have to give all my power, I will not allow her to die!" Stacy was breathing heavily, in fact, she seemed as if she could collapse at any moment. "Pant, Pant, I'll fight and win, to protect myself."

"If you're so defiant, then fight me till you die!" needles and blades shot out at Stacy but before anyone could act...

"Time Wizard, do it now." Tyler said softly.

As if someone had pulled out a remote for the universe, and pushed pause, everything became silent. And perfectly still. Except for Time Wizard, who floated over to Tyler, and smacked him in the head with his wand. ^wake up time^

"Ow!" Tyler yelped, rubbing his head. He looked around to see that everything was frozen. "How long can you keep this up for?"

^I've set the spell to make this second of time last ten minutes instead.^

"Good," The Millennium Key's form appeared in Tyler's hand as he walked through the force field designed to keep him from interrupting the fight. "Zenaku seems to be in the habit of powering up his allies, so now, its my turn to power up one of mine. Millennium Key, Let me speak to who possesses Stacy!"

"Who dares!" Stacy suddenly snapped at him, her eyes now the eyes of a wolf.

"Thats what I want to know. Who is the spirit that lives within this girl?"

"I am Alto! And I will not allow you to send me back into her mind!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's is not strong enough to fight this enemy alone! If I don't fight for her, we'll both die!"

"Oh, so it's just a matter of survival for you then? Well why bother to heal the girls injuries with your power? Why sacrifice your own power to ensure she doesn't have battle scars?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Alto retorts.

"Do you still want to win this fight?"

"I _will _win this fight!"

"Not like that you won't. Here." Tyler held up his hand. "Dark-Dark no Mi" he breathed as darkness seemed to seep out of his entire body, including his hands. "You can replenish your energy and Stacy's by feeding on the darkness itself right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess, as it were."

"Alright," The dark energies flowed into Stacy's body, and all her scars vanished, her hair even grew back to it's normal length, and, after a few more minutes, a pure black version of the usual purple energy surrounded her, but changed back to normal after a few seconds.

^your nearly out of time.^

"Go get her Alto!" Tyler called as he jumped back behind the barrier.

As if the Play button had been pushed on the universe's remote, the blades started back flying at Stacy, but a shield of energy came up to protect her.

"I don't think it's necessary to hold back anymore. DEMONIC CRESENTS EDGE!" Stacy/Alto, moving with unnatural speed, slashed through Carmilla, and then kept appearing beside Carmilla, slashing her with their now diamond hard claws. "AND NOW TO FINISH YOU!" three of Alto/Stacy's claws stabbed through Carmilla's chest, and then they threw her on the floor.

"And the winner, by an amazing last minute comeback, is Stacy!" Mana yelled out. The mechanical crowd actually cheered for Stacy.

"What an interesting power she has, I must possess it for myself." Zenaku whispered to himself. "You may have beat Carmilla, but for the next battle you won't be so lucky!" with a flick of his blood stained black cloak, Carmilla disappeared, and the arena was cleaned in an instant.

"Who's next!" Tyler shot at Zenaku.

"All right you asked for it, I'll reveal my most powerful clone yet! Come on out Chuck!"

"Chuck?" Tyler asked "As in?"

"Chuck Norris." Zenaku said. And that very man walked into the arena. His iconic scruffy brown beard, exactly the way you'd imagine it.

"Wait, you can't duplicate Chuck Norris, if you do, he'll duplicate you!" Tiger protested.

"Oh, excuse me for finding a way around that. Fortunately it's one of the few Chuck Norris facts that aren't true about him."

"Hold the phone, none of the Chuck Norris facts are true, it's just a fan's generator that makes up crazy stuff about him." Tyler reasoned.

"Well this is a clone of a Chuck Norris from a version of reality where nearly all the facts are true. Meaning his power is as vast as the internet says it should be."

"So this is a clone of the Chuck Norris from those crazy dreams that I convinced my self never really happened?"

"The one's where I seem to be in control of everything?" Tiger asked.

"Yes."

"First, that all actually happened*, second, yes, I think thats the case here."

"So, I'm going to call the dimension where you can control anything the Tiger-verse."

"The what?"

"It's short for Tigers Universe."

"Oh,"

"Are you going to pick someone to fight or not?" Zenaku growled.

Tiger whispered something in Tyler's ear. "Oh, I forgot about that. Good, I know what to do!" Tyler was excited, "I'll fight him alone, and only make a summon once!"

"Really? Overconfident are we?" Zenaku sneered.

"We'll see."

"Alright, begin!" Tyler jumped into the fighting area, and the Chuck Norris clone attacked first, a right roundhouse kick was aimed straight at Tyler's head.

"I summon Marshmallon!" rather than make contact with Tyler's head, one of the most devastating techniques ever slammed into what looked like a big pink pillow. The Chuck clone collapsed, his strength completely gone.

"No!" Zenaku roared as his 'most powerful clone yet' was writhing on the floor in pain.

"Marshmallows, the one thing that no version of Chuck Norris can break, and Marshmallon is the ultimate living marshmallow. Making him the best opponent for him."

"But, how could someone so powerful have such a patheticͣ weakness?"

"Maybe he's allergic?" Tyler looked at Marshmallon, "Marshmallon! Attack!" The Pink Marshmallow opened his two eyes, and saw the Chuck clone trying to get up, it opened it's mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth, it raced at Chuck the clone, and bit into his right shoulder, and actually managing to hurt him.

"This is ridiculous!" Zenaku was about to explode with rage.

Finally after having his fangs in the clone, Marshmallon dropped him unconscious on the floor. "Next." Tyler said, his excitement having faded.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OUTRAGE!" Zenaku exclaimed, rage and violence in his voice. "Time to reveal one of each of my newest clones for the next battle! All of whom have a powerful Kekkei Genkai ability!"

**Zoro, where did he go?**

"The other's are lost again." Zoro said as he wandered the castle halls and stairs alone, lost. But he didn't think so.

**Where are BB and Terra at?**

"Well, looks like it'll be up to the two of us if we find Dracula!" Beast Boy chatted with Terra.

"Yes, we'll be able to take anyone if we work together!" Terra answered cheerfully, they then came to a big door. (another one.)

"Gee, there are a-lot of big doors in this place, huh?"

"Yes, but most of them aren't locked." Pushing the door, it open for the two heroes.

"wow." And wow was right, the room was filled with weapons, ancient weapons, Revolutionary war weapons, Roman, British, French, Spanish, you name it. If it was invented before 1999 and it could be wielded with two hands or less, it was in there. Swords, spears, grenades even. Guns. Shields. Bow and arrow sets. Katanas. Rapiers. Broadswords.

"Long time no see, Terra." A hint of gold could be seen as a shadow moved in the back of the room.

"Slade," Beast Boy said.

"keep him away from me!" Terra cried.

"Oh, come now, is that any way to treat your old teacher?"

"You tried to cause the deaths of my friends, you were never my teacher."

"Is that why you tried to forget everything?"

"What?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* All of what happened? Read Tales of a Parody Of a Self Insert by Tiger002 to see Tyler appear in some of the later chapters to find out.

ͣ And yes, Zenaku did call Chuck Norris pathetic. What kind of wimp is beaten by a Marshmallow anyway?

I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I'm having problems keeping up with school and work, and other stuff. So I have very little time to write these days. But this time I'll update again soon after school is out! So see you then!

Also Please leave a review!


	17. CoE Pt 2: Resolve, Despair, Fear

Chapter 17: CoE(Castle of Evils) Part 2: Luffy's Resolve! Tyler's Despair! Terra's Fear!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following in this Multi-universal Crossover of Awesome: One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Dc Comics (Teen Titans.), Yugioh, Tales of Symphonia, Castlevania, Pokemon, or Marvel Comics. Oh, and I do not own Charmed, or Star Wars.

Be aware that this chapter is darker than any of the others and I'll forewarn you that it involves descriptions of blood and things related to that, please be aware of that, I find it necessary for this chapter.

* * *

"Hey! Robin check it out! This suit of armour is way cooler than the one I had in Thriller Bark!" a talking suit of black armour, with a large helmet featuring a green feather boa and even a shield on its right arm, yelled out in a cheerful voice.

"Fufufufu," Robin softly laughed. She was flipping through one of the books the group had found lying around, but she was hoping that they would find Dracula's collection of books.

"Don't encourage his stupidity!" Nami barked as she hit Luffy in the head. "Get back to taking all the treasure!"

"Sorry Nami" Luffy managed to muffle this out before he took of the helmet, and shook his head.

"Well get back too it then!" Nami handed Luffy _another _bag to put any treasure he found in. He had already filled six of the things, and now it was just getting repetitive.

**Battle with the clones**

"Can you win against the most powerful Kekkei Genkai, and one of the most devastating Mutant powers ever? What will you do?" Zenaku was very enthusiastic today.

"Just bring them out already!" Tyler complained.

"Alright, the first is a clone of the most powerful member of the former Sound Five!"

"No, he couldn't mean..."

"A clone of Kimimaro! As well as the master of Wood style Ninjutsu, the first Hokage himself!"

"Aw Dave." Tyler complained. The first clone was characterized by his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head, parted by a zigzag at the top. The second clone had short black hair, a kind face, and brown eyes. Both were wearing the usual black and silver outfit that Zenaku's clones wear. The Kimimaro clone didn't have the usual armour, but just thin average clothing material.

"And the next two clones have a very special relationship. The originals, were in fact, brothers, and the younger killed the elder in the name of revenge, only to realize that all the atrocities his elder brother committed were all for him, this knowledge transformed him into a man more evil than his brother ever was. I am proud to present, with their eyes fully evolved, Sasuke, and Itachi, Uchiha!"

"And it just can't get any worse than that." Tyler did a face palm.

"And to make things worse for you!"

Tyler, Tiger, Mana, and even the near emotionless Mewtwo, face faulted! "I just had to say it didn't I"

The two Uchiha Clones even had their originals age separation, and both had their usual black hair, but both had it down and not even a bit spiky for the Sasuke clone. Both had dark grey eyes, and the Itachi clone had long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. Identical to the originals facial structure.

"And now I would like to present two clones whose unique Kekkei Genkai allows their bodies to merge together and with others, clones of the former leaders of the Sound Four, Sakon and Ukon!" This clone, had two heads, and the heads were identical, one hung from the back of the body's neck. Both heads had grey hair, and the head whose face was visible, was incredibly pale, and had grey lips.

"Gee, Is that all?" Tyler said in his best sarcastic voice.

"Nope!"

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Mana, Tiger and Time Wizard all punched Tyler in the back of the head.

"This next one is a clone of powerful Mutant, and X-Men member, Rogue." A brown and white haired woman, about five feet, eight inches tall, and also sporting Zenaku's clones usual body armour, walked into the room. Zero emotion in her blue eyes. "Now who will step up to this challenge?"

"Um," Tyler looked at Stacy, who was sleeping in Regal's arms. "Can I have a minute?"

"No."

"Alright, all of us, except Stacy, will fight." Tyler announced.

"What!" Tiger and Mana yelled, again smacking Tyler upside the head.

"There's no way I can take them all on at once," Tyler insisted.

"Fine," Mana sighed.

"Alright! Begin!"

Mewtwo was the first to strike, throwing a shadow ball at the first Hokage clone, who easily dodged it, only to be attacked by a kick from Regal, who was immediately blocked by a wooden wall, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"How?"

"His ability lets him control and create wood and trees to make different shapes." Tyler told Regal, who continued to attempt landing a hit on the clone. Tyler took a deep breath as he put his hand out and yelled, "Power reset!" Stopping the Sasuke clone from landing a hit on his face, throwing it away from him.

"Tyler! Pay attention!" Mana threw a bolt of dark magic at the Itachi clone, preventing him from getting any closer.

"Red Eyes! Attack!" Tyler thrusted his finger at the Sakon and Ukon hybrid clone. But before he got to see his dragon unleash it's mighty flame, he barely managed to dodge a large, and sharp, bone aimed at his head.

"VWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your outnumbered and out-powered! You can't win!" Tyler was beginning to think he could be right, he had never faced this many strong opponents before, and he couldn't concentrate on anyone's powers when he was having to dodge attacks so much. He quickly jumped out of the way of clone-Rouge trying to grab him, and had to duck to avoid having his face rearranged by another sharp bone.

"There are too many of them, I have to get rid of at least one of them." Tyler pulled a card out that might be the difference between winning and losing.

"GROWL!" Red Eyes was breathing as much fire as he could, but his flames were burning away on their own. Which is impossible.

"No way." Tyler said, absolutely shocked, he finally realized that the flames were being consumed by a fiercer flame. Black flames, slowing moving towards Red Eye's smothering his flames.

"Mangekyō Sharingan, Amaterasu." Zenaku calmly voiced

"shoot." Before the black flame could reach his dragon, he stretched his hand out. "Red Eyes! Return!"

"RARR!" The black dragon wasn't listening, it's only focus was attacking.

"Don't worry about us! Return Red Eyes!" As the dragon was sent back to his realm, Tyler had barely enough time to keep a fist full of lightning from colliding with his face.

"Lightning Release, Chidori, One thousand birds." Zenaku narrated as the Sasuke clone held the electricity in his hand.

'No!' Tyler thought to himself. 'If we're going to win, then we need help! I can't keep up with them all!' He put a card in front of him and called it's name...

**The Trouble with Terra.**

"You, don't even know, why you are afraid of me, do you?" Slade asked, as he moved towards Terra, stepping around the coat-rack-style weapons displays.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! " Beast Boy growled, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Didn't she tell you, she's only back with you, because she was forced to be." Slade calmly informed Beast Boy.

"She with us because thats where she belongs!"

"Out of all Titans, Terra fooled you the easiest, didn't she?"

"Shut Up!" Beast Boy thundered as he transformed into a T-Rex knocking over several of the weapons displays as he did so, the clanging sound of metal hitting the floor could be heard, but was drown out by the sound of BB's heavy steps.

"I guess I have to say it to your face, but as a team, I never did beat you all in combat at once, and it seems no one who tried to could. But I have enough power to beat you all, and I have more than enough to take you on one at a time." Slade started to have a dark red glow around his body, the mark of Scath appeared on his fore head, and his Millennium Eye glowed. He jumped up, grabbing dino-boy by his dino-stomach. Burning him with the flames emitted from his hands.

"Beast Boy!" Terra called out, as he turned back into human form.

"You want him? Hold him while I tell you everything!" Slade threw the severely burnt Beast Boy to Terra, who was barely able to catch him.

"What do you want! I already know what your going to say!"

"Oh really? Then tell me.. Why, after telling that boy your holding now, that 'things change' and then going back to your 'normal life' you suddenly went back to the Titans for no reason?"

"It wasn't for no reason! I want to stay with them! They need me!"

"You don't really believe that do you? You allowed a girl with the power to manipulate memories to take all the pain away from you, so you could stand being back with the people you betrayed and tried to kill for me." Slade taunted. "You said you would help in exchange for making you forget the evils I had you commit. And she complied. So, do you even remember why you hate me?"

"I remember that you tried to kill my friends!" Terra placed BB on the ground and then turned and faced Slade her hands in front of her, "And then I remember petrifying myself trying to kill you! But this time, only one of us will survive!" the room shook as pieces of the stone castle fell from the ceiling, one headed straight for Slade. Slade merely took a few paces back to avoid the rocks.

"I didn't need a magic eye" Which he then tapped with his finger. "To see that you would attack me."

"See this!" picking up one of the stones with her power, Terra made a back-hand motion, causing the rock to do the same, but the Mark of Scath burned fiercely on Slade's head as he burned through the rock!

"You can't beat me anymore than he could, I know every move you'll make before you make it, so long as I have my new eye. Because no one in the world can fight without thinking, and as long as I can look into your eyes, I'll be able to defeat you all." More flames appearing in Slade's hands he prepared to strike Terra

"Leaf Hurricane!" Before Slade could unleash the flames, a green blur slammed into his face, sending him flying into a display of spears. "The Hidden Leaf's Handsome Devil will be your opponent!" Rock Lee landed quietly on his feet.

"As will I!" Tenten had moved Beast Boy to the side of the room.

"What are you guys doing! This is personal!" Terra raged.

"Then we'll help you, Miss Chamie is our employer, and it is part of our mission to fight with any of her allies." Lee announced.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You saw those flames, he can burn through rock, if he hits you with them, you'll end up like your green friend!" Tenten insisted. Placing her large, and currently unneeded scroll, down beside Beast Boy. She quickly grabbed a spear mounted on the wall. "We'll do it together, he can't read all our minds at once!"

"Alright then, I can still beat you, with some help." a Terra clone walked out of the door at the back of the room. It was dressed in Zenaku's clones usual armour.

"So this, is my weaker part." The clone stated. Staring intently at the real Terra.

"What are you saying? You're just one of Zenaku's experiments!"

"Wrong." Slade stated as he stood up, brushing himself off. "All the memories of the crimes you committed were thrown to the wind, but Zenaku collected them, and created her."

"That's right, I'm the evil you were hiding within yourself. But I'm not sure why, being evil, is so much fun!" The evil Terra picked up one of the stones with her powers. "I bet I'm stronger than you are. Catch!" Throwing the rock, good Terra barely caught it with her own powers.

Tenten grabbed a sword as she threw the spear at Evil-Terra, trying to throw her off balance as she threw the sword at her as well. Evil-Terra lifted a block of the stone floor beneath her to block the weapons, but good Terra threw the large stone at her, crushing the stone and forcing her evil self to jump out of the way. Slade started to move towards Tenten when he was distracted by Lee.

"I shall be your opponent!" The green spandex wearing ninja declared, already in a fighting stance.

"Seems the only way to get past you, is to beat you!" Slade picked up a Roman spear, causing the tip to be engulfed in flames.

"RARR!" a green tiger jumped from no where, clawing Slade in the chest, catching him completely off his guard. "He's not your only opponent!" Beast Boy shifted back to his human form, his burns having disappeared.

"How were you able to recover so quickly." Slade asked as he jumped back to his feet.

"You can thank the 'girl with the power to manipulate memories.'" Chamie made her presence known. "And now, he can fight too. I have bigger fish to fry than you though." with a flash of blue light, Chamie vanished, leaving the ninja and the changeling to finish off Slade.

**TRANSITION!**

"Luffy!" the Straw Hat Captain looked at Nico Robin, whose eyes were closed as if in fear.

"What is it Robin?" Luffy asked his crew's archeologist.

"Our new crew-mate, he's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble!" Nami pressed, Chopper, Ussop, and Brook all running over to their captain.

"The enemies he is against are too strong! The very person who Tyler told us has organized our enemies against us, is there. And just by looking at him, I can tell he, he."

"What! What's he going to do!" Luffy quickly demanded.

"He's going to kill our new Comrade. He's going to kill Tyler, and then everyone with him."

"No he's not!" Luffy stood up, "Nami which direction did we come from?"

"We've only been through one door!" Nami yelled.

"I'll go with you" Robin stood up, "I know the direction they went. But it's a long way up the stairs."

"Did you forget? That Lloyd kid gave me this?" Ussop held up a small sphere. He then placed it on the ground. "and I put one of Franky's Cola Cars inside it!" Suddenly, a mostly wooden car, with a metal steering wheel, American rubber tires, and a big barrel labelled 'Cola' at the back of it materialized. "There is enough space for all of us! And our treasure!"

"Lets go!" Luffy jumped in the drivers seat.

"Uh, Luffy, due to your long history of crashing things, I'll drive." Nami commanded.

The pirates drove through the large doors back into the entrance hall and straight up the huge staircase.

"When there's three doors, go through the centre one!"

"All right!"

**Magic vs. Strength! Raven Vs Supergirl!**

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shot out her energy at the clone trying to restrain it. But the Supergirl clone was quick to dodge, going straight for the offensive. But Raven used her power to shield herself quickly from being punched in the face. "This fight should be easy, Kryptonians are affected by magic like everyone else. So I just have to hit her." She gave the clone a magic infused right hook in the face. After the clone was sent flying, she went right back to attacking Raven. "On second thought, this might be a long day."

**On the other side.**

"Even if it's just a clone, it's still annoying." Supergirl said to herself as she recovered from being hit in the face. She quickly used her heat vision to attempt to burn the Raven clone to ashes, but she again created a shield of magic to block her attack. "She may be able to block my heat vision, but she can't match my speed!" Supergirl breathed in before her entire body flew toward the Raven clone at breakneck speed. But she as she was about to attack, she moved to strike, but was blocked by another wall of magic! "This!" Supergirl punched at the magical force field. "IS!" She tried slamming both hands against it. "IRRITATING!" She blasted it with full powered heat vision!

**Soul Reapers Vs. Death (Sort of...)**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo's voice boomed as he unleashed a huge wave of cutting blue energy. He sent his attack straight at Dracula's most loyal servant, Death. As the attack made contact, the ground shook, and Death got blasted into the wall, the sealing spell Rukia used on him had finally worn off from the impact.

"I," Death forced himself, with plenty of effort, to stand on his feet. He walked in front of the door to the upper parts of the castle. "Haven't felt pain this intense, since I fought the first..."

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" the doors behind Ichigo and Rukia were blasted off their hinges, sending one of the giant doors straight at Death, who didn't have time to do anything but get flattened by it.

"No! Lord Dracula!" Death's hand could be seen fighting against the door, trying to lift it off himself. But he was still in pain from Ichigo's attack. "I have, failed you..." His voice faded and the hand dropped to the ground.

Franky's Super Cola Car ran straight over Zelos and past a worried Orihime towards the other end of the room.

"What are you guys doing!" Ichigo stormed.

The temporarily insane pirates ignored the soul reaper and Luffy punched down the next door as well.

"We better follow them if they're in such a big hurry." Rukia decided after she regained her composure.

"Lets go Orihime!" Ichigo yelled to his other friend.

"Okay Ichigo!" The trio ran after the crazy pirates, as they attempted to keep up with the speeding cola-powered car. They did this with no feeling that they had forgotten something.

"Uh, guys?" Zelos muffled with his face on the floor. "Could I get a little healing here before you go?"

Silence...

"Guys?" Zelos was too injured to do much else. "Guys? This isn't funny!"

**Transition to Tyler.**

Holding the card in front of him, Tyler yelled out"I Activate the Trap-Magic...GAH!" Before Tyler could call out the card's name, he felt all his strength leaving him, he fell to the ground with a thud, and looked around to realize a hand was clasped firmly around his opposite (Left) arm. The clone of Rogue was absorbing his life force, and power. Fortunately he wasn't using his Emulation ability, but now he couldn't do anything!

"Tyler!" Dark Magician Girl yelled out, Throwing spells of all sorts at the other enemies. She was quickly being surrounded by the enemies that were fighting Tyler, because of his currently useless state.

"Mana, someone, help me." Tyler weakly got out.

"No one can help you! Finish up here!" Zenaku commanded, The First Hokage clone began making multiple hand signs, and trees grew to restrain Regal and Mewtwo. Mana started to fling as many spells as she could produce just to keep the clones away from her, Time Wizard flew beside her, using magic to speed up the offensive spells she released by making time last longer for her. Even this barely managed to preoccupy all the clones. But then she reached for something in her pocket quickly.

It was a purple jewel, and power came from it as Mana/Dark Magician Girl yelled out. "I call upon the power of the Sage's Stone! Help me Master Mahad!" the legendary Dark Magician appeared beside Mana, unleashing a wave of dark magic, giving himself, Mana and Time wizard some space.

"Together Mana!" Mahad yelled. "Combined Dark Magic Attack!"

"Enough!" Zenaku appeared in front of the powerful sorcerers, blocking their attack with walls of flame. The flames wouldn't disappear, no matter how many spells the Dark Magician team used on them. "Lift him up!" Zenaku motioned to the clone that was slowly killing Tyler, "I'm impressed kid, that you're not already dead." Tyler was lifted to his feet and his head held up towards Zenaku. "But the legend of your heroism will end here, and I'll make good use of all you're friends, for anything I desire, unless you promise to join me, here and now, forever."

"Okay." Tyler calmly retorted in a quiet voice.

"What!" Zenaku yelped, shocked by Tyler's response.

"WHAT!" Mana roared, her magic growing fiercer

"I'll serve you if you let me live." Tyler said, his voice a bit louder now.

"Okay," Zenaku motioned to the Kimimaro clone who came to stand beside him. "Prove it," The Rouge clone dropped Tyler on the ground, causing him to real in pain. He then motioned to the first Hokage clone, who trapped Mana and Mahad, and kept them from moving with his wood Jutsu, Zenaku made a motion with his hand, and their wands flew to his hand, he pulled out a small knife and took it from it's sheath. The knife was double edged, and obviously meant for stabbing and killing people. It had some sort of magical symbol on the handle, and the guard was small, rounded upwards on both sides. "This is a Power sucking Athame. I picked it up on one of the worlds I recently visited. In that world it would be used to kill demons and witches to steal their powers for the wielder. After taking it to several other worlds to have it enchanted more by over a dozen magical beings, it can drain the powers of anyone it is used to kill. Magical or not. If the power is something humans do not normally possess it can take it. Prove your loyalty." Zenaku threw the Athame in front of Tyler. "And use it to kill Dark Magician Girl and take her powers for your own."

"Wouldn't she just flee back to her dimension?"

"I have the power to prevent that. Now kill her."

"Yes, Lord Zenaku." Tyler picked up the knife, and walked towards Dark Magician Girl, playing with the Athame in his hands, he put his hand on Mana's shoulder. Bringing the knife up just inches from where it would easily pierce her heart.

"Tyler what are you doing! Stop!" Mana cried out, she was more afraid than she had ever been. Because this time she could actually die.

"I'm sorry, but I only fight on the side that I know will win." Tyler looked Mana straight in the eyes. "when I learned I had powers, I never promised I would always be a good guy, now did I?"

"Do it, kill her now!" Zenaku cheered.

"Tyler please," A tear streamed down Mana's face.

"Listen to her Tyler!" Mahad cried out, "We can beat him if you free us! Don't do something you'll regret."

"Shut up!" Tyler yelled. "I don't care about that! Survival is," Tyler lowered his voice, pulling the knife down to his side, giving Mana a wink, "The most important thing!" He pulled his hand from Mana as he turned around, and collapsed on the ground after yelling out "POLYMERIZATION!" Immediately after, he appeared above his body in a soul reaper outfit, but was quickly drawn back towards his body on the ground, a glaring light appearing at the point where his two body's met. As the light began to fade, and the dust began to settle, only one Tyler stood before the group. "The full power of my Physical Body," Tyler's left arm became visible, "And the power of my Soul Reaper body."

As Tyler's full body became visible, all of his injuries were gone, and a Silver and green coloured glove was on his right hand, the Athame was now on the floor, and Tyler picked it up, he was still in his regular clothes, but he now had a long black cape, ripped at the bottom. Hey he's a sucker for classic stuff.

"What the heck, all that was just to buy time to make your stupid transformation! You made Mana cry you idiot!" Mahad/Dark Magician berated Tyler.

"I'm sorry Mana." Tyler then faced Zenaku, "And I suppose I better apologize to you as well. Zenaku, but the evil thing isn't me. It's hard to pick up girls if you're line is 'hey I'm a professional murderous power-crazy super-villain, wanna make out?' at least it would be if I had ever actually wanted to try and pick up girls and act like Zelos."

Zenaku's head was visibly redder, like a tomato is to water. "Kill him." The clones dived at Tyler, but he managed to flash-step, (Run _Really fast _for those who don't watch Bleach) just fast enough to get away, but he seemed instantly tired after wards.

Clasping his right wrist with his left hand, Tyler called out, "To battle Senshisuru!" a beautiful silver coloured blade, with light blue engravings on the blade, and a thin green lightning bolt that stretched from the point of the blade to the engravings, in the shape of a katana, appeared, but Tyler held a silver chain in his hand as the sword floated in mid-air. Loosening his grip, he pulled out another card, "Dimensional Prison!" as the Rouge clone, the Sakon and Ukon clones, and the Sasuke Uchiha clone, jumped at Tyler to try and capture him, a rip in the atmosphere of the room appeared, sucking the clones into it, and promptly disappearing.

"Die already!" Tyler was flung against the wall as his Zanpakutô barely blocked a bone whose purpose was skewering Tyler. But it wasn't able to block the second one from catching him in his right shoulder.

"Gah!" Tyler cried out as he reacted to the pain. The Itachi clone walked up beside Zenaku as he approached Tyler, a French rapier appearing in his hand, the blade was blacker than the night sky and the guard was blood red to match. The handle was a dark yellow colour. He held it up, prepared to strike.

"Any final words?" Zenaku asked.

A thunder-like sound came from outside the walls. Echoing in the chamber. "Yes," Tyler looked straight at Zenaku. "never hurt a friend of the man, who will be King of the Pirates!"

Then, the door Tyler's group had came through was busted off the hinges, and a rubber fist smashed into Zenaku's face. This sent him flying, not just into a wall, but through it. Even though the wall was a foot thick and made of stone.

"Clutch!" hands grew from the Itachi clone and started to bend his back in a way it shouldn't be. The cola car shut off as it ran out of cola at that exact moment. Everyone jumped out with their weapons in hand. And Luffy instantly started to attack the first Hokage clone, breaking past every bit of wood it could summon as first but eventually he was blocked by an especially thick one.

"Luffy I've got this one! Look out!" Ussop yelled, pulling back on the sling for his great slingshot the Kabuto, the solid wood of the giant sling holding up against Ussop's force as he unleashed one of his most dangerous attacks. "Fire Bird Star!" a bird made of flames flew from the five pronged sling, easily burning through the wood Jutsu.

"Arg! Fine then, Vecarzah!" A person shimmered into view beside Zenaku, holding a knife.

"What is it master?" the generically evil man asked,

"Get some of the boys up here to keep these fools busy. Kill them all if you can!" Zenaku made a flick of his cloak and disappeared.

"Yes, my lord," The man bowed away as he shimmered from view, but just as quickly as he vanished, twenty other generically evil men appeared, some throwing a ball of flames up and down, some holding spheres of electricity in their hands.

"So Zenaku has the power to send demons from another world against us on a suicide mission without having to deal with complaints? Who is this guy, the Source of all Evil now too?" Tyler forced himself to rip the sharp bone from his own shoulder and the wall the wall, his blood flowing down the wall, but he breathed deeply as he concentrated. "Portgas D. Ace." his wounds quickly healed as he absorbed some of the flames Ussop created with his weapon. "Ahh, thats better."

"Get them," one of the demons/generic bad guys yelled. Throwing a fire ball at Tyler he was quick to create another, but Tyler pulled out the Power-Sucking Athame that Zenaku had given him.

"You know, you guys should probably find a smarter leader." Tyler said as he stabbed the nearest demon who was about to blast Tyler by throwing an electrical version of the fire ball at him. The demon screamed in pain as he exploded into nothingness. His power was sucked in the Athame, which glowed visibly with the power in it.

"How?" Another demon yelled as he jumped at Tyler throwing fireballs this time, Tyler simply absorbed the fire into his body that was now, made of flames.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Mana yelled as the demon burst into flames.

"Thanks Mana" Tyler took in a few breaths as the others fought off the demons.

'slap!' Mana smacked Tyler across the face.

"I may have deserved that." Tyler rubbed his face. "Sorry."

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun!" The demons and the remaining clones all were hit by Luffy's speedy attack.

"Go, you said you wanted to fight Dracula, so we'll hold these guys off" Mewtwo yelled into Tyler's head..

"Too late, I'll just bring you straight to me!" A booming and dark voice called, as Tyler felt himself being dragged through the door and up several stairs at insane speed. He glanced around and saw that Nami was the only other one who was being dragged to the top of the castle.

"Why would he want her?" Tyler asked himself. But then everything became just more blurry!

**Transition to Zoro**

"Gee, where are those guys?" Zoro asked no one as he continued walking around the castle. He had been lost this entire time but he couldn't tell. He continued climbing the stairs he was in until he accidentally knocked over a suit of armour. As he did, a portion of a nearby wall sank backwards. Curious, Zoro gave the wall a good push to reveal a hidden staircase. "I hope this leads to the others." After climbing all these stairs, Zoro came to a lever, and after pulling it, a wall in front of him moved, as he stepped through the new entry-way, he noted that the atmosphere of the next room was much darker that the others, just like how Thriller Bark had been, dark and creepy.

"Who dares approach the dark master! Who dares defy the lord of evil!" A voice boomed through the room, but Zoro knew better.

"Looks like I'll be able to take you out before Tyler or the others even get here."

"The humans of this world are more stupid than I thought, you think a few swords will enable to defeat the lord of the vampires?"

"They haven't failed me yet." Zoro drew his swords one at a time after tying his green bandanna to his head, putting his sword in his mouth and holding the other two in his hands. "I'm sure the lord of the vampires knows how to wield a sword, right?"

"Oh you are not!" Tyler came flying through one of the several doors in the room, all of which were being flung open. As Tyler regained his balance he finished his yelling, "About to steal my fight!"

"I could face you all at once and still win you fools!" Dracula's voice seemed to make the world itself shake as Tyler looked around to see that Nightwing, Starfire, and Lloyd had been dragged into the room, along with himself, Zoro, although he probably just got lost again, and Nami. "You insignificant humans come into my castle in order to steal from me, but I want something in exchange."

"If your so strong and powerful, Dracula, then put up your money against what it is we have that you want, and fight us!" Tyler declared, his Zanpakutô raising to point at the vampire.

"What is it you want?" Nightwing demanded of Dracula.

"I want these four." Dracula threw pictures on a table in what Tyler now realized was the throne room, hence the big chair Dracula was sitting at, on the other side of the long room. Some how he managed to throw the pictures on a table that was at least five feet away.

Looking at the pictures Nightwing motioned for Tyler to come and look. They were pictures of Stacy, Colette, Zelos, and Mewtwo. "Why do you want them?"

"I will trade them for true invincibility." Dracula boomed.

"Zenaku, he's the only one who would order their capture." Tyler whispered to Nightwing.

"Of course he would." Nightwing whispered back.

"And I want all my treasure's and book returned." Dracula added.

"If you put up your treasures, we'll put up our friends." Tyler casually said.

"We can't do that!" Nightwing looked like he just heard someone swear.

"What I mean is, thats the bet, winners take all."

"Bet on what!" Dracula roared.

"You said that you could beat us all, so if you can, you'll get back your possessions and we'll give you these four, and you can offer me to Zenaku as your prize."

"What value would Zenaku place on you?"

"I don't know, but he seemed pretty keen to offer me a position in his evil ball-team."

"The terms of your challenge?"

"If we beat you, then you'll let us take all we can carry and let us leave, and if we lose, we give you back all we took, you get these four, and I will become the eternal servant of Dracula. My powers will be yours to command, forever. " Tyler pointed his Zanpakutô at the ground. "That, is the challenge I issue. Straight up combat, us against you, no one else, no summons, no other creatures you command. Just a good dirty, fight."

"Dirty?" Nami raised an eyebrow. Her bright orange hair moving as she did so.

"When was the last time anyone fought clean when it was over shiny valuable objects?" Tyler asked jokingly.

"well..."

"Exactly. So what'll it be Dracula? Will you bet on your powers to get the most powerful servant you've had since Death himself?"

"What an interesting predicament, that sword and the one connected to it would be quite an addition to my forces. I accept your proposal, but," Dracula stood up and flicked his cloak to reveal a beaten and unconscious Death who started to rise

"Master take my power, let me be, of some use." Grabbing his master's hand, Death began to transform into pure energy, pouring himself into Dracula.

"Oh shoot." Tyler breathed as Dracula got his power up.

"I want all of you to be my servants, with all of you at my command, and the fact that I have been given several dark powers from other worlds I've never even gone to, I'll be the one calling the shots."

"We have an accord?" Tyler was shaking, he knew the coming battle just became twice as difficult.

"Yes, the fight will begin, here and now!" Dracula vanished in a puff of black smoke, and Tyler's Zanpakutô swung around on it's own to block an attack from a sharp blade, protruding from Dracula's pale hands, curved like a scythe...

"Thunder ball!" Nami grabbed a piece of her Clima-tact, and moving it, in a quick horizontal slash. A small ball of Electricity moved slowly towards Dracula.

Nightwing moved to slam a collapsible bow-staff against Dracula but he easily blocked it, only to get blasted by Starfire's star-bolts, sending him straight into the ball of lightning shocking him greatly.

"Grr, feel the power of Hellfire!" dark red fire began to pour out at Nami, threatening to quickly cook her alive. But Tyler quickly jumped in the way, absorbing the magic-powered flames into himself.

"You know what they say, If you play with fire, your.."

"DIE!" Dracula fired a wall of fireballs at Tyler, interrupting his stupid line.

"Burned." Tyler's entire body was now covered in flames. "Fortunately, I'm currently made of flames." Tyler held his held up his hand and a flame bigger than the ones Dracula had created burst from it.

Teleporting behind Tyler, a Scythe materialized in Dracula's hand as he slashed through Tyler like he was made of butter, but his body pulled itself back together as flames appeared where he got hit.

"Wow, now you can use Luffy older brothers power as well?" Nami asked, startled.

"Yes," Tyler replied "Oh, and you all might what to take cover for a minute."

"Why?" Zoro demanded, itching for a chance to fight.

"Because, AHH!" Tyler felt himself being picked up, by nothing.

"What's happening!" Starfire yelled as Tyler started to rise off the ground with seemingly no help.

"Let me go!" Tyler demanded. Struggling to get down.

"Maybe my flames can't hurt you, but I have other powers as well, and I've received powers from Vampires in other worlds that I didn't have before. This is one I've had for as long as I've been around"

"So you can use the force too! DAVE I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING NOW!"

"Time to die!" with a flick of Dracula's wrist, he sent Tyler towards the floor with insane speed, and with a huge impact, Tyler seemed to burst into flames completely. Dracula pointed two hands at him as he ignited, pulling his hands apart like he was forcing open a door, the flames scattered every where and faded away.

"No way," Nightwing looked like he had just seen a puppy get ran over. "Did Tyler just, die?"

"You know, its kinda unclear." A voice on the wind said, it sounded suspiciously like...

"Tyler?" Nami whispered.

Flames began to flow together in the centre of the room, and Tyler's Zanpakuto could be seen as his body reformed from the flames. "I'm loving this power!"

"Time to die!" Dracula pulled a rapier from seemingly no where, it was all black, and had stains from blood on it, but that didn't make it any less sharp. Black flames ignited on the sword as Dracula also put a glove on his other hand.

"Bring it on!" Tyler retorted, "Zoro! Your up!"

"Three sword Style!" Zoro ran up behind Tyler as he began to dissipate.

"Combination Technique, Flame Swords!" Tyler lightly tapped each of Zoro's swords, causing flames to cover them,

"Burning Demon Slash!" Zoro yelled, using all his strength to strike Dracula with all three of his swords as Dracula jumped at Zoro, stabbing at him with his rapier.\

The two ended up where the other started, and black flames appeared on Zoro, slowly spreading.

But Dracula let out a yelp of pain as he also burst into flames.

"Huh, there wasn't that much fire on my swords was there?" Zoro asked no one.

"You did your job, by cutting him I was able to intensify the flames once they were in the wounds." Tyler said as he reformed behind Zoro. Luckily he was able to absorb the black flames on Zoro before they were able to do any real damage.

"My turn then!" Nightwing pushed his hands together a blue metal sword appearing in his hand.

"How do people get the metal to be a different colors like that?" Tyler questioned, Nightwing ignored him as he ran up to a currently burning Dracula. "Nightwing! Aim for his neck!" Tyler called out!

"What miserable creatures you are!" Dracula transformed into a hundred bats, flying out of Nightwing's way.

"Finally, I'll take you out with one shot!" Tyler held his hands above his head. "Flame Emperor!" A giant ball of pure flames appeared over Tyler's head, making the huge throne room much brighter. But the bats vanished and Tyler was suddenly down on his knees, the fire vanished as he did. "What happened? Where is my Power!"

"The sea hates those with the power of the devil fruit. And as I correctly guessed, thats what you have!" Dracula taunted. "So this sea-stone embedded glove was of use after all."

"No, Tyler can copy them, but he's not a true Devil fruit user!" Nami yelled, running towards Dracula, an electrified piece of her staff swinging in a circle as she held tightly onto the rest of the three piece staff.

"But the sea may still hate him anyway, so he still has the weakness even if he didn't eat the actual fruit." Zoro tried to explain. "As long as he uses a power that the original person got from a devil fruit, he'll lose it by being thrown in the sea, or having sea-stone used on him." He quickly turned to fight Dracula as well.

"It's too late, this one feels my wrath now!" Dracula took his rapier and plunged it through Tyler's back.

Time seemed to slow dramatically as Tyler gasped in pain, unable to even fall to the ground as Dracula held him in place. Dracula left the rapier where it was so he could use that hand to grab a thin dagger from a pocket inside his clothing, the dagger had a dull grey color, and using this, he stabbed Tyler again.

"That dagger is edged with sea-stone, infinitely more useful than having to hold you with my hand. Dracula picked up Tyler and threw him across the room, into a stone wall, he wasn't moving at all.

"Tyler!" Nami stopped running due to being horrified by what she had seen.

"Nami, Make sure he's okay! This situation just got worse!" Zoro called as Starfire ran past him, her hands glowing with green energy. She fiercely punched at Dracula, sending him flying across the room, But he managed to land safely on his feet. A scythe appeared in his hand as he moved to block the slashing motion of Zoro's swords, leaving him more open for Starfire to attack as well, aiming straight for Dracula's head. But Dracula conjured some fire balls to head her off as he pushed Zoro away just enough to avoid his next attack.

**Tyler's POV **

What, what happened to me, we were winning, and now, am I going to... die?

"Tyler! We need your help, Zoro's strong and so are those two helping him, but he is still injured from the last battle he was in, this is not the time to leave it all to him! Let me get this out of you, and then help us!" A voice speaks to me, or at me. It seems so far away, but I notice that Nami is right beside me.

"Nami" I breathed out, "Tell Luffy, I'm sorry, that I was so easy to..." What am I saying, This isn't the end, I won't allow it to be. "Get, get"

"Tyler?" Nami's voice is filled with worry.

"Get these things out of me!" I try to yell, but I barely speak any louder.

"Okay" Nami gets behind me and pulls as hard as she can on the large rapier thats completely thrusted through my torso. I writhe in pain as she tries to remove it, but then I realize...

"Nami stop, it's..." it's really hard to breathe, "It's barbed, your only hurting me more, just get the knife out." I can barely formulate the sentences, Nami grabs the knife instead, and pulls hard, with a tug, the knife comes out, and I gasp from the anguish it causes, the pain flows through my entire body, my breathing becomes more heavy as my body screams for oxygen, and only gets blood, my right lung must have been punctured. "It's no use," I gasp to Nami, "My concentration is gone, as is the power. Just pull the rapier out."

"It'll hurt you!" Nami must be as scared as I am,

"I don't" Air I need air! "Care. Do it." Nami grasps the rapier again, but as she my sight begins to fade, I feel like the intense pain is a far off thing as she pulls on it, with all the strength in her body, she rips the rapier from my body."GAH!" as I scream in pain, I force my hands to the ground as I put all I have left into pushing this stupid body to it's feet.

"Tyler, don't push yourself too hard." Nami says, but I ignore her, if none of my friends will quit, then I can't let them down by giving up. I can't... I...

_^"Your Weak."_ Who said that? Where did that come from? It's in my head! _"It came from me" _from who? "_Me, I am your inner evil, I am every evil desire you've ever had, and never acted on, and I am the darkness within you, I am the stronger part of you." _I have an inner hollow now too? Thats kinda lame, I mean, thats already been done right? Chaos theory says things don't happen the same way twice. _"Without a reason" _So let me guess, you want to take over then, you think I'll let my inner hollow take over and kill everyone around me including my friends? Then you've got another thing coming. _"I'm not your inner Hollow, he only existed for all of five seconds when Zenaku tried to sabotage your attempt to get soul reaper powers. Upon his birth, I immediately consumed him, I've been around since before you even had powers in this life! Before you were born!" _This life? Okay so I really am crazy, and now I don't have to pretend. _"I remember everything thats ever happened to you in every past life, although I can't share that with you, I'll beat this enemy for you." _And what would be the price? _"price? This is simply a matter of survival, you don't get to refuse help from me, I'm going to take over, __right now, before you get us killed!"^_

No! My friends! "Nami" I don't have much time, I can't hold him back for long. "Run!"

"From what?" She asks, looking at me as she does,

"Something is happening to me, I can't control myself. Run, get everyone and run away from me."

"From you?"

"Go, or he, I, he'll kill you all!" My head feels like it's pounding, like something is trying to break out._ "Come on, let me kill him, I'll do it for you, you won't even get hurt, Hahahaha, It's been centuries since I've been out to play! MWAHAHAHAHA!" _What is happening! "GO NAMI! NOW!"

**Back To Raven And Supergirl**

'huff' Raven's breathing was heavy, this clone actually seemed to be learning as it fought her. But she couldn't allow a few lucky shots by it too keep her down.

The clone jumped at her, eyes glowing, and hands in position to strike!

As Raven raised her hands to protect herself, she was restrained as a hand grabbed her wrist!

"What!" She looked to her side to see, "Neji? Can't you see that I'm busy!" But Neji wordlessly grabbed the clone as well, and as Raven raised her free hand to make a shield she had a realization.

"What have we been doing?" a very confused and tired Supergirl said. "Oh great, let me guess."

"We've been tricked." a bruised and exhausted Raven finished,

"It was Genjutsu." Neji commented. The two girls looked like he was speaking a foreign language. Oh wait... "An illusion" Neji simplified.

"Well. Finally it's over." Supergirl and Raven both collapsed on the ground. Fast asleep.

"Great, I am not carrying anyone back to the ship." Neji said bluntly.

"I'll carry them." Colette picked the two girls up and carried them back. Lloyd moved to follow her, but Neji put his hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Lloyd.

"My Byakugan doesn't need to be active to feel that another incredibly powerful being has arrived. Actually wait, Byakugan!" The veins around Neji's eyes tightened as he looked. "No, They were already here, but their chakra, just changed completely, it's more powerful, and menacing to all.."

**Beast Boy and Rock Lee Vs Slade (Or is it Deathstroke? Who cares...)**

"This stupid golden eye can hardly keep up with your speed, ninja." Slade remarked,

"Did Slade just complement your abilities?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently." Lee answered as he took a few steps back. "Keep him busy, so I can really give him something to look at."

"Okay!" BB shifted into the form of, the Sasquatch! or is it the Abominable Snowman? Anyway, he jumped at Slade, keeping the criminal busy.

"Time to take these weights off. Guy Sensei said that if I need to, I can. And now is as good a time as any." But as Lee bent down to remove the incredibly heavy weights from his legs, the entire castle shook, causing himself and everyone else to be knocked off their feet, Even BB and Slade stopped fighting as BB asked,

"What was that dude?"

"In the interest of survival I call for a temporary truce until we get out of this stone death-trap." Slade asked as the castle had another minor earth quake. "I did not sign up for being inside when it;s destroyed."

"What is happening in this castle?" Lee questioned no one.

**To Chamie**

"No!" Despite the fact she hadn't been doing anything strenuous, Chamie felt herself in pain all over. "Tyler, don't give in to evil. We can't afford to lose you again!" Chamie faded from the room after glowing bright blue. "You must conquer the evil this time, and make it the weapon that will allow you to beat Zenaku. But if you don't, then everyone and everything you care about will be destroyed by it."

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

GEEEEZ I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE! WHOOHOO! 'Dances' Okay well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, Its strange, I quit my job, and less than a day later the chapter is finished... Anyway, I'll start the next one right away so I can upload it soon, sorry for the wait!

Explanations:

The Power-sucking Athame is a Weapon from the Tv series Charmed, and it does what Zenaku described it does, only the one used here has been enhanced. The demons that attack Luffy and the others before Tyler gets dragged away are from the series as well. But as generic minions, they're not very important anyway. Here's a brief description: They're all ugly guys and wear black clothes.

Well thats the shortest authors notes I've ever written, so Please REVIEW! Like really, I would love the feedback! Please? Do I have to beg? Cause if I do I will: PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW THIS STORY!


	18. CoE FINALE

Chapter 18, Castle of Evils FINALE!: The Strongest Fighters Vs Possessed Tyler.

I don't own One piece, Naruto, Bleach, Teen Titans, Tales of Symphonia, Charmed, Pokemon, Yugioh, Castlevania, or anything in this thats not my idea for a plot-line, (And even there, I probably have pieces that I stole subconsciously).

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

"_Hahahaha, Just let me do it, it'll be so much easier, I'll make all your fear and pain go away..."_

NO! This is my fight, I won't let you control me!

"_You are too weak to even consider challenging me right now,"_

I'm going to anyway.

"_I can't have you getting killed here, so shut up!"_

I feel my consciousness fade from me. As my eyes open, I'm in a city, a huge one, with mix and matched buildings all around me, each one I realize, is a building I've seen at least once before, a School, different malls, even a train station I went to often in Japan, just an ordinary unordinary city. that's completely empty, no one else is around for as far as I can see. "Where am I?" I ask the sky. I get no answer.

**MEANWHILE at Dracula's Castle. (THIRD PERSON)**

"Run Nami Run!" Tyler said as he seemed to be having a seizure, Nami did as she was told, If Tyler was losing his mind, she didn't want to be anywhere near the area.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled, "Something is seriously wrong with Tyler, we need to get out of here!"

"What!" Zoro, Starfire, and Nightwing and even Dracula shouted.

"He's says we need to leave before something kills us all. I'm not sticking around for it." Nami said.

"Oh, you mean poor little me?" A ominous and twisted version of Tyler's voice was heard, and as everyone looked, Tyler was on his feet. A white mask with strange dark green, red and black markings where his face should have been. Sharp blade-like points from the mask extended over and under Tyler's ears. A fierce power could be felt radiating from him, like all the world was shaking beneath his feet. "Oh and Dracula?"

"You want me to kill you in this new form as well?" The Vampire lord goaded,

"No" The masked Tyler spat. In the same breath he vanished, and before anyone could react,

'WHAM!' Tyler had Dracula pinned to the wall, with a katana impaled through his gut.

"Gahh!" Dracula actually recoiled in pain.

"Even immortals feel pain, Dracula" The dark voice laughed, pulling off the spike from his mask that was over his left ear, he impaled it in Dracula's right shoulder, pinning him to the wall as the bone mask grew to prevent it's removal. He then did the same to Dracula's other shoulder. He then exploded with dark energy pouring out even from Tyler's eye's. "My power is far greater than yours! Even you know when to give in! You lose."

"I'm not done yet." Dracula seemed to be fading into a mist, "I don't even think the Vampire Slayer Whip, can touch me now."

"Poison, ooh, a challenge huh? Your on, but don't think you'll get away unscathed."

Dracula reformed his body, flourishing his cape. "Dark Inferno!" Producing them from his cape, and with small motion from his hand, three magma fireballs zoomed towards Evil-Tyler.

"Forgotten Jutsu. Dark Style!" in the millisecond before the Magma attack could connect, a black stone wall appeared to block it, causing the flames to go out upon contact. "Dark Shield!"

"With this, I'll kill you no matter what you hide behind. BLOOD HYDRO-GAH!" Before Dracula could fully cast his devastating spell, a black Medieval sword pierced through him. "How..."

"Forgotten Jutsu, Dark Style, Dark Sword Explosion!" Evil-Tyler said, jumping back from Dracula and snapping his fingers, the sword in Dracula's gut, exploded.

As Dracula focused all his energy on healing himself, Evil Tyler walked towards him."I surrender, if I continue to fight, I'll have to reveal all my most powerful tricks, and I can't do that yet. So take all you can carry. But trust me, I'll always come back for revenge. And I will recover all I lost." With a puff of black smoke, the Vampire lord disappeared.

"We need to leave now!" Nami screamed into Zoro's ear. Frustrated that her words didn't seem to be getting the expected reaction.

"We need to find a way to turn him back to normal." Nightwing shot back.

"Right, so you go get Luffy and the others, and then we can bring him back to normal, and get that mask off his face." Zoro yelled.

"Well, then master swordsmen, I guess I should show you." Tyler reached up to his Hollow mask, and pulled it off, it kept it's shape, but Tyler's face was now visible. His eyes were black as coal, but he was otherwise the same. "This mask isn't just for show, but you might as well know, that simply removing it won't bring that weak kid you call your crew-mate back. I am as above him, as the stars are from the ground..."

_**BACK INSIDE TYLER'S MIND. (Tyler's POV)**_

What am I supposed to do? I keep looking around these stupid empty buildings and no one else is here. I open door after door calling inside them, and no one answers. So I'll just walk back to the street, it seems that it's changed again, some older buildings now line the street. "Well maybe I can summon something." I search my pockets but I can't find any of my cards. "Do I even have power's in here?" I yell, punching my fist in a wall, I grit my teeth as I ignore the pain from it. "I wish I knew how to get back, I wish someone, anyone would help me."

"But you just have to look for the right someone." a soft voice whispers in my ear.

"What?" I nearly fall over at the shock of hearing another voice so seemingly close, I wheel myself around to see who it was, but again I'm completely alone. Whoever was standing beside me is gone.

"I still here Tyler, I'm always with you, you just haven't been able to meet me completely." The voice is reassuring and warm.

"What do you mean 'always with me' you're not with me just because I can hear your voice." I demand of the bodiless voice.

"What's on your right hand?" I look down to see a green and silver colored glove on it, it covers the palm, but not the finger's. The symbol on the back is foreign to even me.

"Senshisuru?" I ask, slightly confused, I had released it before, but I had not spoke to it before, it had simply guided me by putting thoughts in my head,back then they were emotionless, I couldn't even tell how old they were, but could Senshisuru be trying to help me, when I need it most...

"Call for me, and I will appear before you."

"Okay," I hold my right hand above me. "TO BATTLE, SENSHISURU!" I feel a powerful force burst forth from my hand, and my Zanpakutô appears, falling down beside my arm, dangling from the chain that is actually inside my hand.

"Yes, but thats not anything new now is it? I may have appeared, but thats just my sword form, it's time for you to learn to synchronize with me better, and for you to learn to call my true form out."

"Wow, most soul reapers have to try to speak to their Zanpakutô for several years before they even can hear them speak. And even longer before they get to see their true form. And I get lucky enough to get a Zanpakutô that's gonna show me how after only being able to use it for a few months." I marvel at the whole situation.

"Well, I must admit, I have my motives for it. Because you've had me as you're weapon partner before."

"Really?" I then realize the whole reason I'm in this place, because some evil had possessed me, and was now doing only-my-friends-know-what in my body. But he did say something about past lives... "So I've had you as my Zanpakutô several times?"

"Well actually, we've had each other as not just Zanpakutô, but other types of weapon partner's, ever since your first life."

"So, I've been a Zanpakutô as well?"

"You? No not a Zanpakutô, but a dear friend, that I can be sure of. But it was so long ago, since you, you..."

"I what?" I ask, holding the sword over my lap after sitting down.

"It's a long story, and I would love to tell you about it, but right now, you're being controlled by an evil spirit that attached itself to you long ago, and you need my help to escape this place, and regain control. But first, you must release my true form."

"And how do I do that?"

"Well..."

**Back outside of Tyler's mind. (Third person.)**

"So, who wants to try to bring back your pathetic friend first?" Evil Tyler said as he let his skull-hollow mask float in mid air beside him, "Or will you choose to become my servants?"

"Don't think we'll give up on him so easily." Zoro dashed for Evil Tyler, his swords full of the weight of his resolve. He slashed through Tyler, cutting him in three places cleanly.

With out waiting for his reaction, Nightwing threw an exploding black disk at him, and then it... exploded. Sending the cut and blown up evil Tyler towards a clearly angry Starfire, who punched him in the face, sending him into the rock hard ground. As he tried to stand up Zoro was back on top of him, striking with all three swords again.

"Santōryū Demon Slash!" Zoro's attack hit it's mark again, cutting up Evil-Tyler even more, but before Nightwing could follow up with another attack, black bolts of energy flew out in all directions, blasting the hero's and the pirate away from Tyler.

"Dark lightning explosion!" the twisted voice yelled as the energy enveloped him, healing all of his wounds rapidly. The energy then began to fly towards the walls and into the ground, changing and destroying everything in the room. Turning pillars into rubble and causing parts of the roof to fall down. When it was done, Evil-Tyler took in a deep breath, "aahhh, now I feel better. Who is next?" he walked through the nearest door, and descended the stairs, "I think that orange haired girl would make a fun slave, I might as well start building my army now, hehehe. She must have run down here. What was her name? Maybe I should have got more details our of the kid, oh well, I'll just ask her when I find her." as his hollow mask levitated beside him, he grabbed it and slapped it back on his face. "I do love my new powers in this life, I can't wait to blast something with a Cero. Hehehe, look at me, I'm like a kid with a new toy." he quickly flash-stepped down the stairs and eventually came to a large set of open doors. He walked through them to see Nami running for her life.

With a clap of his hands, the doors on the other side of the large room slammed, this room had portraits, most of which featured Dracula, all over the walls. Nami jumped back to avoid being turned into a squished navigator. "Tyler?" She slowly turned around, "are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm feeling better than ever." Evil-Tyler lifted his left hand to the left side of his face, braking a pointed piece off his mask, "Hollow mask." He held the piece of the mask between his middle and pointer fingers. "Needle Cero!" the mask-part/needle glowed a dark shade of purple before he threw it, and blasted the wall right behind Nami as she jumped out of the way just in time. The barely sharp piece of his mask had transformed into a bullet capable of shooting through a three foot thick stone wall.

"AHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Nami yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her.

"Now now, I would have missed even if you hadn't moved, I have no intention of killing you, I just have a offer for you."

_**Else-where in the castle...**_

"Sanji! Did you find anything interesting?" Franky asked the pirate chef.

"Yes, I'm sure Nami will be happy with the amount of treasure I've been able to put in this!" Sanji held up a small silver object, with a gold and red center.

"Where'd you get that?" Franky asked, pushing up his sunglasses to examine it better.

"Ussop gave it too me, he said it got it from Lloyd. It's called a wing-pack."

"That crazy-spiky haired swordsman had something so useful with him huh? It could sure be useful for storing more cola!"

"No way, Franky, right now, the only thing this is for, is treasure for my Nami-Swan!" Sanji swooned, imagining how the orange haired, and very cute, navigator would praise him for all he had found.

At that exact moment, Sanji, stopped where he was standing totally frozen as a faint sound of screaming was heard, Franky couldn't make out what the words were, but Sanji heard every bit.

"Franky, follow me."

"What is it Curly-cook?" The crazy shipwright questioned,

"I need to go save my damsel in distress." He loosened the tie on his neck just a bit.

"Wha?" Before Franky could even formulate his question, Sanji took off as fast as he could, yelling as loud as his voice would allow.

"I'M COMING TO RESCUE YOU MY SWEET NAMI-SWAN!"

"Uh, Alright then," Franky picked up the bag of treasure he was carrying, and chased after the love-crazy pirate chef.

_**Meanwhile, back where the rampaging evil Tyler is.**_

"So, all you want, is for me to be your slave, and you will spare my life?"

"Essentially, yes." Evil-Tyler said in his twisted voice. His Hollow mask hiding an impossibly large smile.

"Hmm, let me give it some thought." Nami, sat on the floor pondering her decision. Until she shortly heard footsteps in the room behind her, "No." She shot out, and as she did the door behind her slammed itself open!

"NAMI-SWAN!" the pirate chef yelled, as he burst through the doors. Dust flew everywhere as he did.

"W...What the hell. Who are you!" Evil-Tyler roared, letting his anger go.

"I" Sanji pulled out a cigarette, put it in his mouth and lit it. "Am the hunter, and you are my prey."

"Me, the prey, Mwahahaha! Looks like I found myself a comedian. Now that I've had a good laugh, die!" what looked like a dark red laser beam came from Evil-Tyler's hand, narrowly missing the chef's head.

"Sanji! Be careful, don't hurt him too much." Nami yelled to the chef.

"What?" Sanji jumped back to where the navigator was, so he could listen properly.

"Tyler, he's somewhere in there. He's being possessed by that mask, and it's forcing him to attack us!"

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that he's already defeated Zoro, Nightwing, and Starfire if he's here."

"What are you talking about?" a familiar voice interrupted Nami's warning as Zoro walked into the room behind Tyler, all his swords out. And he was covered in Dust. "I was only taking a short break."

"Zoro!" Nami called out.

"So he's strong enough to beat the stupid swordsman, so what?"

"What did you say 'Pirate A'!" Zoro shot back, mocking Sanji's lower bounty.

"AM I FREAKING INVISBLE RIGHT NOW!" Evil-Tyler shouted.

"who ever knocks him out first?" Zoro asked, irritated by the yelling maniac.

"Deal!" Sanji agreed, jumping high into the air, he began to force his foot forward, spinning himself towards Evil-Tyler "Concassé" Spinning at high speed, Sanji's leg slammed right into Evil-Tyler's face. Causing it to go straight into the floor!

Evil-Tyler quickly rose to his feet, more dark energy flowing from his body.

"Three sword style, DRAGON TWISTER!" Unbeknown to Evil-Tyler, Zoro had used Sanji's attack as a chance to get right behind him, and with a spin of his body and swords, created a tornado that sent Evil-Tyler straight into the ceiling.

As Tyler's super-powered-evil side looked up he had a few seconds to realize Sanji was above him, for some reason, he was spinning his entire body _incredibly_ fast. "Brochette!" Sanji yelled as he continued to spin like a top. A top that happens to be really good at kicking people. The spinning motion didn't stop when the attack connected, and Sanji continued to dig his foot into Evil-Tyler's back as he drove him into the stone hard floor.

"I'll kill you!" The demented voice of Evil-Tyler yelled. But before he could get up, Sanji jumped off his back, and then with unnatural speed, slammed his leg on Evil-Tyler's back using momentum from a front flip, causing the sound of cracking bones to echo through the room. But Evil-Tyler's body rose from the ground with out moving a muscle, the continuing and disturbing sound of bones cracking indicated that they were healing as they were moved around to the proper place. Finally Evil-Tyler was back on his feet, without a scratch. "Let me finish this time," Evil Tyler brought his hand up to his face, "Ahem!" After clearing his throat he drew in a huge breath, and yelled, as loud as he could; "I'll kill you! And then I'll torture you!" As he vented his rage, he didn't notice a tiny 3mm tall container labelled 'Tuna, premium grade' slide on the floor and stop at his feet.

"KA-BOOM!" The seemingly harmless can of tuna exploded with the force of a tiny nuclear bomb. Sending Evil-Tyler across the room and directly into an attack by none other than Franky!

"STRONG HAMMER!" The cola-powered-cyborg yelled as he smacked Tyler in the face with his right fist, no longer covered by it's usual hand glove but now solid steel.

As Tiger, Ichigo, Nightwing, Stacy, Luffy, Ussop, Nico Robin, Brook, Chopper, Regal, Starfire, Rukia, Mewtwo, Mahad/Dark Magician, Mana/Dark Magician Girl, and Orihime, who had healed all the others injuries with her ability.

"Even the dumbest of people know it makes much more sense to torture a person before killing them, and people say I'm illogical." Tiger said this with a smug look on his face.

"You are!" Stacy smacked Tiger upside the head.

"I know, I just felt like saying that, you don't have to hit me!"

"Die!" Evil Tyler roared, shooting black energy out of his hands in an attempt to silence Tiger.

"Hey! Don't attack me in the middle of my.."

Interrupting the mentally insane bomb expert, Evil-Tyler shot a bolt of lightning from his hands. But Tiger reached into his bag of infinite stuff, and pulled out,

"A fish bowl?" Tiger looked at the glass bowl, and was too interested in it to notice that Orihime had jumped in the way, using her shield technique to protect him.

"Everyone else get back!" Zoro yelled, scaring off everyone except Ichigo, Luffy, and Sanji.

"The four of us will be more than enough to keep him down." Ichigo said, his black katana in hand.

"Hehehe, alright then, how about a change of scenery!" Evil-Tyler slammed both of his fists on the ground, and the stone floor began to shift and move, the entire room, including the walls and a bit of the hallways out side them, began to move, straight up, taking everyone therein with it. And every bit of stone that came into contact with it followed, until it was just barely above the top of the castle, the dark clouds were very close to the combatants as the walls broke off the room, and became new platforms to stand on. Everyone except Ichigo, Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji, and where they were standing, were removed from the center of the room, a room turning into a battle field in the sky. The others were eventually grouped back together as the stones and moved around into some small and larger platforms, those who could fly, did so. But none of the Monster Trio (Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji.) have such an ability.

"Since when can Tyler do that?" Ussop gasped in fear.

"Since something possessed him." Stacy calmly explained. She knew all about being possessed by spirits, only Alto isn't such a bad guy if you get to know him. Whatever was possessing Tyler however, was definitely evil.

"So, shall we begin?" Evil-Tyler challenged.

"Begin? I think we need to end this, now!" Ichigo put his hand to his face and a white mask, with three red and black stripes that go down the left side of the forehead, and one red and black stripe under the left eye, appeared.

"When I get angry, I heat up!" Spinning rapidly in the same spot, flames could be seen near Sanji's feet. When he stopped, his right leg, was red, like it was on fire. "**Diable Jambe!" **

"Then I'll use my high gear too." Luffy started to stretch out his legs, and then pushed them went into a squatting position, his legs becoming pumps to push his blood faster through his body, causing steam to rise from his skin. "Gear Second!"

"Deadly Nine Swords!" Zoro had somehow grown two additional heads and four extra arms. Each with their own sword.

"Together!" Luffy yelled vanishing with his speed.

"Right!" The others confirmed, all dashing towards Evil-Tyler.

"What are you planning?" Evil-Tyler, started moving his hands in weird shapes, kinda like...

"Hand Signs," Stacy said, recognizing one of them, "Look out!"

"Forgotten Jutsu, Dark Style, Dark Spear Summoning!" Putting his hands above his head, a pitch black spear appeared in his hand, the tip was wide and had jagged edges. And the handle had small spots with gold around it. "Dark Spear Style, Pressurized Spear Stab!" With great speed, he stabbed the spear towards Sanji, who dodged to avoid having a hole punched in him by the shock-wave alone.

"We have to strike now!" Ichigo yelled.

"_Deadly Nine Sword Style_" Zoro got in closer, spinning all six of his swords in a wind-mill like circle in front of him as he did.

Sanji jumped towards Evil-Tyler to follow him, "_Diable Jambe_!" He raised his foot in preparation to attack.

"_Gum Gum_!" Luffy jumped above Evil-Tyler, ready to strike,

"_Black_!" His sword in position, Ichigo appeared beside Straw Hat Luffy,

"_**EXTRA-HACHI-GESTSUGA-TENSHO-JET-GATLING-ASURA:NINE THOUSAND WORLDS!"**_ The four super strong fighters simultaneously unleashed their most powerful multi-hit attacks while yelling their attacks in unison, a storm of Ichigo's black energy slashes, Luffy's near-invisible due-to-speed punches, and Sanji's spicy high speed kicks. Zoro finished it with nine deadly and insanely powerful sword slashes.

As the dust and ashes settled, and the four combatants came down from their higher power levels, not wanting to use their higher powers longer than necessary. (Ichigo's mask disappeared, Zoro went back to the normal amount of limbs and heads, Sanji's flaming leg went back to being non-flaming, and Luffy's blood pressure went back to normal.) all the others saw that Tyler was face down in a stone platform. And he wasn't moving. Was he...

"Tyler!" Mana yelled, flying as fast as she could towards her fallen summoner.

"Mana wait, he might be..." Mahad tried to warn her but,

"Still conscious!" Evil-Tyler roared, his head raising from the ground, but nothing else.

"Tyler, wake up! Wake up and fight this!" Mana demanded, scared she may lose her only ticket out of the world of duel monsters. But more importantly, scared of losing her friend,

"Shut up! He can't hear you!" Evil-Tyler screamed at her, his body began to slowly rise off the ground.

"Since he summoned me, I am connected to his mind, and I can go in, and find him." Mana put her hands on Tyler's head, keeping him from going any higher.

"Let us go with you." Mana was shocked that she didn't notice Chamie, Supergirl, and Raven appear beside her. Chamie was the one who had spoken.

"And lets get everyone back on the ground." Raven commented, she showed no signs of fatigue. And neither did Supergirl. Slowly the platforms everyone was on, began to head back to earth.

"Let me go!" Evil-Tyler spat, reaching up to attempt clawing at Chamie, who retaliated by slashing his hollow mask in half, causing it to fall from his face, and weaken him. "That won't work, I won't release my hold..."

"Don't try to get up, not even you will have the power to fight after being hit by those four at once." Chamie said this as she sheathed her Zanpakutô.

As the platforms landed on the island, just outside of Dracula's castle. The four girls put their hands together over Tyler's head, focusing their energy together...

**Rewind to about thirty minutes ago, inside Tyler's mind(?) First person.**

"No."

"Why not!" My Zanpakutô, Senshisuru asks.

"It's embarrassing!" If it's something like this, there's no doubt, my Zanpakutô is surely a girl.

"It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Hey, I don't remember, so as far as I'm concerned, I haven't."

"Do you want to help your friends or not!"

"I can't do it. I'm physically incapable."

"No your not. Please, you don't have to say it loudly. I won't tell anyone."

"I'll hold you to that." I put the sword guard to my mouth, I hesitate for what feels like an eternity, and quietly I say the words. I won't tell you what they are, because it's really embarrassing, especially when I have no clue as to what the Dave is going on. When I finish speaking, the sword begins to glow with a brilliant light. For a few seconds I can't see, but I feel a tight pull on my right hand, the chain huh, well now, what "hey!" I struggle against someone I can't see as they grab my shoulders and pull me up. I feel soft and comforting arms wrap themselves around, keeping me in a warm embrace that tells me everything will be alright. After what feels like a short time, Before I can ask what's going on, and while I'm still completely blind mind you, I feel something warm on my face and then, 'HEY! STOP THAT! NOT AGAIN DON'T JUST RANDOMLY KISS ME FOR NO REASON YOU CRAZY ZANPAKUTÔ!' I start to push her away, fighting against the light.

"Sorry, but your just way to much fun to tease Tyler, it's been far too long since I last saw you." Senshisuru then lets out a girlish giggle, the light from her still making me completely blind, but as it fades, and she holds me tighter, despite not really knowing who she is, I feel, like I could take on the world. And I'm also a little bit angry.

"You know," I say, coming to a realization, "Your the second girl to kiss me after only talking to me for less than ten minutes." I find it quite annoying. I don't really consider myself very attractive, so I'm kinda confused as to why this keeps happening to me.

"You always did have a way with the ladies, even unintentionally." She lets out another giggle, which for some reason I find very cute. Dave! Why am I so easily distracted! Friends! Need help! To defeat me! Now! I have to beat what is possessing me, I don't have time for this!

"Huh, you know I have a hard time believing you, I think I've just finally gone completely koo-koo."

"It's all been real so far hasn't it?"

"Who are you? I thought a Zanpakutô was supposed to be a reflection of the wielder's soul, so shouldn't mine be a dude? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm not a part of your soul, I'm another soul entirely, your Zanpakutô, that is to say, I am special, I'm a soul, that was bound to your soul, long ago when, when..."

"When what?" I ask.

"I'll tell you all about it later." as She says this, a million questions pop into my mind, and the brilliant light around her begins to fade more, its then I realize that she is still hugging me, and when I look barely upwards I see her face for the first time, her beautiful eyes. She has two different eye color's, her left eye is a dark violet color, an eye color I've never seen before for anyone. The other eye is a vibrant orange color, another color I've yet to see for eye's. She has dark brown hair, with blond streaks in it. Her hair is tied in a long, but not over the top, ponytail. Her face is kind, with flawless skin, her nose is small and she has a big smile on her face. she's not actually taller than me, I'm just currently not standing on my own. Okay, now that I've given who-ever is rude enough to listen to my thoughts a vivid description of her face, let's move on.

"Uh, I think you said something about showing me the way out?" I ask as I swing my legs back under my body and force myself to stand up straight. I step back from Senshisuru, to see that she's wearing a cotton robe. It's completely white except for green symbols that I can't decipher.

"Yes, it's time for us to get your body back." Senshisuru seems pretty happy for someone talking about body retrieval. She raises her left hand to reveal a chain embedded in it, but there was no sign on her hands that it had been placed their by force, but almost seems to be a part of her body. I follow where the chain goes to realize that it leads to my right hand.

"Oh, when you said our souls were bound to each other, I guess it was literal." I look at the chain, it's silver color reflecting the light in the city.

"Yes, it's important for you to know so we can use it to our advantage. But for now, just follow me. To the top of your city."

"My city?" I had almost forgot where I was. But the tall and empty building quickly remind me. "Right, my city, in my head, where we are now. But the top? Where is it, and how do we get there quickly, I don't have any power's in here." I need to learn to stop talking so fast.

"That's where I come in. In this place, I can actually take physical form and have all the same powers that you would have outside of here. And with this chain." She held it up again. "I can give some of that power to you."

"Wait, if this is my city, in my soul, then why am _**I** _powerless."

"When you get to the top, you'll understand. Hold on."

"What? Wait! Whoa!" as Senshisuru starts to run, I fall on my face, and get dragged along for the ride. At least there isn't any rocks. Before I can regain control of myself, She stops without warning. I don't, so I fly through the window in the building in front of us. Ouch! Apparently, I subconsciously like being in pain, why else would so many opportunities to get hurt present themselves in my head. "Okay now what?"

"What is significant to you about this building?" As I climb through the building's window, I take a few steps back from it to get a better look.

I look at the window I just crashed through and realize it belonged to a building other than the one Senshisuru was looking at. As I turned to see what she was looking at. "Titans Tower? That's the place I'm staying at currently."

"So it's significant. We'll find him in here."

"Okay, what are we waiting for," As I try to open the front door, I feel Senshisuru yank on the chain, saving me from a death by falling rocks. "Why is it booby-trapped?"

"because obviously he wants us to stay out" Senshisuru breathes deeply. "We'll have to break in quickly."

"Okay, how do we.."

"CONTROLLED LIGHTNING FIST!" with what looks to me like green electricity. Senshisuru destroys the door, reducing it to rubble.

"Wow, just wow." I look at the destruction caused by her power, and then a thought occurs to me. "Hey, if there is going to be more trap's inside, shouldn't we just fly up to the top room?"

"What would be the fun in that?" she acts like I had lost my mind. That's probably not a very big jump either.

"I'd get to beat him up sooner." I clarify, "What's the point of blasting our way through all the traps when you can just use your powers and fly us straight to the top. Thereby removing the need to use up our energy at all."

"Are, are you trying to get rid of me?" She's not serious is she? I mean one second she's a knowledgeable, mature teenage girl (As mature as any teenager can be any way.) and now it's like she just became five years younger mentally.

"Note. Chain. I don't even think I _can _get rid of you." I lift my right hand and point at the piece of steal embedded in it.

"Oh, right." She giggles again at her own foolishness. And then without even thinking about it, starts to fly to the top. And I get dragged up with her. My arm feels like it will fall off now.

"Okay, this is the highest window, so let's go in." Punching the glass, Senshisuru flies into the Titans living room. She forgot that I'm below her, and am now being slammed against the lower window.

"Ouch! A little help here." I hate being so powerless.

"Sorry!" I feel her yanking on the chain to pull me up, and slowly but surely she pulls me into the room, but instead of the usual things you would find in Titans Tower, the walls are made of wood, and only the door is the same as the real tower. The room is empty, the floor is so black I can't tell if it's really there. But a metal circle in the middle tells me that the way to get in here through the tower is from the ceiling in the room below, judging by the fact that after I pick it up, it turns to dust.

"Well, let's see what's behind door number one," As I reach the door, it doesn't open on it's own like it usually does. "Oh come on, can't anything be easy!"

"Huh, there's nothing that could be used to open it either." Senshisuru walks up beside me, punching her left hand with her right fist. "I'll just have to break it down for you like all the others."

"take it away." I step back as green electricity flows from Senshisuru's fingers.

"Controlled Lightning Fist!" without actually touching the door, Senshisuru makes the motion of a punch, sending the green lightning at the door. Dust and smoke appears from the point of impact, filling the entire room. As the dust settles around us, I see that the door barely has a scratch on it, only a few black marks and only a tiny bit of the metal is gone.

"Huh, I was kinda expecting the door to be, you know, gone..."

"Why didn't that work?" Senshisuru stares intently at the door as she says this.

"Maybe we need to try something more powerful?"

"Right!" Senshisuru takes a step back, breathing deeply, she slams her fist on the door with all her strength, but it doesn't even cause a dent in it.

"Did you just emulate an ability?" I ask, as I might as well learn more about her as I try to figure out a way in, the door.

"Supergirl actually." Senshisuru answers me, "and Starfire."

"You can use two at once!" Now I'm upset, even with my powers, I barely can control one persons power at a time.

"And now I'll add Martian Manhunter's to the mix."

"THREE!" This is so not fair! Why am I always behind everyone else.

Breathing again, Senshisuru's hands glow the green that Starfire's starbolts have, and again, she tries to break down the door, this time with multiple attacks. "FALL YOU STUPID DOOR!" when she finishes yelling, she sinks to her knees. "I'm sorry Tyler, I don't know what else to do, I've failed."

I walk over to the door, and rub my hand across it. It's then I realize that the spot where Senshisuru's lightning attack had caused a bit of the steel to crumble was back to normal. "A wall than cannot be shattered, there is no such thing, everything has a breaking point, with those three people's powers, there shouldn't be anything that Senshisuru can't break. True indestructibility is an impossible dream." I run my hands along it more. "Unless, I've got it!"

"Got what?" Senshisuru asks.

"It's only unbreakable, because we believe it to be real. We just have to stop believing that it is real and we'll be able to walk through it."

"That's insane."

"That's me." If this is my soul then it must be the reason, only I could think of something so strange. "I reject your existence!" I yell this to the door as I step towards it, placing my hand on the door, I force myself to think over and over. 'This door does not exist' and as I do, the door fades, and disappears. As Senshisuru looks at me as she sees me walk through what seems like solid steel, I calmly walk forward, the walls here are the same material as the door, but the path seems to be quite long. As I keep walking, I hear footsteps as Senshisuru runs to catch up.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

"I can't believe, that you can't believe, that I could figure out how to get past my own defenses."

"How can you tell they belong to you?"

"I just know. If what you say is true, and this city is a place within my soul, that means that everything in it was, albeit subconsciously, made by me." I continue to walk down the path until we come to another door, and this one had a good old fashioned number pad on it. Meaning a number must be a code to get in.

"A number game now?"

"I'm not sure, it would be helpful if there was some sort of clue." as if in answer, a scroll appears over the number pad, I grab it and unroll it to read:

_the most important and powerful number_

"what does that mean?" Senshisuru's as confused as I am, how am I supposed to know what the most important number is. I can't remember something I've never been told. As I take a closer look at the number pad, I notice seams where something else may pop out of it. And finally I see a button barely the size of a pencil lead. I push hard on it and something shoots out of the number pad and hits me in the face.

"Ouch!" why does it always have to involve me getting hurt?

"Tyler the number pad expanded to have letters as well!" I stand up to get a look, and Senshisuru seems to be correct. But the only letters are T, A, F, M, N, E, W, I, Y, X, L and S.

"Well maybe it's a number that can only be spelled?" Senshisuru asks.

"A number that can only be spell with letters, meaning the number pad was only a distraction." but what number can only be spelt.

"Isn't it obvious?" as Senshisuru says this, I have no idea what she's talking about. "Tyler what's the name of your greatest weapon?"

"Senshisuru?"

"No not me! Your other weapon!" She was blushing, I'm not sure why.

"Oh, you mean the Infinity..." before I even finish I frantically type the word in on the pad."ACCESS GRANTED." the door slides open and I finally see it, the thing that's possessing me.

"Your too late, _master._ I hope you enjoyed your vacation, but I'm afraid it'll have to be extended. I'm not letting you go get killed." a demonic presence is obviously the owner of the voice. The room looks like one of those big control rooms you see in those futuristic cop movies. With big video screens, control panels and everything else. I realize that only one of these screens displays actual video, and I can see Zoro and Sanji there, apparently trying to attack the camera man, wait a minute, the camera man is...

"Next time, you might want to change the codes. Also GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" I yell, my anger rising in me. "and never bother me again."

"Hehe, I was thinking of letting your friends live as my servants, but I guess I can just kill them, if that's how your going to act!"

"Show yourself!" I demand of the evil voice, and in answer, darkness shoots from all over the room into the center, growing until it becomes as big as I am. Forming into someone who looks like, "That's my face! Not yours!"

"I told you before, I _am_ you, I am your inner evil, the physical and spiritual manifestation of every suppressed and evil desire you've every had, I was created using all the evil in you, as a separate, and far stronger, soul, and I'll be using your body to do whatever I want now."

"Then I'll destroy you and deal with those desires myself, I don't need you!"

"Oh but you do, you need me more than you know. You're still weak, too weak to face Zenaku, too weak to beat Dracula, too weak to fight on your own, too weak to think you can protect anyone! But if I remove those who you would protect, you won't have to deal with that burden. If I take over, you'll never have to deal with the pain of powerlessness! You need my power to accomplish your goals and hopes of having power!"

"I," I feel my anger growing, but I force my self to stay calm. There has to be a way for me to fight, this is my soul for goodness sakes! Where are the weapons! "Will show you, just how powerful, I can be!" I put my hand out and put all my concentration on what I need more than anything, the substance that gives me power, it's in this room, and I just have to find it.

"Go on and do it then. You have five minutes, I won't move from this spot. Cook up whatever stupid plan your thinking of, I'll wait. It's no fun if you can't struggle properly." I run towards my super-powered-evil-side, and with fury in my fist, "You probably won't even be able to OUCH!" Without even thinking, My fist connects with the face of 'the evil within.' Sending him flying into a control panel behind him.

As his body smashes the panels, electricity flows out of it and into me, but I don't feel any different, I don't feel the warm power of... "Where is it!" I demand of my evil self. Picking him up by his grey collar.

"You mean this!" With a huge smile on his, no, my face, which would be impossible for me to pull off one of such magnitude, he holds up his hand, with the Infinity Orb clasped within it.

"Give it back!" I reach for it, but as I'm millimeters from it, I'm thrown back across the room. Crushing more of what looks like very expensive technology. But since it's my mind, soul, whatever, I really don't care. "Why you!" getting back on my feet, I start to charge at him again, but a hand gets in my way. "What!" I raise and lower my voice all in one word, pretty impressive.

Senshisuru's the one in the way. "You don't have your powers in here remember? I'll beat him for you."

"Don't think I'm powerless anymore." I breath deeply focusing on a pirate you probably know all too well by now. "Gum Gum"

"No way, How there's no way you could have powers when I'm in control! There is just no way!"

"Way. Pistol!" with a powerful punch, My arm stretches out to again nail my evil self in the face.

"You'll pay for that _master._" My inner evil snarls at me, in his hand a black version of my usual katana appears.

"No, you'll pay for using my body to attack my friends." I hold up my hands in a boxing position, "If you've been connected to me this entire time, you'll know that training with my powers has been the least of my worries. The stronger I am without my powers, the less I'll need to rely on them. Now, it's about time my training with the leaf ninja, finally paid off. Bring it!"

"That I shall." he charges at me sword pointed at me, making a wild horizontal slash, but before he can cleave me in half, I drop my body low to the ground, spinning my right leg behind me as fast as I can, moving moving it in a quick circle on the ground.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" although I'm not as strong as Lee, With Luffy's powers supplementing my body, It still can knock over an unsuspecting opponent. And I do just that, with my so called 'evil side' falling on his face.

"Just die already!" he throws the katana at me, which I roll out of the way to avoid. Maybe I should think of using the powers of someone else? As I think this, I look at the katana as a thought comes to me. I stretch out my hand and focus my energy into it.

"Power Shockwave!" Before evil-me can get on his feet, the force of my power-reseting attack sends him back to the floor.

"That's it! No more!" as he rants on about, whatever, I run to the katana he threw at me, and put all my focus on it as I grab it. I swing it behind me to block a spear inches from my gut, and the sword transforms from grey and black to it's usual red, gold, and steel look. "How did you.."

"My soul, my body, my powers, you may have taken them, but all I have to do is win them back, each hit I land, I get some of my power back, each thing you create with the Infinity Orb, I can touch and take back. They know that I am the original owner, and they want to return to me. How ever, I don't remember ever touching that spear."

"That's because this is a product from my own unique Jutsu, Dark style."

"You mean like shadows?" I ask, using my regained katana to knock the spear away.

"Not the shadows alone, all darkness. I can create weapons using this ultimate Jutsu. And they can't be destroyed. And only I can use it. No one else who knows it is alive. Don't worry though, I didn't kill them, they all died of old age."

"Nice. But how did you come by it without a body?"

"It's weird what people do while they're supposed to be asleep. Studying the dark style Jutsu was easy enough while everyone else thought you were in bed. I simply learned it at night."

"From who?"

"Not who, what, I only had to find the forgotten scrolls once, after that I just spent every night studying."

"That explains why I never feel properly rested."

"Hahaha, true enough, _Master._" again he tries to stab me with the spear. "It's too bad I never had time to do, _other things_, to certain teammates with your body while you were..."

"WHAM!" This guy really needs to learn to stop ranting in the middle of our fight. He leaves my face way too big of a target. Looking at Senshisuru I ask "Do I even want to know what he's_ wishing _he had done?"

"I would say _no_" Senshisuru slightly stretches out the 'no' as she says this, She seems really creeped out right now.

"Right then it's time I ended this." As evil-me tries to stand up, I swing down with my katana, but before I can, I've frozen, why can't I move?

"No, this time I'll throw you so far away, that you won't be able to claw your way back." My body,err soul, is stiff as a wall. Evil-me holds his spear up, pointing at my chest. "But not until I make you watch me, kill your..."

"My what?" Evil-me takes a few steps back, as if someone just shot him. I look around to see Senshisuru, her fist has electricity flickering from it. "I didn't even see you do that." My head seems to be the only thing I can still move.

"You need to learn to perceive light speed attacks. Like lightning." She grabs the chain embedded in her left hand, and with a deep breath, lightning shoots across it, and into my hand, forcing my body to listen to me again.

"Will do." I point my katana at Evil-me. "What should I call you?" I ask of him.

"Call me? I suppose I should provide a name to distinguish myself from you. Let me think for just a minute." As if in a trance, he thinks for a minute. "I got it." without warning, he pulls a handgun out of nowhere. And before I can react to him he tells me. "_Malvado_." And he pulls the trigger.

"Bang!" I try to duck out of the way, but it's too late, and I'm not bullet proof. I hear more gunshots ring out as I fall to the ground, dead as a rock. Hey, wait a minute, I didn't get hit, and my hearts still beating, so I'm not dead! Wait, why aren't I dead?

"ARG!" I look up to see that his shots all hit the ceiling above me. Malvado does not look happy. "How could they have beaten me!"

"It's difficult, to focus on two battles at once isn't it?" I ask, standing back up. "I'd rather my friends had to kill me then let you roam free. It's time to give everything back Malvado!" I rip the gun from his hand and throw it to the other side of the room, I take my katana and NO!

"And it seems to be difficult for you, to realize that while having only one hidden weapon is smart, having several is even better." I look down to see a knife in me, the blood oozing down it. Causing me to drop my katana in shock.

"Nice one, Malvado, but here's another story. I knew you would do that!" Grabbing his hand, and pulling it away from me, I take my other hand and stab it into his chest. Grabbing what he stole from me. Reabsorbing it into myself. The Infinity Orb.

"Do you have any idea how many years I've planned for the chance to steal that from you! To steal everything from you! You think just because you got that thing back, that everything is gonna be okay? Well your wrong, dead wrong!" Malvado makes a flicking motion with his hand, pulling the knife out of me.

"Yikes, I'm so scared!" I say sarcastically. Picking my katana off the ground, I speak "Senshisuru!"

"Ye, yes Tyler?" she looks like she just saw a ghost,

"You said something about GACK!" This is my soul world, so why am I bleeding, from the inside? The blood pours out of my mouth as I cough it up.

"Even with your powers, your still weak compared to me!" I look to see that Malvado has grown a Hollow mask and is getting bigger.

"Oh yeah! Senshisuru! Controlled Lightning Fist!" I can see it all as she shoots lightning from her knuckles, pushing Malvado back into a wall.

"Sand Sand Power!" I whisper as I Concentrate on the powers of former warlord of the sea, Sir Crocodile.

"Die!" blades of all sorts shoot through the room at me, but pass through me as sand passes through ones hand. "What!"

"I like these logia* powers, it makes things so much easier."

"Then it's time to bring the rain!" Malvado throws a white needle at the ceiling, punching a huge hole in it, as well as a water pipe. Which sends water _everywhere. _I should really get down here for maintenance once in a while.

"Oh Dave, water, the weakness of the sand sand fruit. Which I'm using!" as the water drenches me I quickly focus my energy into my hand, aiming at Malvado. "POWER SHOCKWAVE!"

Nothing happens to him, why? "You'll have to think harder then that _master_. **DARK STYLE HOLLOW POWER COMBINATION! DARK CERO!"**

Like a black laser, Malvado unleashes his power, and sends it right through me!

"Tyler!" Senshisuru runs to me as I fall, I look down to see a huge hole where my chest should be. But I'm somehow still alive.

"Don't worry, you can't die in here, If he's dead, then so are we. His survival, means my survival."

"Well then, I guess that means we can beat on you all we want. Since you can't die in here." I turn my head to see the one talking, is that? Chamie?

"Tyler! What happened to you!" Mana's yelling at me now, thats different.

"Senshisuru, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Chamie asks in her usual polite tone.

"Help him, he can't fight like this." Senshisuru answers.

"Oh, I know, looks like that training didn't produce the results I wanted." Chamie, not now...

"well, looks like we'll have to help you with _that_." Supergirl? And thats Raven behind her, why are they here.

"You first." Raven says without a drop of emotion.

"You!" Malvado points his larger than usual finger at Chamie, "GET OUT! YOUR THE ONE WHO CHAINED ME UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS SOUL WORLD! I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL IT WAS FIFTEEN YEARS INTO THIS REINCARNATION IN ORDER TO EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WEAK FOOL!" He points violently at me. "WAS DOING! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO IT AGAIN!"

"I'm not only going to do it again, but I'll give my student what he needs to come back, steal your powers, and leave you nothing more than a dried husk of a soul." Chamie puts her hand over where the hole in my body is, and energy shoots out, filling the space, with light. I feel the return of all my internal organs at once, as well as the wonderful feeling of not having internal bleeding.

"I won't allow that! Die!" Another Dark Cero shoots from Malvado's hand, aimed at Chamie, who raises her hand to easily block it.

"Your not even real, your just an entire soul created from the minuscule, barely evil desires of a man who was forced to die to prevent you from taking control of him. If his enemies hadn't taken the tiny piece of evil within his soul, the same soul as my student, to create a new soul, that could dominate him, and cause him to work on their side. But something went wrong. After only possessing him only once, you forced him to kill people, thousands of them, all undeserving of their fate. And he was convicted and punished for it." Chamie draws a katana from her side, and whispers to it, causing it to transform into a much longer version of itself. "Even though he had no intention of acting on his desires, even though he didn't remember why, or even know he'd been forced to kill anyone. It's because of you that we can't show him any memories of his past lives, why he has to start over, never knowing anyone he's met in his past lives. His name, his friends, his lovers, he'll never remember a thing, all because you were created!" Raven uses her powers to grab Malvado, holding him in place, as Chamie walks towards him. "DON'T GIVE ME THIS CRAP ABOUT THE DISCOMFORT OF BEING IN A ROOM BY YOURSELF! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR HIM LAST TIME! YOU DESERVE TO BE LOCKED AWAY FOREVER!" bringing the sword down on Malvado, Chamie slashes the Hollow mask in half, causing him to shrink back to his normal size. "In order for neither of them to remember, the same memory-soul wipe was put on Senshisuru! All she remembers is that she had past lives, and the memories of why she is bound to Tyler! She was forced to forget her very own name!" Chamie punches Malvado in the gut, making him reel in pain, as she grabs his hair. "And here you are again! Trying to murder my students friends!" She wails on his face with her sword hand. "You don't have the right to complain, you shouldn't even exist, you should be thankful just for that!"

"So what. So what if I killed those people? So what if I ruined everything, so what if he lost it all! I don't care. I'm just looking out for me. I'm evil, always have been, always will be. Even if it's not my fault for existing, I don't care. Evil is my reason for existing. And I love it. Nothing and no-one will change that!"

"That's why, you have to be stripped of your powers. But we'll get to that later!" taking her Zanpakutô, she stabs Malvado through where his heart should be. "Right now, I'm going to let the girls take out any anger they have on you." giving the Zanpakutô a twist, Chamie pulls it out, slowly so she can push down on it.

"My turn! Dark magic attack!" Mana's power pushes Malvado towards the wall, But Raven erects a magic barrier to stop him from hitting it. And hit the barrier instead. Which wraps itself around him, holding him in place, for Supergirl to hit him with several super-speed punches!

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" With her powers, Raven shoots her magic at Malvado, which takes the form of sharp tendrils, all impaling him. And then she pulls them back out.

"Are you done yet?" he groans.

"Not quite." I stand up, forcing myself towards Malvado.

"Hello_ master._ What do you want?" he asks me.

"I don't know anything about these, 'past lives', I don't remember, so as far a I'm concerned, it doesn't matter, I just want to make one thing clear."

"And what is that?"

"Never threaten my friends again, or I will do what ever it takes, to erase you. It's my body, so give it back!" using all my strength, I punch Malvado in the head. Finally rendering him unconscious. "Let me show you," I pull him off the ground, and walk out the door towards the window I crashed through to get in. "The way out!" I throw him out of it. Since he won't die, it'll be okay. But Chamie rushes past me, jumping down to Malvado. She does various hand signs and then places her hands over him.

"SEALING ART! SEALING OF BLOOD!" Malvado's own blood encircles and entraps him, surrounding him in hundreds of red layers. With over a hundred different symbols, ranging from Egyptian, to Japanese, to Aztec, to several I don't even recognize. When the seal is finished, Chamie picks up the gift-wrapped Malvado, and throws him as far as she can, which is several city blocks.

"And stay out." With these words, I fall unconscious.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF TYLER'S HEAD... (Still present tense)**

"Are they going to be alright?"

"Well, their pulses are all above normal, but they are alive." Dr. Tony Tony Chopper the reindeer answers Starfire. "Tyler especially needs to be taken somewhere to rest."

"We can do that while everyone else finishes looting the place." Zoro says, pulling his bandana off.

"WAH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Dark magician girl yells as she shoots up from sleeping. "He didn't even say thank you after we fought our way through all those traps!"

"Which brings to mind, how did Tyler get past them?" Supergirl asks, rubbing her head as she sits up.

"He probably flew straight to the top." Chamie suggests, shaking her head.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T WE DO THAT! WE CAN ALL FLY!" Mana and Supergirl yell together.

"Because you were all sure Tyler must have gone through the front door." Chamie replied calmly.

"Thats the sort of thing he would do though." Mana shoots back.

"You give him too little credit, My training has forced him to use his head as well as his power. He probably did destroy the door, but then thought better of going inside that way." Chamie yawns after giving the explanation.

"No way! Tyler would just charge through and punch out anyone in his path!" Mana protests.

"Well why were all the traps set off by us? And why was the glass in the top room broken from the outside!" Chamie looks at Mana with a angry look in her eyes.

"Could you two stop arguing! I'm trying to sleep on the uncomfortable ground and all you two can do is argue about whether or not I'm stupid!" Tyler's yelling silences everyone nearby. "Thank you." He then collapses back on the ground.

"I agree with Tyler. We need to relax and rest for whatever comes at us next." Raven's already in her meditation pose, and she's well, meditating.

"What's to argue, we already know that Tyler's an idiot." Stacy calmly says.

"HEY!" Tyler's upper body flies back up, and he points at Stacy, "I'm way to tired to listen to, yo...ahhh" again he falls on the ground.

"Oh no he needs medicine! Someone! Call the doctor!" Chopper yells, running around Tyler frantically.

"THAT'S YOU!" Everyone yells at the reindeer.

"Oh, right."

**Meanwhile, in the castle.**

"Can anyone hear me?" Zelos muffles as he tries to move his crushed legs. He forces his body through his pain to flip on his back. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!"

Silence...

"Geez, so this is the end of the great Zelos huh. Run over by some self-propelled cart."

"No, It's only the beginning. If you choose."

"Who?"

"Join me Zelos Wilder. I can offer you power."

"I already have power."

"Not like the others, you wish you had more, everyone wishes they had more power. Aren't you the same?"

"I... No, I can't."

"Come on Zelos, just think about it. Aren't you sick of being treated like your unimportant. I'll give you a week to think about it, and I'll ask you again."

The voice fades, and Zelos feels his legs heal themselves, allowing him to get up and walk. "Who are you?"

**MEANWHILETHOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY. (PAST TENSE)**

"This entire thing, was a waste of my time!" Dracula roared into Zenaku's face. "You forgot to mention that the boy had that kind of power!"

"I was unaware that his inner hollow would do so much damage. I also didn't expect you to push him as far as you did. I suppose your defeat is just a freak accident."

"An accident? They took nearly all the treasures in my castle! How do you intend to repay me for that!"

"The promise of vengeance. And I already gave you several new powers from vampires of other worlds. And I still have other powers I intend to obtain and share with everyone."

"What kind of powers?"

"Have you ever heard of an object called, an Exsphere?"

"No."

"Right, well they're objects that increase the user's fighting and survival potential far beyond their maximum limits. Given the right charm, which the people of their world of origin call a 'key crest,' you can turn any soldier from an average gunmen into a super soldier able to fight more than a hundred enemies alone. And if you gave them to someone who is already superhuman..."

"You could make them nearly invincible." Yuan interrupted, walking into the room. His face was getting more evil-looking every time Zenaku saw him, which is good, for him.

"And you intend to obtain some of these, Exspheres?" Dracula asked, clearly interested.

"I already have obtained enough for all among us who can use them, it's up to them if they want them or not. But I should tell you, that they are not yet able to use them." Zenaku continued.

"So that's why you wanted me to capture those four? Because they hold the secret to make them useable?" Dracula questions.

"Now if that were the case we would just copy the one I already am using." Yuan shot at him, he was irritable.

"That's semi accurate. Actually, I just needed to know how to carve the correct charm into an ore that prevents the usual negative effects of an Exsphere, from happening to the user."

"But?"

"I have already learned the necessary information. I am already in the process of producing key crests with the inhibitor ore, but I'm not as skilled as a dwarf, and I still haven't perfected the process. But with the notes I have on how to do it, it should only be a matter of weeks until I can create a machine to do it for me. However, the girl" Zenaku placed a picture of Stacy on the table and slides it across to Dracula. "Is nearly as powerful as any of the 'Heroes of Regeneration,' Nearly, but still she has power definitely worth determining it's source. She doesn't have an Exsphere though, and she still remains a mystery."

"If it's any help Lord Dracula, Mister Zenaku." Carmilla, Dracula's mistress and number two supporter, walked into the room, having just gotten out of a literal blood bath that restored her body and power, and into her usual clothing "When I fought that girl, she had a similar, signature to a werewolf. But she also had the same feeling as a human soul, almost like she had..."

"Two souls." Zenaku interrupted. "Of course, one soul a kind and seemingly innocent girl, the other soul, belonging to some sort of werewolf creature, comes out and protects said innocent girl when she is in danger and gives her powers to defend herself. But it's symbiotic, if the girl dies, so does the wolf's soul, and if you try to rip the wolf from her, they will die. But why would a werewolf even bother to bind his soul and powers to this girl in the first place?"

"That explains the source of her powers, but how can we get them for ourselves?" Dracula asked.

"You can't just win over one or the other, and you can't separate them without killing both of them. Both souls would have to be corrupted by something that would affect them both." Zenaku ponders for a bit and then thinks of it. "He, or she, must have been more than just a werewolf. They must have originally been some sort of higher spirit. And then they lost it all, and selected the girl to save themselves. But the girl herself must have some kind of significance. Oh well, I'll ask her once we capture her."

"Who are you going to send to capture her?" Carmilla inquired of Zenaku.

"Ah, you want revenge on her I presume?" Zenaku wondered aloud.

"Of course."

"Well with you, that makes one." Zenaku seemed a bit relieved. "I need to go see how Orochimaru is doing on his latest experiment. "And if we succeed, We may have five others who can help you." with that, Zenaku left the evil conference room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Despite taking forever to update, and to the four or maybe five people who actually read and (only two do this) REVIEW my story, (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink), I apologize, so in order to make it up to you, I beat my personal record for chapter length! YAY! Okay, but in all seriousness, please review. And see you next time on THE PRICE IS... uh, I mean, I'm too tired for this, just go to the authors notes.

*I probably wrote this in authors notes on another page, but Logia is a word for all the Devil fruits that allow the person who eats it to turn into another substance, and automatically do so as a defensive ability. Objects will freely pass through most people with Logia powers, and most are an element of some sort.

Please Review, if you have any tips or suggestions, I would love to hear them. Good night.


	19. Evil Rising

Chapter Nineteen: Evil Rising

I don't own Teen Titans, One piece, Naruto, Bleach, Tales of Symphonia, Dc Comics, Marvel Comics, Pokemon, Star wars, Charmed, or Yugioh.

* * *

**Titans Tower, outside the Sick Bay.**

"How's he doing?" Mana AKA the Dark Magician Girl asks Dr. Chopper the reindeer.

"He needs to rest, I'm surprised he is still alive after getting hit by these four idiots!" Chopper indicates Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and Ichigo, all of whom had been beat up by Chopper, Chamie, and Mana. And all of whom had the anime style bumps on their heads to prove it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! HE WAS GONNA KILL US!" The four yelled in unison,

"SO YOU DECIDED TO CUT LOOSE AND TRY TO KILL HIM YOU FOOLS!" Mana and Chopper returned.

"Well, how long is he gonna be in there, and why can't Orihime just heal him like she does for everyone else?" Ichigo asks.

"We tried that already, but it's like his body is rejecting her healing. I tried to use my healing powers too, but I couldn't get any more progress than Orihime did." Chamie was standing in the doorway. "His body won't allow anything to heal it except itself. Even with his powers, he'll probably take about three weeks to recover from all his injuries, and then there is another problem."

"What?" Mana demands.

"He hasn't awoke since we brought him back here yesterday after the commotion at that castle." Chopper answers.

"Not at all? It's 3 O'clock in the afternoon!" Mana's really excitable today.

"Don't act like there is anything we can do anything about it!" Chamie shot at her, "Please calm down about this, it's better if he just takes it easy and relaxes, he doesn't need anything to wake him up."

"since Tyler is out of commission, I'll be the main character for this chapter!" Tiger declared.

And there was a great silence across the land...

"Tiger, did you hit your head, because we can have the Doctor examine it right here if you like." Stacy pushed the mentally unstable one towards the Reindeer-man.

_How does Tiger know that what we are doing is being recorded in another world? _Mana thought to herself. _I'll have to ask him later._

_**Meanwhile, thousands of, Yeah, I already did that joke. Twice.**_

"Introduce yourself." Zenaku asked as he sat in his comfy, jewel chair.

"My name, is Gemini De Mille." Gemini was a young woman, at least twenty years old, she had a tanned caucasian skin tone, shoulder length black hair, and blue eyes. Eyes that Zenaku could see were full of anger. "I am the daughter of Laura De Mille, you may know her better, as _Madame Rouge." _

"Ah yes, Madame Rouge, a rather famous colleague of The Brain, and one of the founding members of The Brotherhood of Evil. Too bad she was frozen and imprisoned by the Titans." Zenaku surely must have know about this piece of information already, as he gave his reaction immediately, like he had rehearsed it. "But I'm not interested in the credentials of your parent, I'm interested in what you, can do for our cause." _And I'm grateful that your usual form is nowhere near as ugly as hers. _Zenaku silently thought to himself.

"I hear you are going after the founders of the Teen Titans, and I want in on your plans."

"Ah, revenge on them, for what they did to your mother I expect."

"Yes, in fact, if we were to free my mother, I'm sure she would agree to help take down the Titans."

"Well, I'm not sure she would be so willing to work with me. As I do have the physical body of a nineteen year old 'child' despite my years, and it was my understanding, that the only child she even cared to be around." Zenaku pointed at Gemini. "Was you, and according to all the information I've gathered, which, if I may say so, is quite a lot; You were only born fifteen years ago. So you don't have to use that power of yours to look older just for me you know."

"how did you.."

"I make it my business to know a little about who I work with."

"Fine," Gemini shrunk by a few inches, and she did look five years younger. "Now, about my mother.." her voice had became more childish as well. "I saw how you were able to use those super clone soldiers when you broadcasted it and with their powers we could free her."

"Well for what I hope to achieve, it may be in my interests to help you."

"And what do you hope to achieve Mr. Zenaku?"

"well let's not focus on that just yet shall we, lets just stay on the topic of you. What other powers do you have?"

"Well, shape-shifting is the main one, and I can copy the abilities of any animals whose form I take,"

"Just like Beast Boy... But what about other super-humans, can you mimic their powers when you take their forms?"

"Unfortunately, no I can't, but I can use my shape-shifting to stretch my body easily, just as my mother can." Gemini's light French accent changed to sound exactly like Zenaku's voice.

"Well, that'll give you a fighting chance, now, before we go to storm the prison, there is one person I would like you to study, and we are going to use your specific ability to use that persons face to capture a person, whose power I want." Zenaku took a deep breath, "We've barely talked for ten minutes, and you can already mimic my voice so well, you seem the type of girl who likes to use her brain and not just rely on her powers. You certainly are talented. Let me introduce you to the other girls."

"Does that mean I can join!" Gemini was getting excited.

"yes, yes it does."

_**Minutes Later...**_

"Girls, This is Gemini, she will be joining us and our cause. I was hoping that you girls could, mentor her a bit, as she seems new to," Zenaku motioned to the entire room, "'This'"

"I am not!"

"Okay, allow me to prove my point." Zenaku turned to Gemini, "Have you ever committed a crime?"

"Well this one ti..."

"Excluding shoplifting, anyone with half a brain could do that." Zenaku interrupted because he didn't want her to use the 'I steal candy from the store' excuse.

"I was able to find you without using my own money." Gemini quickly retorted.

"Ah, so you have the con-artist routine down pat. How much in dollar value have you ever stolen in a single day."

"well.."

"It's okay, I'm not trying to discredit you, but you need to know that it's not going to be easy to be with us. Have you ever fought against another superhuman?"

"No."

"Then we have a lot of work to do. Lets get this one ready for combat situations and make sure she's not exhausted before four O'clock, we need her to study someone whose presence with us will make our entire operation go much smoother."

"Well, hello Gemini, it's nice to meet you." Blackfire was the first to actually talk to Gemini. "I'm Blackfire of Tameran."

"I'm Gemini, of Earth." Gemini looked right into Blackfires eyes, and suddenly. "Wait, your _the_ Blackfire! I'm such a huge fan! My mother didn't even know that I studied your work. Being busy with the Brotherhood and all, but other than her, the only other person I idolized, was you. The ultimate enemy and sister of Starfire. One of the Titans."

"Yes, well I always was the better fighter. But how do you know about who I am? I don't exactly have a website on earth."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"my Mother had a habit of, uh, leaving her files from work with me. Turns out the Brotherhood was really interested in finding you and getting you to join. But as you seem to be here, I'm guessing that you weren't present when the Titans destroyed the Brotherhood's base."

"well, I didn't join because I knew that old Brain in a Jar wasn't as smart as he's cracked up to be. He's in a jar, you'd have to be pretty stupid to chose that over a clone or a robot body. And look were he is, frozen like the rest of them. The way they went about trying to destroy the Titans was all wrong."

"What was wrong about it?" Gemini eagerly anticipated hearing Blackfire's advice.

"They only had people whom the Titans had faced before join them. Nearly every member of their team had fought against the Titans or one of their friends at one point or another. The other problem, was that they ignored the mistakes of the few who came the closest to beating them." Evil-Terra joined the conversation. "And because they didn't even ask the major players to join them, namely Slade, and even that Brother Blood fellow."

"Wow, wait! Your Terra! One of the Titans! What are you doing here!" Gemini demanded.

"well, you probably should explain." Blackfire added.

"Well, I'm not the Original Terra, I'm just the stronger more useful part of her. The rest of me decided it would be better to be a boring hero her whole life, instead of the fun you get being a villain. I was the part of her that didn't agree, so Zenaku used my essence and created my own body. As thanks, I'll gladly help him destroy the Titans."

"So your a science experiment?"

"Hahaha! She's got a point there!" Blackfire liked this girl, she knew just the right moments to ask the worst questions.

"You could say that, I don't care. I just want to kill that weakling using my name."

"Isn't she the original?"

"No one will ever know, now will they."

"Anyway, let's go see what Zenaku has for us." Blackfire grabbed Gemini's hand and ran towards Zenaku's lab. Evil Terra trailing behind the two.

_**MEANWHILE ON ROUTE TO PLANET EARTH.(Present tense)**_

A green meteor soars towards earth at breakneck speed, but it's not really a meteor, it's a group of Power Batteries, in the shape of lanterns, not the modern type of lantern with a light bulb, but a lantern with four cylinder-like pieces coming out of a sphere. A green flame burns brightly within it, and a ring floats inside the lantern, making a computerized sound.

"_Scanning for Will...Scan Complete, several sufficient sentient beings located in sector _2814,_ Planet _**Earth**..." the rings search for a sentient beings to wield them, as a Green Lantern. The lanterns break apart and separately head towards Earth each looking for their own wielder.

As that very planet comes into the view of the batteries, five other similar looking objects are also headed for Earth from different directions. Each with their own color. Red, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, and Violet.

"_Scanning for Rage."_

"_Scanning for Fear."_

"_Scanning for Hope."_

"_Scanning for Compassion."_

"_Scanning for Love..."_

**Meanwhile, the sole wielder of the Orange light is in his home, on a planet in the same star system as Tameran. A planet called Okarra.**

Orange constructs take the shape of different aliens that have lived on the planet over the years. A being stands, surrounded by them, inside a huge temple. With strange alien markings all over it, the dark orange pillars and red symbols used by the former users. "So, this is his power." the grey, stone-like skinned being says, his eye's glow a red and yellow color as he punches through solid pieces of orange light. It was rare that this man ever did anything himself, despite his incredible powers, after all, he was a god, not just any god though, he was the self proclaimed ultimate god of evil. Some call him the God of Evil, others the Dread Lord of Apokolips, but he is most well know as **DARKSEID!**

"I won't let you leave this place alive!" One of the orange constructs yell, taking the form of a huge alien beast with teeth, scales, horns, and all the other stereotypical alien stuff. Darkseid's eyes glow as yellow and red shoot out of them, bending their way around the construct and hitting it from two sides, incinerating it. He looks around and then punches the ground beneath him, shattering the rock as he falls to the lower level of the temple. He brushes off his dark blue, armoured muscle shirt, and keeps walking forward until he comes to another wall, and upon breaking it down as well, Darkseid beholds his attacker, a strange, almost insect-like being. It was hairy, had a donkey-like face shape, and his hair was as orange as the ringer on his finger. Other than these strange feature's, he actually had a humanoid appearance.

"Give me the lantern, Agent Orange." Darkseid demands.

"NO! IT'S MINE! I DON'T SHARE WITH ANYONE." Larfleeze roars, lashing out with pure destructive orange power from his ring. Clutching the only Orange lantern Power Battery in his hands.

"And I won't let some one easily swayed as you continue to have this power." A third voice calmly says as dark red flames shoot from the shadows and through Larfleeze' chest, causing him to burn from the inside, and fade into ashes, dropping the orange battery and ring. "Is this what you are after?" The voice asks.

"In fact, I am."

"That's too bad."

"You think you can stop me."

"I have no intention of stopping you." the stranger wave's his hand, and the Orange ring flies into the lantern, which shoots up towards the ceiling, a sound emitting from it.

"_Heading for Sector 2814, Scan for Avarice will commence upon arrival at Earth." _with that, the only Orange Lantern ring in the universe begins to head for Earth.

"NO! GIVE IT TO ME! I DEMAND YOU RETURN!" Darkseid's yelling is not heard by the long gone lantern.

"If you seek to rule the universe, Darkseid, there is another way."

"I've only been searching for it my entire existence."

"Ahh, the Anti-life Equation, of course. But what's the point of ruling everything, if you can't feel the despair of those you rule."

"I'll get over it."

"Oh really, well, I can say you've been searching in the wrong place. I know who holds the entire equation."

"Oh really?"

"He is on the very planet I just sent the lantern to. If you want the equation, you'll have to be able to beat the heroes of Earth, and question each and every one of them, or you can seek me out, and I will show you the one who has the equation. For a price."

"What price."

"It's not much I can assure you, just be sure to come alone, or I will kill any others on sight." Without a sound the stranger began to fade into the darkness... "But the Anti-life equation, is a difficult thing to obtain, especially from this person, and an easier way, would be to simply conquer everything with you already vast military might, wouldn't it?"

**Back on Earth..(Night time, five days later...)**

_Mana... Help Me..._

"Who is it?" Mana's voice asks quietly as she continues to sleep with her head on Tyler's desk, she had transformed her body to look like it did before she had died. Although lately her normal Mana personality had been in control. This was the first time she had went back this form. She only had lived to be seventeen years old, and although she had been one the priests of Pharaoh Seto, she had always felt something had been missing, even after her death, something was still missing, even after her duel spirit, the Dark Magician Girl, had fused with her own soul, some part of her felt empty. And after spending the entire previous six nights studying Raven's magic books to learn about magic from culture's other than Egypt, and hopefully learn how she could heal other's with her power. She had realized that over the past few months, the feeling of having something missing, was gone. But now that Tyler was on the brink of death, and the events that happened two days ago, she now knew what had been missing.

_Mana... please._

As if someone had poured ice water on her, the self-de-powered Mana jumped to her feet. The reason for transforming her body to look like her seventeen year old self is that it would use up less power, allowing her to stay in the physical world without needing Tyler to be conscious, using this power, she could stay here forever, as she could sleep without having to go home. "Tyler?" She asks... quickly grabbing one of Tyler's cloaks that he had collected, Mana rushes towards the sick-bay. As she is about to get to the door, she runs headlong into, "Please..." Mana looked up to see, "Supergirl?"

"I heard him too." Supergirl says to the magician, before Mana can ask any questions, Raven appears behind them, her symbol engulfing her before fading. Mana and Supergirl look at her, and then, they all go inside to see...

"Chamie?" Mana glances at her, and then the girls look at Tyler to see he is still asleep. Raven then notices several strange markings on the ground underneath Tyler's bed. Some of which they recognize from her books, and others they've never seen before. There are three symbols that have circles around them. Supergirl notices the symbol of the House of El, the same symbol she wears on her costume. Raven also notices the symbol she has on the button that holds her hooded cloak on her. Mana stands over and looks at another with the symbol of the Millennium Items inside it, which she wears on her costume. This is all encompassed by a larger circle that surrounds all the symbols.

"_Everyone is here. I need you all to listen._ _The reason I'm reaching out to you like this, is because your the only ones I can talk to in this state."_

"How... why us?" Supergirl questions.

"_Because, you four are the only ones, who have been inside of my mind. And in doing so, made a connection between all our souls. And using the right magic, I can strengthen the bond, and we will all benefit from it."_

"be more specific." Raven asks

"_this magic could cause anything from simply knowing when the others involved are in danger, to giving us new powers."_

"so we'd all gain the others powers?" Raven inquires.

"_No, but we'll all be a bit more powerful."_

"What do you mean a bit?" Mana asks.

"_Zenaku is doing everything he can to increase the powers of his allies. Now I may not be as scientifically inclined as him, but I need to find ways to do the same. In order to protect everyone, we all need to work together to get stronger. Please, do this, and help me stop Zenaku."_

Looking at each other, the three girls nodded in a silent agreement.

"Everyone hold hands." Chamie instructs. Placing a blank card on top of Tyler's head and then grasping his right hand, and putting her hand into Mana's, who put her other hand into Raven, to Supergirl, and back to Tyler. "Everyone, focus your energy into your hands, and into the center of our circle. I will start the ritual now."

Chamie's eyes close as she begins to focus her powers, and as the other girls do the same, pure white energy begins to form around each two hands clasped together. And then the energy shoots all at once into the space between them all. The energy condenses into a small spherical shape, but energy from the girls continues to flow into it. After a few seconds, the black drawings then begin to glow brightly, with every imaginable color flowing from them, and into the energy in the center. The outer circle glows with the same pure energy, and shoots up around them, swirling endlessly and shooting random streams of the energy into the center as well. Some of the energy flows into the card Chamie placed on Tyler's head. And power shoots directly from Tyler and Chamie's chests as their Infinity Orbs also add their power. Both of which shoot out with ever-changing color as well. Tyler's green and silver glove appears on his hand, and then the glove changes to an arm band, travelling along Tyler's arm and then adding it's own power. As this cosmic light show gets into full swing, all the energy suddenly ran together, forming what looked like a sun of every color. The markings themselves running into it, before the energy, like lightning, goes directly into each of those present, each person getting back more power then they had put in, at least twice as much... when the light fades, and everyone lets go, all the girls lose consciousness...

"_Let's see Zenaku think of that." _Tyler thought, before returning to true sleep...

**Speaking of Zenaku...(at that exact moment)**

"Zenaku!" Blackfire bursts through the entrance to Zenaku's lab, Evil-Terra in tow.

"How is Gemini coming along?" Zenaku responds,

"She'll be more than ready for..."

"Tomorrow's operation."

"yes, that's exactly what she said, how did you?"

"Video camera's in the information room maybe?" Evil-Terra points at the many screens on the far wall of the lab, interrupting Blackfire's question.

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"When are we going to get these new powers you promised us?" Evil-Terra asks.

"Tonight."

"REALLY!" Blackfire and Evil-Terra yell.

With a small sigh, Zenaku replies "Yes, just watch this." walking to a large, black, cylindrical object, that's shorter than Evil-Terra is, and typing in a code on a nearby computer, the black outer layer of the cylinder rose, revealing a black substance neither of the girls had seen before. Some of the substance randomly changes to other colors, and then back to black.

"What is it?" Blackfire asks.

"This, is my latest experiment, and the source of the powers I promised you." Zenaku turns around, and puts his hand towards the strange floating mass of synthetic-looking material, his eyes facing down. "Behold! Project Super-Power-Granting-and-Totally-Safe-Power-Suit!"

"That's a mouthful." Evil-Terra comments, looking intently at the substance as it floats around and moves.

"Yes, well, I'm not very creative when it comes to naming things."

"And this is going to help me beat my 'sister dear' and her friends by...?" Blackfire questions.

"This, is going to increase your powers exponentially. Within this container are actually five symbiotic, living costumes, they can take the form of any clothing, and they are nearly indestructible. These are actually engineered and genetically modified versions of another living costume. The host of the original, and much more damaging, symbiote, had offered it to me in exchange for creating a symbiote that was even more powerful, and that he would be able to control, instead of the Symbiote controlling him. And I have done just that, these symbiotes have no thought and no real mind of their own, their only purpose is to bond to a life form with more, substance, and give it power beyond anything they have ever experienced. These will give you the powers of every previous user. I'll let you learn from experience what they can do." Zenaku took a deep breath in as he continued his long winded explanation. "I've actually had them ready for a few weeks, but I was testing them on as many clones as I could to collect data and make sure they were safe. I've had a hundred percent success rate so now they are ready for use in actual combat. By storing all five in this container, they share their memory of all the powers of their hosts."

"Okay, I understood none of what you just said, but can we try them on now?" Blackfire asks, having tuned out Zenaku for most of his explanation.

With a big sigh, Zenaku relented. "Yes, you can try them on, luckily, they won't need to use you body's chemicals for food, as they have been engineered to produce the adrenaline they need on their own. The only nutrients they need from the outside is any airborne gases. They'll also use unnecessary oils that form on your skin, from dirt and such."

Blackfire looked into the tank, wondering when Zenaku would shut up. "Can we try them on _now_?"

"Fine, just give me a minute." Typing a code in the computer connected to the tank the symbiotes were in, two holes formed at the top of the tank, "Just reach in, and one of them should come to you. But be warned, despite the fact that they won't try to control the host, if you are cruel to them, they may stop giving you as much power. I would be careful of how you treat them."

"Well, I don't like the idea of having something living on my skin, but, I do need to be powerful enough to get away with killing my weaker half." Evil-Terra says. "So here goes," Evil-Terra moves her hand over the top of the tank, and before she can put it in all the way, some of the mass of black material jumps out at her, latching onto her skin. "Ah!" The substance continues to climb it's way up her arm, until it's completely covered, Evil-Terra jumps back as the rest of the symbiote slides out of the tank with her arm.

"Stop struggling, it won't hurt you."

"_I know that_" Evil Terra sneers. Standing still as the symbiote weaves its way around her body, an eventually over her legs torso, and finally her face... after the symbiote covers her completely...

"Terra?" Blackfire asks, "Are you...?"

The symbiote seems to relax as it moves down and off Evil-Terra's face, and then folds into her costume, taking the same shape as the light clothes she was wearing before, and then turn into blue armour that covers her body, with the exception of her legs and hands and face, which now have red and blue bandages around them, similar to Rock Lee's bandages. A large white spider symbol covers her chest, but quickly changes to Slade's symbol only a **T** instead of an **S**. The **T **is also jet black.

"Wow, I can feel it, I see it all, what all the previous users did, their powers, their techniques. I feel it's power."

"I probably should mention one more thing, they may cause you to periodically crave massive amounts of Chocolate. The only nutrient they will need you to obtain for them is phenethylamine. Which is why this tank is actually full of phenethylamine, so either you have to eat lots of chocolate, or stick your hand in the tank until the craving subsides. But don't worry, they only need to stock up on it about once a month."

"So the only drawback to wearing one, is that you'll crave chocolate more often?" Blackfire looks surprised.

"Yes."

"I'm next!" Blackfire quickly stuck her hand into the tank...

**The next day...(Titan's Tower, Tyler's Room.)**

'YAWN!' Mana stretches as she wakes up, with no alarm, she had awoke surprisingly early, it was only eight O'clock. Looking around the room, she notices that she must have slipped back into her Dark Magician Girl form while she was dreaming. "Gee, that was a weird dream at the start there, but then I just went into a deeper sleep and after that, I feel more rested then ever." as Mana gets out of the bed a light-bulb turns on in her head. "wait, I didn't sleep in Tyler's bed last night, I never sleep in Tyler's bed, I usually sleep on the roof or in one of the other girl's rooms," looking around, Mana sees the books she was studying the night before. "This is were I fell asleep. So did I move myself in my sleep or..."

"Did someone move you when you collapsed last night?" an all too familiar voice asks.

"TYLER!" Mana spun around to see him standing in the doorway. "YOUR OKAY!" Mana runs at Tyler, embracing him in a hug, which nearly causes him to fall over. He was nearly completely covered in bandages.

"It's good to see you too Mana, ouch!"Mana jumps back as Tyler cries out in pain. "Be careful, the Doc says I can't push myself too hard or I'll have to go back to lying on that uncomfortable bed in the sick bay."

"Can't you just use your powers to heal yourself."

"No, I can't. Because of Malvado taking over my body, he left a little good-bye present, none of my self-healing powers will work for at least three weeks, meaning I can't fight until they do."

"What about that medicine you had Nightwing get for you?"

"The regeneration serum? Chopper said he already tried it, and it didn't take, whatever is happening to my body, I have to heal the hard way this time."

"But without you helping..."

"Who said I wouldn't be able to help? My powers have more uses then just violence, just don't tell anyone."

"Okay, but how is it that you can walk now?"

"You forgot already?"

"About what?"

"The whole crazy light show thing, and the voice in your head?"

"Not ringing a bell."

"You think it was all a dream?"

"You mean the dream where I woke up and went the sick room, and then held hands with Supergirl and Raven and..."

"Yes that one, it wasn't a dream, everything that happen last night gave my body enough of a charge to wake up, and be able to walk."

"huh, so it was all real?"

"YES!" I say in a 'now you understand!' tone

"Wow."

The crime alarm then goes off...

"What now!" Mana says as she begins to run to the door, but Tyler stops her.

"Wait!"

"Tyler let go! I have to go help!"

"Not without this you don't!" Tyler held up what looked strangely like the Millennium Puzzle.

"But won't it?"

"Disappear as soon as I let go? Not if I don't want it too. Just put this around your neck, and if you want any of my traps or spells to help you, just call out their names, and if you need any help, just call for whoever you want, provided I have the card, they should appear."

"Oh, so rather then go to the front line you want to support us from here?"

"Exactly!"

Smack! Mana hit Tyler upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"You better not get into any trouble." Mana runs off, chasing after the others.

"Thats my line!" Tyler shouts back.

**Titans Living Room. (Past Tense now)**

Nightwing's screen had several red glowing dot's on it, all representing criminal activity. "We've got two banks and the university being robbed as well as a computer store, and.. The company that has Xenothium? Red X. We'll split up into teams and go from there. Come with me if you want to help with Red X."

"Are we ever going to have more than a week off! Are we ever going to even get _a week_ off!" Beast Boy complained.

"Let's hurry friends!" Starfire called to everyone.

"I want in on this." Stacy said, you could almost _see_ her growing wolf fangs.

"Meh, maybe I'll find someone worth fighting." Zoro commented, even though he looked like he was asleep.

"I thought you were asleep." Ussop inquired.

"I am, don't bother me."

"I'll go if my master wishes it." Mewtwo spoke,

"Your _friend_ would appreciate it, didn't I tell you not to call me master?" Stacy growled

"Yes you did, master."

"Stop talking and lets GO!" Mana called out, transforming into her Dark Magician Girl body.

**Bank #1. (Present tense)**

"Everything in this here bank is now the property of Billy Numerous!" A small, and string bean of a man says, as several identical copies of himself are picking up and carrying boxes of money and bars of solid gold.

A white thread shoots out from the shadows, attaching to one of the Numerous Billy's running around, and yanking him into the shadows, the sound of punching can be heard from the shadows.

"Hey Billy! Where'd Billy go?" One of the Billy's ask,

"I dunno Billy, but he'll be fine right Billy?"

"Thats right, Bill..MHNHNH!" this Billy also got pulled into the shadows by the white thread, and the faint sound of punching could be heard. His mouth was covered before he could finish his sentence.

"This here's a lot of gold hey Billy?"

"More than enough to help rebuild HIVE academy," See-More says as he walks in, oblivious to a Billy copy being picked up by the threads and placed on the ceiling, as man, wearing what looked like black leather clothes from the thirties, as well as a black leather mask, crawled along the ceiling.

"With the Headmaster back, Billy Numerous is free to rob the city blind!" One of the Billy says, to distracted to see another of his copies get webbed up...

"let's hurry and get this loaded Billy," See-More continues, as he uses his eye to pick up a large amount of gold and move it into a school bus, parked half inside the vault, half on the street obviously commandeered by See-More. Another Billy gets pulled into the shadows by the strange webs.

"I don't think so!" Cyborg asks as he forces open the closed doors. With Franky, Neji, Ussop, and Lloyd behind him. More webs pull another Billy into the shadows (anyone else seeing a pattern?)

"The Teen Titans!" Billy exclaims! "Wait a minute, this isn't your here usual team. Only one of you is a real Titan." His ranting prevents him form noticing another of his bodies is being webbed to the ceiling.

"Thats because we're new! DEMON FANG!" Lloyd's small, but bright attack slashes the tires on the bus, preventing a get-away by the villains, another web shoots out and silences another Billy Numerous.

"Looks like we don't see Eye-too-Eye!" See-More's eye changes and shoots a laser at Lloyd, but he easily dodge's it, while two more Billy's get webbed to the ceiling and silenced.

"Ahh! Scary!" Ussop leaped to avoid another laser beam from hitting him. Neji uses his ninja speed a

"Eight Trigrams! Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji began using his gentle fist style to quickly and painfully shut off all of See-More's chakra points, after about a minute, See-more fell over from the lack of chakra, and whatever other energy all this Universes characters may or may not have, being moved through his body. The Billy's try to attack Franky, but are no match for the might of the cola-powered super-cool cyborg. The webs seem to be shooting out and webbing up Billys left and right while he's distracted.

"Weapons left!" Franky grabs one of the nearby Billy's and hold's his left hand, now in cannon form, up to his head. "Surrender." He says with a grin on his face "Or I'll shoot!"

"O...Okay..." a terrified Billy says as his nearby copies pull into the one being held hostage. "Hey, wait! Some are missing!"

"That would be my doing!" a voice calls from the shadows as Cyborg turns all the lights back on, brightening the dark bank room. The Thirties style leather-clad man jumps down from the ceiling, his black, hard leather vest shines, his sleeves are a brownish color, and his black leather mask has a set of thirties-style goggles on them. "I apologize if I'm stepping on other hero's work, but I don't even know how I got here."

Cyborg looks around to see several Billy Numerous copies webbed to the walls, ground and ceiling. "Well I'll be, and just who might you be?"

"I'm your friendly..."

**Else where...** (? POV)

"Come on out Mac, you know I'll find you, it's just a matter of time." I look around, and then look at the information overlay I have in my new suit's mask. "I don't know how Tony, but the Iron-Spidey Mark II suit is even better than the Original!" I jump down the building and shoot a web out from my web shooters, attaching to a building in time for me to swing down on it, and then swing up through to the next building. This is the first time I've really got to take the new suit for a test drive, and I have to say, I quite enjoy how much it feels like it was built for me. My information overlay in my mask says that two villains dressed in costumes have attacked this place, and Scorpion might be working with these guys. I managed to grab Scorpion when he was attacking Avenger's mansion, But seeing as I let go before I landed here, I'd say I could be anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks behind him. I crawl down the side of the building towards the front door, so that I can be closer, the new and improved Iron-Spidey suit changes to look just like my usual red and blue costume.

"Intruder Alert! All units to the storage sector, Multiple Superhuman Criminals sighted. Use caution." the intercom of the building even rings out side. Thats my cue, time to find the storage sector. I jump down to the front door...

"Hey you! Are you one of those new guys with the Titans?" a cop says to me as I land, "Cause we could sure use the help." At least I think it's a cop, as he's carrying a gun, and he's armoured. Maybe this world is in a future ahead of mine?

"I'm not with the, Titans? But I'd be happy to help."

"What's your name?"

"I'm your friendly neighbour-hood Spider-Man."

"Well Spider-Man, we've got some new super villain in there, and we can't take him on our own. He was dressed very similar to you actually, the whole spider motif going on, only black instead of red and blue. "

"Just show me where." Venom? How did Mac manage to get the Venom suit back?

"Follow me."

**Three minutes later...**

"He's down here." My spider-sense says so. Even if I can't sense the suit, I can sense my spider tracers.

"You sure?"

"Really sure, I built the tracking device myself. Stay back, don't interfere unless you think I'm in trouble."

"Men, be ready!"

The police in this world are much more willing to work with super-heroes than back home, I hope that's a good thing. I run down the hallway and notice several black webs on the walls. Venom, I always wish I had just asked Johnny to burn the Symbiote when we had the chance. As I climb over some broken doors, I see him, Mac Gargan, formerly known as the Scorpion, a small time and easily beat-able criminal, now, he was the host of the Venom Symbiote, again. The suit grants him vast powers and transforming him into the worst possible situation for me, a Venom host, that has his own powers already. The black alien costume shines from the light over him,

"Spider-Man, we knew you'd come after us, and we knew that this moment would come." Mac says, turning around, his suit seems to be smaller than usual, in fact it seems to be back at it's original size again. It's like I'm looking at myself when I wore the black suit, only my ears don't stick out as much as that. He leaps at me, I quickly dodge to the side, and I notice a figure blur beside the door at the other end of the room.

"Thanks for the help!" the figure says in a condoning voice. I then shift my focus back to Venom, jumping back from his continued attacks.

"Why did you come here Mac, did you and your new friend decide good old New York wasn't fun enough for you? And more importantly, how is it that suit can survive ANYTHING! Ms Marvel dragged that thing through power lines!"

"We are not Mac! _WE ARE VENOM!_" Mac/Venom shoots out a black tendril from his suit, attempting to impale me with it. "I gave a piece of my other to a friend in this dimension, to preserve us, and make us stronger."

"Who did you give it to, and why?"

"Shut up!" He yelled. Pulling up a big piece of the floor he was standing on, and throwing it at me.

"That's not very nice!" I use some web's to pull myself out of the way. "and thats also not an answer to my questions."

"I was promised I'd be given the power to finally kill YOU!" Venom yells, this time several tendrils shoot out at me, and I'm barely able to dodge them as they develop sharp points.

"And who would have the resources to be able to do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Guys! Help Spider-Man! Fire!" the policeman calls out, but he doesn't realize that bullets won't even slow him down, they'll just make him mad.

"I told you to stay back!" I call out, shooting my web at the back of a distracted Venom's head, pulling him on his back.

"We brought help."

"Teen Titans! GO!" a teenager (Hence the name I suppose) dressed in a black and blue costume featuring a big blue bird on the chest jumps into the room.

**(Third Person.)**

Nightwing jumps into the room, ready to face Venom, He had been expecting to find Red X, not a new villain and a hero to match, especially in such similar costumes. Starfire, Raven, Regal, Mewtwo and Stacy are behind him, making their way to the room, which has all sorts of weapons on the walls. "Freeze!" He yells,

"No," Venom shoots black webbing at Nightwing, attempting to silence him.

"He's not so good with following orders." Spider-Man says as he webs Venom's shoulders, and then pulls him up to the ceiling.

"The bad guys never are." Nightwing says as he throws an exploding disk at Venom.

"Zenaku! You said you would send help!" Venom yells as he recovers from the attack.

"And so you will have it!" Zenaku's voice thunders

Several red groups of energy appear, and our heroes find themselves surrounded.

"These guys, are your clones aren't they? I really hate cloning you know, it's messed with my head on more than one occasion." Spider-Man complains as one each of the Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy clones appear, as well as a Supergirl clone, and a clone of Sasuke Uchiha.

Nightwing pulls out a collapsable staff, slamming the Beast Boy clone's head before he can transform.

"Let us then kick the butt!" Starfire blasts the Raven clone with starbolts rapidly.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Flying at the Starfire clone, Raven envelops it in tendrils of dark magic, and slams it against a wall, trying to beat it as quickly as possible.

Using his vast mental powers, Mewtwo attempts to hack into the Supergirl clone's mind. The clone seems to freeze as he does so but...

"ACK!" Mewtwo falls to the ground, physically hurt by whatever resistance he had met.

"Mewtwo!" Stacy runs to her trusted Pokemon friend, trying to lift him off the ground.

"No... Way.." Mewtwo spits out, "What kind, of genius made these things."

"What!" Stacy demands.

"Whoever made them, created a man-made psi-shield in the clone's brain in order to protect anything but the technology used to receive orders from controlling it, and, it attacks any intruders nervous system, making them, feel pain, in every nerve..." Mewtwo faints from the shock of the intense pain...

"Mewtwo wake up!"

The Raven clone attempts to attack Stacy, only to be met by her sword,_ Thunder Cloud_, now sizzling with electricity, her attack burns through the outer layer of the clone's armour.

"Leave my friend alone!" Stacy growls, taking out her other sword, _Silver wind_. "TORNADO!" Stacy unleashes the power of the wind technique from her sword, which amplifies it's power, the fierce winds blow the clones out of the air and into the ground, until it finally ceases, Looking around, Stacy realizes she not only knocked over the clones but her friends as well.

"Stacy! Calm down!" Nightwing yells as he jumps to his feet.

"Whoa, and I thought Hulk had anger problems sometimes." Spider-man inputs, before turning around to smack 'Impostor Spidey/Venom' in the face with a left hook.

The Supergirl clone gets off the ground and flies towards Regal, delivering a punch to his gut, and sending him through the ceiling!

"No..." Stacy says weakly as she cleaves through the armour of the Sasuke clone, and pushes him back with a blast of wind.

"We finally will get our chance to crush you Spider-man!" Venom yells as tendrils shoot out from his costume in an attempt to grab Spidey. "You'll never make it back home!"

"We have to save Regal, and get Mewtwo out of here!" Stacy yells.

"Oh, your not going anywhere. Not until I get to unleash, MAXIMUM CARNAGE!" someone, in a costume similar to Venom's seemingly jumped into the room from nowhere. His suit was red, and he had a black spider on his chest instead of a white one, but it had the same type of look as Venom, only instead of being forced to look like Spider-man would in the black suit, the red Carnage Symbiote had not been given the same treatment as Venom, and so was in it's usual, and ugly, form. Complete with razor sharp red lips, and tiny piece's of the suit flailing outside of itself. Almost like the suit was constantly moving, flowing around it's hosts body. He stood just outside the door, the Science Police had been defeated.

"Venom, AND Carnage? What is this, get a symbiote day! With clones! Can't the cosmos throw Spidey an easy day once in a while!" Spider-man laments.

"What kept you so long!" Venom yells to Carnage.

"Now wait just a sec, the Venom and Carnage symbiotes actually get along now? Since when! When Eddie was Venom... Oh wait, don't tell me, Father and son finally agree on something?" Spidey continues.

"We agree, that you need to die Spider-man!" Carnage roars, his symbiote contorting before creating razor sharp claws at his fingertips. He leaps at Spider-man, attempting a killing strike...

**San Francisco University.**

"why would a super-villain ever want to attack this place?" Mana asks no one as she looks around.

"I dunno, why do super villains ever do anything?" Beast Boy responds, trying to look for who or what was the reason for the alarm. They had only searched the outdoor part of the campus, but they hadn't found anyone. At all.

"No one is in the entire campus." Supergirl says, scanning the area with her vision powers. "No students, no teachers, no visitors, no one." Terra, Zoro, and Tiger walk behind them, scanning the area for the source of the alarm.

Elsewhere in the school, two men stand in the shadows, the shade from the buildings the perfect hiding place. One of them begins to move their hands in rapid and strange moves. "Summoning; Impure World Resurrection!" And within seconds, five coffins rise from the ground, open, and reveal their contents "Welcome back, Sound Five." Orochimaru, the Snake Sanin, says.

"Where are we?" One of the five bodies walk out, holding their head in their hands, his white hair and pale skin, the distinctive zig-zag parting of his hair, and two blood red dot's on his forehead showing this is none other than Kimimaru!

"The improved power of your resurrection Jutsu brings the soul of the dead person to the present from the exact moment that they died, to make sure that they aren't aversely affected by the horror of being torn from the afterlife and placed back here, it also means they will think they should be dead. And due to the fact that they already are loyal to you, their won't be any need to nullify their personality. Their new bodies have all the capabilities they had before their deaths, and have the added benefit of getting addition superpowers with their new DNA for each of them. So their better, faster and stronger than ever, all they need is for you to give them their curse seals. Their powers won't get in the way thanks to your new prototype body." Zenaku sure loves his explanations.

"My most loyal ninja, the sound five, all back into the world of the living,"

"On a permanent basis."

"I have a mission for you."

Back to our heroes, Tiger is franticly looking around, as the others look only at him, because to them everything he's doing, is completely illogical. But to Tiger, well, something _else_ was illogical, if no one, not even students,were here, then that could only mean one thing. "It's a trap." Tiger sat on a bench, with a satisfied look on his face.

"And you have that smile on your face because..."

"Because now that we _know _its a trap we can..."

"FALL INTO IT!" Five Ninja appear before the heroes, one a overweight man with an orange mohawk, another a woman with a light shade of red hair, a two headed man with dark grey hair on both, a man with six arms and spiky dark blue hair, and last but certainly not least, the previously mentioned Kimimaru! Sakon, the man with a head sticking out of his neck, was the one who had yelled, loving that he was back to life and right back at killing for lord Orochimaru. You couldn't tell by looking at them, but the oldest of them was actually 15, the others all only fourteen. (Of course, this doesn't count the years they spent being dead.) But they looked older than their years, no doubt due to Orochimaru's experiments.

"I'm glad there are so many, because I'm really hungry," the overweight teen, Jirōbō says.

"I hope Lord Orochimaru doesn't mind of we play with them a bit." The six armed and tanned man, Kidōmaru says, surveying his opponents.

"What the hell, is this trash even going to be worth killing?" The woman, Tayuya adds, her sharp tongue making Jirōbō cringe a bit.

"You heard Lord Orochimaru, we are to capture them, if you kill even one of them, it's on your head." Kimimaru's forceful tone demands, silencing the others.

"Thats provided you can win." Tiger rolls up his sleeves, Titanium knuckles on his hands, one has the word 'TIGER' on it, and on the other it says 'RULES'

"Which of you is the strongest?" Zoro asks, his swords still sheathed.

The ninja look around, and with a defeated look, point at Kimimaru. "Him." The four others say in a depressed unison.

"I'll be your opponent then." Zoro's relaxed stance changes to a fighting one, ready to draw his blade.

Without a sound, Tiger jumps at Jirōbō, smashing him in the face with his Titanium knuckles, not wanting to wait any longer. The attack manages to push the overweight ninja on his back. A large thud is heard as he hits the hard ground.

"Thats what you get fatso!" Tayuya shoots at him.

This rude comment was enough to inspire Jirōbō to leap to his feet and begin to weave hand signs together only for

"SLAM!" Two huge pieces of the sidewalk he was standing on rose from the ground and crushed him, the area our heroes where on was in fact all cement and stone, and similar sounds came from all the ninja as they were crushed by large slabs of stone.

"Nice job Terra!" Beast Boy gives his earth moving friend a high five. "Now we can go back to our break!"

"A break already? The fight's just getting started." Kidōmaru speaks as he seemingly teleports behind Beast Boy, who quickly shrinks into a bird to avoid being punched.

"Your not even scratched. But how.." Terra is cut off by the appearance of the other members of the Sound Five, all of whom are completely unscathed.

"Substitution Jutsu, every ninja needs to know it." Tiger answers the question Terra never got to finish.

"Hey you." Zoro had his sword out and pointed at Terra. "Don't interfere in my fight again."

"O...Okay Mr. Zoro." Zoro is probably better at intimidating people than Nightwing is.

"Well then, as I said, I'll be your opponent." Zoro turned to Kimimaru.

"Ah, a swordsman, well, I too use swords, of a different kind." Placing his right hand above his left shoulder, a thick bone begins to grow out of it, and Kimimaru begins to pull it out, the bone growing at a fast rate inside his body than he can remove it. When he finishes, he has a sword as long of any of Zoro's katana, only straighter, and made of bone. "My ability allows me to make weapons out of my bones, and other tools as necessary. And my bones are stronger than steel."

"So am I." Zoro makes a motion with his hands, indicating that he'll allow Kimimaru to go first.

"Kimimaru should have no problem with the swordsman, so we get you." Tayuya says, a flute in her hands,

"Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!" Jirōbō yells slamming his hands on the ground, the stone beneath them moves around again, and entraps the remaining heroes in a dome of stone.

"Crap, how could this happen!" Tiger beats on the dome's wall, trying in vain to break it.

"Uh Tiger." Mana tries to talk to him, "you do realize whose in here with us right?"

"The master of earth and stone herself! Terra!" Beast Boy motions to Terra.

Terra simply put her hands out, focusing her powers on the entirety of the dome. After a deep breath, she pulled her arms down, dismantling the dome and cutting off the jutsu.

"Titans! GO!" Beast Boy shouts as our heroes jump back into battle.

_**Titans Tower, Tyler's room. And his POV**_

"Why can't I figure out what's wrong with me!" I have been trying everything I can for the past hour, while I'm cooped up at the Tower, everyone else is out on missions, I can't figure out why my power's aren't working either, I can't emulate anyone for more than a minute!" I drop my head on my desk, notes and papers of the research I have done using my own blood. Considering my knowledge is limited to that of a not-even-in-grade-twelve-yet, and Orochimaru's Ninjutsu that I gained from using Prodigy's powers, I don't have the slightest idea about medicine and genetics. But I have to figure out how Zenaku is doing it, how could he grow the clones so fast, how did he prevent the accelerated growth from making the clone older than the original when the DNA was obtained, and how does he seem to have powers above any villain I've ever read about. "I feel so USELESS!" I bang my fist on the table. "I can be more than just a fighter can't I! I can't let myself just rely on my power's! I have to use my brain too!" yelling at myself isn't gonna help me relax, I'll take a nap on the roof, Doctor Chopper did say I should rest. And few things are more relaxing than sleeping in the sun.

I walk towards my door when I notice then shine of metal at the foot of my bed, I squat down to look at it when I realize it's the Athame the Zenaku had given me to use on Mana, which would have killed her. As I pick it up, I feel a surge of power flow through me, the power's of the demon killed only minutes after I had obtained it, must have just transferred themselves from the knife into me. And I have to admit, I like the feeling. I place the knife in the left inside pocket of the long-coat that I'm currently wearing, The suit I designed before hasn't been worn more than once, as I haven't remembered to put the stupid thing on before I go to a fight! Besides, it was really only a prototype, and I haven't had time to make any progress with it. I walk towards the elevator as my brain rapidly thinks about all this, when the power of the entire Tower goes out, and in less than sixty seconds, returns.

"I don't remember the Tower ever having power issues before." I muse, turning to the elevator, I feel something warm before the entire left side of my face is hit with flames. "GAHH!" My body flies with the projectile, head first through the hall.

"Missed me?" Blackfire? Oh great, the crazed Tamaranean. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, I just want to have some fun.

"I don't think," My face feels like every pain receptor is blaring at once, my body telling me to flee, I pull myself up, "burning my face off is a good way to have fun."

"Once we capture you, I'll be sure to fix you up first thing. And then..."

"What makes you think I'll just let you take me with out a fight?" I interrupt, pulling the power-sucking Athame out my coat pocket, I should really get a sheath for it. "Bring it on." I say in defiance, knowing I have next to nothing to back it up. I cover my charred face, trying to focus as my vision in my left eye gets progressively worse, I focus the Infinity Orb's power into the Athame, and within seconds, I'm able to create a near-identical copy in my opposite hand, the symbols now a gold color with a black hilt.

"Knife Fighting? You short on your usual weapons?" Blackfire's voice asks, I look around, trying to find her.

"Oh, just come out of your hiding place already!" I demand, placing the original Athame back into it's pocket.

"I'm behind you!" I make a slash with the knife as I turn around, with zero form, Chamie is gonna kill me. Before I can even get fully turned, a hand comes up and covers my face.

"What're you doing!" I try to resist, but her above-average (For her people even thanks to that jewel) super-strength, my barely average human strength is nothing to her.

"Shh, you were complaining about you face, and I'm making up for it." I look Blackfire up and down, and it's then I notice she's got new clothing, with black wristbands that have what look like...webs, black webs connected to her purple and black shirt, rather than purple and steel, it also sports a vaguely familiar symbol of a Spider... She's putting a substance I don't recognize on my face...

"No..."

"What?" Why does she always act like she's innocent when we _all_ know she isn't.

"You didn't.." Blackfire? Use the Venom symbiote? Ya, sure, like she'd ever let some alien life form live on her skin. I mean, that wouldn't happen, right? "Did Zenaku give you your new clothes?"

"Yes."

"You don't know what that thing your wearing is, do you?"

"It's a clone of a sentient life form that usually takes the shape of some super-hero's outfit, however this one, has been made better by you know who"

"Oh, so you do know what it is. Also what are you doing?" something on my face, and inside the burnt parts, is moving!

"I'm using the suit's powers to heal you."

"Why..."

"Because I can't have you too damaged for what I have in mind."

"Gee, thanks" I try to focus, there must be a way to escape, but I don't have any of my... hey wait a minute, yes I do, the powers I got from that demon a few minutes ago when I touched the Athame...now if I can just remember if they need an emotion to trigger it...Did that demon Shimmer... Then I just, focus! Focus on your room. NOW! "I'll pass, but thanks." And before I know it, I'm back in my room.

I quickly look in the mirror and realize a piece of her symbiote is still on me! Get it off! I reach up and pull it off my face,... and see that Blackfire had done her job, my entire left side of my face was back to normal. But I'm still glad I used that teleportation ability I stole to get out of there. I wonder what other powers I got...Maybe I should teleport, err, shimmer behind her... Okay, I'm right behind her...

I snap my closed eyes open and see that it worked, wow that's gonna take some getting used to. Next stop... Hawaii! Now about those other powers...

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one to pick up some new powers." Blackfire turns around,

"But the Symbiote thing? It's not exactly original, tell Zenaku to clone a Jedi, without it turning on him in a matter of days,... Then I'll be impressed."

"I'll remember to ask him about it." Blackfire shoots out a black web, from one of her thick black wristbands, which surprisingly fits her, Blackfire, black webs, yes, black is always a cool color. I think all this to my distractible self as I get hit by the web without even moving. "But right now let's just focus on our fun!"

"And yet, still trying to kill me." I say as I grab the web, and attempt to pull her towards me. Instead I pull myself towards her, thanks to my obvious lack of super-strength. "Well, aren't you at least going to show me what the new suit does..."

"Well duh," Blackfire grabs me by my shirt, holding me up close. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"As a matter of fact..." I feel the memories rush back, the feelings too, annoyance, irritation, confusion, and... Rage, pure bloody rage, at the forefront of it all, hatred for myself for being weak, anger at Mana for taking pictures, and fury, unparalleled fury, for... "I remember it all too well..."

"What is it."

Taking in a deep breath, I let go of every one of those things that your brain uses to keep what you say and do in check before you do/say it, Inhibitions or something, and become what I feel. "give it back!" I growl, grabbing Blackfire's wrist.

"What?"

"Give back what you stole from me!" I shove her away, as I feel power filling my fingertips. "NOW!" a sphere of energy forms in my hand as I let my anger fuel the demon-powers I stole. And I must say, it feels good. With a baseball-style pitch, I hurl the ball of demonic electricity at the crazed Tamaranean but it goes wide as she easily dodges it, too easily...

"Your movements are much slower than I remember." Are we even having the same conversation?

"Just give it back!" My katana appearing in my right hand, I jump at the Tamaranean, only to have my blade blocked by her hand. I quickly charge another Energy Ball in my left hand. I make my katana disappear giving me a chance to grab her shoulder, and focus on the tower's roof. Within a few seconds, we were there. The ocean air all around us, and nothing but open space, and before Blackfire recovers from her confusion, I try to hit her with the Energy Ball at point blank range, but she flies out of the way, "Give it back you thief!"

"Give what back!" Now she responds!

"What you stole from me! I can never have that to do over again!" I continue to try to hit her with Energy Ball after Energy Ball, but it seems to be taking a lot out of me. "Still don't remember? I'll just have to capture **You **then!" I place my hands together, and call out "TO BATTLE SENSHISURU!" the silver and green Zanpakutô bursts forth from my hand, hovering above it.

"Wow, you really seemed worked up."

"_Tyler! Calm yourself! Please! You rage is suffocating me!" _Senshisuru? No I can't let my anger hurt her. I have to control myself.

"Are you gonna attack me or not!" I can't, I can't let my rage, control me, I can't let myself hit her, because if I do, I don't think I can stop myself from killing her. There has to be a way too... "Then I'll just have to come for you!"

"Activate trap! SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!" The Millennium Puzzle appears around my neck as I hold up the card, keeping Blackfire in place. I'm finally calm enough to explain my rage. "when we first met, you stole something important from me. You really don't know what it is?"

"Raven's blood?"

"Yes! WAIT! NO! NOT RAVEN'S BLOOD YOU CRAZY GIRL! THATS NOT EVEN MINE TO BEGIN WITH! Wait, your the one who gave Zenaku Raven's blood?"

"Yes."

"BEFORE THAT! WHILE I WAS STILL CONSCIOUS!"

"Well I remember stealing that card... but you got it back from me before I could get away."

"BEFORE _**THAT EVEN!"**_

"Hmm... Oh wait...when I... and then that blond girl...and the pictures... and.. you mean when I kissed you?"

"**YES!"**

"That's what this is all about! Your angry because I stole your first..." With a blink of light, she was gone.

"Were did she...?" Mid sentence, I feel as if I'm being ripped from where I'm standing, and everything goes black...

_**IN ZENAAKU'S BASE**_

"Very good Zenaku, your progress in these past years has been astounding, and you plan is going exactly as it should." A strong female voice says to Zenaku. Who kneels on the floor of his room.

"Thanks to our new allies, the girl should be in my possession within the day, and I won't have to worry about our nameless hero for a while either so long as Blackfire keeps distracting him, which is worth giving up some hands for a few days." Zenaku reports. "And, you'll be happy to know, that I have located it. The Source of all Evil's Grimoire."

"Then now all you need is a dark priest or priestess, and you will be able gain power and authority over all the demons of an entire dimension."

"And after that, I'll only need a bit more power, and at last, I can take my revenge."

**MEANWHILE, IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION... (Tyler's POV)**

"Tyler. Wake up." Someone is pushing me, but I don't want to respond. I don't feel like getting up. "Wake up Tyler!" Mana?

"Why are you back at the tower so soon." I speak quietly and softly, not opening my eyes.

"Here let me try to wake him." That voice!

"NO! KEEP THAT CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" I bolt up and off the ground, my eyes snap open as I look for Mana. "Where are we and why?" this place is covered in weapons and armors, some really don't look like they're from earth, types of swords, spears, and then their are pieces of metal, and crystals, familiar crystals too. The walls themselves are lined with tools and weapons.

"So we aren't the only ones here." I turn to see...

"Kimimaru? But your..."

"Not anymore." Tiger? What the Dave is going on! "Seems Zenaku got desperate, and has taken to resurrecting the dead as his minions."

"Except that Kimimaru is really strong, so it would be natural to want him on his team." I shoot back,

"Who has brought us here?" I turn to see Regal, and looks like he's recovering from a hard hit too. Taking a quick spin around, I also see Sanji, and.

"Spider-man?" I say, my jaw dropping as the red-and-blue suit and the spider-symbol gives it away.

"What? I didn't do this! It's not my fault!" he protests.

"No I'm just amazed to be meeting you Mr Spider-Man sir." I'm way too nervous sometimes. I try too see who else is here only for a powerful voices to boom throughout the spacious room.

"Welcome, warriors, soldiers and Heroes!" With a bolt of lightning, a human woman appeared in the center of the room, she was wearing what looked like some sort of battle armor, she had a mask on that was made of some sort of steel. "Welcome, to Valhalla, also know as warrior heaven." I try too see where her clothing comes from, but I'm not exactly sure. Wait, did she say.

"But we aren't dead! And warrior heaven isn't real!"

"Oh it's very real, your standing in it. In fact, you are in the only part of Valhalla that still-living warriors can be in."

"Let's say I understand and believe you, why are we here?"

"Because every thousand years, the women of Valhalla nominate their favourite living heroes and fighters from across creation, and they are brought here to participate in a grand tournament of Warriors!"

"But, isn't warrior heaven confined to only one universe? And even if you could choose from any world, why are all of us from the same universe?" That we were in at the time anyway.

"Ahh, well actually Valhalla's access to universes is limited to about... your universe, and one galaxy in another universe. Usually we can only pick from your universe, but due to a recent increase in our powers, we've been able to connect to one powerful galaxy outside and far far away from your universe, one usually full of warriors, but recent events in the past thousand years there have made taking warriors from there impossible, due to the wars being fought."

It's not my universe lady, "is there a prize for the winner?" I have to ask, standard procedure.

"Yes."

"And what is it?" Mana cuts in.

"your may ask anything of us, and if it is within our power, we will grant it."

Looking at my body, I know that I don't have access to my usual powers, but I think if I win, I could see if they could get me back to my powerful self. And maybe get stronger in the process.

"Well Tyler?" Mana's asking me? What am I her parent? She has literally thousands of years of seniority over me, even though she's locked at her young and naive self, and she's asking me? Okay.

"I accept the challenge, and wish to compete, on one condition." I look at our hostess.

"And what condition is that?"

"My condition is..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

And soon too I hope, as I feel less and less able to keep making you (and me) wait.

Wow, I hope I didn't overload you too much with new stuff. The Lantern rings will become a bigger plot point later. Don't worry, anymore new heroes appearing is highly unlikely, but it's lame if I don't have villains to keep the balance.

Anyway, please read and review.

And read this teaser for next chapter (maybe).

* * *

**Metropolis City Maximum Security Prison for Dangerous Superhuman Criminals.**

Zod sits quietly, his rage focused throughout his body, but he doesn't act like an enraged beast, trying to force his way out of a cage. Having been separated from his wife, his tiny cell was not allowed to have any yellow sunlight near it, and was kept bright by artificial red-sun radiation, which kept General Zod's powers suppressed, and while the humans did bring him fresh clothing and food everyday, he couldn't stand being stuck in this "Filthy human prison." He'd been here for three weeks, focusing only on his hatred for the house of El. All he needed was an opportunity, one more chance to take on Superman and Supergirl, and the earth would be his for the taking. It was this moment, that that chance came.

"CRASH!" a meteor smashed through the roof of the cell, knocking out the Red-sunlight emitters, and only inches away from Zod's feet. Jumping to his feet, his moment had come, as he began to move his bed in an effort to get through the ceiling, he heard the meteor talk to him.

"_Scan complete. Sufficient sentient found." _Zod turned to the meteor, and saw that it was bright red, and had a strange shape to it. As he got closer to the meteor it spoke again, as what seemed to be a ring jumped up and began floating in front of him. _"Dru-Zod of Krypton. You have powerful rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps." _The ring seemed to snap to his finger, and, as if he had said it a million times before, Zod recited the Red Lantern Corps Oath:

"_**With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with My hellish hate, I'll burn you all, that is your Fate!" **_

_**Read read and review**_


	20. The War Begins

Chapter Twenty: THE WAR BEGINS!

This is what happens when you have writers block for two weeks, when it goes away, it's hard to find a place to cut off for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. At all. I don't get paid for this. I write this to entertain and to get better at writing, as well as occasionally vent my frustration by having villains get beat on. So don't sue me! Seriously, I have nothing worth taking at the end of the day. Nothing worth a day in court and lots of money.

* * *

"Kimimaru, how are things going?" Zenaku has his hands on the control panel in a large communications room. "Kimimaru come in!" He raises his voice, "Blackfire?"

No answer.

"Carnage?"

Nothing.

"Gizmo?"

"What is it crud-brain! I'm trying to get away!" the rude little boy yells at him through his Communication device in his ear. Hands free and all.

"From what?"

"Those stupid heroes! Malchior ditched me and they already caught Dr. Light! I'm on my way back."

"Take a breath." Zenaku turns around and waves his hand, speaking with a loud voice. "Gizmo!" a swirl of black energy materializes before him, it fades and reveals the short back-pack wearing criminal genius.

"How? How did you do that?"

"I've been picking up some new powers. I need them to make a good impression."

"On who?"

"Thats not important, what happened to your group?"

"Well we were taking everything we could, and then those snot-head Titan's came to stop us."

"Yes, I know that, Malchior, how did he disappear. What happened to him?"

"I don't know you idiot! Thats what I've been telling you, he was fighting that guy with the Straw Hat, and then he was gone. Even that crud-munch-in hero seemed confused!"

"Dr. Light may be a loser, an idiot, and useless except for a temporary distraction in his current state, but I didn't go through the trouble of bringing Malchior back to this dimension and giving him additional powers for him to just disappear. I've put in too much effort to lose powerful soldiers so early." Turning back to his computer screen, Zenaku sees that Carnage, Blackfire, Kimimaru, Malchior, and Private Hive are all off the grid, he can't even sense them with his powers. Which could only mean that someone has removed them from this dimension, as that is the only way to get away from his sensing ability, time travel, or dimensional travel. "It wasn't the nameless hero, and that hated girl wouldn't do anything to get in the way of her student's learning, so who could be taking my soldiers out of the game?" See-More, and Billy Numerous had already been captured, and the clones he had sent to help Venom were being taken down systematically by the Titans. Even though it was all a distraction so Blackfire could capture that nameless hero without any interference, and so they could replace someone very important. Someone whose presence in would make his current plan go smoother, but the replacement could take place already, because the tracking device on them was gone, and the clone he had used to attack him was unable to find him. But before anyone else could get captured he had to... "Gemini, are you in position?"

"Yes Sir."

"Objective achieved, Everyone, return to base."

**Somewhere in San Francisco...**

"Regal!" Stay yelled as she franticly searched the doors and rooms for the Duke. Against Nightwing's orders, she had used her powers to chase after the clone that had attacked Regal. She wasn't going to let the spiky haired idiot tell her what to do. "Regal! Where are you?"

"St..Stacy..."

"Regal!" Stacy ran down the steel-plated hall towards the voice. And when she saw him she was horrified. Regal seemed to be limping, he right leg was bleeding, and his outer clothing was black with burn marks on his skin as well as holes burned through his clothing. "What happened?"

"I fought her off as long as I could, but then the clone disappeared after blasting me with her laser eyes."

"Lets get you back to the Tower.."

"Thank You, Stacy.."

**Outside Titans Tower, thirty minutes later.**

"I don't understand what happened, we were fighting those ninja and then, Mana just disappeared without a word." Supergirl explains,

"And that bone guy was gone in a flash of light as well." Zoro agrees.

"And Tiger as well." Beast Boy chimes in.

"Spider-man and, what did he call himself, Carnage? They vanished as well." Nightwing says.

"No, I'm Spider-Man." A black leather-clad man with WWI style goggles on, a leather mask, and a grey spider-symbol steps out of the shadows. The Spider-man of the Noir universe.

"True" a swirl of blue energy forms right beside Supergirl, and Chamie appears. "but there is more than one Spider-man and more than one version of your universe."

"I knew that,"

"I see you've already introduced yourself." Cyborg comments.

"Sanji is gone as well, along with that man with HIVE written on his Shield." Nico Robin continues.

The heroes go inside the tower, and up the elevator to the top floor.

"AHH!" Starfire screams, "What happened here?" her reaction is natural to seeing the burning hallway,

"Look out!" Using her super-ice-breath, Supergirl quickly puts the flames out exhaling forcefully.

"Look for Tyler!" Chamie yells as she vanishes without a sound.

On the roof there were burn marks on the ground, no fire thankfully, but...

"Tyler!" Chamie calls, frantically looking around, she quickly disappears again.

"Tyler!" Supergirl yells out as she uses her superhuman vision to try and pick up X-ray, infrared, or any type of radiation from Tyler's body.

"What happened to him?" Raven was in Tyler's room, it's unscathed, and nothing seems to be out of place, more than it usually is anyway. She phases through the door, heading back to the others.

"So he's missing too." Nightwing says, as he watches the Straw Hat Pirates run to their ship to look for Tyler. "What is going on!"

"We're back!" Stacy exclaims as she helps a limping Regal into the living room. "Why's everyone in such a hurry?" She lays Regal on the couch. "And where is Orihime?"

"She's helping the search." Nightwing sounds irritated,

"for what?"

"Our friends." Starfire says.

Supergirl runs inside "He's not at the Tower or the island, which means..."

"He's not in this world anymore, and neither is Mana." Raven interrupts.

"How do you know?" Supergirl asks,

"You should be able to sense it too, though not to the same degree. Empathy is part of my powers, I can sense the emotions of others, until recently I've never really used it, but it's been steadily getting stronger all day, and until about an hour ago, Tyler was here, and he was angry,"

"How angry?" Stacy questions.

"Extremely."

"And now?" Supergirl presses.

"The closer I am to you, Mana, Tyler, and Chamie, the more I can sense, and sometimes feel, your emotions, and I can barely even sense Tyler and Mana right now. Also could you calm down and not worry so much, it's hurting my head." Raven continues. "My empathy power has increased, but mainly for you four."

"You don't think he was kidnapped do you?" Supergirl asks.

"there would be more damage if that was the case. He'd fight as hard as he could." Chamie answers.

"How can we be sure?" Raven is back into a meditative position.

"Because thats what he was trained to do." Chamie turned and went back outside. "If Zenaku's allies are disappearing as often as our own, then it's possible someone else is the cause."

**Valhalla, Heaven for Warriors and Fighters. (Tyler's POV)**

The armor clad girl's voice booms across the room as she speaks. "Before the fights begin, you will have a few hours to prepare and to arm yourself. And you may ask us for assistance in constructing weapons if you want to do so."

Who is this girl? That steel plated skirt must be from the Roman era or earlier and she wears a cloth shirt obviously home-made, yet she wears a mask like Kakashi. Why does it feel like she is trying to change her voice, like she is hiding something. Why does she feel it necessary to hide her face, when none of her friends do. Thats a mystery for later I suppose. "Mana!" Where is that magic wielding girl?

"Huh? What is it Tyler?" she's already looking at the walls, trying to decide what she could use.

"Uh, Never mind." I go over to another section of the wall, and examine everything there, swords, spears, and random chunks of metal, not all of which I recognize. As I look around, I notice a group of crystals of varying shapes and colors. I go over to them, a black one catches my eye. I pick it up, looking intently at it. Holding it in my hand, running it through my fingers, I feel as if this stone...

"Interesting you would be drawn to that, Earth boy." Where'd she come from! The girl wearing a ninja-mask on her face must be a real ninja, or I'm just oblivious to my surroundings.

"So what if I am? It's shiny. I like shiny." Its not a lie, but it's not the reason I picked it up either. "Tell me, what type of crystals are these?"

When she doesn't answer, I look up to see she has turned away.

Rather than chase after her, I simply pocket the black crystal, and a few of the other ones. It's time to get ready for a fight.

"Wait," NOW WHAT! "Those crystals, you wanted to know what they can be used for?" Oh, now she answers my question. The mask-wearing girl pulls out a strange piece of metal, it has a cylindrical shape, and is thin enough to easily be held in the hand. "They can be used to make one of these. Which you can do here if you wish."

Examining the object, I realize what it is. "Wow, I could go for that."

"Then follow me."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

"The first fight will begin soon!" the Ninja-mask-wearing girl announces. "Everyone prepare yourself! Each of you will pick a stone from those on the center table."

I wait until everyone else picks their stone. I see the other villains here, Private H.I.V.E, Red X, Carnage, as well as a man dressed in all black clothing, with an arcane symbol on his back, an upside down pentagram... could it be... picking up the last marble-like object, I hold it in my hand.

"If your stone glows, you are the first one to fight." I look to my stone, to see that it is _not_ glowing. Good, I'd hate to have all my tricks seen so soon.

"Looks like I'm the one who gets to serve the meal first." Sanji! Alright! Lets see which poor soul gets to fight against the pirate chef of the seas!

"Hehe, finally, I get to unleash carnage upon a new victim!" The red-symbiote wearing homicidal axe-making/wielding, remorseless killer says, a huge smile of razor-sharp lips that look like hardened, red, slimy steel. "Can I eat him after I kill him?" Sanji better not die.

"No, the most important rule of this tournament is, that while it is a fight to the finish, it is not a fight to the death, upon defeating an opponent, or upon their surrender, the fight is over, and the loser will be sent back home. Unnecessary brutality will not be tolerated."

"You shouldn't have even invited this guy if you wanted to avoid casualties." Spider-man shakes his head as he speaks.

"Your next! Spider-man!"

"You've heard it from one villain, you've heard it from them all, I'm _always_ next on crazy people's hit list." Turning to Sanji he says, "Just remember what I told you!"

"rarr! What did you!"

With a flash of light, Sanji and Carnage were gone.

"I hope everyone isn't too worried about us." I whisper to myself.

_**SANJI VS CARNAGE!**_

"I don't know who you are punk, but your about to get massacred." Carnage roars, his literally sharp lips becoming more prominent. "I haven't killed anyone for a long time, and even if I can't kill you, I'm sure they won't mind if I break any bones..."

"No crap-alien is gonna beat me! I'm the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates, and I'm their second strongest fighter*!" Seeing that Carnage can make sharp blades from his symbiote, Sanji removes his outer suit, revealing a plain blue dress shirt. "I won't lose!"

"And I'm a servant of chaos! The chaos of the universe." Carnage lets out a huge scream at Sanji, which would normally remove an average human's hearing for a few hours. But this story isn't about the average guy.

Removing his tie, Sanji looks up to see that they were in what looked like a coliseum, with screaming people in the stands, unlike the Roman coliseum, it wasn't made of stone, but what looked like steel. But Sanji really lost it when he looked upon those _in _the stand. "LADIES!" Sanji's eye takes the shape of a heart as he dances at the sight of Valhalla's women.

"What the hell are you doing!" Carnage roars, solid red blades extending from his fingertips, he leaps at Sanji, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Shut up!" Spinning around, Sanji delivers a powerful blow to Carnage's head sending him to the ground. "there is no need to be rude around the ladies."

"You know what you - HEY!" Before Carnage can continue his vulgarity, Sanji attacks, smoothly trying to kick his foe in the gut, he continued to kick at the 20% alien, 80% psychotic killer, all evil man.

"Collier!" Sanji puts more force behind this kick as he aims for the murderer's neck, and as it connects, an audible cracking of bones can be heard.

"OWW! THAT HURT!" The Symbiote moves more around Carnage's neck, the sound of bones cracking and moving, "But not very much!" A tendril made of the Symbiote lashes out at Sanji like a whip, attaching to him. Then it begins to drain energy from him, but not just any energy, his life force!

"What are you trying to do," Barely flinching; Sanji only winces in pain before grabbing the tendril with his left hand, and pulling it off of him. "Is this some sort of power-stealing ability?" He casually throws the tendril away.

"I don't know why you seem to be fine, but now I have something to use against you, my Symbiote may be able to drain life force if I want it to, but, it also reads the memories of my opponents. Now I know everything there is to learn about you, Sanji!"

"Doesn't matter to me, I'll still fry you up." Pulling out a box of cigarettes, Sanji takes out one and lights it, "But you don't seem like you'll make a healthy meal."

"Heh, when I beat you, and then kill you later, I'll make sure to take good care of 'Nami-swan'" Carnage's symbiote begins to move on his skin, an axe forms in his right hand, and sharp blades form on each of the fingertips of his left, "The universe is chaotic, so therefore, I am necessary! My murders help the chaotic nature of life! I am the only one who understands how the universe truly works! But, that doesn't mean I don't need to slow down and have some fun! right!"

Sanji just stands there, looking down, but it seems like his entire body is growing red, "No one, No one, threatens to hurt my Nami-swan! NO ONE! I'M SO ANGRY I COULD EXPLODE!" Flames seem to pour out of Sanji as he spins rapidly in the same position, flames and sparks flying from him.

"He's not, actually going to explode is he?" One of the spectators yell.

"Oh come on! I'm not going to allow you to use flame on me!" Carnage charged at Sanji axe and claws ready. "DIE!" with his speed, Carnage's attack connected, cutting deep into Sanji's chest. But it didn't slow him down any. "What! You should have at least tried to dodge it!"

"No, I shouldn't, because I am going to deliver, the finishing blow! Diable JAMBLE!" Leaping into the air, "**Extra ****Haché**!" Sanji launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks at the alien-human team, covering it with burn marks!

"GAH!" Flames, weakness of the powerful alien symbiotes.

"And to finish!" Using the now flaming and running Carnage as a stepping stool, Sanji jumps up in the air again, now spinning forward with all his speed. Carnage continues to try to get up, and run, as the Symbiote reacts violently to the heat, sporadically lashing out with tendrils without direction and sense. "**Concassé!" **coming back down, Sanji is just in time to slam his flaming foot into Carnage's raised head! Lighting it on fire as well, and creating more bone-cracking sounds. The Symbiote continues to burn. Weakened by the flames, the strength of Sanji's kicks, and the shock and panic of the symbiote, Carnage falls to the ground, and doesn't get up, the Symbiote is shrinking away, almost flowing into its host's body, leaving it burning.

"No! I need my, power..." the psychopathic serial killer Cletus Kasady, host of the Carnage symbiote, the offspring of Venom, has been beaten.

Sanji's leg returns to normal as he listens to the cheering fan-girls in the crowd. Chanting 'SANJI! SANJI!' to him, grabbing his suit, he takes a bow as he fades away.

_**Back at the waiting room!**_

"SANJI DID IT! He beat that Psychopathic jerk to a pulp!" Mana cheered for her friend.

A small sphere of light glowed where Sanji had been standing before, and Sanji appeared inside it.

"Sanji! Your cuts, just let me…" Mana ran over to him, concentrating her magic in his wounds, for only having been studying heal magic for a few days, she did a surprisingly good job, his skin was like new, and she even fixed his shirt with it. He put his suit on and then a heart appeared in his eye,

"Thank you so much!" he said, taking Mana's hand and kissing it. She quickly pulled it away, but unlike most girls he'd ever met, she didn't slap him, but she did do something worse.

"What would your dear Nami say if she saw you like that?"

"NAMI! I MUST WIN THE PRIZE FOR HER!" Sanji was on his knees, his hands up like he was praying or something.

"Thats what I thought." Mana laughed,

"The next match will now be decided!" The ninja-mask and shoulder armor wearing girl said, calling everyone's attention to her. Everyone then pulled out their stones in anticipation.

Without warning, Tyler's started to glow, and he frantically looked around, too see. "Mana?" he whispered, "No, I-, I can't!" Before his protests could be addressed, he felt himself being pulled through space...

_**MANA VS TYLER!**_

"I can't fight her!" Tyler protests, "Anyone but her! Please!"

"Would you be quiet!" Mana slaps Tyler upside the head, causing him to yelp with pain.

"Hey!" Rather than get mad, Tyler simply sits on the stone cold floor. "I, won't fight you."

"Fight me? I don't want to fight either."

"What!"

"But... Somebody owes me a rematch!"

"You don't mean..."

"That's right! It's time to duel!"

"Wha... Oh NO YOU DON'T!" rather than have to duel her again, Tyler whipped out a card from his coat.

"We won't duel with cards, we'll duel the same way they did when the first shadow games began. With only one monster each, in a fight to the finish!" Mana continues.

"Wait, what?"

" I summon the one and only! Dark Magician!" as if lightning had hit the ground, Mahad appeared between the two of them, wearing, not his usual Dark Magician attire, but a big blue hat, one would wear to the beach or on a fishing trip, it was large enough to double as a miniature umbrella. He was sitting in his swim trunks in a poolside chair. He must have been at the beach.

Snapping to attention, he jumped to his feet. "Mana! I'm on my Vacation!" He yelled at his apprentice. "Can't I have a break once in a while?"

"I imagine that not having to deal with Mana _is_ a vacation." Tyler mutters.

"What did you say!" Mana shot back.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well fight." Without changing his clothes, Mahad/Dark Magician's purple staff appeared in his hand.

"wait, just wait!" Tyler frantically searches through his many pockets in order to find something he could use. "I Summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Then lets do this! Combined Dark Magic Attack!" Without warning, Mana transforms into her Dark Magician Girl form.

"What! So you did just want a fight? Red Eyes! Lets Fly!" Tyler jumps on the dragons back, and the two of them skyrocket away from the attack. "Equip trap! Metalmorph!" Slapping the card on Red Eye's head, impermeable metal starts to cover the dragon's body giving it additional power. "Red Eyes! Attack!" The magical-metal imbued monster roars as he shoots his flames at the Magician duo.

"That won't work! Magic Cylinder!" With a wave of their wands, two large cylinders that look as though they belonged in a circus appear, one absorbs the flames, and the other immediately shoots them back.

"Activate Trap! Barrel Behind the door!" Tyler jumps down in front of his dragon, a jewel covered pistol with Egyptian symbols materializes in his hand, and the flames pour into it. Aiming carefully, he pulls the trigger, shooting the flames back at the Dark Magicians.

The Magicians easily fly out of the way, but Mana's leg does catch on fire.

"Ah! Put it out!" with a wave of her wand, the flames are gone.

Tyler focuses on Red Eyes' back, and he seemed to shimmer in the light like an illusion before he becomes solid again, riding the dragon. Shimmering is so useful!.

"Since when can you teleport!" Mana demands.

"I don't seem to recall ever saying I _couldn't_ teleport." Tyler answers, "Red Eye's! Attack! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

"Earth to Tyler!" Tyler turns around in time to get down and avoid having a heavy magic staff collide with his face.

"Mana cut it out!" Tyler yells, grabbing Mana's shoulder, he focuses his thought on the ground beneath him, causing the two of them to shimmer in the light and disappear.

Within seconds, they were shimmering back into focus, standing back on the ground. "Cut what out! Mahad! Get him!" Mana's teacher gladly obliges, but before he can attack, Tyler pulls out a trap card.

"Spell-Binding Circle!" Tyler calls out, a magic..err, circle appears, freezing the Magician in place.

"Spell Binding Circle!" Mana repeats, waving her wand at Red Eyes. A larger circle forms around him.

"Why do you insist on fighting me when I don't want to h-OWW!" Before Tyler could finish his sentence, Mana slaps him. "What was that for!"

"If you can stop me, then do so!" Mana slams her magic staff into Tyler's gut like a baseball bat, sending him flying across the coliseum.

Tyler stays on the ground for a moment, his eyes shut tightly. He begins to think maybe it would be easier to give up. But, he can't, whatever it is preventing his emulation powers from working, he needs to get it fixed. And soon. Winning this tournament might be the only way. "Stop you? I can do that."

"What's the matter Tyler? You messed up once and now you won't fight me?" Mana yells, directing a bolt of lightning at Tyler, who takes it without trying to move. "Wait, No!" Mana suddenly is quiet as she runs towards Tyler.

"You don't want to hurt me though either." Tyler was on his feet, but he didn't look too good.

"No, What I want is for you to stop acting like everything is fine when I can _feel _it's not! If your having a problem, talk to me!" Mana grabs Tyler by his shirt.

"Everything _is_ fine." Tyler retorts, not fighting back.

"Liar!" Mana yells, pushing Tyler down. "Your lying to me, and everyone else! I've always been able to hear your thoughts. But lately, you've been hiding your thoughts from all of us! You won't talk to anyone, and you've spent every day we haven't been fighting bad guys in your room! And worse, even though you bury your emotions as much as you can, ever since yesterday, I've been able to feel what you feel. Even though it's just a small thing, you won't tell anyone why your feeling this way, or why you feel you need to hide it."

"Hide what?" Tyler coldly shoots back.

"your anger, your fear, your frustration! Just because you bury it doesn't mean I can't feel it!"

"Fear? Anger? Frustration? Of course I feel those things."

Kneeling down beside Tyler, Mana asks. "Tell me why."

"What?"

"It irritates me that you won't speak to the one person who is usually inside your head anyway."

"It's weird."

"What."

"You, being so serious. I've never seen it before."

"Sometimes you need your friend to tell you the truth, even if it hurts. Now I need you to tell me what is happening, so I can help, thats why I begged you to summon me again, so I could help you."

"I... I'm afraid that I won't be strong enough to protect everyone. I'm angry because I'm so weak. And I'm frustrated that I'm not getting any stronger. I... don't want to let anyone down. I hate myself for not figuring out what Zenaku is after, not being able to catch anyone. I mean look at me, I'm getting my butt handed to me by my friend simply because I don't want to use my rage to win against you. My arrogance is what has prompted my powers to work before. And now, I don't think I could fight Zenaku or anyone on my own. I'm so weak..." Tyler couldn't lie anymore.

"What are you talking about? You beat that Doomsday creature all by yourself!" Mana questions.

"No I didn't. I simply helped to trap him. If those people hadn't been there, I would be dead. I still haven't figured how to deal with him permanently. I mostly just got beat on."

"What? But still there must be something you've done right!"

"I nearly betrayed and killed you to save myself."

"You were just tricking Zenaku."

"I was, but for just a moment, I thought about how easy it would be, to be just like him."

"But you ignored it and did the right thing."

"Yes, but that feeling is still there, I could, so very easily, fall."

"You won't, you will get stronger, you won't let anyone down, you will stop Zenaku. If anyone can protect what he cares about, its you. And I" Mana takes Tyler's hand. "Will help you. And I'm sure everyone else feels the same."

"No they don't. Ever since I showed up, they've been hit with one problem after another. Who would trust or help me now?" Tyler says without even thinking it.

"Tyler! Wake up! These people care about you, they want to help you, to be your comrades. Your friends."

"I... I'll do my best then, I just, need to push myself, a little harder." Tyler relents. "even if I rely on everyone to help me."

"You can win on your own strength too. And I'm gonna let you prove it." Mana began to fade away as she went beck to the realm of duel monsters, "Your going to win this tournament, Tyler. Do it for your friends."

As her card appeared in Tyler's hand, he spoke aloud. "some times, having your friends smack you around a bit, is all you need. Thank you, Mana."

_**Meanwhile, in the waiting room.**_

"Tyler, what the heck is wrong with you! You spent half the fight just sitting with Mana. What did you say to convince her to give up?" Tiger asks

"I didn't convince her to give up," Tyler retorts, "She convinced me, to keep going." Tyler lays on the ground, waiting for the next match. Lucky for him, the only sound from the battle that was heard was the announcer's chatter. Seeing as he and Mana were being pretty quiet.

"the next combatants will now be chosen."

Tiger looks to his stone, hoping that he is next. He was getting pretty bored, however, he won't be the next to fight.

"the match is decided!" Tyler looks up to see who it is. The man dressed in all black and grey, with arcane symbols he recognized, but where from?... On his back there was an upside-down pentagram, and on his sleeves, circles, with three fused triangles on the left and right sides. This symbol was repeated all around his sleeve. The other competitor, was Private HIVE in his usual yellow and black attire. The two combatants were engulfed in light, taking them to the Coliseum.

The magical projection of the fight appeared over the table. Zooming in on the combatants.. watching the fight...

Suddenly Tyler realizes where he's seen the second symbol from.

"Impossible!" Tyler;s head shoots off the floor as he whispers. "A Sith? Theres just no way..."

_**Private HIVE Vs ?**_

"Hey! Who are you?" the usual question for someone you have never met.

"Me? Oh, I guess this form doesn't exactly make my identity too obvious, but it's also the point. My name is of no importance. Now, give up." Lightning begins to sizzle between his fingertips, and then shoots out at HIVE, who barely blocks it with his shield.

Tyler, watching the fight, whispers, "Force lighting,"

"If I win, I can trade the prize to Zenaku for the new powers he said he would give me. I won't let you stop me!" HIVE ran at his opponent, punching at his face with a jab from his right fist. Only for his opponent to easily catch his punch.

"is this really the best you can do? Is your only power your empty threats? Or perhaps you'd like to try again?"

"Well, there was one thing I haven't tried yet." A small metal sphere falls from HIVE's other hand, rolling on the ground under his opponent. Ripping his fist from the grasp of his enemy, he jumps back, just in time to avoid the majority of the explosion. "Did I get him?" as the dust and smoke faded, the man stood in the exact same position as he had before, completely unaffected.

"are you done?" gee, Private HIVE needs to find a new place to buy explosives, maybe Tiger could give him a hand?

"I'm not gonna give up yet!" HIVE stood up to attack again, but as he did, his enemy was already and inch from him, his hand on HIVE's head.

"Thats too bad, I'm going to end this," The man punches HIVE in the gut sending him flying into the wall. He then stretches his hand out, and clenches his hand, as he pulls it back towards himself, sending Private HIVE flying towards him, landing on his face. A ball of fire appears in the man's hand, and he waits to see if his opponent, will stand again. When he doesn't, he simply turns around and walks away. "Pathetic." he says with a smirk.

_**TRANSITION!**_

"What the hell?" Tyler breathes, "who is this guy?"

"He's one of our new members." Blackfire answers. "And a heavy hitter at that."

"Does the heavy hitter have a _name?_"

"His name, is Malchior." Blackfire says, "Believe it or not, he's actually a..."

"Dragon." Tyler cuts her off. Already knowing what Malchior is.

"Yes, how did?"

"Raven told me. She was the one who had the book before he was, released permanently by the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Isn't it great! Zenaku was able to make him stronger than ever!"

"Yes, thats just, wonderful." Sarcasm, oh how sweet it is.

'Zenaku helping him explains the new human form and warlock powers, but I wonder how he managed to give him Force powers?' Tyler thought to himself.

"the next match is decided!"

"What? Who is?" Tyler sees Blackfire and Regal disappear. "Come on Regal, put that alien girl in her place!

_**Blackfire VS Regal! **_

"I'm sure Zenaku will accept you as a present when I beat you. After all capturing you is one of our goals."

"I don't really want to be here you know, I want to get back and help Stacy, I was taken from the middle of a fight. I need to help her. Especially with Mewtwo knocked out. I just hope I'm not too late."

"Time passes the same here as back on earth, Your already too late. You should have given up at the beginning."

"What?"

"But it doesn't matter, unless you choose to forfeit, you have to fight me." Blackfire demands.

Horrified with the thought that anything could happen to his ward, Stacy, he raised his hands in the air. " I would like to give..."

"I don't think so!" Blackfire, like a bullet, flies at Regal, Attempting to simply run him over.

Without even thinking, Regal defends himself, kicking at his assailant.

"Nice try!" Blackfire swats away the Duke's kick, and shoots him in the gut with a starbolt, sending him sliding across the ground, still on his feet.

"Why do you insist on fighting when there is no need!" Regal demands, dusting himself off, fighting through the pain of the attack.

"Have to test my new powers some how!" a black web shoots from her wrist, attaching to the Duke's handcuffs, she then flies up high above the ceiling, and pulls with all her strength, pulling Regal skyward by his arms, but he uses this opportunity, to counter-attack.

"EAGLE DIVE!" At the moment he was higher than Blackfire, He swung his leg towards her, and with the force greater than a falling brick, he kicked her with all his might, Sending her shooting down with him!

"Nice try!" Blackfire coughs, shooting black webs at Regal's face, who easily blocks it with his shackles. Before Regal can look again, Blackfire grabs Regal's leg and swings him around, flinging him into the ground first. She then manages to catch herself in the air. She breaths heavily, but only for a second. She quickly regains her composure.

"I already said, I remove myself from this tournament!" Regal declares to the screaming fans. "For a personal reason." Blackfire prepares to barrage him with starbolts, but...

"STOP! Blackfire of Tameran! If you continue to attack, you will be disqualified! Regal Bryant has chosen to forfeit his position in the tournament!" The ninja-masked girl appears standing between Blackfire and the Duke.

_**Back in the viewing room...**_

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Tiger says what everyones thinking, "Why did he give up like that though?"

"He's probably worried about Stacy, unnecessarily so too, she can take care of herself, mostly, and Nightwing and Starfire are with her, there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Tyler answers.

"The next match will be between Tiger and Kimimaru!" The Masked Ninja Girl, as Tyler had taken to calling her, was back, and in an instant, the aforementioned fighters were gone.

_**TIGER VS KIMIMARU!**_

"I'm just want to warn you," Tiger pulls out a giant hammer from his new _**'Pocket of Infinite Stuff!'**_ (TM!... in the Tiger-verse only.) "This one, packs a huge punch!" grabbing the bottom of the oversized hammer, he swings it at Kimimaru, attempting to finish it in one hit.

"Pointless." Kimimaru, using his ninja speed, easily avoids the attack,

"No, It's all part of the plan!" Tiger reaches into his pocket, and pulls out; "Stupid fish bowls! I can't get rid of them!" he drops the hammer and repeatedly pulls more and more fish bowls out of his pocket, until a pile of them lay at his feet.

"Are you serious?" Kimimaru asks, clearly expecting something more spectacular.

"Just a minute, the pocket is acting up!" giving his magic pocket a smack, he reaches in again and pulls out.. "BAZOOKA TIME!" he quickly aims the Rocket Launcher which clearly reads 'US ARMY' on the side, at Kimimaru. Pulling the trigger, the pressurized exhaust prevents Tiger from hurting himself.

"KA-BOOM!" the weapon's sound was enough to nearly deafen Tiger, but he quickly recovers, looking to see if Kimimaru was still alive, much less conscious.

"What an interesting machine." Tiger, by instinct, picks up two of the fish bowls. He spins around, holding them in his hand and aiming where Kimimaru's head might be, and surprisingly, he hit's his mark. Shattering the glass on Kimimaru's head. Who quickly jumps back to avoid the second one.

"civilized, no, useable, yes." Tiger says, pulling a new weapon out of his pocket. "Now for the fun part. MINIATURE NUKES!" Tiger shot one mini explosive after another at the sound ninja. Quickly turning the coliseum floor into craters.

"An explosives expert huh, too bad I specialize in close combat!" Tiger spins around, pulling a new weapon out to defend himself from a now bone-spike covered Kimimaru. Something as indestructible as Superman. His calculus textbook!

"Text book Shield!" The text book temporarily grew in size, perfectly blocking a sword made of Kimimaru's bones. "Huh, I don't remember it growing bigger before. Better make the best of it!" Giant Textbook Attack!" Picking up the now massive text book, he hit Kimimaru over his bloody (yes, literally) head, putting his face down in the dirt.

"You do have some skill it seems. But I won't lose!" Lifting his hand up, a sharp bone shoots from the back of Kimimaru's hand, and into Tiger's shoulder, causing him to drop the giant textbook, a paper falling out of it, which Kimimaru promptly stabs with his bone sword, causing the textbook to go back to normal size.

"Oww." Tiger calmly says. "You lose.." a click is heard before Tiger drops a grenade at his feet, quickly slipping a Special Gel in his mouth. Before Kimimaru can jump up...

"KA-BOOM!" more powerful than the nukes Tiger had used before, the grenade leaves a crater the size of two vans in the ground.

"Gasoline, I've been pouring it on the ground beneath me the entire fight." Tiger breathes, his clothes burnt and tattered, but... "I'm okay," he yells to the cheering crowd. "I still have one Health point left!" He pulls out another special Gel, and swallows it without chewing. "not sure why this always works, but I'm glad it does."

"It's not over yet!" Kimimaru was on his feet. His curse seal was active, a multitude of lines growing over his body. Holding his hands in front of him he attacks. "DRILLING FINGER BULLETS!" Tiger dives to avoid the attack, scooping up his hammer, he swings it hard at Kimimaru, and sends him flying into a wall. And whips out some duct-tape.

"Duct-tape Technique! Duct-tape entrapment!" With his high-powered Duct-tape, Tiger wraps his opponent up, preventing him from moving or attacking, at least it's supposed to. But Kimimaru was ready for him, without warning, he uses the substitution jutsu, replacing himself with one of the bone swords he had left lying around.

"I'm done fighting such an insane opponent," Kimimaru coldly says.

"Me too!" Tiger seems to have been pocketing anything he can, he pulls out a hard metal folding chair. He runs at Kimimaru, Slamming another bone sword out of the way before smashing Kimimaru's head with it, again sending him flying. But the hardened bones in the ninja's skull refuse to break.

"I have no time for such trash." Kimimaru breathes, the lines of his curse seal now spread over his body. Blades of bone sprout over his entire body. And, using all his ninja speed, he charges at Tiger.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no other choice." Tiger stands firm, waiting for his opponent, and just as Kimimaru is within striking distance... "Gotta go!" Tiger takes off running, reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a katana in a black case, which was actually a Zanpakutô. He pulls a metal talisman wrapped around the handle off with a metallic string and throws it on the ground, his spiritual pressure and speed skyrocketing in the process. Tiger reveals the sword, unsheathing the Zanpakutô, he declares; "COMBUST! NOXAP!", Tiger touches the blade, causing it to shatter into ten small pieces, that turn into flames. Keeping the hilt in his hand, He swings it down, and the ten growing flames converge on Kimimaru. Exploding into one giant fireball. After about a minute of letting the ninja burn, Tiger holds the hilt of his Zanpakutô with the top facing up, the flames shoot back to the hilt and reform the blade. He sheathes his sword, picks the Talisman he had dropped back up, and wraps the steel-enforced thread back around it, sealing 97% of his spiritual pressure with it. (He needs the other three percent in order to _see_ Hollows and fight back without his Zanpakutô.). He then collects the things he had used putting them back in his 'Pocket of Infinite Stuff'. Then, just to put Kimimaru in his place, he picks up the barely living ninja up and puts him in a trash can.

_**Back in the Viewing room...**_

"Wow, just, wow." Tyler didn't have anything else to say, the sheer illogicalness of it all was pounding in his skull. He thought he had grown used to Tiger's random insanity, but, he was wrong. Tiger really out did himself this time, he had destroyed everything inside the fighting ring, knocking down walls, cracking the ground beneath them, nuking the ground beneath them into nothing but craters. And still managing to beat Kimimaru without killing himself with said nukes. You would have thought it was a missile testing site, except that for Tiger, everywhere is a missile testing site.

"what's wrong with that kid?" Blackfire questions.

"Tiger is crazy, but at least he _knows_ that destruction happens when your favorite weapons are things that go boom." Tyler explains, still trying to process the entire fight in his mind.

Tiger reappeared in the room. Grinning from ear to ear. Without him seeing, Sanji hands Tyler some money, an angry look on his face.

"Also, since when do you have a... wait, I seem to remember you having that in the Tiger-verse... So you found a way for it to go with you as well?" Tyler inquires, causing Tiger to turn towards him.

"It's part of my soul. It _has_ to go with me. Don't you know that?" Tiger immediately responds.

"The last fight of round one will now commence!" The Ninja-mask-girl announces as Spider-man and Red X get pulled to the stadium...

_**Spider-man VS Red X**_

"Lets make this quick, I have places to go and people to steal from." Red X, master thief, impatient as always.

"Then you better just give up, because I can make jokes at criminal's expense for hours."

"Then I guess I just have to beat you fast!" In the blink of an eye, Red X disappeared. Spider-man, without hesitation, jumps up in the air, avoiding two, sharp, X-shaped throwing weapons as he does. As if he'd performed it a million times, he shoots out a web from his wrist just as Red-X becomes visible again.

With a strong pull, Red X's feet are suddenly where his head is supposed to be. And vice versa.

Red X quickly pulls his face out of the dirt, teleporting out of sight.

"You do realize that all I have to do to win is let my spider sense guide me, right?" Although no one is there, Spider-man delivers a powerful punch in front of him, connecting to Red X at the exact moment he re-materializes. Sending the thief flying across the torn up colosseum.

"How, can you predict my attacks?" Red X was back on his feet, seemingly unfazed by the hits he had taken. Disappearing again, Spider-man spun his body around, blocking a kick from Red X with his hand, and quickly picking him up and throwing him to the ground. Red X was gone again though. But Spidey shot small balls of webbing upwards, hitting several of the X-ninja stars and webbing them to Red X's cape. But the thief wasn't done yet. Spidey heard the faint sound similar to a buzz saw before he dodged another attack. X-shaped blades spinning on the back of Red X's hands. Not seeming even a little tired, Red X continues to attack.

"So what powers do you have other than a strange taste in clothes? Regeneration? High pain tolerance? Or maybe your like a human energizer bunny that just keeps going and going and going..." Spidey was a talented combatant to be trying to strike up a conversation while blocking and avoiding the stream of attacks and throwing weapons.

"I told you, I'm just a thief. And I happen to train everyday to make sure I'm in top form, and another thing, I'm not the one who designed this suit. Whats your excuse,"

"Oh come on! This suit is classic! You don't mess with a good thing!"

"My thoughts exactly. No need to rebuild the suit, when it already does such a good job." Spidey turns on the offensive, landing an uppercut to Red X's jaw.

Picking himself up off the ground, Red X is right back to his assault.

"It seems pulling my punches isn't the best idea. But I'm sure that our hosts will heal you after, so I guess there is no need to hold back," Spidey shoots another web from his left web shooter, this time it connects to X's torso, he pulls with his left hand using all his strength to bring the acrobatic thief in for his close up. He slams his right fist into Red X's face, trying to cause a concussion with minimal bone breakage. "Sorry, but next time, you may want to be prepared for a fight against someone with real powers. Being a thief back in New York would require it." relaxing his body a bit, Spidey walks away.

**Back in the waiting room...**

"Good to know that works." Malchior quietly whispers. Tyler turns his head as he hears, but quickly looks back to their host.

"So, he rigged it so that Red X would lose easily. But why?" Tyler then notices a small object in Malchior's hands. "Something he took that he shouldn't have perhaps?"

"The first round is complete! The second round will consist of three one on one battles, they will occur in random fields of battle. And simultaneously. Now go!"

_**You Wanted it, you asked for it, and now... Your not going to get it, instead we have this; Tyler Vs Tiger! (Tyler's POV)**_

The scene is a desert, complete with cactus plants and tumbleweeds. Looking like the stereotypical scene for an old western-style showdown at sundown. But it was high noon here, and the sandy, american-west desert must be the only place the tournament's hosts could think of that wouldn't be missed too much if Tiger decimates the surrounding old buildings, as they need to be knocked down anyway. Although there is plenty of dirt, it was more of a rocky desert than a sandy one. I just hope I don't go insane before I can win.

"So are you ready to face the randomness?"

"Are you ready to face my new powers?" I put up my fists, knowing that I'm still unable to use emulation.

"Come on, your not even supposed to be out of bed, even worse you want to fight? There is a fine line between illogical and just plain stupid."

"You know what, I think you need to be shown, this." As I breath deeply, I place my hands together, "To Battle Senshisuru!"

^Have you calmed down yet?^ I hear my sword/soul bound to my own soul/girl yell in my head.

"Yes, Yes I have."

^And your not going to try to hurt me again?^

"It was not my intent to..."

^It doesn't matter the intent, if your angry like that don't call on me to help you, I need you to be calm in order for my powers to be effective.^

"I promise to make it up to you as soon as I can, but can I get a little help here?"

"Okay, but just be prepared for my plans for you..." At last Senshisuru bursts forth from my right hand, the chain sticking in the back of the hand, but rather than feel pain from having a piece of metal sliding inside my hand, I feel warmth spread through my body, like you would sitting by a warm fire, or in a hot tub, speaking of which, I wonder if Nightwing will let me install one in my room at the tower?

^Hello? Anyone awake in there?^ Thank you for reminding me where I am Senshisuru.

Tiger reached into his back pocket, pulling out his most powerful weapon, a hand gun, loaded with bullets with the explosive force of a miniature nuclear missile. Fortunately they don't leave that nasty cancer-causing radiation behind. Just a lot of fire, and destruction. He aimed the gun at me, knowing full well it wouldn't work. Rather than wait for more pointless talking, I attack.

Grasping the handle of my Zanpakutô, I charge at Tiger, who pulls the trigger of his nuclear pellet gun. I duck down, as a bullet narrowly passes over me, I continue to run straight ahead, running past round after round of nuclear pellets. "Senshisuru! Controlled Spirit Lightning!" Lightning surges forth from Senshisuru as she responds to my request, I place my left hand over the Zanpakutô, I force my own spiritual pressure into it. Keeping the force of what is usually a ranged attack inside the sword.

^Tyler, we really need to practice more.^ Senshisuru complains

"I'm sorry if I've been busy for the entire two weeks I've been able to talk to you for." I answer, thinking of how ridiculous training would be with all the stuff that keeps happening to me. I slash upwards with Senshisuru from beside Tiger, hoping to cleave his Nuclear pellet gun in half sideways, but before I can, he pulls out a calculus textbook, which he tosses in front of him, and it just _happens_ to get in the way of my attack. Instead of cleaving through the evil book with no effort, all I manage to do is hit it like a base ball, knocking it into Tiger's hand, which in turn sends the nuclear pellet gun flying from his hands.

"Impressive, you might actually be able to beat me in a fair fight." Tiger is smiling, _why..._ "Too bad I'm not logical enough for that."

"And too bad I'm not stupid enough for it." I duck my head down, spinning my body counter-clockwise, "Leaf Whirlwind!" Lets hope I'm strong enough!

I wait for the feeling of Tiger tripping backwards, but it doesn't come, instead I spin the complete distance without hitting him.

"Haven't you mastered the flash-step technique yet?" Tiger was now the same distance away from me as he was at the beginning of the fight.

"No," I really_ do_ need to train more, I always get tired easily from using flash step.

"Tyler?"

"Oh hey Sanji." I say absent minded, before having a realization. "Sanji?" I look to the pirate chef. "But I thought..."

"no, we've all been here the entire time." Blackfire too, what is going on?

"Has anyone else noticed all the minions around us?" Taking time to look around, I see about fifty Slade-bots, the same amount of the yellow HIVE Cyborg rip-offs, and thirty men dressed in black cloaks, each with either a tattoo of an upside down pentagram on their face or the same symbol on their cloaks, blood red in color for both. Leave it to Spider-man to notice what I wouldn't.

"Well, shoot. It's gonna be a long day." I complain

Blackfire and Malchior jump away from me, Sanji, Tiger, and Spider-man. Standing at the head of the army of robots and evil Warlocks.

"So, the war begins. Tiger, you may want to go get your gun."

"Thats a good idea."

"Blackfire the remorseless. Looks like we get to fight one more time." I say, holding Senshisuru in my hands, still charged, I communicate mentally with her, 'Senshisuru, please help me.'

^I have and idea that just might get your main powers back for you, but I'm not gonna tell you unless you promise me...^

_**Zenaku's villains bar... I mean secret base. **_

"A simple teleportation highjacking spell, and now they're surrounded by the Dark Warlock guild and a collection of our robots. Hmm, I suppose I'll have to give them more of the underworld when I become the Source." Zenaku looks at the screen in front of him, cameras locked on the remaining combatants of Valhalla's tournament. This was the perfect chance, and he had to take it. "Gemini, have the target ready in three hours, I'm sure I'll be back by then. Terra, the second target is back and your the closest, I'm sending you the program for the tracking device, find him and capture him, the heroes must not find him! " Zenaku is able to communicate his orders without anything more than his powers. "Vecarzah!"

"We live to serve you lord Zenaku." Vecarzah, leader of the most powerful clan of evil warlocks in his world, and loyal to nothing but the future Source of all Evil, appears behind Zenaku, stepping out of flames that rise from the ground, and then fall behind him as he bows before his future king. A tattoo of a black 'Z' on his hand.

"Double the number of soldiers, the longer the brat is distracted the better."

"Yes my lord," Vecarzah turns into fire, which soon faded along with himself.

A woman, with black clothes covered in several upside down pentagrams and other arcane symbols on her dress walks into the room. "Have you obtained the Grimoire yet my lord?"

"I have it right here." Zenaku makes a motion with his hand, a old, large brown book with a demonic symbol of an upside down pentagram and skull on the cover, appears on the table beside him. "Tonight is the perfect night, for the** Votum Sanguinis**. And at last the full power of the underworld will be mine to command."

_**ELSEWHERE**_

"how strange." Duke Regal Bryant was back at the spot he was at before he was dragged off to that tournament, he looked around, he was worried that Stacy and everyone else was captured.

"Wondering where your friends are?" Regal turns towards the female voice.

"You, Terra?" It was Terra wearing her usual hero outfit. "How did you get here, and where is everyone?"

"They're all looking for you." Terra says,

"I have to hurry, Stacy could be in trouble. I have to get back to the tower." Regal runs past Terra, heading for the stairs.

"Yes, about that." a black tendril shoots out from Terra's shirt, slamming Regal in the back of his neck, causing an instant concussion. Her clothes begin to change to reveal an all black costume, and then changes to an all black and silver version of Terra's usual costume, this wasn't the Titans Terra, it was her literal evil twin. "I can't let you do that." She had an evil smile on her face. "I'm in position Zenaku!" soon, shadows surrounded Evil-Terra and her prisoner, taking them back to base.

**San Francisco Penitentiary for Superhuman Criminals.**

Before Tyler or Chamie, or the Straw Hat Pirates, or the Heroes of regeneration, or Spider-man, or Ninjas and Soul Reapers found them selves at Titans Tower, before the Titans had traveled to Japan, and before they had bested the Brotherhood of Evil, before they had fought the creature with the power to transformed into whatever it touched, before it escaped them, one woman had come incredibly close to capturing the Titans. In their own nightmares. She had of course, like so many before her, been beaten, but the Titans had never caught her. She had managed to escape, but she was present when the Titans defeated the Brotherhood. But today fate would make her free. Free to scare as many people as she wanted. Her name is **Phobia**, well, thats her villain identity anyway.

In the female side of SFP, she had been placed in solitary confinement, due to her track record of trying to use her powers to scare the guards. She was treated as well as any criminal in the american justice system, but no one with a pulse and a brain was allowed to get too close, for their own good. In her dreary orange prison clothes, the short black haired (And pushing forty) villainess sits on her bed. Wishing she could get out of this forsaken place.

Her wish was granted, as a meteor crashed through the ten-inch steel roof and stopped just short of the floor. Only it wasn't a meteor, it was alien technology, it was a yellow lantern unique to the Sinestro Corps, masters of fear. Without waiting for Phobia to respond, a small ring within it begins to speak.

"_Angela Hawkins of Earth, you have a great ability to inspire fear in your enemies. Welcome, to the Sinestro Corps."_ Angela feels the ring snap to her ring finger on her right hand, and she raises it in the air, reciting the **Sinestro Corps** oath as the ring sends it directly to her brain.

"_**In Blackest day. In Brightest night! Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like his power, Sinestro's might!"**_ Phobia's clothes turn yellow and a 3-D version of Sinestro's symbol appears above her chest, now covered by a yellow and black body suit. The standard uniform of the Sinestro Corps. "Now I can make the Titans fears truly come to life! None shall stand before the might of Phobia!" The power battery fades into a separate dimension, it won't appear until the one wielding the ring calls for it, Phobia shoots up from the prison as all the alarms go off, and within seconds is gone...

_**Meanwhile, at Titans Tower.**_

Stacy sits beside the sick bay, worried about her friend Mewtwo. It had been almost three hours since she had brought Regal back to the tower. And both were still injured.

Supergirl is outside on the roof, using her X-ray vision to look for their friends, but she hasn't seen any of them yet, and she too is beginning to worry.

"Supergirl." The Kryptonian teen turns to the voice, too see that it's Raven. "They'll be okay."

"You don't know that!" She snaps at the half demon. "For all we know, they could have been captured by Zenaku, or worse."

"Yes, but yelling at me isn't going to help."

"Oh, I'd have to disagree on that." a demonic voice says to the two of them. The girls turn to see.

"Zod? But your.."

"Apparently he got out. Again." Raven dryly answers.

Zod is different now though, instead of prison clothes or the all black he usually wore, he was sporting a neon red outfit, with a 3-D, red version of his crest on the outside of it. "And its all thanks to this." He held up his left hand, A red ring on his forefinger. "And I intend to use it kill you, and your cousin." after sitting by the sun for a few hours, he usual powers had returned as well.

"Supergirl!" Superman, flying towards the Tower, at full speed, collides with Zod. "I've already called the Justice League, get your friends!"

"I told you that you would bow before me!" Zod's ring glows before pure red energy bursts forth from it striking down Superman and holding him down on the ground. "You and the rest of the house of EL!"

"Well, I guess now is a good time to attack the Titans as well." this person was glowing yellow, and points her ring at Raven. Phobia, newest member of the Sinestro Corps.

Lloyd barrels through the door to the roof, and yells. "Double demon Fang!" Two blue slices of wind head for Phobia, who creates a wall of yellow energy to block it, she then turns to him.

"Ahh, your fear, I can see it now, you fear being too weak to keep the peace you've created. And for good reason." Lloyd backs away as Sheena, Genis, Raine, the King of Tethe'alla, the Pope of Tethe'alla, and several random NPC's appear before him. "You fear you made some incorrect decisions am I right?" Mithos, Kratos, Phobia could see it, all of his fears, fear of failing his father, fear of failing everyone, fear of having the new world he tried to create being ripped apart by his own failures.

"Stay away!" Lloyd was on the ground. Voices of discouragement in his head.

"You didn't think things through." the Kratos apparition says, "The fragile world you've made could be ripped apart so easily."

"Where have you been Lloyd." Genis speaks to him. "our home was destroyed when you were away."

"The king isn't as good as he says," The Raine apparition states. "How could you allow him to live after all he's done to the half elves and to our friends."

"Leave Him ALONE!" The normally quiet Colette had jumped between her friend and Phobia,. Her wings on her back, and weapons in hand, but she won't have a chance to strike, not yet.

"And what is it that you fear?" The yellow light of Phobia's ring shines on Colette, intending to reveal her greatest fear, but..

"_Compassion and hope detected, killing target with force best course of action."_

"What!" Lloyd jumped to his feet, another of his fears attacking him, losing a friend. He snatches up his swords, and dives at Phobia, with no form, blinded by his fear, acting not out of courage, but desperation, his mind already affected by Phobias power, trying to kill her.. but turning her ring on him, Phobia blasts Lloyd off the tower with pure yellow energy.

"Lloyd!" Colette flies towards her falling friend but...

"Going somewhere?" Yellow energy blocks her path, and entraps her in a box of yellow light.

Just then, a small blue light crashes through the yellow prison and stops just short of the Tower roof, floating in front of Colette.

"_Colette Brunel of Symphonia, you have strong hope in your heart. Welcome to the Blue lantern Corps." _the light says, actually a **Blue Lantern** power ring, it snaps itself to the chosen' finger, and downloads the **Blue Lantern Corps** Oath into Colette's brain, who recites it.

"_**In fearful day, in raging night, with strong heart full, my soul ignites! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" **_the blue light of the ring surrounds Colette's entire body, but rather than give her a new costume, it instead turns all her clothing shades of blue.

"_Blue lantern detected, powerless without the presence of a Green lantern" _Phobia's yellow ring informs her.

"Then I better kill her before one shows up!" creating several blades of yellow energy, she aims a strike at the Chosen.

"So, Sinestro is desperate for new soldiers I see, you haven't even been trained yet have you?" a green energy whip appears from nowhere, grabbing Phobia and flinging her away from Colette. Hal Jordan, **Green Lantern **of sector 2814, and member of the Justice League, points his ring of will at Phobia and binds her in his green energy. "Sinestro's rings may weaken new recruits of the Green Lantern corps, but veterans like me don't have to worry about a simple color."

"Hal, I think she gets it." Barry Allen, **The Flash**, runs up the side of Titans Tower, carrying an unconscious Lloyd in his arms, he places him down, turning into a gold and red blur, he speeds at at Phobia, knocking her out with one super-fast punch. "Lets make this quick." without warning, Phobia disappears as darkness surrounds her.

_** Zod vs Superman, Supergirl and Raven.**_

"Kneel before Zod!" Zod shoots wave after wave of his heat vision at Superman, but is having trouble keeping up with his three opponents, even with his fancy new jewelry. Supergirl flies towards him again, punching him in the face, and Superman follows up with a hit to his gut.

"Supergirl! I told you to get your friends!" Superman demands.

"the three of us can take him!" Supergirl flies around a red laser from Zod's ring and kicks him hard, and as if it was all according to plan, Raven envelops him in her magic, and slams him against the ground.

"I'll get you Superman, I'll" A giant rock lifted by Raven slams down on Zod. And Supergirl flies down to him, going through the rock, and begins to beat on him, but she is quickly blasted away.

"Colette, was it? Yes, if you could just aim your ring at the red guy down there and focus, that would be great. The ring should be telling you what to do already right?" Hal instructs.

Colette nods as she aims her ring at Zod, and breathes deeply. A blast of blue energy shoots down at Zod, her hope weakening the power of his ring of Rage.

"I'll kill you all myself!" Zod jumps up, apparently not weakened enough. But he suddenly is taken by the same clouds of darkness Phobia had been stolen by.

**Titans Sick Bay.**

"Stacy!" Regal jumps from his bed, and grabs aforementioned girl.

"Regal! Your all better! And your taking me somewhere?"

"We can't stay here, these people aren't your friends, we aren't at Titans Tower."

"What? Of course we are! What are you?"

"We need to leave, now!" Regal breaks down the door to the stairs and begins running down them. Stacy still in tow.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Zenaku has all your friends under mind control, and he was going to do it to me too. We need to leave."

"What?"

As they head out the front door, a portal appears in front of the two, as they fall through it, everything goes black.

_**?An unknown, strange location.?**_

"Regal?" Stacy whispers weakly as the world becomes visible to her. She tries to stand but meets resistance on her feet and hands, she looks down to see that she is chained down to the floor.

"Yes Stacy." Regal stands before her, on the other side of prison bars. Standing beside him are Zenaku and Carmilla.

"Whats happening?" Stacy asks "Why.."

"Because the real Regal has been dead for months. I killed him myself." Zenaku declares. "He died only days after you came to Titans Tower."

"Liar! He standing right there!"

"Am I?" Contorting and twisting, Regal turns back into... "My name is Gemini, I've been pretending to be Regal for the past four months" Gemini pushes her black hair out of her face.

"No! He's not dead! He can't be!" Stacy screams.

"Yes, he is actually, I kept this to prove it too you." Zenaku pulls out a pair of handcuffs covered in blood, they were identical to the ones Regal always wore, and a bloody Exsphere, also the same as Regal's. "He fought valiantly, but he was no match for me!" Throwing the handcuffs and Exsphere into the cage, Zenaku, Gemini, and Carmilla leave, and Stacy jumps at them, the chains tighten as she tries to break them.

"No..." Stacy slumps down on the floor, tears flowing from her eyes.

**Up in Zenaku's War room.**

"You think we were too hard on her?" Gemini asks.

"No, her spirit must be shattered in order to for me to steal her powers easily." Zenaku says, "And what better way than making her believe her beloved Duke is dead. Even though we have him right here!" He motions to Evil-Terra who is dragging an unconscious Regal by his foot.

"I imagine I can't take him to the usual holding facility." Terra coldly says.

"No, I have a special place for him." Zenaku holds up what looks like a ruby jewel, with no gold, silver, or markings on it. With a flash of light, Regal was dragged into the stone, and Zenaku places it around his neck. "The Master of Games' amulet will be the perfect place to imprison him. He might as well be useful right?" Zenaku looks towards his allies and with a wave of his hands, yells out. "Phobia! Zod!" Dark clouds appear in the middle of the room as the two mentioned villains materialize before the others. "Now, this is interesting, So Zod, would you like me to re-extend my offer? Or perhaps I should just go to your new boss? Oh wait, I already did, thats why those rings are even here. I told Atrocious and Sinestro to send rings to earth, and in exchange, I would help them destroy the Green Lantern Corps. As long as the new lanterns of both corps in sector 2814 would be loyal to me."

"Why should I join you? I've never even heard of you!" Phobia yells at Zenaku. Who turns to her.

"I thought that you would be grateful that you new ring helped release you from prison."

"How did you?"

"I told you, I _asked_ Sinestro to send rings here. It's all part of my universal domination plan." Zenaku interrupts.

"Well, then, lets get on with it." Blood complains, "We have more than enough firepower to beat the Titans by now don't we? Even with their new allies."

"Do not underestimate them, they have a long track record of winning against the odds." Slade says with his cold voice.

"Today our war with the heroes begins, but we have a few more people to ally ourselves with."

Zenaku walks away from the assembled villains. "There are a large number of villains we need to break from prisons around the world, I'm having your orders sent to you as we speak. Now go!" Zenaku's body turns into a cloud of darkness, and is gone.

_**Meanwhile, on a planet far far away, at this exact moment. **_

Apokolips. The realm of the God of Evil himself. Darkseid. Fire literally shoots up from the ground of this red planet devoid of plant life and beauty. These fire pits fuel the machines that create weapons of war for Darkseid's soldiers. Darkseid himself looks on as his soldiers mobilize for an invasion. An invasion of where you ask? Why Earth of course. The heroes of Earth had been a thorn in his side for far too long, and it was time to crush Superman and the rest of those heroes for good.

"Lord Darkseid! All hail Lord Darkseid!" Darkseid turned to see one of his most loyal servants. An elderly woman with grey hair, wrinkles on her mean face. Granny Goodness. Her job was to train Darkseid's Female Furies, the elite guard and most powerful warriors available to Lord Darkseid. But make no mistake, this elderly lady was one of the gods of Apokolips, and while not as powerful as Darkseid, she was strong in her own right as well.

"How much longer?" Darkseid demanded.

"Your soldiers are ready to depart now my lord but..."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow is the best time to attack, my lord... a war has begun between the humans as we speak, the best time to strike is while they are fighting among themselves..." A lewd man, wearing an orange cloak over his head, covering his face, speaks.

"Desaad is right, it will be easier to crush them when they are fighting each other and are disorganized." Darkseid had an amused look on his face. "I want every soldier armed with the best weapons we can make, tomorrow, Earth is mine."

"TOMORROW, EARTH BOWS TO DARKSEID!"

_**Back on Earth, Metropolis, Kansas. Lexcorp main building, Lex Luthors office.**_

"Mr Luthor, you have a guest here who wishes to speak to you." Lex's phone says as his secretary talks through it.

"If it's the press tell them to come back later, I'm busy." Lex Luthor, wealthy industrialist, and bald guy.

"It's not the press. He's from... Zenaku Industries?" the secretary says this as if she is asking a question.

"Tell them they have five minutes and to hurry up!" Zenaku was already through the doors.

"My name is Zenaku, and I'm not here to talk to you about business transactions." Zenaku removes his hood, motioning to the lights and cameras, they all shut off.

"Then what do you want." Lex, sitting at his fancy desk, places his right hand on the underside of it, grabbing a nine millimeter handgun. But not revealing it. "I'm listening."

"Just so your aware, I've shut down all the recording devices in your building. If any of your guards try to come in here, I will not hesitate to kill them myself."

Bending towards his phone on the desk, Lex pushes a button. "Miss Graves, don't bother with sending the guards. I'm perfectly okay." Lex releases a button on his phone, "I'm listening, intently."

"I understand you provide funding for and are the leader of a group currently calling themselves the **Injustice League**?"

"So what if I am?" Lex retorts.

"I have a proposition for you. Me and my associates seek an alliance with the Injustice League."

"What kind of alliance?"

"One that could bring an end to the Age of Heroes. And a new age, one where Lex Luthor and the Injustice League rule this entire universe."

"Whats in it for you?"

"I get a little revenge. We all would of course, but thats the primary motivator for me."

"I would like to believe you could do all this, but I'm going to need a little evidence of your power first."

"Oh, I can arrange that."

"Good."

"Tomorrow then. I'll send you the coordinates." Again transforming into darkness, Zenaku disappears.

"Miss Graves, Cancel all my appointments for today. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Yes, Mr Luthor."

Pushing some buttons on a wall of his office, a hidden door opens. He walks through it, revealing high-tech weapons and several Kryptonite rocks. Sealing the door behind him, Lex turns to a computer screen, typing in several command codes for it. "Injustice League, looks like our plans have been moved up. I'll send you instructions on your communicators. I'm calling an emergency meeting. Show up, or miss what could be at the very least, a spectacular show."

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that.

Phobia is a character that was only featured in the Teen Titans Go comic books, although she appears in mainstream DC comics as well.

_**The Source of All Evil **_isn't literally the one person all evil comes from. It is just a title for the leader of all the evil forces of the** Charmed **Tv series universe. However, by becoming the Source of All Evil, the being has their powers vastly increased. And gains the authority to vanquish (read; kill) any demon or evil being from that universe and claim their powers as their own. As well as command demons and warlocks and other evil beings from that world, to fight and combat anyone they choose too. Basically they become king of hell and get a huge power boost as well. So, if Zenaku gets this power on top of what he already has, well, you'll have to keep with me and find out!

**Malchior **is a one-time enemy of the Teen Titans from the episode **Nevermore**. But he's got a serious upgrade from Zenaku since then. Despite only showing up once as the main villain, he's arguably one of the Titans most powerful enemies. I mean, he's a dragon. Duh.

The Lantern Rings are from DC comics and so is pretty much anything else thats new in this. With the exception of the Warlocks.

Poor Stacy, now she has a hard time from RBL (Regal Bryant Lover) and me... But next time, she's gonna get some serious butt-kicking revenge!

Also, Sanji says he's the Straw Hat's second strongest fighter, but I would say that Zoro is just slightly better, but Sanji would never admit it.

Anyway, Please READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I provided an Extra-long chapter, now it would be great for those who haven't reviewed this at all, to review. (You know who you are.) PLEASE.


	21. Defeated? Descend! Chosen One!

Chapter 21: Tyler Defeated? Descend Chosen One!

I apologize for taking so long, but the site kept giving me error messages when I tried to update this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Tales of Symphonia, Charmed, Star Wars, Pokemon, Yugioh, or anything that would give me enough money to move to Hawaii, and write this full time. (There's a dream for you.)

* * *

_**Tyler's POV:**_

"No. Absolutely not. I won't." She is insane! There is no way I could do such a thing!

^You want to win? Then I suggest you accept my offer.^

"Well, there's less than a hundred minions and robots, and then Blackfire..."

^and Malchior.^

"fine, just do it!" Geez, why do I end up having to put up with this stuff! "How long will it take?"

^Give me ten minutes, And you'll have all your powers back, however, you might have some difficulty using them.^

^What?^

I suddenly feel the same warmth and calm I felt when I released Senshisuru's true form in my soul world, as my Zanpakutô disappears, the chain sucking it back into my hand. not even the glove remains.

"Kill the boy first!" Malchior Commands. Typical villain, no honour at all.

"Yes Lord Malchior!"

"Not a chance!" Spider-man and Sanji run past me, easily fighting back against the Warlocks.

"Tyler, hurry up and help!" Sanji yells to me.

"Sanji..."

"You think Luffy would be pleased to know that his new crew-mate can't take care of himself?" I think I prefer getting slapped around to those hurtful words.

"Hey, Zenaku's lackeys." I have what I need to win already, I use the Infinity Orb to form the Millennium Puzzle, Necklace, and Ring, and I turn to the Warlocks. "Wanna play a Shadow Game?"

"A what?" One of the warlocks ask.

"Come forth! Dark Magician Girl!" what looks like a pillar of purple and blue light smashed one of the old western-like buildings.

"It's about time you idiot!" Mana bursts from the rubble, dressed in what looks like a black mage costume from final fantasy, without the hat. But complete with a blue robe perfectly wrapped around her. As she looks around, she suddenly stops, as she saw the thirty-plus warlocks and fifty-plus Cybots and Slade-bots. "Tyler!"

"What!"

"I told you not to get in trouble!" She yells

"And I told you that that's my line!"

"What are you waiting for! Kill them!" Malchior demands.

"Malchior, the Dread dragon from over a thousand years ago." I say, my hand clasped around the Millennium Puzzle.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Malchior looks at me, then motions to the giant white robots with Slade's symbol on them. They start to march towards me.

Pulling out ten cards, I charge at the warlocks and other dark magical being's getting beat around by Sanji and Spider-man.

"How you holding up?" I ask as I empower five spells and five traps, putting the traps into myself, and holding the spells in my left hand.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking." Mana says, burning through half the warlocks with purple flames, her hair flowing behind her as she flies at me with high speed.

"Activate Diffusion Wave Motion!" I yell as I slap said card on Mana's back as she flies by me, pushing as much power into her as I can. "And Activate trap magic, Rising Energy!" Red energy leaves my body and flows into Mana, as a blood red and sea blue aura surrounds her she holds her staff in front of her. "Dark Magician Girl Attack!" I command,

Holding her staff out in front of her, wave after wave of destructive magical power erupts from her blue and gold staff, the red and purple aura flows out like a ripple effect, tearing apart the black and orange Slade bots, the larger white robots, and all the yellow Cy-bots, like paper, leaving only miscellaneous parts and pieces.

The Warlocks, Demons and darklighters seem to all convulse in pain as the energy assaults them, and the majority of them explode into flames and darkness. Tiger takes the opportunity to level as many of the stronger ones as he can with his nuke pistol.

Malchior seems unfazed by the attack, not even bothering to move or block the attack, as the energy seems to dissipate before hitting him. Blackfire instead had used her Starbolts to create a large shield in front of her.

"Tyler! As amazing as this attack is, I don't think she'll be able to take out everyone!" Tiger yells over the sound of shredding robots and exploding warlocks.

"At least we'll be able to take Blackfire and Machior head on." I say, running up to Mana I grab her hand. "It's okay." I say to her, pushing more energy into her through my hand. "You don't have to beat them all. You've done really well." I whisper to her. "Thank you, you've given us a fighting chance, its good to have some one like you to rely on." she finally stops firing her spell and collapses to the ground, transforming back into her sixteen year old brown hair form, wearing what looks like street clothes, complete with jeans and a black tee-shirt with a Millennium Puzzle on it.

"How adorable, a summoner who actually cares about his summoned creatures." Malchior sneers.

"Mana's not a creature, she's just as human as the rest of us!" I shoot back.

"She is a summoned spirit of another world's Egypt. How she feels isn't important."

"I won't stand here and listen to your crap!" I shout.

"I'm an immortal dragon, what can a mere human possibly do to stop me!" Malchior declares.

"Kaboom!" A small nuclear explosive explodes on Malchior's face, engulfing his body in fire and smoke. Tiger blows the smoke away from his gun.

"As I said," Malchior's voice rings out, "What power do you possess that would be a threat to me?"

"Aww come on!" Tiger complains.

^Tyler! just hold out for two minutes.^ Senshisuru says to me.

"He's mine" Sanji demands, using Tiger as a spring board, Sanji leaps at Malchior and bends both his legs towards him self before delivering a powerful kick. "**Deuxième Haché**!" Using both legs, he delivers a double kick to Malchior's gut, the impact of the attack creates a displacement of air around them. Before Sanji can even land, Malchior reaches out and grabs his leg.

"Brute force is nothing compared to my magic." Malchor laughs, effortlessly throwing Sanji away.

"He's got a point there." I whisper as I remember that brute force is pretty much all I'm good at.

"hello." My heart skips a beat as I hear the voice of the crazy Tameranean girl. Her flirtatious voice hits me like a truck. And not in a good way.

"I'm sorry, I'm allergic to girls with creatures living on their skin." I quickly respond as I slowly turn around. ^Someone, anyone, help me.^ I think to my self as I look at Blackfire, shaking in my shoes.

"I'm sure I can cure that." Blackfire has a comeback for everything dang it!

Thankfully, I can rely on someone who has experience fighting the alien Symbiotes.

Spider-man, in a single jump, lands beside me. "Who wants free webs!" he shoots some into Blackfire's eyes and proceeds to grab the Symbiote clothing and try to pull it off. He barely is able to slightly rip it before Blackfire slams him with a starbolt enhanced punch. be he skillfully lands on his feet.

"Anything broken?"

"My patience for starters." he complains, but before he can say anything else, I feel myself being tackled to the ground.

"I never got what I wanted from you at the tower." Blackfire says, shooting a star-bolt at Spider-man. Knocking him farther away.

"We all have our little problems." I respond, humor the only thing keeping me from having a panic attack. ^Any day now Senshisuru.^ I try to stand up, but Blackfire pushes me down with her hand. Pieces of her symbiote shoot at my hands and bind them on the ground.

"I think now's as good a time to get it as any."

^HELP!^ I silently cry out. Then at that exact moment, I feel power from within my body fill me up entirely, it's the best I've felt in weeks. ^Powers restored. Senses increased. Energy creation restarted.^

^Thank you^ I tell Senshisuru as the silver and green glove reappears on my right hand. ^Now get me out of this^ "To Battle Senshisuru!" The silver handled Zanpakutô bursts from my hand and moves on it's own, stopping the crazy Tamaranean from getting too close.

^Focus Tyler! I can't help you if you won't fight!^

^I know that.^ I answer. I breath deeply as I focus on... Got it! "Millennium Puzzle!" The item appears in my hand as I say it, and I quickly call on it's power. "Activate Trap! Spellbinding Circle!" Blackfire freezes as she almost pins down Senshisuru, holding the blade in her hand.

^Remember our Deal.^ Is she still on about that? ^Yes^

^Look, if we win, you can shave me down and use me for a surf board.^ I jokingly agree with her.

^It's time for our counterattack!^ Senshisuru's enthusiasm is thankfully passing on to me.

^You read my mind.^ I feel better than I have in weeks, I focus hard on a spot ten feet behind Blackfire, my body seems to be moving like wind as I close my eyes, and when the feeling is gone, my eyes snap open to the sight of a fusion of purple and red energy coming closer to my face.

"Come on Tyler, just let me play with you. You know you want to."

^NO I REALLY DON'T!^ Picking my self off the dusty rocky ground I look up to see a sign that says 'Saloon' crash where my head had been moments sooner. Is my lip bleeding? "you know what, I just had a crazy idea."

^Don't^

^It worked last time^

^You were useless for most of it.^

^That's what makes it so brilliant, I'm not useless this time!^ I try to think innocently, but I'm not sure it worked.

^Look it won't work^

^why not?^

"you awake in there kid?" Spidey asks as he again starts to battle against Blackfire.

"ye..Yes." I answer. ^You better explain why later.^ I breath deeply as I drink in the situation. I see that Mana is sleeping on the ground, and Sanji and Tiger are barely more than distracting Malchior... Is he walking over here? Oh shoot.

This had better work. I activate a spell, as Malchior seems to shrug off a barrage of fish bowls.

"Swords of revealing light!" bright swords made of, err, light appear, preventing Blackfire from moving, but it wouldn't be so easy for Malchior as he walked through them like they were paper. I run towards Mana to stand between her and Malchior.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine!"

"It's okay, I have a plan. Don't you worry about me Mana." I reach into my dusty and torn long coat, and pull out a little something I only finished a few hours ago, and quickly put in one of the blue crystals I took. I take a breath to calm myself. and then push the small button on the silver handle.

A hum is heard as I activate the weapon, its blue glow illuminates the growing darkness coming from Malchior. I take a breath as I focus my thoughts.

^Tyler!^ Senshisuru cries out.

^What!^

^Remember, you have the weaknesses of those you emulate to the fullest extent as well as their powers, you still need to be careful.^

^I will be.^ I feel my body change as I breath, my senses sharpen, and my body feels lighter, faster, stronger. "Superman" I breath.

"Zenaku told me you might have built yourself a **lightsaber**," Malchior reaches into his cloak with his left hand. and pulls out his own, only it's longer and completely black. "But I bet you have no idea how to use it." darkness seems to be flowing out of Malchior as he walks closer, activating his blade, a bright red glow shoots out. "And you, are no dragon slayer." Malchiors holds the blade in his left, while green fire and blackness cover his right, replacing it with a dragons claw, the darkness behind him solidifies to reveal Dragon wings and the rest simply seems to flow into his body.

"No, I'm just a boy with a magic sphere that can take me to anywhere I want." I hold up my blue blade in front of me. "But then I don't really care anymore. I just know I have to beat you."

^Deal with Blackfire first.^

^Oh shoot I forgot!^ I answer Senshisuru. I turn to see that Tiger seems to have dust taped her arms together, and her feet to the ground. "Did you buy the fire proof stuff this time?"

"You know it!" Tiger quickly retorts, holding up the packaging that specifically says 'fire proof.'

I turn back to see Malchior for a split second, before Sanji jumps in front of me, delivering a kick to Malchior's much closer head.

"Don't count me out yet!" Sanji pulls off his tie as he lands, putting it in his suit pocket, "Your opponent is me!"

Malchior picks himself up off the ground for the first time, and turns to Sanji. "You will learn to fear me." I see Machior's claw sizzle with electricity, and before it can hit Sanji I dive at Malchior but instead it shoots out at me, and sends me flying away and back on my back.

"Dang it." I groan as I push myself up. I see my Lightsaber on the ground where I dropped it, it's powered off, I run to it and try to snatch it up, but it slips through my fingers.

I look up to see Sanji hanging in the air. and Malchior grabbing my lightsaber.

"anti-manners kick course!" Sanji delivers a powerful kick with all his might to Malchior's chin, sending him flying into the air as Sanji's foot is practically straight up. "It's about time I kicked your crap-dragon face to the other side of the world!"

"Sanji! look out!" I try to run at him, but I am suddenly tackled by someone else.

"Your mine!" I hear Blackfire say as I am pushed to the ground.

"I don't think so!" I focus my power into my eyes, but nothing happens... ^Senshisuru? Where's my heat vision!^

^I _said_ that your powers may not work the same.^

^Then help me get her off!, Again!^

^Tyler breathe.^

"Dark Magic attack!" Blackfire is blasted away from me with a powerful magical shot.

"It's good to see your alright" I cheerfully say as I scramble to my feet.

"You really are useless without me aren't you?" Mana questions.

"Pretty much." I clasp Senshisuru's handle pouring my spiritual power into her. I look to see that Blackfire is trying to get up, but Mana runs over to her and slams her on the head with her staff, knocking the insane tamaranean unconscious.

"It's about time we finally beat her." Mana complains, I look behind us to see Tiger climbing back to his feet, and Spider-man as well.

"One down, one to go." I pour more power into Senshisuru ^Let's get him.^

"I think prolonging this battle any more would be illogical." Tiger unwraps the spiritual pressure suppressing charm on his Zanpakutô. his power suddenly increases by more than ten fold, I can feel his spiritual pressure flowing from him. He with draws his sword and commands. "Combust Naxop!" The sword shatter's it self, and the pieces burst into red flames. "I'll go first!" The flames fly at Malchior before he can continue to attack Sanji.

"I equip Dark Magician Girl with the spell, Mage Power!" I pour energy into the card before I place it on her right hand as I stand behind her. "As well as Magic formula," This card I place on her back with my left hand. "Dark Magician Girl attack." I whisper. I clasp my right hand on my Zanpakutô, and then together we run at the dragon.

"Controlled Lightning slash!" Lightning flows from the blade as I get in close, I bring my sword down on Malchior as he jumps back from Tiger's flames, "Die you stupid dragon!" but he blocks with my lightsaber! With his hand!" luckily, Zanpakutô seem to be one of the few things that can stop a lightsaber.

"Your presence is easy to detect with my powers."

"Dark Magic Blast!" Mana shoots a small mass of magical force at Malchior, causing him to lose his footing and his hold on my lightsaber! I quickly snatch it out of the air with my left hand, igniting it.

"Your powerful to be sure, but now, I think it's time I ended this." I hear Machior speak, but he's right in front of me as he does, I let go of Senshisuru so she can protect me from a lightsaber attack, but then green flames shoot out of Malchior's mouth, I get saved by Mana who creates a magical shield.

But it's not enough, he pulls out a shiny gold object,and a small card. "Mystic item of Egypt, I call upon your power" The Millenium Key, it looks like a golden, well, ancient golden key. it doesn't have any symbols on it, it looks like an ankh with a key end. "Spellbinding illusion!" It's then that the entire scene before me changes...

**Elsewhere...**

"Lord Zenaku..." A woman wearing black walks into a room full of monitors, "It's ready for tonight,"

"perfect," Zenaku stands up, uncovering his face to reveal his black and red hair, and square jaw, his eyes now had a yellow tinge for his retinas. "I think we should move it up."

"Sir?"

"To right now."

"Well..."

"What?"

"Shouldn't you make sure the heroes aren't going to try and stop you sir?"

"Oh, I don't think they'll be a problem."

**Ysmault, home base of the Red Lantern Corps.**

**Atrocitus,**a completely red alien, wearing broad red shoulder armour, sporting a red ring, his yellow eyes gleam just above his blood stained teeth. The leader, of the Red Lantern Corps. The one who sent the **red rings of rage **to Earth.

An army of Red Lanterns stands before him, two from every one of the 3600 space sectors designated by the Green Lantern Corps, Except Sector 2814. The sector in which Planet Earth resides. It was also the last place the hard-skinned Atrocitus had sent rings too, because it was the first place he would strike. He had spent the last year building up his forces, and now he would destroy the hopes of the Guardians of the Universe and their green light wielding space cops, by destroying the home planet of 'The greatest Lantern of them All!' Hal Jordan, the first human to ever become a Green Lantern.

"The time has come, in less than a day, we will attack the planet Earth, and begin our revenge on Sinestro, the Green Lantern corps, and the Guardians!" The sociopath roars, the only one there capable of actually talking.

His words are met with roars and cheers, the rage of the corps made their blood boil. Atrocious had it planned perfectly. His revenge would come soon.

**Apokolips, **

**"**Granny, Desaad, we've had a change of plans."

"But my lord, your soldiers are ready to move, we are on schedule for tomorrows battle." Desaad holds a whip in his hand, his greasy face hidden by his robe.

"I have just received word from our spies that Sinestro, and Atrocitus, will both be attacking Earth tomorrow as well." Darksied booms, "And, I've received word from Intergang that several new heroes have made their debut these past months."

"What is your bidding Lord Darksied." Granny says, on her knees before the Evil God.

"It seems, there is another person that would make a nice addition to the Female Furies. Pulling out a recording device, Darksied turns it on, a white light shines on the wall behind Desaad and Granny Goodness, but it quickly changes to a golden-blond haired girl, shooting laser's from her eye's, and wearing a red 'S' on her blue shirt.

"Is that..."

"Yes... Kal-El's cousin, she goes by Supergirl, we would be wasting her potential if we do not try to collect her."

"So shall we wait for our attack?"

"No we will attack, but not to conquer. I have our newest experiment ready."

A broad-jawed, 6' 2'', blue eyed, brown haired teen boy walks in from behind Darksied's throne. he wears a black and white outfit, no sleeves, and the white is simply the edges. a hole in his costume reveals his chest.

"You know your mission."

"Yes lord Darksied, go to Earth, pretend to be a hero, grab one of those rings, gain Supergirl's trust, and bring her back here." the boy smiles. "When the heroes see me defeat their enemy, you, their trust will easily be gained."

"Your rewards will be great. Do not fail me."

"I won't." a portal, or as the Apokolips natives call it, a boom tube, appears before the boy. "For Darksied!"

"FOR DARKSIED!"

**Earth.**

"Someone help us." Mana breathes as Malchiors magic attaches to Sanji, Tyler, Spiderman, and Tiger.

"Using my new powers I can amplify the effect of the Magical might of Egypt."

"So I see." Mana runs over to Tyler, and concentrates her power into her staff, "Remove trap!"

The seal breaks, and Tyler snaps back to reality. "Mana, whats going on?"

"This." Before Mana or Tyler can react, Malchior grabs Tyler, and hurls him at one of the ghost town's buildings.

"Tyler!"

"Come now, your supposed to be his Summoned Spirit right? Show me the power his care and affection have given you!" Malchior extends his claw/hand, lifting Mana into the air. He starts to clench his hand.

^Tyler! He's choking me! Help!^

"Do you honestly believe he cares? Your just an item of power to protect him, and while he does need it, he's manipulating your feelings for his own gain. He's not going to save..."

^I've had enough of this crap.^ "Controlled Lightning Thrust!" Green lightning shoots straight at Machior's face and sends him flying, releasing Mana from his force choke, Tyler catches her before she falls.

"Tyler..." Mana coughs as she tries to regain her breath.

"I got this, he's mine." Placing Mana on the ground, Tyler walks towards Malchior.

^Control is everything, with control nothing can stop you!^

^yes^ Tyler agrees, ^if I can control it, I can win!^

^Now your getting somewhere! Kick his butt!^ Senshisuru instructs.

"It's time." Tyler breathes deeply, "Senshisuru! Control Assist!" He reverses his hold on Senshisuru, pointing it at himself.

^Right!^ Tyler stabs himself in the chest with the sword.

Tyler seems to glow as the sword is absorbed into him. "Superman, the Man of Steel. Emulation at 100%." the glow fades and Tyler's clothes are different, gone is the long coat, and now a dark green cape flows behind his now black and silver suit. "Senshisuru and Tyler's combination Technique, POWER LOCKING!" The light fades completely as it flows into Tyler, making the ground beneath him move away.

^Locking complete.^

Tyler breaths as his body grows even stronger, his senses sharper, his body lighter, he feels more power in him then ever. "This'll make it better."

^Tyler careful, you get the full powers, but you get the weaknesses too.^

^I know.^ Chains are hanging off of Tyler's body, moving around and seemingly flowing through him. "Malchior. Bring it!"

"All right boy, You finally put yourself on the front line? Then you die first!" A collection of energy forms in his claw, and Malchior throws it, But Tyler, using his new kryptonian super-speed, avoids it, he goes on the offensive,

Behind Malchior, Tyler's speed allows him slam Malchior into the air. "That's for attacking us!" Malchior is sent flying, but before he regains his composure, Tyler mentally activates his flight ring, Speeding towards Malchior, he kicks him straight down. "That's for what you did to Raven!" He decends with speed, landing on top of Malchior, and picking him up by his collar. "This is for insulting Mana." Tyler pulls his fist back, but as he brings it down, Malchior vanishes. "Wha-"

"If you care so much about her, you should have made her stay home!" Malchior stands behind Mana as she is held in the air by the force. "Your affection and concern for her is your weakness!" A red lightsaber ignites in Malchior's hand, who quickly stabs it into Mana! The blade exiting through her chest. The sound of pain rings out.

Not from Mana, but from Tyler, "Spell, My Body as a Shield." Tyler spits out blood as he falls to his knees,

"Ahh, so magic still affects you then, You really do want to protect her. So if I were to do this," Malchior clenches his fist as he looks at Mana, but Tyler shouts in pain as his legs break underneath him. "Your a fool, your going to die because of your desire to protect a mere spirit."

"She's, more than just a weapon, or a spirit, or a girl." Tyler says as loud as he can, "She's my friend! and I'll keep fighting to protect her and everyone on this planet from scum like you! So SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SOULLESS!-"

"Silence fool!" Malchior clenches his other hand, and Tyler's arms snap, silencing him. Malchior drops Mana on the ground, the impact of the fall affects Tyler, who struggles to keep concious. "Your about to die, and you still refuse to give up! Is there no fear in you at all!" Malchior's hand transforms back to human form, and he slips on a glove, with green rocks on it. He picks Tyler up by the collar, "Your just a child!" Malchior slams Tyler in the face with the Kryptonite glove, "My new powers and ancient magic make what you do look like stage show tricks!"

Tyler looks up from the hard ground. "Raven and Mana weren't afraid, so niether am I."

"Why do you defend those weaklings? 'You hurt Raven! You hurt Mana!' How pathetic, someone who can't save themselves doesn't deserve to protect anyone! What drives you to defy me when your death is upon you!" Malchior mocks.

"Because," Tyler breathes, lightning surrounds Tyler and shoots at Malchior, sending him hurling away, "Controlled Lightning Guard!" Tyler then collapses, the sun barely healing his outer wounds.

"So it's love then? That's why I'll never understand you humans, love is a weakness that will get you killed against people like me!" Malchior dives at Tyler, his wings giving him extra speed, his lightsaber ignites, he is just about to hit him when...

"Love, is more powerful than the dark side, and stronger than any one person can be on their own, you are the fool, and you will lose because of it." A tall, handsome man, with messy brown hair, deep blue eyes, and power in his presence, suddenly appears between Tyler and Malchior, his fist clenched as Malchior comes close, his hand snaps open, and Malchior is sent flying over Mana's head, straight through a mountain. "My son taught me that."

"You... Your..."

"Anakin Skywalker lives again." Chamie appears beside Tyler, she turns him on his back.

"He's certainly a brave one, if not foolish." Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, Jedi knight, (former?) Sith lord.

"Weren't you once the same?" Chamie answers

"He's done well."

"Okay, now I've seen everything." Tyler complains,

"Die!" Malchior is back on his feet, and he charges at Anakin, lightsaber in hand,

Anakin avoids it and hits Malchior again with a blast of the force. "Your tired from fighting him, you can't beat me."

"We'll see." Malchior again attacks, this time with force lightning, but Anakin catches it with his right hand, absorbing it until Malchior uses both hands, and pushes all his anger into his attack.

"Your knowledge of the force is very limited." Anakin continues to absorb the lightning, but holds up his left hand, then drops it down like he's pushing something down, causing Malchior's face to slam into the rock-hard ground.

"Why you-"

Before he can finish, Anakin shoots Malchior's lightning back at him, temporarily silencing him.

"hold still!" Chamie says as she tries to set Tyler's bones back in place. While Anakin finally grabs one of his lightsabers.

"Who, are you?" Malchior demands

"A failure, trying to right his wrongs." Anakin answers.

"Then Die!" Malchior's lightsaber flies back to his hand, and he ignites it, but Anakin ignites his own blade, a brilliant blue color shoots out, and blocks Malchior's red blade.

"I can't. Not today." lifting Malchior off the ground with the force, Anakin quickly slices Malchior's lightsaber in half. He gathers the force in his hands, focusing it into a huge attack.

"Whats your name?"

"Skywalker." Anakin, as if he's about to do Hadoken, blasts Malchior with his full power over the force, sending the Dragon soaring away.

"is that it?" Tyler asks. "OW!" he complains as Chamie sets him arm back into place.

"No, You lose!" Malchior materializes over Chamie, but as he brings down his claw, Chaime stares into his soul.

"Leave. Now." Chamie commands, the mere aura of killing intent enough to severely damage someone.

For the third time in his life, Malchior was afraid, just being near this girl was dangerous, and he knew he had to get away, he had lost as soon as she had raised her head. He quickly faded like a mirage... "Next time boy, You won't have any girls to save you."

"Next time, He won't need me!" Chamie roars at Malchior.

"If he's still alive." Tyler complains.

"Just hold still, and don't panic." Chamie breathes deeply, and holds her hands over Tyler, all at once, his bones crack and move back together, healing themselves in seconds, all of Tyler's wounds heal themselves up, and his clothing returns to normal. "all better."

"Is everyone ok?" Tyler quietly asks before his eyes close.

"More than okay, brave warrior," the Ninja-mask wearing girl from Valhalla materializes before the group. "You are all declared winners of the Tournament."

**Titans Tower.**

"Nightwing! Cyborg! Supergirl!" Raven calls out, "I can sense them again." she glides into the living room, where Collete is learning to use her blue ring, which she can only do with Green Lantern Hal Jordan nearby. She's made a blue construct that looks exactly like Lloyd.

"Raven, Tyler's Titan communicator is transmitting again, I'm about to call him now." Nightwing informs Raven, "Nightwing calling Tyler. Nightwing calling-"

"Yes?" Chamie's voice rings out as the black screen turns to old west scenery, before focusing on her face, "Tyler's unconscious but alive, we're all fine here, how are you?"

"When did you find him?" Cyborg demands,

"Hey calm down now, no need to freak out, I just got here five minutes ago."

"Can you get everyone back here?"

"The Ladies from Valhalla have to bestow their gifts on the winners of the Tournament, and then they'll send them back to the Tower," Chamie disappears from the screen, but soon returns, the background behind her looking slightly more familiar.

Raven turns around to see her, and a Man with messy brown hair wearing brown robes.

"Wait," Raven contemplates, "What do you mean by gifts?"

"What do you mean by tournament?" Zoro adds.

**Zenaku's base.**

The room has walls of what looks like a cave, torches light the room from within, and Dracula, Yuan, Edward, Evil-Terra, Orochimaru, Slade and Eneru watch Zenaku, dressed in a black cloak that has a hood to cover his face.

"The time is now my lord." The dark priestess says, a tattered book carrying a malicious and dark aura sits on a small table in front of her. "Just place you hand on the pages, and we'll get started."

"Oh, take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Turning the pages of the book, the dark priestess stops at a page with the words **Votum Sanguinis **in big letters across the top. The dark priestess begins to read as Zenaku places his right hand on the pages, "_**H**is verbis invocamus, potentias tremendas fontis ipsius, In hac hora descendat malum, **E**t coronam imponat ,super virum electum_!"

All the fires go out and darkness envelops the room. "Behold, the New Source. Zenaku." a purple and white glow comes from Zenaku as power beyond any other demon or warlock flows into his body. The fire's return in a sudden jump, and light returns.

"Perfect, thats one Hell down." Zenaku picks up the book and turns towards the audience. "Now for the next one."

"You don't actually intend to go to the Hell in my world do you?" Sugoi's blue and red hair covers his face.

"If I want to bring the Espada back, I do."

"Why bring those fools back? Why not just make new Espada, like me?"

"You abilities are powerful, but you're not on the same level as any of the former Espada. Not yet." Zenaku looks at the experimental Arrancar. "In fact, I think I'll go now, but first, I think I'll cause a little chaos."

**The roof of Titans Tower**

"Well, at least we know that everyone is safe." Beast Boy yawns as he sits on the edge of the tower, with Terra sitting beside him.

^Not everyone. Beast Boy^

"Who said that?"

^I have only just awoke^ Mewtwo projects his thoughts into Beast Boy's mind, ^I cannot sense Stacy or Regal, or even Zelos.^

"What!" Terra questions

^I just said-^

"I mean that I just saw them in the sick bay as I came upstairs earlier today. They can't be far."

^But I can't sense any of them. If anything happens to Stacy, I might do something I'll regret.^

BB and Terra look at each other, and then look back at Mewtwo. "We'll help you find them!" they answer in unison

^thank you.^ Mewtwo conceals his anxiety, knowing that he needs to find Stacy soon.

^REGAL TOOK STACY TO ZENAKU!^ a maniac voice screams in Mewtwo's head causing him to fall to the ground.

"Mewtwo! Are you okay?" Terra runs to the giant cat's side, with Beast Boy right behind her.

**An abandoned library in San Fransisco.**

"They think he's dead. They think he is finished." A dark voice echoes, "But his power remains, in his daughter, and in six other beings, that are half demons like she. Unlike the one who betrayed **Trigon**, we six, the **Children of Trigon **will ensure he rises again!"

**Unknown Location...**

"Zelos Wilder, have you brought me what I asked?" A dark, feminine voice asks.

"Of course Lady Circe. One Exsphere, complete with Key crest and the additional enchantments formed by Zenaku." Zelos answers as he kneels, his clothing is very damaged, his hair is a mess, and he is missing his shoes. But he has a smile on his face. "I am ready to continue practicing magic."

"Let me see the Exsphere." the woman has a purple hood over her head, and is covered by a deep red cloak. Zelos hands her the Exsphere, catching a glimpse at her flawless face, and purple hair. This lady is Cicre, a Goddess-level sorceress, and legendary enemy of **Wonder Woman**. "I can feel the amazing power within this my love, you have done well, because of your continued success, I believed you have earned access to my vast collection of magical knowledge, and," Leaning down to her new knight, "A few more, private lessons. I'll make you the most powerful magical knight, and you will have the power to command the respect you desire." a door appears behind Circe, "Come with me love, and I will give you what you seek."

"Of course mi-lady." Zelos rises to follow his new teacher, his clothing transforms from his usual pink vest, into lightweight, dark purple armour, befitting a magical knight. "I'll do anything you ask of me."

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Well, that took way too long.

Okay, if you don't know who **Atrocitus,** and** Sinestro **are, they are the leaders of the **Red Lantern Corps, **and **Sinestro Corps,** respectively.

If you don't know who Anakin Skywalker is, GO WATCH STAR WARS EPISODES 1-3! It says Star Wars in the description dang it!

If you don't know who Wonder Woman and Circe are, don't worry, but I hope you at least recognize some of the major Justice league members for the next chapter.

Things are about to get more insane, so look out!


	22. Stacy's Struggle, Power Ring Rampage!

Stacy's Struggle, Power Ring Rampage!

I don't own anything except my Original Characters, all four of them. The rest belong to big companies. also Tiger belongs to **Tiger002**, and Stacy belongs to **Regal Bryant Lover**! If your a big Tales of Symphonia fan, read her story, **Fallen Insert**! and Tiger002's many Symphonia stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Mewtwo! Are you okay dude?" Beast Boy pushes the giant cat Pokemon, trying to wake him up, as Terra stands over the two of them. The silver pokemon rises from the ground, his eyes are a red color. But he vanishes without warning.

"Mewtwo!" Beast Boy reaches out as the Pokemon vanishes. Letting his head slump down, he turns to Terra. "Do you remember when we were normal super heroes dealing with normal villains and normal teen stuff? Neither do I."

**Elsewhere.**

"Sanji, chef of the seas. Master combatant. You have shown a willingness to not only protect your friends, but those who you do not know. However you are quick to anger and are susceptible to the most mundane of magic. You may take this." One of the Valhallans pulls out a classy silver-colored wrist watch. "It is engraved with several symbols and enchantments that can repel low-to-mid level magic." The watch has three stones on it, a ruby, an Emerald, and a Sapphire. Sanji seemed a little down as the warrior girl put the wrist-watch on his left wrist.

"The jewels are just for decoration." she whispers, causing Sanji's eyes to light up.

"Pet-"

"Just Spidey is fine." Spider-man interrupts.

"Of course." another of the Valhalla warriors came up to Spidey, touching his forehead. "You do what it takes to protect anyone who needs it. You have proved that you are responsible with the great power you already possess. You go beyond what most would deem necessary. You've traversed dimensions to stop dangerous criminals. But you used to have more. Something much greater that you gave up, you may not even remember. But I suppose we can give you a small part of what you gave up."

"What are you-?"

Before the Spectacular Spider-man can finish, he falls backwards, landing softly. The masked warriors run to him. "Get him out of that armor. He won't be needing it for a while." the Speaker says.

"What did you do to him!" Tyler accuses, his hand flying up to point at the girl who had placed Spidey in his trance.

"When Spider-man chased Mac Gargan to this dimension, he knew the risks, and we intend to prepare him, and the rest of you, for what comes next." The cloth masked girl who had been running the whole tournament so far thundered with her voice. Her jet black hair seemed to pulse with lightning as she spoke. "I have looked into your futures, and what we give you will help you survive."

"That doesn't explain what your going to do to him!"

"We are using a spell to unlock his power's hidden potential. His powers should have already evolved on their own months ago, but what ever happened to him recently undid it. He needs that power if he is to make it home." Now her voice was cold like a blizzard.

"Just don't worry about it." Mana quietly pulls Tyler back, before vanishing into her card form. "He's safe."

"He better be. I can't let him down so quickly."

"Tiger. Your self-built array of weapons and ability to use what you have to defend yourself makes you a powerful fighter, however, your defenses need serious work." The announcer continues.

"Hey, my calculus textbook has worked so far."

"The jewel on this bracelet was forged from a type of crystal, when energy is focused into it, creates a powerful shield that only the strongest of attacks can break." Revealing the clear jewel, one of the warriors, wearing a red and green mask with a star on the left side, takes Tiger's left arm and puts the bracelet over it and on his wrist.

"It'll change color as well." the girl says.

"Okay?" Tiger wonders as he stares intently at the stone. Not really hearing the warrior.

"Tyler. You lack focus, your stubborn, and you rush in when you should step back and think things through. You have no control over yourself, your powers are great but you spend so much time worrying you've yet to even place your small toe in the ocean before you. Your naive, and overly critical of yourself. Your protective of your friends, and your loyalty to them is your greatest strength." The announcer picks up a wooden box, and walks towards Tyler. She pulls down her mask to reveal her face to only Tyler. "You have much to learn, and much to live for. You have pain deep within you, but you do not know where it comes from." she bends down and grabs his hand, the green and silver glove seems to glow as she touches it. "Trust her, and trust your friends. For you, I have this" She puts her mask back on, turns to the wooden box, which is now several times larger, Opening it. She pulls out what looks like a large mansion with a pool in a bottle. "Inside this training area, you can master your powers and your sword's. In here you'll have twenty four times the normal day to train. One hour, equals a day."

"Wow."

"I thought you might like it." Handing the bottle to Tyler, the masked warrior queen walks away from them, "Return to your friends, and protect them!" As everyone disappears, she turns to Tyler as he vanishes. "Don't die. Not again."

**Zenaku's base, the holding area. **

Two men, each wearing mismatched pieces of armor from different soldiers in the many wars of their home universe, sit at a table, each has a small blaster pistol in a holder on one of their legs, one covered his face with black cloth, the other with a blood red mask with a 'T' shape cut into it for eye holes and breathing. Each also had a cylindrical weapon on their belts. They were playing a card game,

"Guard duty is the worst." the red-masked man, who we will call Steve, said. placing his card down.

"Oh shut up, Don't complain, look how much he's given us! With the darkness at our command, we'll be the most feared warriors in the galaxy." this one we will call Bob. who picks up the just laid card, and replaces it with his own, as he adjusts the shoulder guard, which has what looks like a sun on it.

"I'll admit, the new weapons, and force power, is pretty sweet."

"I know right? If we play our cards right, we'll get even more, and maybe even be able to bring home one of those kids with those strange powers to sell."

"Yes, but can't Zenaku give us a more interesting objective than guard duty?"

"Just shut up and declare me the winner." Bob yells, revealing his winning Sabbac hand. (A gambling game similar to poker. but the rules depend on where in the galaxy you play.)

"Bu.. How...?"

"Because you weren't focused on the game." Bob says, the cloth covering his face hiding his obvious smirk.

"No, somehow you cheated."

"Oh come on, it's not my fault you have terrible luck." a beep could be heard while Bob was talking. he quickly pulled out a small black object, pushing a button on it and holding it close to his face.

"_Bring the prisoner to the war room_!" A shrill, angry voice roars. It belonged to a certain vampire mistress.

"On who's authority?" Bob answers.

"Mine." Zenaku's menacing voice replies.

"Right away sir." he turns to the nearby cell. a blond, barely thirteen year old girl was on the floor, asleep. Grabbing the keys, he walked over to the cell, unlocking it, motioning to Steve. "Get over here!"

"It's just one girl, How dangerous could she be?" Steve asked as Bob began undoing the locks on the wall and ceiling the chains were connected to. As he finished, he shook the girl to try to wake her.

"Wake up, time to go see the bo-" Stacy's eyes snapped open, her survival instincts kicking in immediately, her left hand flies to Bob's neck, as her right grabs his blaster pistol, which she uses to shoot Steve in the foot. She completely crushes Bob's vocal cords as she swings her leg into the Steve's neck, doing the same. As the two men try to get back up and yell for help, Stacy takes the pistol and slams Bob and Steve in the head, knocking them unconscious.

"Not exactly a great way to start the day." Stacy complains, taking a deep breath. "It's okay Stacy, try to keep calm." Stacy looked at the Exsphere, still in its key crest. Picking it up, she looked to the two bounty hunters slash horrible guards. Giving her an idea.

Within minutes, she had manged to make a disguise with the mask and mismatched armor, she decided to take all the weapons they had which was quite a lot, and these two thin cylindrical objects. Holding one straight up and down at arms length, she pressed the small button on it. She heard the "snap-hiss" of the weapon as a blade of bright red burst from the top of the weapon. "Hmm, I'll have to be more careful with them than I am with my swords, but they'll work for now." Hooking the two lightsabers to her stolen belt, she used the key to chain down the two soldiers for hire by placing the locks on them, she then took the key and incinerated it with one of the lightsabers. "Don't count on getting that promotion now boys." She quickly ran towards the stairs.

Ascending the flight with speed and stealth, Stacy weaves multiple hand signs. "Ninja art! Stealth!" to the untrained eye, Stacy completely disappears. Under cover of her ability, Stacy sets out to see if Zenaku was being truthful. And find out what happened to Regal. She sees a open door, and inside she sees... "Terra?" she sneaks into the room, listening in on the conversation. She see's Zod, encased by his red energy, Terra, Carmilla, and Dracula.

"Orochimaru. Arise, and feel your power." Zenaku says, the room has a complete wall of glass. A single bed with someone laying in it is on the other side. The person stands up, and looks around. "I even made sure to use my powers to make it your face." Orochimaru looked different, sure his face was the same, but, something was not right...

The answer came to Stacy as fire literally shoots out of the Snake sanin's eyes, lighting a target ablaze.

"So this is the power of your science."

"Yes, I managed to make it so that you can switch between the Byakugan and Sharingan, but you'll have the same learning curve for it. This body is faster, has a greater base chakra level, and is able to use all elemental jutsu."

"At last we have another person with ultra-high firepower."

"Soon to be one more." Zenaku motions to Yuan who comes forward. They enter a door, and head to one of the other beds on the other side. "Give me the ring Yuan."

Yuan seemed reluctant, but instead pulled back the sheets to reveal the body of a white and very spiky haired young man. he took the ring off of his own neck and placed it around the man. Zenaku puts his hand over the Millennium Ring. as energy flows from his hand into the ring. and from Yuan into it as well. A dark voice fills the room as the entirety of the white room becomes enveloped in darkness.

"These past weeks you have served well as a host, but there is nothing quite like having your own body, he's of no more use to us Zenkau, do what you want with him."

"You said you'd help me see Martel again! You promised to bring her back if I helped you!" Yuan roared, the sound of metal clashing on metal

"I lied."

"Time for you to meet the same end as Regal." The darkness all flows into Zenaku, as he absorbs Yuan and the Darkness. "His purpose is fulfilled, people will fear the Spirit of the ring once more."

"Oh, just call me, **Bakura."** The man with the Millennium ring had a dark face, and his hair was even more crazy now. "That's the only thing I liked about the brat I had to share a body with."

"So you didn't just kill Regal, you absorbed him like that." Stacy pondered, a little too loudly.

"Who said that?" Zod roared, looking around, using his super-vision, he quickly picked out Stacy's position. A red energy shoots from his hand, in the form of a trident, pinning Stacy against the wall, and burning her with the light of rage.

"The girl?" Zenaku's question was rhetorical, and he walked through the glass to get closer, removing Stacy's mask. "well, I guess I should pick better hired guns next time."

"What did you do to Yuan? And more importantly, _**what** **Did you do to Regal!" **_Stacy roars at Zenaku, the Red light seems to sink into her as she gets angrier. **"WHERE AM I!"**

"Yuan, and Regal have suffered a fate far worse than any normal death, you'll never see them again." Zenaku spoke, calmly but with malice in his voice. "You'll soon join them."

"NO!" Stacy roars, "Sonic Scream!" Stacy emits a powerful sound wave, causing Zod to remove the restraints, and everyone else to nearly fall over in pain.

"She's mine." Zenaku commands before the others can move. "Let's take this somewhere more open, I'd hate to wreak anything." Zenaku's hand pulses with darkness, the entire scene changes,

When Stacy can see, she first notices the warm ocean air hitting her face, and then she see's that she's standing on a flat brick walkway, the sky above is bright, and there's nothing except the long walkway, which seems to be floating by itself. "What is this place!" she demands as she gets Zenaku in her sights. Realizing that afar off were Dracula, Dark Terra, Carmilla, Orochimaru, and Bakura.

"It's just my favourite training place, the lack of space makes learning to keep my balance easy, and I love the constant threat of falling to your death."

"So you made a Super Smash Bros arena?"Stacy questions Zenaku, "Well, better to fall than have anything important seared off." grabbing one of her new lightsabers, she ignites it, the 'snap-hiss' sound revealing a red blade.

"Heh, do you even know how to use that thing."

"It's just a different type of sword." Stacy shoots back. Charging a Zenaku, she starts with a horizontal slash, but Zenaku easily jumps to avoid it, and straight up too, with the blade just barely missing his feet. Bringing his legs up, he kicks Stacy with both simultaneously. Sending her flying back across the narrow walkway. She lands on the hard ground, bruised but not beaten she rises quickly to her feet.

"I can honestly say Regal at least connected with his first attack. Even though it did little more than yours. Did you really think you could ever match one of the heroes of regeneration?"

"I don't need to match them, to beat you!" Stacy turns off the lightsaber, and does a string of hand signs. "Ninja art, Extreme Speed, Ninja art, Haste, Mimic! Luke Skywalker!" power pulsed through her, her rage making her body forget she hadn't ate for nearly thirty hours. Grabbing both lightsabers, she ignites them, the 'snap-hiss' sound echoes as she swings both swords straight up, holding them in an 'x' shape in front of her.

"Mimic? You can't just use some strange ninjutsu and instantly be able to use the force!" Zenaku laughs, before being pushed back almost to the edge of the arena. before he starts to push back.

"You were saying?" with her left hand held up, holding the lightsaber with the blade pointing down, she released her hold to attack, charging at Zenaku with both sabers. almost disappearing as she does.

As she reappears within inches of Zenaku, she swings from two directions, but just as the blades are about to touch him...

"You'll have to do better than that." Zenaku mocked, from the exact opposite end of the floating walkway. "You are faster than Duke Bryant, but your speed would barely match a rookie soul reaper's flash step, much less someone like me. Now, show us whats next."

"Quick attack!" Stacy caught up before she was done talking, and this time her attack... never really was launched, before she could start to swing her blade, she felt a heavy force slam into her gut, knocking the wind out of her, and her back where she started.

"Not so quick are you? My force powers can keep you from moving in the first place. Why don't you just give up like Regal did?"

"He didn't, I know he didn't!" Stacy roars, her energy flowing from the force as she leaps to her feet, she switches off one lightsaber, then pulls up one of the blaster's. Pulling the trigger and firing three shots, Zenaku vanishes but Stacy swings her lightsaber behind her, this time she connects, but Zenaku has ignited his own, darker red lightsaber, blocking her attack. His blade looked like it had a black core, with red emitting from it.

"Your instincts are good, but I have yet to break a sweat, while your burning your energy, soon you'll be begging for me to teach you."

"right." Stacy's sarcasm stabbing through her pain. "Like I'd stick around. I'm ending this now!"

"Honestly!" Zenaku pushes Stacy forward, and onto her knees. "You can't beat me! Regal couldn't beat me! Supergirl couldn't beat me! Raven couldn't! Not even Trigon the Terrible! What hope does a little girl sharing a body with a disgraced wolf spirit have?" Stacy turns, attacking again with her lightsaber, aiming to kill.

"You killed Regal! Thats What!" Stacy screams as Zenaku blocks her blade again.

"He didn't love you Stacy, he wasn't willing to die. When I finished him, he was running away. He saw my power, and refused to join me, refused to do what would allow him to be with you. But you, your different, you don't need him, you don't need anything, except power. I can help you master your powers, I can give you purpose." Zenaku simply raised his empty left hand, deactivating Stacy's lightsaber and taking it. "Only I can send you home. I can let you take your powers with you, you will be worshiped as a goddess when they tremble at your might!"

"I don't want that! I just want to protect my self and everyone I care about!" Stacy fires more shots from her blaster, which Zenaku easily blocks.

"How can you say that when everyone you care about doesn't love you back, doesn't pay attention, doesn't even notice that your gone, hasen't even been looking for you! What else is left for you than to seek power for revenge on your oppressors! To go home as the ultimate being and to save your people from themselves!" Zenaku goads.

"I can't trust you!"

"You don't have to trust me, you just have to learn from me!"

"You will release Regal." Stacy commands, "**NOW!"**

"Give up on your impossible love, join me! Give in to the darkness! Embrace it's power!"

Before Stacy can respond, a bright violet light appears on the horizon. Zenaku caught a glimpse of it first, so he went on the offensive. "Dark Cannon!" A blast of pure darkness flew from Zenaku's fingers, and slammed into Stacy, but instead of sending her flying, she absorbed it.

"Well, looks like you have more talents than I thought. Absorbing dark magic. Interesting. But it's still not enough, why do you fight for those who won't fight for you? Cast off your love and join me!" this time Zenaku shot a smaller attack, which was also absorbed by Stacy, who wasn't even moving. "Feel the power of your rage!" Zenaku continuously blasts her with darkness, trying to corrupt her...

**_"NO!"_ *CRASH!* **The entire floating platform shakes as the meteor strikes it. _"Your love for your friends is your power! Don't let your hate consume you!"_

At this moment another meteor, a red one, also strikes the platform! _"Rage makes you feel good, and your hatred is immense! Join the Red Lanterns! Take your revenge!"_

Two rings fly from what Stacy now recognized as Lanterns. They nearly touch her hand but stop before latching to her fingers.

"_Love Detected."_

_"Rage Detected."_

**_"CHOOSE!"_** Both rings command.

"I choose..." Stacy starts to extend her hand, for the Red ring.

^REGAL! ZENAKU! COME OUT AND FACE ME!^ Everyone shakes as a voice screams in their head. ^WHERE IS STACY!^

_"Stronger rage detected. Pursuing new potential candidate!"_ The red ring shoots back to it's lantern, and then fly's away from Stacy.

"Mewtwo..." Stacy says, her eyes seems dark, but... "I Choose!" Her hand shoots to the violet ring!

_"Welcome to the Star Sapphires!" _The violet light surrounds Stacy, flowing into her, and healing all her wounds, and greatly increasing her energy.

**"_For Hearts Long Lost. And Full of Fright. For Those Alone In Blackest Night. Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight - Love Conquers All - With Violet Light" _**The violet lantern vanishes, as Stacy rises to her feet again, reciting the Star Sapphire oath.

"I will not stand for this! I won't let you go!" Zenaku starts to call the energy around him into himself. He charges at Stacy, but she blasts Zenaku with the ring, and he notices something important.

"Your clothes haven't changed, you don't truly accept love as your power! Forsake it, join me! and I will bring Regal back."

_"The one called Regal still lives, and can be saved, but not now... You must save your other friend, for he is in far greater danger!" _In a blink of violet light, Stacy was gone.

"Damn it," Zenaku turns and yells to his warriors, "We have less than twenty four hours, prepare for war!

**Outside**

Mewtwo had found it, he could hear the voices, he could hear Stacy and Zenaku fighting, he could hear thoughts of those around her. He could feel his anger rise as he heard Zenaku's thoughts.

^all I have to do is turn her to my side, and she will be my slave. Addicted to power! And the best part? She won't even realize it, she won't want to leave. And she will become mine!^

^REGAL! ZENAKU! COME OUT AND FACE ME!^ Mewtwo hurls the words into the minds of everyone there. He wasn't just mad, he was enraged, like an animal, he charges towards Zenaku, only to be stopped by a red meteor.

_"Mewtwo, your rage is your strength, and is greater than most, Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps!" _the red ring enlarges itself and snaps to Mewtwo's finger.

"_**With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped from a Corpse so Freshly Dead, Together with My Hellish Hate, I'll Burn you all, that is your Fate!" **_Mewtwo bellows the oath. But unlike other members of the Red Lantern Corps, his anger did not reduce him to a mindless beast, in fact, it made him focused, strong, cold. The rage of most red lanterns is searing hot, and it destroys their bodies, making them dependant on their ring, using them. But Mewtwo, is different, his anger was cold, and he could use it to his advantage. "An interesting weapon," Mewtwo eyes his power-bracelet. "Perfect, for killing enemies."

"_Blue Lantern, Star Sapphire, Green lantern, and Sinestro Corps member located within your vicinity. Recommended action: Avoid confrontation."_

^Zenaku will die first.^

"Mewtwo!" The cat pokemon turns to see Stacy, a pink aura around her and a violet ring on her finger.

Mewtwo could practically hear Alto banging his head against a non-existant wall.

"What have they done to you?"

"They haven't done anything. I did get a fancy ring though, and looks like you did too."

An Orange meteor barreled between the two of them.

"_Scanning for Avarice."_

"Avarice." Mewtwo says, Still holding onto his tranquil fury.

"Should we go after it?"

"No, I need you to head back to the tower, I'm going to find Zenaku and kill him."

"Mewtwo, even with that ring, you can't-"

"Beat me." Mewtwo turns to see Bakura standing there. "Activate Spell, Change of heart!"

Magic flows from Bakura, and into Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, are you okay?"

"Oh yes master, I've never been better!" Mewtwo lashes out, a whip made of red energy slashes at Stacy, who barely blocks it with her own violet shield. "Rage is the exact opposite of love, and I am the opposite of you!" Mewtwo was now mentally attacking as well, forcing Stacy's mind to race, and preventing her from thinking of a counter strategy. His red eyes gleaming.

"Mewtwo, stop-"

"Stop, large cat!" Thief king Bakura commands, Mewtwo listens, and stands down. "She'll join us next, love can drive people to do evil as well."

"Never!" Stacy attacks, this time with one of her lightsabers, but is stopped by another spell.

"Change of heart!" this time Stacy was hit. And she recoiled. She looked up, and her eyes were now a bright yellow.

"What will you have me do?"

"I thought you'd see things our way. With my new powers, my magic can last much longer." Bakura pulls out what looks like a cell phone, "Zenaku, I have your new soldiers ready."

"No you don't." A mans voice rings out, Bakura turns around to see Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Superman. "You've just won a free trip to prison."

"Who are you?"

"We, are the Justice League." a green skinned humanoid appears behind Bakura, punching him in the face.

"Attack!" Bakura Demands, and Stacy does, but Mewtwo suddenly snaps out of it as Wonder Woman ties him with her golden Lasso,

"Who are you?" She demands. Her black hair flowing behind her in the wind, Her Patriotic-colored outfit gleaming in the sun,

"I..." Mewtwo seems to blank out for a second, but soon continues, "Am Mewtwo, And I am not happy!" His ring of rage sends tendrils of red power out of himself, and attacks everyone, except Stacy, present.

Superman quickly moves to restrain him, but is kept back by the red light. Colette comes flying in at this moment, Blasting Mewtwo with enough blue energy to strangle a dragon. "Mewtwo! Please stop!" Her quiet voice barely loud enough for Mewtwo to hear

"It won't consume me! I-I can control- I! ARRG!" Mewtwo was clutching his head, as the constant message of the Red Lanterns Oath was being forcibly run through his mind.

"_With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped from a Corpse so Freshly Dead, Together with My Hellish Hate, I'll Burn you all, that is your Fate! You are a Red Lantern, Destroy them! It is our mission! Kill the Green Lantern! Kill him!"_

"I can't-" Mewtwo is cut off by the rings constant chanting

"Mewtwo!" Stacy yelled, Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso around her now, and her sanity returned. "Mewtwo fight it! Please!"

^No Mewtwo, do what she couldn't. Don't suppress your rage! Channel it! Use it to take what you want, because you want it. Use it, and you'll find a way to be with the one you think you can never be with. Join me! And you can save her, and destroy those who oppress you and her!" Zenaku was nearby, egging Mewtwo on. ^The red light is just one piece of the puzzle, get the other six, and you'll be invincible.^

"I-I don't want-get out of my head! LEAVE ME ! GET OUT!" Mewtwo placed his hands together, and tried to rip off the ring. "Get off!" The ring simply poured out more energy, further seperating him from the Justice League. "I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!" Mewtwo, using all his will, rips the ring off his finger, but blood pours from his hand, the ring did not leave willingly.

"_Will and Hope too strong, candidate is a failure, begin scanning for new host." _The mechanical voice of the red ring is silent as it flies away. Taking the red energy with it.

"Mewtwo no!" Stacy flies to her pokemon friend, but is stopped by Green Lantern.

"Wait."

"He's bleeding! We need to help him!"

"You and Colette need to use your rings together. If you do, he'll be fine."

"Do it, he can't die here." Stacy says, holding her ring close to Mewtwo.

"I'm sorry," Mewtwo says, as violet light from Stacy, and blue from Colette, flows into his eyes and wounds.

"That man with the golden ring around his neck got away. Teleported somehow." John Jones, the Martian Manhunter, tells Hal Jordan, who stands close enough to Colette that her ring can work. Superman and Wonder Woman have already headed back to the watchtower. John's green skin and red suspenders in an 'x' shape, change to look exactly like Bakura. Then back to his friendly green self.

"We'll have to take a picture of you like that for the records, this guy turned two superhumans into his weapons, and he needs to be brought down fast." Hal turns to Mewtwo, before a Green meteor wizzes past his head. and stops right in front of Mewtwo.

"_Mewtwo, your ability to calm yourself, overcome your anger, and to stand in the face of your ultimate fear, has shown you have a will of steal. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." _A green ring snaps to Mewtwo's finger, causing him to glow the color, before reciting the oath, ad-lib to Hal Jordan, who had just pulled his Lantern Battery into this dimension to recharge his ring.

"_**In Brightest Day! In Blackest Night! No Evil Shall Escape My Sight! For Those Who Worship Evil's Might! Beware My Power- Green Lanterns Light!"**_

**Titans Tower. rooftop.**

The sky is starting to darken as the day comes to a close, and Tyler, Sanji, and Tiger materialize on the roof.

"Huh, How do I get these jewels out?" Sanji asks his new watch.

"Sanji, let me see it." Tyler took the watch in his hands. "These jewels are place holders, they don't have any magical properties, but can be replaced by stones that do. The problem is how to find them. Ask Cyborg how to get these ones out." Tyler gives the watch back. He turns to go down into the tower. But is stopped by Raven as she walks through the door.

"Tyler?" Raven asks, "your finally back."

"Yes, I really need some sleep. But it can wait if you need anything."

"Well... Just come to my room in a minute." Raven took in a deep breath. and walked down the stairs again.

"Uhh, okay..." Tyler drags out his words as he walks down to the control room/kitchen. "Okay, I need something to eat."

After about three minutes of rummaging around to make a sandwich, (Ham and Cheese. Classic.) And two minutes to eat it. Tyler went to his room, and opened his closet.

"First," Tyler took of his long-coat, but first pulling out his athame. "As much as I love having warlock powers, I have to make sure it doesn't take away my humanity." Taking the athame he focuses on it, as he pushes the powers back into it. After straining his brain, he manages to rid himself of the warlock powers. He then placed the athame in a box, labeled;

"Emergency's of the worst kind only"

"What do you plan to do next?" Mana says, communicating through her card.

"Well, I better go talk to Raven."

Tyler walked across the hall, and found Raven's door.

"Just hope she realizes I'm not that kinda-Hi!" Tyler cuts himself off as the door opens. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Raven seemed more timid, not her usual confident self.

"Well, I'm here." Tyler says, trying to keep his usually loud voice down.

"You need to know something first, I'm a... a half demon."

"Yes yes, the good daughter of Trigon the Terrible, look, I don't look at a persons parents for who they are, I look at their actions and..." Tyler realized his words were more reflex than anything else.

"Tyler, your missing the point. I'm trying to tell you about my powers!" Now Raven speaks up at her usual tone, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Wha?"

"They seem to have been evolving since we got back from that castle, Especially my precognitive abilities."

"Go on."

"Well..."

**Vision:**

_The scene is desolate, several heroes lie scattered on the torn ground, including Supergirl, Beast Boy, and Nightwing. With one person remaining, Darkseid!_

_Darkseid stands over Tyler. Holding the body of a purple skinned, black haired humanoid, who has a yellow ring on his finger. Darkseid removes the ring from the alien's hand, and drops him on the ground, placing the ring on his finger he speaks."Where are you Superman! Why do you send children to fight me!"_

_"He's not here." Tyler speaks, standing up, he grasps the handle of his Zanpakutô, and forces himself to stand tall. Pulling out a thick blade from his torso. "But I am!" Tyler charges at Darksied, but is simply slapped away like a bug._

_"You? You are nothing but a child, and I am a God! I am Darkseid! How could you ever hope to stand up to me! Within minutes your remaining friends will be dead. But for you, the end comes now!" Energy shoots out of Darkseid's eyes, bending and going straight for Tyler, but..._

**End Vision**

"Is that it?" Tyler asks,

"yes." Raven says,

"When is this going to happen?"

"Judging by the strength of my vision, within the next two days."

A look of panic is all Raven sees on Tyler's face "Where is Chamie?"

"She's here." Chamie answers, Tyler notices that she is in the room, and is lying on Raven's bed. Her calm voice is not enough to sooth Tyler's worry, "I know of Raven's vision, as I too have seen it."

"I-I can't take it Chamie, I can't take it anymore! I've barely been able to master one full emulation, if I can't even take Dracula, or Malchior, there's no way I can win!"

"Tyler, your not going to die,"

"it's not about me dieing! It's about them! My friends!" Tyler aggressively points at Raven. "does it matter if I die facing Darksied? Not as much as their lives!" Tyler looks at Raven...Who hides her face, "The vision from your point of view ends before Chamie's right?"

"I, think so." Raven quietly answers. "which means I-"

"**NO!" **Tyler bellows, "No One Dies! Not for me! Not while I'm here!"

*Smack!* Tyler's flies across the room, landing on his back.

"What was that for!"

"For losing it, we have time, Tyler, we're going to get you the power you need." Chamie calmly extends her hand, "give it to me."

"Give you what?"

"Your prize, let me see it." Tyler realizes what she means, and pulls out the small box. pushing the handle on it, it grows bigger, he slowly opens it, to reveal the resort.

Chamie walks over to the box, and removes the contents. Tyler's resort in a bottle. "Evangeline, your debt is paid." she whispers.

"Even if I can get a few extra days, it won't be enough" Tyler starts "I can barely use the power I do have, much less get more."

"Skywalker can't teach you anything in only a few days that you can use in battle, but... Has Senshisuru talked to you at all recently?" Chamie interrogates.

"yes." Tyler quickly answers, "you see..."

"Don't worry, that's the plan" Chamie continues, "We have about a day. I'll get Nightwing to rally the troops out here, while Ichigo, Raven, Luffy, Anakin and Supergirl, train you in here." Chamie indicates the bottle, "And you might be able to beat that demon into helping you." this made Tyler wince as he recalled being possessed by his inner demon. "Now get to it!" tapping the seal on the bottle, Tyler disappears, flowing into the resort. "I'll send them in soon." Chamie turns to Raven. who has been listening. "Did you get all that?" She asks the half demon.

Raven simply nods, and heads off to collect Supergirl and the others.

**Inside the Resort. Tyler's POV.**

"Perfect, not only do I have to fight Zenaku, But now I have to face Darksied and Sinestro, how am I supposed to get that kind of power!" I look around to see that I landed on what looks like a simple street, but with four massive building all around him.

^From me!^ Senshisuru interjects.

"Oh, duh?" Geez, I'm slow.

^lets look around first^

"Alright." I look to see each place has a sign. "Library, Combat training and Armory, Sleep area, Recreation area?"

"No time for that." Tyler spins around, to see that Anakin, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Luffy, Supergirl and Raven are already behind him, Even Nico Robin was with them,

Ichigo was the one who had spoken. But Raven spoke next, "Look, I'm going to the library," Raven pointed to the labeled building, "This was built by a powerful person, and there should be plenty of magic spells for me to learn."

"We, are going to train you," Anakin continues, " in the force"

"your soul reaper powers." Rukia adds

"And help you harness your emulation ability." Supergirl finishes,

"we have about twenty three days in here, less than a month. You must be ready to endure the hardest of training." Ichigo holds up what looks like a piece of white plastic, shaped similar to a man, if a deformed one. "Three of those days will be spent obtaining your bankai."

^Tyler, when you make good on our deal, I will give you bankai, tell him you can get it in less then three hours."

"I can hear your Zanpakutô Tyler. You don't need to explain." Raven interjects, "Ichigo, lets see if his Zanpakutô will give him what she promises. Take him somewhere private for a few hours."

"Odd, even soul reapers can't here other soul reaper's Zanpakutô." Rukia comments

^The bath should be good right?^ Senshisuru asks, causing Raven to blush.

"Grr..." ^please stop talking Senshisuru.^

^okay^

**Three minutes later.**

"Alright fine, Now that we are alone, I think," I speak out loud as I lock the door behind me. "What do I do?" I walk into the warm water, the baths here are huge! wait, this is the only bath, It's the size of a swimming pool!

^The same thing you did inside your soul-city.^

"A...Alright. To battle Senshisuru!" The silver handle, and brilliant silver-colored blade, with it's green markings, bursts from my hand. I hold the blade to my lips whispering...

The room fills with light as the sword floats in the air on it's own.

^I need some of your blood in order for it to work for very long.^

"Sure thing." I hold up my hand, as the sword passes along it slowly, I feel no pain, only my nerves settling down.

"ahh, Yes! That's what I've been waiting for! At last!" The light grows brighter, and then the room falls dark, before the lights flicker back on.

"What do you mean-MMM" WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME WHY CAN'T I SENSE IT BEFORE THIS HAPPENS!

"Oh stop fighting it! You really have forgotten everything haven't you?" Senshisuru says as she removes her lips from mine, and her hands from my face. At least she still has the robes on.

"Forget that? How could I..." did she slip me the... Never-mind. "Look, why do you always do that!"

"Oh my, why did you have to have everything erased? Fine, I'll do it the hard way." Senshisuru turns towards me, her dark brown and blond hair flipping behind her, her eyes meeting mine. "I'll just have to remind you who I am, and more importantly, who you are." She places her hand under my chin, and kisses me again, my consciousness fades..."It's time I told you, about our past."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	23. The Story of what was Lost

**BEFORE YOU READ I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! **

I am in the process of retooling, rewriting, and increasing the clarity of my first four chapters. The first chapter has already been completed! *Cheers and Jeers*

These rewritten chapters will have some additional scenes and some scenes re-envisioned and dialogue changed to sound more in character. (My weakest point.) I put this up here so that you know to go back and Read and review my rewritten First Chapter! Well, I suppose you don't have to... But it would make my day! Please and thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this, so don't... who am I kidding, the owners of what I write about don't read this.

**Warning: **This chapter is mostly flashback and one of the most important ones plot-wise. If you don't care about the backstory of Original Characters, then I would ask that if you don't like it, not to throw fire at me. I know the category this is in says Humor, but this is where everything is going to start taking a turn for the more serious. As my first attempt at romantic writing, do _not_ expect it to be thrilling, or amazing. I am an amateur writer after all. I see this as a site where we as writers try things out and learn from each other to express our ideas and help each other to be better writers. Most here are better than me. Most of you reading this are probably better than me. I just hope you enjoy the ride. As I'm only going to get better from here.

**AN: **for the first part, Senshisuru is telling a story. When there are moments that Senshisuru and Tyler in the present talk, or Tyler interrupts her story telling, the text will be completely _italic. _Until the story ends, it will be in normal text.

* * *

**Comrades. Friends. Lovers. **

**The Story of what was Lost.**

* * *

_**Senshisuru`s POV.**_

"_Tyler, I will show you the few fragments of memories that I have. I know you won't be able to understand most of it. But it's important that you know as much as I do." I say to Tyler as he looks up at me. _

* * *

**1623, Tyler's world, Japan.**

"Is it him?" Senshisuru, thirteen years old, stands, looking at a small boy, struggling to keep up with his master, who rides a horse. The boy is clearly from Western Europe, which would explain his complexion, and status as a slave. "Why are we chasing him sister?" Senshisuru turns to an older girl, who looks like an older version of her, only she has light eyes that look golden with the right light, and she carries a Samurai sword on her belt, she wears custom made Samurai armor, this, is Senshisuru's sister. Her reddish-brown hair is shoulder-length, and she has an aura of kindness about her.

"Because," The older girl bends down to her, "He is going to protect you and your friends back at the temple."

"But... Our teacher always tells us that boys can't be trusted!" Senshisuru complains, her cute voice making her sister laugh.

"That is normally the case sis, show me your orb" Senshisuru holds up her hand, as the Infinity Orb rises out of it. "You see this," Senshisuru nods as her sister holds her hand. "Boys have never been allowed inside our world, because boys could not be trusted with this power. He is the first and maybe last exception."

"Why?" Senshisuru presses.

"I'm unsure myself; we'll have to test him."

"After we save him from that cruel man?"

"Of course!" Senshisuru's sister stands up, drawing her sword. "Stay back sis, I'll get him," The older girl disappears quickly, leaving her sister to watch. She appears in front of the boy's owner.

"What do you want, girl, and why do you wear that armor? Did you steal it? You're not even Japanese!"

"Neither are you. I want the boy. Nothing else." the man was also European, but he spoke perfect Japanese, he was a slave trader more than willing to sell the boy to make some money.

"The boy is my property, unless you're willing to buy him, I won't hand him over. Boy's from the far west fetch a high price in the city you know." This man was dressed like a thief, and had his face covered.

"How did you find him?"

"His parents, owned a ship that sails from the west to the sea, however, they did not expect the journey to claim their lives, the mother and father were already dead by the time the ship arrived, the boy, promised to follow me and do what I asked, in exchange for making sure he lives."

"You killed his parents?" She accuses

"No, I was going to take his sister, but he sold himself to me so his sister could go back to her home, he may not be too bright, but he's a good brother I suppose, Ahahaha!" The evil man laughs as the boy continues to carry a hand cart full of goods with his hands. "With any luck, I'll be able to sell him to a rich family as a slave, or worse. AHAHAHA!"

"Is that true boy?"

The boy doesn't answer, his light dirty blond hair stained with dirt and mud, his shirt with blood. His eyes closed and his teeth gritted.

"You've had this boy fight haven't you?"

"Ah yes, I happened to make quite a bit of profit on him, he manages to give the other slaves a good beating. He even beat a few Japanese pirates while he was at it. Pretty strong for a kid."

"You haven't been treating his injuries." the girl accuses, her hand inching closer to her sword.

"He needs to earn the money to get us to Kyoto, if I'm to sell him. Whoever buys him can treat him, of course his pain is all in vain," The man grows quite as the boy goes by, "I've arranged for the captain of the ship to turn around halfway back to the western countries, and bring his sister to me as well, I'll be very rich once I sell-GASP" The man was still, unable to move at all.

"I was right," The wielder of the Orb runs to the boy, "Stop, you don't have to go any-" Before she could touch him, the boy took off, running at his oppressor, he grabs the horses reins, and jumps onto the horse, slamming his fist into the man's head.

"You said my sister would be safe you liar!" the boy yells in English, as he pushes the frozen man off the horse. "I'll never allow you to hurt my sister!"

"England." the girl says, running to the boy, speaking to him in English. "Stop! He will get what he deserves!" She grabs the boy and manages to pry him from his oppressor. "She's fine, I'll save her. You don't have to endure anymore."

"I must protect my sister, I promised father, that I would protect her, I promised!" The boy could be no older than Senshisuru. Tears stream down his face as he tries to break free,

"Sister!" Senshisuru runs to her older sister, and with great speed, flashes past her, kicking the slave-driver in the face before he can stand.

"Thank you" Senshisuru's sister answers her "Your free, and we'll help you find your sister, and then."

"Why..."

"What is it?"

"Why father? Why Now? Why help me now!" The boy sobs. "I..." The boy stands up, "I don't understand, but if I just keep myself going, I can find my sister, I can save her, and take her somewhere I can protect her from this world."

"You're a fool." Senshisuru charges the boy; she realizes he is about the same age as her. "Your sister won't want to be locked away forever."

"I must find her." The boy begins to walk away, heading for the port town he had come from.

"Wait," the older girl places her hand on the boy's head. "Of course, your twin sister is fine. We will go get her, and take her with us."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I can only help people as brave as you are, young man. Only someone who would sacrifice themselves for their loved ones can be saved by me." she speaks this like everyone should know it.

"Sis, that's-"

"SHH!" Senshisuru is cut off by her sister.

"What are your names?" The boy asks, as they head towards the port town.

"Alaina, this is my sister," Alaina continues to speak, but no sound comes out.

"Those are interesting name-"

* * *

_"Wait." __The world seems to freeze as Tyler speaks while we watch the memories... "Why didn't I hear your name?" he asks, as he watches the memory._

_"Because I have forgotten it." I answer, my head bent down. "Senshisuru, that name comes latter."_

_The frozen world of memories begins to move again._

* * *

"Names, My name is Tyler." the boy continues.

"That name, I feel it will hold some significance in your life. Look, is this your parents-"

"Sister!" Past-life-Tyler runs to the ship, and goes straight to the deck. "Sister! Where are you! Nicole! Where ar-?"

"Tyler!" Tyler turns to see a girl, the same age as him.

*Smack!*

"What was that for sis?"

"For trying to send me home without you dummy!" Nicole's eyes were as blue as Tyler's, her blond hair flowed behind her in the wind; she had tears in her eyes.

"He was trying to protect you," Alaina says as she boards the ship. "And now he can do so better than ever." Tyler blushes as Alaina places her hand on his shoulder. "He fought the evil man who bought him and brought us here to help."

"You beat that scary guy by yourself?" Nicole asks, poking Tyler's arm.

"Well..."

"Yes, I was very impressed with his skill." Alaina explains, "Let's find a room for the night alright? We can talk more after." Alaina turns to Senshisuru, and waves to Tyler and Nicole to follow.

The four find an inn using the money they took from the slave trader; Alaina tries to explain to Tyler why they are here.

"Tyler, we are here to take you home." Alaina starts, she sits on one of the two beds, with Senshisuru beside her.

"Home, home was always where mother and father were." Nicole responds, her arm around Tyler, who has many bandages covering his body.

"A new home then. You can come with us, and start a new life; to give the power you have purpose."

"My power already gives me purpose, to keep my promise to father, to protect my sister. Even if I don't understand it."

"You have to come with us." Senshisuru shoots at Tyler, who is quick to yell back.

"I _have _to protect Nicole."

"Calm down, you don't have to choose."

"He doesn't?" Senshisuru questions.

"No," Alaina places her hand on Nicole's head. "I told you already, she has the same gift as you, and I. It makes sense, given that you are twins; both should have the same power."

"If Tyler goes, can I go with him?" Nicole asks, tightening her grip on her brother.

"Yes, that is the general idea, unless you have any reason to stay?"

Tyler nods to his sister, who answers. "No, take us with you."

"Alright. Take my hand, and hold onto your brother." Alaina's left hand clasps to Nicole, as the other grabs Senshisuru.

In a gleam of light, the scene before them changes. To a bright, colorful temple on a mountain.

"Welcome home" Alaina gestures to the masterfully built temple, at least that's what it looks like on the outside. Upon entering, Tyler and Nicole find that it's more like a school, just like the ones they would see in England, only far more beautiful, and clean.

"I cannot believe it; we must truly be desperate if we allow _that_ here now." A nineteen year old girl scoffs as she stands with two of her friends, watching the four as they walk down the white road.

Nicole gives them a glare as Tyler slinks down, trying to hide.

"Pay no attention to them, Tyler is a special exception to our rules, they will have to accept him." Alaina places her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "This way, we'll get you all rested up before tomorrow."

Alaina takes them into a building, inside of which is a grand hall, which leads to warm beds and roaring fires.

At last, sleep takes the children.

The next day, Tyler is brought with Alaina to be given his duties.

"Your job here is to master your powers Tyler, in order to protect Nicole, and those your age."

"You said all the girls here have powers, so why am I needed? Not that I mind."

"You are to be a guardian while the girls train to wield the Infinity Orb."

"That doesn't-"

"You protect them, it is your duty, was your father a soldier?"

"Y-yes, he served in the navy for four years before he married my mother."

"So think of it this way, the soldier's job is to protect the princess, right?"

"Well, I guess, my father always said it was for the king, and for us."

"Yes, your job is to protect the princesses, and your sister. We are your family now, you must protect them as your father protected you. Do you understand?" Alaina kneels down to Tyler, her hands on both his shoulders. He blushes as he stands up straight like a true soldier.

"Yes Ma'am" he answers, saluting.

"Don't be so formal, come along now."

* * *

_"And so you trained here for years Tyler, always fighting against your body to be stronger, always wanting to be ready, should you be needed." I explain, "We never really did trust you, except Nicole of course, in fact, now that I think about it, most of the girls looked down on you. But not your sister." I stare at Tyler as he watches the memory speed forward, he sees his past self, training, practicing, the girls didn't even look at him, and he didn't seem bothered by it, he just continued his training. "And not me. We saw you, we saw as you pushed yourself as hard as you could, and then kept pushing. It didn't matter what they said, no one, was going to prove you, or Alaina wrong." Tyler could see the two girls watch as his past life practiced, every day, and every night, until his muscles would rip in the middle of training. "Of course, it was only because Alaina was so sure of you that I watched, I didn't want you to fail, someone who just wants to protect their sister can't be all bad right?"_

_"Okay, but what next?"_

_"Just wait, this next part is important."_

_"Okay,"_

_The scene now shifts to what looked similar to a boxing ring, without any ropes, with seats for spectators. Filled with the older Infinity Orb wielders._

_"Why are there so many? Chamie said there are always two."_

_"Yes, but at this time, there were many. The creator of the Orb had found several souls compatible with it, but not everyone in the stands are wielders; some are friends and siblings, and those who don't have powers but are skilled in how they fight. These sorts of people were encouraged to come here to teach us." I answer. "Shh, it's starting."_

* * *

"Today you must undergo the battle exam, one on one matches, if you can win at least one match, you're in." Alaina speaks directly to Senshisuru and Nicole.

"I've been on missions before; this is a waste of time." Senshisuru complains as she plays with a talisman around her arm.

"Tyler! Hello!" Nicole was waving to her brother, who was standing off by himself. "It's going to start soon."

Tyler silently walks towards the three, he had his right hand tied behind his back, and every step he takes creates the sound of clinking metal.

"Why do wear all those weights?" An older black haired girl with emerald eyes says, "Are you in trouble again?" three of her friends laugh as they watch. "Today's test will be especially hard for you then." The girls continued to laugh. "There is no way you'll be able to do it like that!" She reaches out to rip the rope on his arm, but misses and scratches his shoulder, Tyler gasps in pain as he realizes she had been focusing fire in her fingers. "Oh! Sorry!" the girl says, then she tries to grab the rope, but Tyler grabs her wrist.

"They're important." Tyler says, no malice in his voice, but a smile on his face, not feeling up to saying more, he throws the girls hand away, and continues to where Alaina is. The black haired girl gives him a look of disgust before walking back to her friends.

"Why do they always bother him?" Nicole asks.

"Because he's the unknown for these girls. They don't trust him."

"Nor I them." Tyler says his smile still present. "What's the test?"

"You're going to have an opponent, and you have to demonstrate emulation, and win!"

"But you don't have to win to pass." Senshisuru interjects, having already done the test the year before. "You just have to show what you can do."

"You may be a year ahead of your age, but don't get all high and mighty now." Alaina teases. "Tyler's the same age as you."

"I-I wasn't!" Senshisuru protests her sister`s claim. "Besides, this year I can lead a team for the second part."

"This year!" an older girl was speaking over the crowd, "You'll have to use your powers, to defeat, this!" she snapped her fingers revealing a black mass of energy. "Who wants to go first?"

The black haired girl who was mocking Tyler before raises her hand,

"All right Chamie, come on up!"

* * *

_Tyler was shocked by this revelation as he watched. "No way..." He breathes._

_"Oh, don't worry, she comes around." I say in answer._

_"Well, of course."_

* * *

"What is that thing?" Tyler wonders aloud.

"It's a device that takes the form of the person closest to it, but this one is set to only be half as strong, and only targets the person in the ring." Alaina informs him. "Watch."

As Past-Chamie climbs onto the platform, the black mass of energy twists and contorts, until it looks like her twin.

"This will be easy." Both say at the same time,

The fake strikes first, landing a few good punches before being repelled. Chamie quickly counter-attacks. Her hand glowing with blue fire, she strikes at her target's face, revealing black energy behind it. The two exchange more blows for several minutes, before Chamie finally kicks it into overdrive. She draws a small knife, "Fire sword." She says, pouring her energy into the sword, her fiery nature causing it to ignite. "And." She draws another, this time just a stick. "Water Spear." water from the spectators drinks flows onto the stage, and turns into a spear shape. "Out of my age group, only I have control over more than one element. Second state, Ice Spear!" The water spear turned to ice, and Chamie quickly hurled it at her opponent. The fake Chamie dodged the spear, but was hit with Chamie's flame sword, sliced clean in two. Chamie bows, and quickly leaves the stage.

"Did you see what she did Tyler?" Alaina half asks, half instructs. "She was using her ability to channel the powers of one of the Avatars. Special beings who can control fire, earth, water, and air, She was using the same power as the rest of you, she doesn't actually have that power."

"Don't choke up there boy!" Chamie sticks her tongue at Tyler who does nothing to respond.

"Who wants to go next?" The announcer asks. Tyler thrusts up his hand..

Just as the announcer was about to pick another of the girls, she notices Alaina. "What is it Alaina?"

"Let Tyler go next."

The girl paused at the idea, but because it was Alaina, she continued, "Well, get him up here!"

The crowd was silent as Tyler walked up to the stage. He climbed up, and heard Chamie and some of the other girls laughing, until finally Chamie yelled.

"Don't die!" Which was followed by more laughs, not sure why, you would think she would have better things to say. But Tyler took his place on the stage. The energy twisted again, taking the same form as the enemy before it. Sans the weights and arm tied behind the back.

"I don't intend to be up here all day," Tyler says to his doppelgänger. He breathes deeply, as the two from the present watch the memory. "Five seconds."

"Right." The doppelgänger speaks, it charges at Tyler, who simply stands there.

Just as it seems Tyler is frozen, he strikes, landing a hard punch on his doppelgänger's face, blowing it clear across the stage, steam rising from his fist. Only those with trained eyes even saw what had happened. He had flattened his opponent. With one hit. The crowd was completely silent. Tyler climbed down, and went back to his seat.

"Where did that come from?" Chamie asks no one in particular.

"Alaina, that was-"

"Tyler." Alaina spoke, ignoring her sister. "How did you do that?"

"I, well you see, I- I've been watching you practice Ms. Alaina." Tyler says quietly, looking at the ground the entire time.

"You used your powers to emulate me?" Alaina questions, a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Ye-Yes. I hope that's not bad." Tyler scratches the back of his head nervously.

"No, it's brilliant. Considering that you're not even allowed in the girl's classes, you didn't really have a choice." Alaina lays back on her seat, amused by the boy's progress.

"That's something I wanted to ask." Tyler's voice was getting steadily quieter. "Could you, train me?" He pleads.

"After that? I don't believe-"

"I do, I'm not allowed to go to the girl's classes, so I have to practice by myself, but if I just had someone to teach me-"

"Alright, alright! But it seems you've been learning fast on your own." Alaina indicates the ropes and talismans on Tyler's arm.

"I managed to get through one of the books, but it's been over three months, and the only reason I'm this strong is from watching you."

"After the tests are overcome find me."

"I want training too!" Senshisuru demands. Nicole also seemed to want in.

"Fine, but-" Alaina holds up her finger, "Only if you do the next level test after a month of training. Okay?"

"Yes, master Alaina!" The three kids shout.

* * *

"_So we did, my sister taught us more than me and your sister ever learned in our classes and training sessions." I say to Tyler. "But when we went to do our test, we didn't exactly have smooth sailing."_

_"Zenaku."_

_"Yes, how did-?"_

_"Lucky guess."_

_"He was as old as you were, our mission was in another world, and the four of us were the only ones picked._

_"Four?"_

_"Chamie as well."_

* * *

**One month later.**

Senshisuru, who is working with a piece of metal in her hands, watches Tyler, practice his sword technique. She seemed to be using green lightning to mold the metal.

"Tyler, you really are different."

"What?" Tyler pauses, a Katana in hand.

"I said that you're different. You're not like the men and boys they tell us about in class." Senshisuru continues to play with the metal, shocking it more, and twisting it. "Why do you want power so badly?"

"To protect what I love." Tyler answers, before he goes back to practicing.

"And what do you love?" Senshisuru presses.

"I love, this world, because of its beauty, I love my sister, because she is practically raising me, and... why do you care?" Tyler wasn't annoyed, but these were certainly curious questions to ask a barely fourteen year old boy. He put down the Katana, and sat down, his gaze focused on Senshisuru...

"No reason. I just wonder, mostly we're told men go after power for their own personal gain." Senshisuru continues to play with the metal, but picks up a small emerald and places it in the mix.

"Well, so do I." Tyler says with a smile. "Its personal gain for me to spend time with those I love right? So I suppose that I do it for personal gain too." He immediately covers his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"Hmm, that's not really what I meant by personal gain. I mean like money, and status."

"I don't need money if I have this place. I don't want status either, it would be more trouble than its worth." Tyler smiles again, "They're not as important as the people I care about."

"Tyler."

"Yes?"

Senshisuru adds a ruby and a sapphire into her mix of metals and jewels. The stones are very small. After a few seconds, she stops using her green lightning on it. She takes a knife, and slightly cut's her thumb, wincing at the pain.

"What are you doing?" Tyler nearly jumps up, but is stopped-

"Don't worry, it's a spell." She lets her blood touch her creation, causing the ordinary iron to turn to a silver color. She then seems to be still for a moment, before she removes her hand. "Come here."

Tyler walks over to her, and she hands him the item, it looks like a small silver flower. With the three jewels embedded in it. "What is this?"

"If you ever need to find me, just ask this, and it will take you to me." Senshisuru says; a small smile on her face. She twirls her dark brown hair with blond streaks, unconsciously causing it to start to change to be more reddish by putting her energy into her hair.

"Um... Thank you." Tyler says, wrapping his left hand around it and his right hand around Senshisuru's covering her cut thumb. "I promise you, that I'll be there if you need me."

"Why-"

"Because, you remind me that there are still good things. Even though my world was dark when my parent's died. You, Alaina and Nicole, brought me back into the light. When I'm with any of them, especially you, the pain of losing them, isn't so bad. I don't understand why, but as long as I'm around you, I'm at peace."

"I'd like that." Senshisuru returns.

"People!" The two turned to see Nicole calling for them. "Hurry up! We're going soon!" when Senshisuru got her hand back, she realized her thumb was completely healed.

The scene again changed, to reveal what looked like a field, covered with blood and weapons. Nearby was a forest, covered in the same.

* * *

_"It was at the end of the First Great Shinobi War, Our mission was to take a powerful scroll to Konoha, in order to prevent anyone with bright ideas from using it. To gain the allegiance of the Third Hokage, if he needed us." I was quiet as she spoke, turning to the memory world._

_"Wow, okay, so the place we were before moves at a faster rate right?"_

_"Time travel makes it hard to understand, but generally, this world seems to move slower."_

* * *

The four teens materialize in the forest.

Senshisuru has the scroll in her hand, which she hid in her old-English coat. She quickly turned to the others, holding up a map. "We should be able to reach the village without any trouble." she said, "in fact, we'll probably only need two days."

So the four ran, following the directions on the map Alaina had given them. They didn't notice that they were being followed.

The first day was rather uneventful; they managed to get through the former war zone with ease. They built a campfire in the forest, and the girls were sleeping in the tent. Tyler was outside, keeping watch.

"Don't hide in the shadows! Reveal yourself!" Tyler quietly demands, drawing a small sword. Making sure not to wake the girls.

"Tyler. Don't tell me you don't recognize your master."

"Alaina? Why are you here?"

"I'm just checking up on you, I'm here in case it's too much for you to handle."

"You don't believe in me as much as you say then." Tyler bent his head down.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Alaina protests. "It's not me who doesn't believe in you, it's the others who don't trust you."

"Because I'm a boy?"

"Well-"

"It's okay. In London, it was the opposite. Only men ever joined the army or Navy. Only boys could go to school and learn how to fight. I guess it's why your world is the way it is. Men teach their sons what they know, and that's that men have to be strong, to protect the girls. But my father was different; he always told me mother could probably beat him. He said that the only reason mom wasn't allowed to go to school was that the majority of people don't see woman and girls as equal to men. He also said that they were wrong." Tyler quietly says. "In my world, boys were taught they were superior to girls. In my new home, it's the opposite. And in both, I think it's wrong."

"It is wrong; you may not be able to change your old world. But you can show your new world that men can be trusted. Do your best!" Alaina says with her usual cheerful smile.

"Yes master." Tyler sheathed his sword. it was an English short sword. He listens to the night, as Alaina sits beside him.

"Somehow, I just know you'll change how they feel." She wraps her arm around the boy, who coldly does nothing, but his face grows pink.

"How sweet, the _legendary_ **Bright Justice** has her own student wrapped around her finger. And he's not too hard on the eyes either." a dark, mocking voice calls in the night.

"Tyler! GET DOWN!" Alaina quickly pushes Tyler with her free arm as she releases her hold, hurling him into the tent as she turns to where the voice came from. But she gasps in pain from getting hit in the back. With a black arrow. The old-style tent is quickly opened as the girls cast it off, and Nicole helps up Tyler.

"Sister!" Senshisuru screams as she sees the arrow.

"Alaina!" Nicole cries, still holding onto Tyler.

"No..." Tyler quietly says, as he realizes what just happened. "My job is to protect, not be protected."

"I can heal her! Hurry!" Chamie demands, as she starts to run towards Alaina.

"Chamie, don't worry, about me." Alaina commands, as she stands, she reaches behind her back, and pulls the arrow out herself. Her other hand motioning for Chamie to get back.

"Don't even bother, my apprentice's arrows are paralyzing, in a few minutes, you won't be able to even move." An evil, female voice rings out. The group could hear her footsteps in the rain, a boy no older than Tyler was with her. The girl wore black clothes, that didn't cover enough to be armor. "Zenaku, bring her down, the others are of no threat to us."

Zenaku's bow vanishes, a small knife appearing in its place. "Can't I have some fun with them?" he asks, sounder younger than his appearance, and licking the knife. His blood red and jet black hair is pushed back by his master.

"No!" Tyler was on his feet; his fists raised, and power pulsating through him. "You're not going to touch them, not while I'm here."

"Tyler, you're no match for them!" Nicole tries to yell, but she's not fast enough.

*Crack* Tyler's fist was connected with Zenaku's face, smashing his nose to pieces. And sent him flying away. "I made a promise, that I would protect you!" Tyler lands on his feet. "And **nothing** will stop me."

"Girls, get back," Alaina says, as she prepares to fight. Her katana drawn, she turns to Tyler, "If we don't beat them in five minutes, or you get hurt at all, I want you to take them and run."

"But-"

"Tyler! Do as I say!"

"O-of course." Tyler breathes deeply, turning to Zenaku. "I'll take the apprentice, master." Tyler runs at Zenaku, and hits him again, this time with a kick, sending him into a tree.

"I knew, you were different." Alaina breathes before she turns to the evil woman who reveals her face, and her yellow-red eyes. "Stand and fight!" Alaina's sword glows as power surrounds her. "**Bright Justice**!"

The woman only seems to smile as Alaina's katana transforms into a two handed long sword, complete with a single guard shaped like a line. It's gold and silver-like blade brilliant as the dawn.

"Alaina. The Bright Justice. Now I see where that name originates from. But it doesn't matter, you'll soon no longer be a threat, I don't even have to fight seriously." the woman ditches her black cloak, which present-Tyler notes has blood on it, and draws out a small knife similar to Zenaku's. "Bring them to their knees! Blade of the Abyss!" her knife transforms into more than thirty daggers, each with a different symbol. Her indigo hair was long and hade several hair-ornaments that look suspiciously like sharp weapons...

Alaina jumps at the evil young woman, trying to finish it in one hit. But is blocked by one of the daggers, but she is fast, and holds her hand up, open, with the palm facing the sky. "Gravity." she whispers, the woman bends a bit before stiffening. Struggling to stand against the intensified gravity.

"Interesting magic, I'll make sure to find a way to steal it after I'm done having my way with you." the daggers shake as if in the wind, but maintain their position.

"It's perfect for training as well." Alaina comments, again slashing with her sword, only this time to be blocked by three daggers. "But, that is only times two."

"What?"

"Gravity, times three!" The evil woman relaxes her body, and remains standing, "Times four!" Alaina dodges as the daggers try to pierce her, slowing down more as the gravity increases. The enemy barely seems to react.

"I'm capable of flying on planets with a hundred times the gravity of this one!" She declares, her body seems to adjust and she flings out her arms, the daggers all charge for Alaina, but she continues to press.

"Flash of Justice!" Alaina swings down her sword; a thin energy comes from it, and slams through the daggers, breaking most of them. "You might be able to withstand it, but your daggers can't. Times five!" Alaina's speed doesn't decrease at all as she charges. Her sword in both hands, she attacks again, but this time is blocked by one of the daggers the enemy held onto.

"Give up girl, it won't work." the enemy says, as she uses all her speed to aim a punch at Alaina, but Alaina catches it with her left hand.

"What are you talking about? I've already won!" Alaina declares, jumping back from the enemy.

"No you haven't. I, **Syzira** the indomitable, will destroy-"

"Times ten." instantly, Syzira falls to the ground, almost crushed by the gravity, and silenced by it's power.

"You were bluffing; you will not get past me, Surrend-"

"Ban-kai."

"Excuse me?"

With an explosion of darkness, the daggers all fly to Syzira, who rises to her feet, seemingly unscathed. "By touching someone or something, you can change the influence gravity has on them to a greater degree. However, it's still a magical effect, and I know how to counter it. Spell remove!" Syzira's face becomes visible, as she reveals a red gem on her ring. She then grasps the handle of her new sword. 'Blade of the Abyss, Despair Sword!'" the darkness fades to reveal Syzira, her indigo hair now longer and flowing down to her back. In her hand is a large broadsword, the length of a claymore, the blade is red as blood, the hilt as white as bone, the guard as black as the night. "Come; let me show you, true despair." Syzira heaves the dark sword, which is as tall as herself, onto her back. "Or are you already feeling the effects of the poison? Do you feel your thoughts and actions slowing down?"

"Nope." Alaina vanishes again, and is soon underneath Syzira, aiming a killing strike.

As if on instinct, Syzira swings down her mighty blade, cleaving through Alaina cleanly,

But instead of a body falling to the ground, a boulder does instead. "How-"

"You didn't think gravity was my only ability did you?" Alaina's sword is just to the left of Syzira's neck, she was standing behind her.

"I didn't even sense you. No wonder they chose you to protect those students."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be." A red energy shoots out of Syzira's hand behind her back, as she reveals her lightsaber. "Because it's the last one you'll hear!" Syzira disappears as well, appearing behind Alaina; she attacks, but again misses her target.

"Before, I used my gravity powers to increase the gravity on you by ten times." Alaina speaks, as Syzira looks to see her standing atop a tree. Alaina pulls down her collar, to reveal a mark that looks like a green sun, just over her neck bone. "I have used magic on myself, to steadily increase gravity's effect on me, and only me. People always tell me I never get any faster, because as soon as I notice I'm getting stronger and faster, I increase the spell's power." The sun marking starts to glow as she speaks, "Right now, I have myself at twenty time's normal gravity."

"You're bluffing." Syzira responds, calling Alaina out on her words.

"No, you'll see. Reduce by ten times!" Alaina vanishes.

Before Syzira can think of something to say, she is hit by her near-invisible foe. Six times from five directions.

"You can still leave you know! I won't hunt you!" Alaina's voice carries on the wind as she continues to attack.

"I won't have you showing me mercy." Syzira answers, "Slow!" Time itself seems to slow down around Syzira, as the rain drops seem to freeze in midair. As she looks for Alaina, she has barely enough time to dodge another slash aimed at her head. Alaina was still faster than Syzira, even with the slow spell at her command. "Despair!" Heaving her broad sword, she swings it at Alaina, who moves to block it, but the sword simply passes through Alaina, and causes her to fall to her knees.

Time returns to normal speed, as Syzira touches her swords blade. "What is this cold?"

"I call it the ultimate despair. This sword doesn't just cut flesh; it can cut will and soul and mind! It tells me the worst thing you believe can possibly happen to you, and then tells me how to make it happen."

"Alaina!" Senshisuru calls to her sister, as she watches from the tent. Charging green lightning in her hand, she bands her knees, her body giving off waves of fury.

"There it is!" black lightning flies from Syzira's hand, aimed at Alaina's sister.

"NO!" Alaina cries out, struggling to get to her feet!

But the lightning never hits Senshisuru; it hits Zenaku as he falls perfectly to get hit by it.

"WHO DARES!"

"I do." Tyler answers, as he stands on a tree above Senshisuru. "You should be grateful that your apprentice is so strong, or else you would have killed him."

"Tyler! She's too strong, leave her to me!" Alaina stands, but as she steps forward, Syzira's red blade strikes her side, cutting halfway through her.

"SISTER!"

"Master!" Tyler vanishes, but soon reappears, a sword of his own in hand. "Get away from her!" A swing of his sword, and he had sliced through Syzira's arm, causing her to drop the lightsaber.

"Tyler! Take them and go!" Alaina commands, as she pours her energy into her wound, causing it to heal.

"I can't do that." Tyler's own arms seem to be covered in blood, his own.

"You're hurt! You promised if you got hurt-"

"No, I promised to protect everyone, you included." Tyler's voice seems darker than usual, "No matter the cost, I will live this purpose to the end!"

"And I promised I'd protect you! I told you that I would take care of you and your sister! She'll kill you!"

"She's right!" Syzira picks up her arm, transforming it into energy and absorbing it, causing it to regrow. She picks up her broad sword, and swings it down at Tyler.

"No, she's not!" Tyler raises his hand, stopping the blade cold. "Not now, and not ever, will I sit at the back of a battle while the people I care about are on the front line!"

"Famous last words." Syzira's sword glows with orange energy. Swinging wildly, she attacks. Tyler dodges, and strikes back. Pushing her back with the small force of his punch.

"As long as I have my promise to keep, nothing can stop me!" Tyler's body seems to be giving off light.

"Tyler, Stand back!" Alaina is on her feet again, her hand in front of Tyler before he can move. "Listen to-NO!"

A red laser-type attack shoots at Alaina, but Tyler jumps in the way. "You will not harm her again!" Tyler bellows, his clothing is ripped nearly to shreds, and his nose and arms and legs have blood pouring from the cuts. But most of the attack bends around him and Alaina. The others are thankfully out of range.

"Die! Just die already!" Syzira roars as her attack fades, a white mask shattering on her face.

"Tyler, promise me, promise me you won't die!" Nicole calls out, "Promise me!"

"I... I promise." Tyler turns back to the opponent. "Alaina, I need you to- Alaina?" Tyler sees that Alaina is on her knees again, the poison was finally starting to work.

"STOP!" Alaina calls out her spell, the world again seems to freeze in place, except for her. She grabs Tyler and pulls him down to her. "Tyler!"

"Alaina, I have to, I can't stop fighting, I can't." the boy had tears streaming down his face, but he had anger in his eyes. "Not now."

"It's okay; you've done everything you can. You don't need-"

"I have to."

"A-alright, I'm not going to be able to stay awake much longer, but there is a way." Alaina holds up her hand, a golden energy within it. "This, is the Infinity orb,"

"I'm not-"

"You are if I say you are." Alaina interrupts. "You've done something no other man has ever done. You deserve this chance; I will use this spell to give you my power. However, I don't know how long it will work."

"What did I do, that no one else has done?"

"Save me. Tell my sister I'm sorry."

"For what master?"

"This," Alaina presses the Infinity Orb into the back of Tyler's head, and kisses him lightly on the cheek, transferring her energy to him. "You better keep your promises to the very end."

Time begins to move again, and Syzira looks to see a blushing Tyler standing over a collapsed Alaina. "Master..." Tyler lightly pushes Alaina. "I'll do this fast." upon closer inspection, Syzira could see that he was no longer covered in blood, or any wounds.

"What did she do?"

"She'll be up in a bit." Tyler says, with a voice older than himself, his face a crimson color. "But first. You need to leave!" no sound of running, no crack in the sound barrier, no noise of any kind.

Nothing but the sound of silence, as Tyler's fist connects with Syzira's face.

The attack sends the girl flying, but she's not done, in the next second, she's back on the offensive, attacking with her sword.

"Dodge left, now right" A small voice that only Tyler, and the present day Tyler and Senshisuru can hear, commands. Past-life-Tyler does as he's told. "Attack!"

Tyler draws his sword again, striking at the woman; he is blocked by her Zanpakutô. But he quickly vanishes, "Alaina's strength, my promise. I can't lose to you!"

"You're nothing! She can't just give you her strength! She's The Bright Justice, the strongest of the Wielders of the Infinity Orb! Until today."

"Don't speak about that." Tyler demands, as his sword seems to glow with white energy. "Bright Slash!" he strikes again, cleaving straight through Syzira's blade, causing is to fall in two.

"How- How could a brat like you-"

"I was helping him. That's the difference between us; we can fight as a team." Alaina's voice comes from Tyler's lips, and again they attack, but vanish as Syzira jumps back. Tyler reappears beside his master and picks up her Zanpakutô, "Ban-kai!" Both voices shout together. The sword glows with power, and... Doesn't change shape, instead, its blinding light illuminating the area "You won't be able to see! You wanted the bright justice, here she is!" now the sword changes, into a larger version.

"So you do control him. Using him as a shield! That is low even for my standards."

"That's not the case." Tyler's voice is the one coming out now. "And you need to leave." The sword in Tyler's hand turns to a golden color, and then he finally swings it down. The light blinds even the spectators of the memory.

When the light fades, Syzira is still standing, but just barely. She had cuts all over her, and the forest behind her looked like someone had cut half the trees down.

"Master." Tyler turns to the tent, where Zenaku is holding Senshisuru by the throat. "Objective achieved."

"NO!" Tyler/Alaina yells, flash-stepping at full speed, they charge Zenaku. But he disappears, with a faint pop.

"So long, Bright Justice, if you want her back, just uses this." Syzira throws a metallic object to Tyler's feet, "I'll be waiting." she too disappears; only a faint popping sound is left.

"NOO!" Tyler/Alaina roars. "I Promised!"

The energy surrounding Tyler flows back to Alaina, as Nicole starts to heal her. Tyler falls to his knees, he doesn't speak. "It wasn't enough, after all that it..."

"Tyler." Alaina stands up, fully healed, and runs to Tyler. "Tyler..." She tries to touch him but-

"STAY AWAY!" Tyler lashes out, thrusting his hand towards Alaina to keep her away. "I promised I'd protect her, I promised I wouldn't die. I trained so hard for this!" He pushes Alaina away as she tries to touch him. "I'm going after them, nothing can stop me, and the mission can wait." Tyler stands up, a touch of darkness around him.

"Not without me you don't." Alaina says.

"Us too!" Nicole chips in, causing Chamie to wince a bit.

"Hurry, grab onto me." Alaina says, the three children do so, but as she tries to grab the metal object, the entire forest shakes.

"You dare try to destroy this place!" A thunderous voice rings out.

"Hey we were attacked!" Tyler shoots back, not realizing it was a rhetorical question. He picks himself up off the ground.

"You'll have to come with us to the village."

"No, I don't have time for this-" Tyler runs at the small golden object, snatching it up, he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Tyler!" Nicole calls out.

* * *

_"I only know about your, anger, because Alaina told me." I reason, "I never heard about the rest."_

"_I guess I am still the same. I tend to freak out when I fail."_

* * *

The scene changes to a dark castle, and Senshisuru is chained down in a metal chair

Zenaku speaks at Senshisuru. "Is this really necessary? Can't I simply kill her?"

"No, she is our prize; we can't let her get damaged. You can play with her later. After our complete victory." Syzira leans against one of the many black and white pillars. All of which have blood stains her clothes as well.

"What are you planning!" Senshisuru demands.

"Don't complain, at least you're not dead like those friends of yours." Syzira shoots back at their prisoner. "The boy was especially fun to kill."

"They aren't dead, they can't be!" Senshisuru tries to stand, but the chains shock her, making her silent again.

"I told you they are! There's no way they survived. It's their fault for trying to break in." Syzira continues, "I told them the item I left them would bring them here! But it was a trap. And there is no way out of that place." Syzira was right in Senshisuru's face.

"What place?"

"A hellish landscape, covered with either ice or fire, no escape, no way out, and filled with the worst of beasts, that can't be killed."

"Actually they can, it's a good way to train." A voice that sounds like Zenaku says. "I killed ten by myself."

"You've never even been to that place-" Syzira turned around to see her apprentice in the air, grabbing his throat as he choked on nothing.

"Want your guy back?" Tyler looked like he was almost a year older. Wearing new, all black clothes. A flick of his wrist and Zenaku is flung at Syzira, and through the far gold and black wall. "Next time you send me somewhere, make sure there isn't a gem that can be used to travel through time." Tyler holds up a blue stone. It has several makings on it. He also had the charm Senshisuru had given him. "Using these together, I was able to come to this moment, the moment you needed me most." With a wave of his hands, the chains fell to the floor, useless.

"Tyler, why did you, how did-?"

"I've missed you so much." Tyler hugs the girl before quickly backing off. "All right, who wants at me first?"

"I'll take that challenge." Syzira stands up, but she stops in her tracks.

"Okay, but I don't exactly play fair anymore." Tyler had a ring, with a black stone on it. "Paralysis ring. Another treasure you so willingly sent me to get. Honestly, that place may have been hell on the surface, but it was practically a gold mine of knowledge and magic once I found a way underground."

Tyler lifted his other hand, revealing another ring, with markings on it. This silver ring gleamed in the fires around him.

"This one is my favorite." taking a breath, the ring glows, and transforms into a sword. Specifically a two handed long sword. It looked like blue and red energy was around the blade. "My magic is stronger than yours now."

"We'll find out, won't we?" Syzira drew her sword. "Ban-kai." The sword transformed into the foot-wide broad sword Syzira had been using before.

"Let me take him." Zenaku licked his lips, in flash of light; he was at Tyler's feet, aimed to kill, but...

"Paralysis ring!" A wave of light shot out of the ring, freezing Zenaku in place.

"Wave of Despair!" Syzira was above him, the broadsword glowing with its evil energy, she swings it down at Tyler with all her might,

With his long sword in his right hand, Tyler casually swings the sword straight through the attack, dissipating the blast as it came down. Syzira is too shocked to see his next move.

"I'm taking her, you can't stop me." Tyler is behind Syzira, and he strikes her in the neck with the handle of his sword. She makes a hard impact with the ground.

"You- You can't! No one can beat us!" Zenaku was moving again, he had a knife in his hand, and he was running for Senshisuru!

"Enough!" Zenaku's hand was stopped; he looked to see Tyler had grabbed his wrist. "I'm not leaving without her!" With almost no effort, he throws Zenaku away, through the nearby black and green wall.

"Like hell you'll leave!" Syzira stands again, with her sword in hand; darkness itself flows from her body. "Die!" A white mask with black and red markings appears on her face.

"Time to go!" Tyler turns around and picks up Senshisuru, bridal style. He blasts a nearby window, and leaps through it. Not stupid enough to stick around. "Anytime now!" he says to the girl as they fall. He angles himself to be under her.

"For what?"

"Take us home!" Tyler answers.

"R-right!" Senshisuru forces herself to call on the Infinity Orb, and in a swirl of light, the two disappear.

***End Flashback.***

* * *

_**Third Person. The Present.**_

"Wow," Tyler says, his jaw a few millimeters lower than usual, "Gee, wish I had that kind of power now."

"Do you understand it now Tyler?" Senshisuru asks.

"How long was I in that place to get that power?"

"Almost a year. You never told me about it, so I don't know what you did."

"This doesn't explain why you always-"

"It was at this moment, that I realized it." Senshisuru continues "that you were _my_ destiny."

Tyler didn`t understand what she meant.

"Tyler, after this we had many adventures together, you proved you were different, that there was still honor to be found in men."

"Well, I'm not that amazing..."

"You were to me." Senshisuru says. "You may not remember, but I do, you were strong, strong enough to beat anyone who threatened us. Strong enough to fight for others, and to never turn on your friends. You saved me from two things Tyler, myself, and our enemies. Together we were unstoppable, invincible. At least, we were."

"That's my next question, why are you now my Zanpakutô? Why are you chained to me like this?"

"That _thing_ possessed you; it was created from your inner darkness." Senshisuru says. "It was our last reincarnation, Syzira tried to give your darkness more power. Despite the fact that together we were always strong, even you have a dark side. One you never let take over. Until Syzira captured you, and performed an incredibly powerful dark ritual. It forcibly took the suppressed darkness you had within you, and gave it a voice, its own mind."

"What happened?"

"We got you back, but it was too late. Over three hundred years of life and love had to be erased. You were to even forget about me, your sister Nicole, Alaina, and Chamie. Syzira overdid it, you went berserk. She had seduced your darkness, and had it make you destroy nearly half a world before we found a way to stop you. It's her fault entirely, but when we stopped you, you were so upset, so scarred by what you had been forced to do. Syzira essentially took a piece of her black soul, and attached it to the small darkness in you, it almost destroyed us all." Senshisuru was crying now. "Nicole died in my arms in that life, telling me, that I shouldn't give up on you. That I could still save you. That it wasn't your fault." She held her hand to Tyler's face.

"Wasn't it?"

"No!"

"Yes, it was, I was beaten, and I let that monster control me. It made me kill my own sister."

"Tyler, you did stop when you attacked Nicole, you stopped as soon as you realized you had hurt her, but you were so upset, so scarred by what you had done, you ran. You ran as far as you could. It wasn't until we buried her that you came back. You wanted to have your mind cleaned, you wanted to be alone, isolated, and free from your pain. You asked for your steep punishment. You proclaimed that you had failed. But it wasn't your fault; there was _no way_ in all the universes that I was going to let you be alone like you wanted." She wipes some of her tears, and then grabs the chain that connects the two. "I performed my most powerful magic. I bound my soul, mind and heart to yours. I was there with you for almost one hundred years in your exile, I did everything I could to comfort you, to help you. And because of our love, the powers that be decided to give you this last chance."

"You really did love me; you gave up your life to be with me." Tyler was crying free flow as Senshisuru put her hand on his head. "I'm sorry, even though I can't remember a thing, I caused you and everyone so much pain- I don't remember anything about you... And it's my own fault. I don't understand why you would love me."

"NO! Don't you dare blame yourself!" Senshisuru pulls Tyler to his feet, back out of the memory world. Inside the resort bath area, yelling through her tears. "Don't you dare think this is your fault! Don't you dare tell me that you could have been stronger, or better! Or smarter! You are everything to me! You are a good person, and because of that, Syzira and Zenaku did this to you! My lover didn't kill Nicole; he didn't fail in his promise. My lover was nearly left alone forever because of them! They killed her! Not you! Not Tyler!" She lets go of him and takes a step back.

Wiping his eyes, Tyler looks at the girl. "Your right, I shouldn't focus on my failures, I should focus on sending the two that caused us so much pain to hell." Tyler stands up straight. "I may not be able to recall those times properly, but we can be invincible again, and together, we can beat them."

"I'd like that." Senshisuru gives Tyler a hug, but starts to fade away. "When you truly love someone, you are intoxicated by them. I can't be without you. I will never leave you alone. I will not let you down. Someday I hope you remember how we felt."

"Wait, what's happening!"

"Three hours are up, you'll be able to do your ban-kai whenever you want, just call on me."

"You didn't tell why your name is Senshisuru!" Tyler realizes.

"Because that is the name of the Zanpakutô I had before I bound my soul to yours. I have become my own weapon, I also have frequent chats with her too, but I haven't figured out how to introduce you to the real Senshisuru." At last she faded completely.

"I'll find your true name. Somehow I will. You've shown me all I need to see. I'm not sure that I truly understand love. But I will remember someday. I promise!"

**The Resort/training ground in a bottle, outside the bath area. (Tyler's POV)**

"Well?" Ichigo asks as I come out of the bath area, and back into the main courtyard.

"I got it, onto the next thing!" I say, my face normal and expression cold.

"The next thing is training to use your sword and powers more effectively." Rukia says, motioning for me and Ichigo to come with her. We follow her to a large, dull blue room, it has no roof.

"We managed to figure out that this training room can change itself, and modify its appearance." Nico Robin is in the room as we walk in. She's holding, you guessed it, a book. A strangely convenient book, that happens to be an instruction guide to the many rooms in the resort. "We just have to set it to random, and then it will turn on." I looked to see a panel with a large number of buttons on it.

I smile as I turn to Ichigo. "It is time." my Zanpakutô giving me more strength than ever, the room seems to change in size, "I'm ready for you to beat some control and power into me!"

**The Library Area.**

Raven and Nico Robin had spent the first three hours simply grabbing any of the huge collection of books and spells that had interesting titles. Now they were finally set to reading. Despite that it was Malchior who taught it to her, Raven was using a spell to quickly absorb information, three books at a time, placing the one's whose information she had absorbed back on the shelf. Eventually, she came upon a scroll. it was a plain scroll, nothing too fancy, except the black marks along the outside, and the red string that held it rolled up. Raven was unable to untie the string. Or absorb its contents.

The string had a smaller piece of paper on it, which Raven quickly unfolded. It read;

_"Don't let any humans get a hold of this; the contents could turn a human mage stupid enough to try it, into a demon worse than myself."_

It was signed:

_**Evangeline A.K. Macdowell**_

'I'm already a half demon, so I should be able to use this!' Raven thought to herself, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven tried to pry open the scroll, but it shocked her, knocking her backwards. A book placed on top of the bookshelf she hit fell, and landed in her lap.

**"Using Magic to Fight with a Partner."**Absorbing the contents, she realized something. Her inherent magic should enable her to do magic without any tools, but it couldn't hurt to find one. In fact, it couldn't hurt to find a way into that scroll either. And using her powers to enable someone to act as her partner, she might be able to fight her vision on her own. She needed to find a way to prevent her vision herself.

She headed out of the library, and towards the silvery, modern-style building. Opening the huge metal doors, Raven found more than what she was looking for. She found tools, weapons, enchanted bracelets and several rings, one of which Raven found on a metal desk-like surface. They were labeled:

_"Better than a Magic Staff."_

Raven slipped the ring on, and flew back to the Library.

**Later...**

The morning was spent with Luffy, Ichigo, and Rukia taking turns training Tyler. Ichigo and Rukia on Combat and Soul Reaper powers, Luffy and Supergirl on, well they pretty much just beat on Tyler as he tried to practice using his central power during combat. Needless to say, Tyler lost every time. The only reason he could keep going was because Orihime was there to heal any serious injuries. Luffy barely was breaking a sweat and Supergirl seemed to be enjoying hurting him a little_ too_ much. By lunch time, Tyler didn't even get a hit in.

Now Tyler was taking a short break, physically. Anakin was trying to get him to use the force to eat without touching his food.

He wasn't getting any less hungry.

"You have to focus. Feel the force around and inside you. Let it guide you." Anakin instructed. Calmly eating his own food with his hands like a normal person.

Tyler was staring at his own lunch, a hamburger, complete with lettuce, cheese and tomato. At least he just had to lift the sandwich. He tried everything from making faces at it, to holding his breath. It wasn't made any better by the fact he was tied to his chair.

"Honestly, if you can't do this, then you probably will never be able to use the force."

"I'm giving it my all! What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep calm, you'll get it eventually."

_**1 and 1/2 hours later. Tyler's POV.**_

"Any second now..." Anakin says, now calmly reading a book Raven had brought for me. It was labeled **'Magical Contracts and How to make them.'**

My hamburger has been reheated twice now by Supergirl, and I am not happy about it. I'm starving. I need food. Calm down. I just need to stay calm, and maybe, just maybe it'll come to me. Focus. Breathe, feel the power. Focus. I'm just going to lift the burger with my mind. How hard could it be? It's going to happen. I close my eyes, focusing on the food. It's going to float up, and come straight to-

'Splat!' the food collides with my face before I can remember to open my eyes and mouth. The sound of Supergirl stifling a giggle touches my ears.

"Good enough. Untie him." I open my eyes to see Anakin snap the book closed, and hear Supergirl untie the rope behind me.

As soon as I'm free, I smash the food back together and stuff it in my mouth as fast as I can.

"Take this." Anakin places the book in Supergirl's hands. "Several of the pages are missing. However, you might find what your friend is trying to do, interesting." Anakin turns to me. "You better go back to train with the others."

"Right." I answer, jumping up, and taking off for the training ground again.

_**That night...**_

"How could you just let them do this to you!" Mana demands as she sees me bound up in bandages.

"I didn't let them! Training like this is supposed to hurt!" I complain, as I walk towards the bathes, I should clean my wounds before I go to bed. And maybe heal some of them too.

"I told you to be careful! To not get too hurt! But what do you do! The opposite!"

"You do care." I say straight-faced. I keep walking.

"Tyler," Mana grabs my wrist, her green eyes fixed on me. "You don't have to fight so hard, I can help you."

"It's not about me accepting help Mana." I answer, "I _have_ to be stronger. I have to do whatever it takes to protect everyone. I don't intend to stop now. Even if no one trusts me. The stronger I get, and the faster I can, the better. If my friends intend to stand on the front line, then I will do the same!"

"Tyler..." Mana meekly asks... "Promise me... Promise you won't die!"

"I can't do that."

_**2 Days of Training later...**_

My progress... Well, I've broken more things than I can remember, but I think I'm finally starting to get better. When I said beat power into me, I didn't mean literally! But at least I am getting somewhere. I think. It's 4 AM. Great, now my sleep cycle is messed up.

I crawl out of bed, and grab some fresh clothes, I'll go down to the bathing area, my scars should be healed, but I still need to clean off the blood. Orihime was told by Chamie to only heal me if I was missing limbs. The other injuries would make me stronger because of the temporary accelerated healing spell she had cast on me.

Accelerated meaning a compound fracture could take twelve hours to heal.

I'd have to remember to buy Dr. Chopper some medical supplies soon. My eyes hurt as I walk towards the baths. Why is it so bright at 4 AM here anyway?

"Tyler, hurry up!" I am suddenly grabbed by someone and dragged to the training area. I'm tossed on the ground, by the time I can see properly; I notice that I am inside a huge barrier,

Chamie talks to me, I turn to see her. "Tyler, I'm afraid you're not going to be awake for much longer, so listen up. It's time to face your fear. You must consume the darkness within you, you must conquer it! Bend it to your will before it kills you!"

"Wait what?" I ask, trying to figure out what this all means.

"You have to fight the thing that tried to possess you earlier in Dracula's castle. You have to beat him, and take his power. Right now!" Her hand connects with my head, and the world grows dark again.

**Third person. **

"We'll have to fight him in shifts; the barrier isn't strong enough to keep him in there." Ichigo says, as Raven and Chamie both focus their energy on the barrier. He turns to Anakin, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Tiger, Supergirl, and Might Guy.

"I'll go first!" Guy has his body in its usual fighting stance. A true morning person.

"He hasn't started to transform, so we should be ready for that." Rukia warns, "He'll be more dangerous when he has."

**Inside Tyler's Soul City. (Tyler's POV)**

Well, this is certainly different. Why am I all the way down here? I look around to see that Titans Tower is clear on the other side of my city. But the city looks like it's been turned into a civilized maze.

"Tyler!" I turn to see Senshisuru, her hands clasping the chain that connects us.

"Hello." I return. She seems frightened. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've brought us straight to him." She motions to something behind me, and I behold a large, black door, with blood stains on it. There is nothing behind the door. It's alone. "He's inside."

"I'm going in." I take a step towards the door, but the chain on my hand pulls me back.

"Let me come with you!" Senshisuru asks as she catches me. "I won't let you go-"

I hold up the chain before she can finish, and she falls silent, remembering that I can't go anywhere without her. She hangs her head down, in a way that's- Why the hell do I self-narrate anyway?

We walk towards the dark door, and slowly push it open. We walk inside; it is completely black and red.

'SLAM!' the doors close behind us, and the room shifts and changes around us, turning into a stone room, with a stone throne at the far end of the room, and someone who looks like me with the opposite color scheme, sitting in it.

"You came to visit me master?" He goads, face sat in a grin. "And you brought the girl too. Good, she needs to watch this."

"It's over!" I call him out, "You know why I'm here, and I'm not leaving until I've beaten you!"

"Beaten me?" jumping off his throne, he lands only a few feet away from me. "You don't even know me! You don't even know yourself!"

"Shut up!" Senshisuru demands, electricity building in her hands.

"Oh, come on! You don't want your perfect lover to be tarnished by the truth?"

"The truth. The truth is that I'm here to beat you!" I shout, my fists clenched.

"We're the same; we both want power, albeit for different reasons. We both want control, mastery. We are driven to push ourselves to the absolute limit, and we complete our objective regardless of the cost." He starts to walk, "Deep down, we are the same. Same will, same likeness, same face, same," He glances at Senshisuru. "Tastes, and desires. We both crave exactly the same things!"

"I'm nothing like you! I don't kill for fun, I don't destroy for pleasure. We are **not** the same!"

"You just don't get it do you?" He walks around us, walking in a circle as he speaks. He stops, and darkness seems to flow from him as he looks at us. **"I AM YOU!** I was made from pieces of your very soul! I am the physical manifestation of all you desire, but prevent yourself from taking!"

"You're a murderer! You killed Nicole!" Senshisuru contested.

"Nicole...Nicole... Ahhh, yes, she was our sister. She was one of my favorite kills... We did such a good job too, letting her enjoy every bit of-"

"Shut the hell up!" I roar, charging at him, Senshisuru transforms into her weapon form, and we strike, but he blocks it, with his own, black sword. This one was a hand and a half sword, the kind archers would carry with them if they needed to fight in close quarters.

"Don't pretend to be upset! You don't even remember it! You had them erase your memories so you could let go of the pain. The pain **you** put her through!"

"Liar!" I attack again, this time with more force.

"I can't lie to myself now can I? You pretend to be this person who is always in control of himself, always a master of the beast within! Able to suppress his dark wishes. But that doesn't change the fact that they still exist! I'm proof of that! It's your fault everyone suffered so much! If you had simply fed the beast once in a while, I might not have been so bad!" now he strikes, and I barely block him. "We didn't just kill her, we destroyed her! Along with half a planet! And it's entirely your fault!"

He strikes me in the gut, sending me rolling away. As I stand, I spit at him, "No, it's Syzira's fault not mine!"

"You could have fought harder, you could have beaten her! You were weak, so weak, you practically let her use her magic on you. You couldn't help it! You just had to know." he was inches from me now, but his face was different, it looked like someone from the memory. "What evil would taste like!"

"Die!" I swung Senshisuru, aiming for him head. But he was already gone.

"This is my domain; you can't kill me in here!" I hear his voice from all directions.

"Tyler! We can beat him!"

"I hope your right," I answer Senshisuru, as I look for him. Walls and statues of people from the memories, appearing in my way.

"You can't make up for what you did by simply beating me! Am I right! You want to give in to your desires! We are the same!"

"I am _NOTHING_ LIKE YOU!" I shoot back, diving between the walls and statues, but as I turn a corner, I see him, standing over a young girl. The girl has long blond hair, her eyes are closed, and her face covered, she can't be any more that fourteen years old.

"She was your sister, and because of your desires, you killed her. You did this, I'm just a spark for the massive amounts of fuel you build up inside yourself. We are different on one account. You. Are. **Weak**."

"Don't listen to him! Let's finish this!" Senshisuru yells to me, I hold her in my hand, and attack again, this time focusing energy into her.

"Lighting of Vengeance!" We say together, slashing through our foe. He sizzles with lightning, but he doesn't recoil.

The girl stands up, and turns to me, her eyes open to reveal that they are black as coal, her hair starts to switch colors at a fast pace. "Tyler..." The girls voice is kind, but this can't be- "Tyler, I've missed you! It's me! It's your sister!" I look at the girl as her body stops changing. She looks exactly as Nicole did in the memory. "Come on brother! You're safe with me! You don't have to fight anymore! Just stay with me!" that voice... It seems so kind... so...

Wait, I know what this is... "I can't."

"What?" the girl says,

"Staying with you, would mean I'm lazy, and don't want to fight anymore." I take several steps backwards.

"Tyler, please just stay, don't fight me, you're my brother, we're supposed to protect each other!"

"You're not Nicole. You're not real. The real Nicole is dead. He-" I point to my evil-look-alike "Killed her, you're just an illusion."

"Tyler... Please don't leave; I don't want to be left alone." The girl starts to cry...

"Die!" I turn to my evil twin, and strike him again. "Why try this on me! It won't work!" My sword pierces his shoulder, and I give it a twist.

"You don't even realize... what I'm offering you. You can stay here, and be with your sister, or you can continue to fight me, and I'll have to destroy you."

"That's not her! Nicole died in my arms!" Senshisuru's rage is surpassing my own.

"I suppose violence, is the only thing we can truly understand."

"I'm not leaving until I **break you**!" I channel more power into Senshisuru, "**BAN-KAI**!" the air itself seems to be forced back as I call out Senshisuru's power. But I don't hold the sword in my hand. In fact, the chain and sword are gone.

"Now, I think I'll use the same technique I used to kill our 'sister!' Possession!" He turned into a black mist, and flew into the apparition of Nicole. "If you want to kill me, you'll have to admit that you are just like me! Willing to do whatever it takes to meet our goal!" they jump at me, and I don't even retaliate. A sword shoots up from the ground.

"I call my ban-kai, **Unlimited Control Swords**. Within a certain area, I can have Senshisuru shoot out." I calmly explain as Nicole/evil-me jump back. I grab my opponent with my hand, and focus my power into them, forcing my energy to disrupt his transformation. Within seconds he's back to my normal look.

"You can't beat me! Dark SWORD!" a searing pain shoot's across me, and I look down to see a black blade in my chest.

I hold up my hand, and like a gun, Senshisuru rockets towards him, this time, stabbing straight into his stomach.

"Don't move. Don't even blink!" I command, "We can create more swords anywhere along the chain, in any direction, with the same speed."

He holds up his hand, a black energy forming in it, Senshisuru quickly forms another sword, and stabs straight through his side, but he continues to charge his attack, the black energy starts to shine with red lightning, and shoots out at me...

**Back in the Training Area...**

"Leaf Rising Wind!" Rock Lee roars as he delivers a vertical kick to a more monstrous looking Tyler's face, sending him flying backwards. Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten had volunteered to fight crazy-Tyler as a group to train. Because they fought as a team, in theory they should be able to keep him restrained for three hours, as Might Guy had for two. However, Lee didn't want to have to go full tilt the entire time. And this beastly Tyler was getting stronger, his white and red and green mask covered his face, his body had many different colors, and was growing and changing shape. Like some kind of armor.

"He can't keep this up forever!" Ten Ten yells to her team-mates.

"He'll die if he does, his body will give out on him." Neji agrees.

"Tyler!" Neji turned to see Mana and Luffy both yelling.

"Tyler! Bu mevver dot rye! (You better not die!)" Luffy gags through his large amount of food.

"Tyler! Don't let up! You can't lose now!" Mana commands.

"If he fights for more than Twenty-four hours, then not only will he never go back to normal, we'll have to destroy him." Chamie announces to those watching. This was only the second group to fight Tyler; they had been at it for almost an hour and a half. "We probably don't need him to fight in the first place, but we can't slow down his progress. Luffy, your next!"

Raven was silent at this; she was too busy watching, not the fight in front of her, but the fight within Tyler's mind.

_**Back inside... (Tyler's POV)**_

I lie on the ground. Even Ban-kai wasn't enough. I can't feel anything except pain.

"Your weak, you're just fooling yourself. You can't win!" Evil-Me declares.

I'm starting to think he might be right. Whatever that last attack was, it was worlds away from me.

"Tyler, don't give up, keep fighting!" Senshisuru commands. I can't move though. So how do I...

"Where is your confidence now? Where are your friends? You're useless without them! By yourself, you are no threat to anyone!"

"I... I..." what should I do? There is no way to... What would the heroes do?

**"NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER GIVE IN!" **

"I'm going to end this master... I'm going to take over; you don't deserve your life. But I do!" Above my body I see at least a hundred swords... they are falling, straight down. I have to move. Move body. Move? Moooove. _**MOVE!**_

* * *

**To Be Continued!**


	24. Prelude to Invasion

**Heightened Tensions, Prelude to invasion. **

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

Move.

Move.

**MOVE!**

And then I did, I was back on my feet, and barely out of the way of his attacks.

"Tyler, are you-?"

"I'm fine now, but how did I-?" I look to see Senshisuru, holding me up, back in her human form.

"Tyler, this isn't just your fight, you can't give up."

"I know."

"Master you need to be taught a lesson, a permanent one. You cannot save anyone, if you cannot save yourself."

"Well duh." I shoot back. "Senshisuru, please help me, one more time."

"Let's get him!" She transforms back into her katana form, and I grasp the handle.

"Combination Technique! Power LOCKING!" I plunge Senshisuru into my chest, as her energy melds with mine, I breathe. Already, my body feels lighter, faster, and stronger. I focus on the first power I learned, Even without Chamie's magic assisting me, it will work. _It has to work! _**"Captain Luffy! Lend me your power!"**

"I told you to give up!" Evil Tyler roars at me, charging at full speed.

"Bankai!"

"What?"

My Spiritual pressure shoots back up, as Senshisuru and I synchronize even more.

"I don't care! You're going to die right now! I've tried to be nice but now **_EVERYBODY DIES_**!"

A white mask appears on his face as he comes within inches of me, his hands glowing with darkness and red lightning.

"BLACK CERO! RED LIGHTNING!" The mask is complete, and his power grows more, and he sticks his hand in my face. His attack bursting from his fingers.

I catch his wrist, and point his hand past my head, holding my right hand lower, Senshisuru shoots out, into where his heart should be.

"ACK!" black blood pours from his pale body. "You really are like me. You intend to kill me don't you?"

"Not yet!" Sword points stick out from my hands in all directions as I make a fist. "GUM GUM BLADE FORM! GUM GUM PISTOL!" I fling my right arm backwards as hard as I can. My left hand continues to dig into my opponent with swords. In a split second, my fist returns, slamming into Evil-me's chest, and sending him flying, or it would, if I hadn't held onto him.

"You can't... Protect everyone. Being selfish is easier..."

"Wanting to protect them... is selfish!" I throw his arm aside. "And you're going to help me, willingly or not!"

I grab his white mask with my hands, and try to pull it off. But it doesn't want to leave.

"Dark style-"

"NO!" Senshisuru screams, six blades shoot from my stomach, and impale him.

"Unlimited-"

I take my left hand off the mask, and focus on the form of the power-sucking-athame, felling it in my hand, I stab into evil-me's chest. "I'll take you with me, I don't need you to help with my desires, I can deal with them myself!" His power flows into the knife, and the mask comes off with little effort. I hold the knife in him, until it stops glowing... I yank it out, and then touch it to the mask. The knife is absorbed by the mask.

"I'm not finished, I'll find a way out of this, and I'll strike you down the moment you weaken!" More energy explodes form him, But I place the mask on my face, and it takes in all the energy. "Curse you Tyler! Curse you!"

"I'm sorry, that you ever existed in the first place." My pale, evil self, slumps to the ground, drained of his power completely.

"Even with my power, you can't beat Zenaku. You can't undo what we did!"

"Then I'll die trying!" I turn to the door, now a plain white color, and the room settles down to be completely blank. Only endless grey. I walk calmly through the door. Still holding the mask in my hand.

"Tyler, you have to go back to the real world now." Senshisuru says to me. Her fury is gone, and she sounds like she just ran a marathon.

"Even though I don't remember much of our past lives, I have the slight feeling I've been saved by you more than once." I comment.

"No matter what, I'll always be with you. I promise."

"I'd like that."

"Hey, remember how I said that Chamie eventually warmed up to you?"

"Yes..."

"I want you to give her something from** Me**." a mischievous grin comes to Senshisuru's face. Her voice seems almost... seductive. She whispers into my ear.

"You're kidding right?" I take a step back, surprised at the request.

"Hey, excuse me for asking, I've just been in here keeping you sane for the past century."

"But I'll be killed."

"Hey, you said you'd do whatever I asked. No matter how crazy or weird. I invoke the first of my eight requests!"

"I'm gonna die."

**Outside Tyler's head. The training Area.**

"Gear Second" Luffy breathes as he forces his blood to move faster.

"Fire Style, Burning Fist!" Chamie was beside him; her right hand had fire flowing from it. She was emulating the element-wielding Avatar again.

"You two have been fighting him for four hours! Take a break!" Mana yells to the pair.

"I can't. As my crewmember, I'm responsible for him." Luffy answers.

"And as _my_ student, it's _my _job to pull him out if he messes everything up." Chamie adds.

Demon/Hollow-form Tyler stood back up, his skin was covered only by his constantly changing armor. From head to toe bone-like multicolored armor had grown to cover every inch of his body, and then some. Spikes and shield-like shapes covered this. Before Chamie and Luffy strike, the armor stops growing, and slims down, folding on itself, shifting, changing. It soon streamlines around Tyler's body, covering him head to toe, but no more spikes, just a white and black, seamless armor. The armor cracks and forms two eyeholes.

"Tyler... Tyler... are you-"

The eyes snap open, and black lasers shoot from them, which Chamie easily sidesteps.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Jet PISTOL!" Luffy's punch pins Tyler to the wall, creating a big crack in his armor. But the armor instantly fixes itself, and Tyler begins to walk again, but Luffy is on top of him, and slams his face into the ground.

But Tyler rises up, and again walks towards Chamie.

"JET BAZOOKA!" hitting him with both fists, Luffy sends him flying to the other side.

Tyler quickly recovers, but stops, clutches his head, and falls to the ground.

"Tyler!" Mana yells, pounding on the outer barrier.

"ARGGGGG!" Tyler roars, as the armor rapidly cracks and repairs itself. Until finally, it settles down, and he speaks. "At last..." he stands up... and dusts his armor off. "Looks like I win."

"Luffy, get back, that's not Tyler anymore!"

"Now you will tremble before my dark and unyielding power!" Tyler roars.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" a loud voice blasts from Chamie, she's in front of Tyler in an instant, slamming him on his back. Steel chains appear from the ground and tie Tyler down, preventing him from getting up. "I'm ending this NOW!" She runs to Tyler, and lays a hard smack on his mask, causing it to crack. "Tyler! Fight this! You can still win!" the armor cracks more and more as Tyler tries to stand up, but Chamie notices that his eyes are back to normal... the armor completely shatters, and Tyler softly speaks...

"I'm sorry, I didn't survive." He whispers, before slumping down.

"Tyler... Tyler..." Chamie checks his mouth... he wasn't breathing. Checking his pulse, his heart rate is zero. She immediately climbs on top of him, and pushed his chest down, then placed her mouth on his for CPR... she repeated this about five times until-

"Geez Senshisuru, you were right, she does care about us." Tyler breathes. "Why do I go through with your crazy schemes?"

"WHAT!" Mana yells.

Chamie didn't even say anything; she just looked at the smiling idiot that was her student.

*smack*.

"Senshisuru says thanks!" Tyler replied holding his huge grin. Despite a red mark on his face.

"Idiot!" Chamie pounded on Tyler's chest with her hands. "Don't you dare scare me like that! I thought you were dead!"

"Don't kill me off so easily! Besides, you're an expert healer, why would you leap straight to CPR?"

"Uh... Chamie-"

"What!" Chamie snapped, it was too much for her, her usual calmness had been trampled by her idiot student.

"Uh, I think Tyler might need some clothes before you berate him anymore." Mana pointed out. Causing both Chamie and Tyler's faces to blush. But mostly Tyler's.

"Right." Chamie released the chains holding the boy down, and then pulling a pair of fresh clothes from the side to her. "Put these on."

"Thanks." Tyler quickly put the clothes on.

"Now that your dressed-"

*SMACK*

"Contrary to popular belief I do _not_ enjoy pain!" Tyler rubbed the left side of his face.

"And I don't enjoy the thought of you dieing!" Chamie shoots back. She takes a deep breath, and takes a step back. "From here on out, I personally will see to your training."

"Good thing Mana and Luffy are the only ones still here." Tyler says.

"Because these two wouldn't let anyone else take a turn!" Mana complained, the barrier had been lifted and she was now standing beside Chamie.

"Wait, you didn't let _anyone_ else take out their frustration on me?" Tyler turns to Chamie.

"Chamie has the most pent-up aggression towards you." Mana answers for her.

"Get some rest, tomorrow will not be fun for you." Chamie points aggressively at her student. Then walks away.

"She wants us." Senshisuru announces, which both Luffy and Mana hear. Luffy doesn't understand it, but a twinkle can be seen in Mana's eye as she processes the female voice. "Mostly me, but a bit you."

"Wait, so your a-?"

Tyler never gets to ask his question, as Mana attacks him. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" She swings her heavy staff at Tyler's head.

"That reminds me! I'm hungry!" Tyler side steps Mana and heads to the kitchen.

**The Library.**

Raven had left when Luffy and Chamie started to fight demon/hollow-Tyler. She didn't want to watch anymore, it was bad enough she had to _feel_ the roller coaster of emotions he was having while fighting his darkness, she didn't need to watch it too.

She was in the back of the library, pouring over the books about attack and defense magic, as well as how to perform contracts, one book called them 'Pactio' or temporary contract. But unfortunately the only method described in the books for forming said contracts involved, well, she wasn't too keen on it, so she studied the combat spells instead.

It was in the middle of absorbing a combat spell book, when Supergirl walked in, carrying a book with her.

"Anakin showed me this book. It's really interesting." the book was titled 'Magical Contracts and How to Make them.'

"It is, but your powers aren't magic." Raven seemed puzzled that Anakin would give Supergirl, whose few weaknesses included magic, a book about it. Then again, he wouldn't know that.

"But yours are. That's why you've been trying to absorb all the combat spell books."

"Supergirl... Nightwing, Starfire, those ninja, the pirates, and everyone else, is doing what they can to prepare for the battle, I can't be left behind, I need more power if I'm going to-"

"Be able to keep up?"

"Yes."

"But arguably, you're the strongest!" Supergirl is surprised a Raven's words.

"Yes, but these enemies are stronger."

"I know, that's why I'm here. This book says that when a 'pactio' if formed, the mage bestows a power boost and an artifact on the other person." Supergirl turned to a page showing the most common artifacts. From swords to necklaces. "I'm weak against magic, but if we can get a contract to work, I might be able to resist it more!"

"Well why don't you ask-"

"You're the only one who knows about magic and is also not currently beating on Tyler. They already have their own means of getting ready. There is no real way for me to get stronger except over time or standing really close to the sun. But with this... I could-"

"No."

"What?"

"This type of magic is difficult, if I mess it up even a bit, I don't know what will happen."

"We have to try right! We have to find a way to get stronger. The villains in this city are doing the same even as we sit here arguing over whether or not it's safe! Between the two of us, we have proved we can't be beat!"

"Do you even know what the contract requires?"

"No..."

"First, you need someone who is at least adequate in the magical arts-"

"You."

"_And _someone, willing to become that Magic wielder's partner."

"Me."

"A magic circle has to be drawn."

"We can do that."

Raven turns up from absorbing the contents of the many magic books, looking into Supergirl's crystal blue eyes. She softly whispers something.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Supergirl leans her ear towards Raven...

**Back in Valhalla, The Amazing Spider-man awakens.**

"Ahhh, man, what happened." Spider-man sits up, only to realize the Stark-tech battle suit he was wearing, well he wasn't anymore.

"Mr. Parker. Your awake." a female voice sounds on the overhead.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"You've been in hibernation for almost a day. We've managed to trigger the evolution of your powers. You'll be faster, stronger, you'll heal faster, and your Spider-sense should be stronger. Your body will also be able to produce webbing from your wrists."

"Hold up, you _increased_ my powers?"

"Yes."

"Does it also involve the ability to streak and not get noticed?"

"No."

"Then, can I get some clothing?"

"That's next. We've upgraded the suit you had on to be more compatible with your powers. We've also taken the liberty of providing any materials you might be able to use to upgrade the suit on your own as well."

"Huh, well, guess I'd like to take a look to start with."

"Certainly." A door opened to reveal the Iron-Spider suit, Version 2.1

"Time to go to work." Peter says, walking towards the suit. "I've been meaning to take a look anyway."

**Titans Tower. Nightwing rallies the troops. He's discussing his plans with the Spider-man from the Noir universe, Cyborg, and Starfire.**

"Shouldn't we at least tell Tyler about this plan of yours?" Cyborg complains as he continues to work on additional Tower defenses.

"He can't be trusted. He won't tell us anything, he acts like he knows more than we do. I don't trust him. And lately, I have even less reason to. Why was he hiding such darkness from us. Why does he have so much power and no clue how to control it?" Nightwing explains as he quickly types on the console.

"But Tyler is our friend right? He has been helping us." Starfire inputs.

"But you must admit, ever since he got here, your lives have gone from crazy to... more crazy, right?" Noir Spider-man says. "Almost as if he's the catalyst for it all." He sits on the couch, tinkering with his web-shooters.

"He doesn't talk to anyone, we still know very little about him. Even though he asked Supergirl and Raven to dance at the Christmas ball, they were unable to learn a thing." Nightwing says. "Even though it was their assigned mission. They couldn't get a thing out of him."

Just then, the door to the main room opens, revealing the amazing Spider-man. "Alright, have we found Mac and Cassidy yet?"

"No. What happened to you anyway?" Noir Spidey asks.

"Oh hey there similar-to-me-but-darker-than-me-me." Amazing responds. "Well, when I woke up, I felt better than ever. Not sure what they did to me but I feel great." Amazing leans on the wall.

Nightwing's screen had several blue-prints on them, all seemed to be pieces of a...

"Making a new costume there Night-man?" Amazing asks.

"It's Nightwing, and yes. But it's not for me."

"Ahh who is it for then?"

"Tyler."

"Who?"

"Dirty blond hair, an aura of idiocy around him, blue eyes, terrific soprano, and over-reactive." Stacy says, as Mewtwo follows her through the door.

"Ah yes, _that_ narrows it down."

"Has a habit of summoning a blond haired girl in a pink and blue outfit?" Cyborg adds.

"Uh, I do remember a blond haired girl, but she was wearing a blue robe..."

"Yes, the guy that summoned her." Stacy assures

"Ahh, right Tyler! Yes I remember now!"

"You still don't know who we are talking about do you?" Stacy states.

"Nope! But that's not important! What's important is finding Venom and Carnage before they hurt anyone." Amazing Spidey looks to Nightwing, who gives the lot of them a look that screams:

'shut up, you fools.'

"Calling All Titans!" Nightwing speaks to the monitor,

"Kid Flash here." A red headed boy in a yellow costume sporting a red lightning bolt on his chest is the first to respond, his face showing clearly on the screen.

"Titans East, reporting in." Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy communicate.

"Titans North, Reporting in." Red Star announces, Gnarrk, Kole, Killowat, and Argent behind him.

"Titans South, ready to go." Herald joins in, Pantha, Wildebeast, Hot-Spot and Jericho sitting in chairs behind him.

"I have a question, is there a Titans West yet? Or is that what we should call you guys?" Jinx also appears on the monitor.

"I'm still working on that. Main Titans Tower, to Doom Patrol. Come in."

"We're here." Mento replies, Negative Man, Elasti-Girl, and Robot Man also appearing on the screen.

"Justice League teleworkers are operational, on stand-by." The Flash also pops onto the screen, Superman, Martain Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman behind him, still directing other heroes. Batman walks into view of the screen as the next group talks.

"Justice Society is ready. Just say when." Hawkman, Dr. Fate, Star-Girl, Johnny Quick, and Wild Cat, take up another piece of the screen.

"Good, now-"

"Now that everyone is in position, it's time to explain the plan." Batman cuts Nightwing off, but without warning, the feed from Watchtower is cut.

"What's going on? Nightwing calling Watch-tower. Nightwing calling Watch-tower." Nightwing fire's up the scanners to find the watch tower but-

"It's no use; I can't make Psychic contact with Martian Manhunter." Doctor Fate answers.

"I don't understand, where could they be?" Nightwing questions, "Alright, we can't worry about that. We will have to find them later. For now, we need to get ready, Darksied and Sinestro will be hear within the day. We need to implement a defensive plan. I'll see if I can't convince Check-mate to help as well. Everyone needs to be on high alert."

**Five Minutes ago, the base of the Injustice League.**

"Mr. Luthor, Joker, Professor Zoom, Black Manta, and Cheetah. I am pleased that you are here." Zenaku speaks at the head of the table, the other's sitting around the table, staring up at the young man, and the screen behind him. "On this screen behind me, is a live image of the Justice League Satellite.

"Nooooo. Really?" Joker sarcastically asks.

"Yes. In about five minutes, my newest weapon will activate, sending it four days into the future."

"Impossible." Lex says, "Their sensors wouldpick up any kind of weapon."

"My weapon will bring the Justice League back at the same place in relation to this planet. Magic is science, in fact-"

"Say this weapon of yours works, and you remove the Justice League for said number of days, what do you want?" Zoom inquires, cutting off Zenaku.

"I want my associates and myself to be able to work with you, for a better tomorrow."

"PFFT, WHAT!" Joker spits out as his drink goes through his nasal cavities.

"Better for us."

"Well in that case, fire the thing up, and let's see what you've got." Black Manta jumps into the conversation, "Aquaman is in there right now, isn't he?"

"Aquaman, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow, are all currently inside the Watchtower." Zenaku recites.

"There is no way you'd get a weapon close enough, Batman will-" Joker is shot down by the disappearance of the satellite leaving only a view of the stars.

"Oh my, it actually worked." Blackfire's voice is heard from the speakers. "Zenaku, your plan is a success."

The Injustice League watched in astonishment, even Lex was taking a few seconds to process what had just occurred.

"You're in." Luthor finally announces.

"I thought you might say that." Zenaku has a smirk on his face. It was all going completely according to plan.

**Titans Tower**

"Lloyd." Stacy says to the red-clad swordsman. Who is currently sleeping. "LLOYD!"

"What?" Lloyd jumps to his feet, drawing his swords.

"They took him. Zenaku took Regal, and Yuan. He absorbed them into some kind of amulet."

"An amulet?" Beast Boy asks, overhearing the two of them. "What color?"

"Uhh, red?" Stacy guessed.

"Red amulet that can absorb people..." Beast Boy sat on the ground, thinking... Which Stacy had to do a double-take in order to make sure she was conscious.

"Beast Boy, if you're not sure-"

"Got it!" Beast Boy jumps up, "Were there any markings on it?"

"No."

"Then that settles it! The amulet that the Master of Games uses." Beast Boy says.

"And?" Lloyd asks.

"That means they are safe."

"Huh?" Stacy amd Lloyd both turn their heads a bit.

"Well, safe in that they won't die. Not so much in the 'I can use the power of everyone inside the gem' part."

"Can we get them out?" Lloyd asks.

"Yes, but Nightwing would know better than me."

"We need to hurry then!" Lloyd charges towards the... basement.

"Wrong way Lloyd." Stacy says in sync with a facepalm.

**The Training Resort in a bottle. Tyler's POV.**

"Honestly, I have no talent for this, I can barely concentrate in a classroom, much less a battlefield." I'm covered in bandages. I didn't even sleep last night.

"You've mastered picking up small objects, but you need to be able to pick up liquids as well. It's the same. Size and shape are irrelevent." Anakin says seated and again reading a book, this one about offensive magic.

"Can't we skip this and go straight to actually useful stuff. Like throwing lightning, and healing people, and throwing lightning."

"Force lightning is a darkside power."

"But electric judgement isn't."

At this, Anakin snapped his book closed. "How do you know about that?"

"Uhh... Internet." I answer. What? I'm allowed to use it! The Star Wars movies were even made in this universe!

"Look, if you can command the water from that fountain, then I'll let you try something more complicated."

"Fine." My poor head can't take much more strain. I breath deep, trying to keep calm.

^I can help you stay calm, just focus.^ I hear Senshisuru in my head. Gee, I should be really careful about what I think. I might get slapped. ^Well I would, but seeing as I'd have to hijack your arm to do so...^

"Keep focused, you'll get it eventually." Anakin stands up, and walks away. And now I'm left here, tied up, and unable to command the water. Great.

**In the Training area, Chamie is preparing for Tyler's next gruelling tortu-er...practice session... Yes...**

"Has he made any progress yet Skywalker?" Chamie asks coldly.

"It's interesting how your so cold around the boy."

"Because, you have to understand, I have to take care of him. I made a promise to take care of him."

"That doesn't explain why your so cold to him. Your his master, you should at least be available for him to talk to."

"I'm not someone he can talk to. It's my fault so many bad things have happened to him. I let my feelings get in the way, and I caused him to be exiled. If I had been stronger- I could have-"

"I don't require your life's story, I just find your behavior around him... odd." Anakin interrupts, "Of course, his progress is slow, but it is happening. He has to master in a few days, what took me years to perfect and learn. And that's only my abilities before becoming an apprentice."

"He will figure it out. He always does."

**Downtown San Fransico.**

Six kids, two girls, four boys.

One boy is less than five feet tall, and clearly overweight. He's no more then fifteen, his eyes full of hunger.

One is tall, and holds his hand inside his suit jacket, he is well built, a strong jaw, and fierce, dark eyes, brimming with want. He wears a golden watch. Almost eighteen years old.

Standing next to him, is a younger boy, a scowl on his face, and tattoos of snakes and beasts covering his visible skin. He was ripped, his arms had muscles the size of a man five years older than him, he was easily only sixteen. His eyes display his aggression.

The next was boy that seemed half asleep, his expression one that screams 'don't ask me to do anything 'cause it won't get done dude.' His face is long, and his clothes look like they haven't been washed in days. His eyes speak of his boredom.

The remaining two were the girls, one, a tall teen, she almost seemed to have the perfect figure, her eyes seemed full of exitement, and passion. Unlike the boys, who had a dull grey skintone, hers was vibrant and tanned. The only similarity to her brothers, was the red Chakra stone on her forehead. Her clothing was... Revealing, but not to the extreme. Her hair is dark like the night.

And her soul.

Beside her was the youngest girl. Her face kept changing though, into the people who walked by her. Her clothes also changed at random. Her eyes eminate envy.

"Greed, how long have we been here for?" The older girl asks.

"Long enough." The well-dressed boy answers. "We've only been awake for a few days, just long enough to absorb a months worth of energy. The people of this city are so greedy it's fantastic."

"Each of us has to absorb the ambiant energy released when someone purposely seaks out what we represent." the younger girl says.

"Jelousy, you should be able to absorb all you need just walking down any street." the overweight boy shoots out, as the waitress brings him more food.

"Gluttony, try to cut the young one some slack man. She is the youngest." the tattooed boy responds.

"We've had our powers less than a week. We are all the same age. So butt-out Wrath."

"Wha'd ya say da me punk!" Wrath slams his fist on the table.

"Wrath, Gluttony, please, not around the ladies." Greed calmly asks.

"You just want to get into-"

"Sloth, you're awake." The older girl cuts off the ever-lazy boy.

"No." the lazy, sleepy boy answers.

"Lust, we are ready. But I have a feeling we should hold off on our plans. How much have you expiremented with your powers."

"I haven't, I still need more energy. But I haven't exactly been focused on getting it."

"Why?" Greed questions.

"Because, I think my need for energy hasn't kicked in yet. Nothing I desire has been presented to me."

"Your supposed to present the desire among others."

"But I like to keep myself as out of the equation as possible."

"Alright, it's not like I'm in a rush. I'm already immortal. I have all the time in the world."

"When will we meet up next?" Jelousy had taken the same body and face as Lust.

"Three days time." Greed answers.

"Agreed, make sure Sloth is on time."

"Of course." Greed bows to the girls as they move to leave.

Once they are out of earshot, Wrath speaks, "Why do we have to wait? We should just go after Pride now!"

"Good things come, to those who are patient." Sloth mumbles.

"But we aren't good guys, we're half demons."

"Come on now, lets get going." Greed begins to give off a black aura that encompasses the four of them. Soon they are on top of a business building.

"Ahhh, the power of Greed..." Greed sighs, "Here, the economic center of the city. Where Greed is more rampant than anywhere else."

"Shut up ya punk!" Wrath roars as he again is arguing with Gluttony.

"I wish I could just have all their power for myself, then I wouldn't have to listen to them argue." Greed mutters under his breath, unaware of the phrase 'be careful what you wish for.'

An orange meteor strikes the rooftop, only inches from Greed.

"What ta hell?" Wrath asks, even Sloth had been awoke by the sound.

_"Greed, son of Trigon. You want it all. You desire to have everything this world can offer you and more. You have been chosen to be Agent Orange. Master of the Orange Lantern Corps, and sole wielder of the light of Avarice." _An Orange Ring flies from the meteor to Greed's right hand. Latching to his finger.

The orange energy surrounds and flows into Greed. Gazing into the ring, he roars the Oath of Agent Orange.

_**"MINE."**_

"What is that? How did you-?"

_"Wrath, your rage is without measure, welcome to the Red Lantern Corps." _A red ring snaps to Wrath's finger. His clothing changes color to match the ring.

**_"With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped from a Corpse so freshly dead, together with my Hellish Hate, I'll burn you all, that is your fate!" _**

"Dudes, what's goin on?" Sloth wonders, raising his sun glasses.

"Yeah, what's with the trippy rings?" Gluttony questions.

They got their answers, but it was the last thing they ever saw.

Within minutes, both Sloth and Gluttony were on the ground, their magical power being drained by Greed. Wrath had already moved on to seek more battle.

"We need your power to bring back Trigon." Greed has an evil smile on his face... "We just don't need you." Greed holds the Orange lantern power battery over his half-brothers, like a fog, the orange energy spills over the dead bodies, and then drags the bodies into the lantern. He turns to look at Titan's Tower. "Two down, four to go."

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**Soon!**


	25. Beware Their Power!

I don't own any of this, Except my OC's, and they are as crazy as me!

**Beware Their Power! The Invasion kicks off!**

* * *

**Apokolips.**

"The Furies are ready, Lord Darkseid." Granny Goodness reports.

"Then, let it begin. Our 'invasion' starts now!"

**Qward**

"Today we will destroy the Green Lantern Corps once and for all!" Sinestro yells triumphantly to a crowd of the most frightening monsters in the Galaxy. "Go to Earth, and bring me Hal Jordan's head!"

**Ysmault**

"Our revenge comes today!" Atrocitus roars to his enraged army of wronged creatures. All of which have intense hatred. "Today, Sinestro and the Green Lantern Corps will die!"

**Earth.**

"All teams are on high alert. The Green Lantern Corps should be here in full force within the hour. How are our resident pirates doing?" Nightwing asks, typing furiously, opening all the frequency's to connect with as many heroes as possible.

"We've placed the Thousand Sunny in the bottle resort Tyler's still in." Nami says, as she is given light weapons by Cyborg and Spider-man.

"Everyone is ready." Mewtwo says,

"We will have to try to find Zenaku and get Regal back somehow." Stacy adds, her Violet ring charging up from her power-battery. She had fresh clothes on, and had her swords and claws easily accessible on her belt. As well as the two lightsabers she had stolen.

"All Tower defenses are ready!" Amazing Spider-Man says,

"Including the anti-symbiote field?" Nightwing asks

"Especially the anti-symbiote field."

"Where are Raven and Supergirl?" Terra wonders, she had a new costume as well, streamlined and bullet-proof. A solid yellow and black one piece outfit. A large yellow '**T' **as her symbol. It hugged her body nicely, which would explain Beast-Boy's consistent glances at her. She was tinkering with a small new glove weapon Cyborg had made for her.

"Also Tyler, Mana, and Chamie." Starfire adds.

"They said they need just a bit more time." Anakin Skywalker informs the group. "and to start without them."

"I wanted to inform Soul Society of our situation, but I can't contact them here." Rukia announces.

"We're in another dimension. Kinda outside your calling plan." Tiger is armed with nothing except the 'RAINBOW' (Random Awesome Infinite Space Bag Of aWesomeness. Don't ask why it's wrong.) Which was conveniently sowed into his back pocket.

"How much time do we have?" Nightwing asks, still trying to contact more heroes.

"Approximately one hour and thirty minutes." Cyborg answers him, still adjusting the many consoles for the tower defenses.

"Are you ready Lee?" Might Guy charges his student.

"Always! Sir!" Lee salutes his sensei.

**Inside the training resort. Tyler's POV****.**

"Geez, nineteen days of your torment." I breath heavily, "Are almost over." My body is torn and tattered, held together by... actually, I'd be surprised if it wasn't duct tape at this rate.

"Glad you enjoy it." Chamie always has a good comeback! Why! WHY?

"I have the slight feeling you don't like me."

*Smack.* All that does is confirm it! My face feels like it's on fire.

"You are _my_ student, _my _responsibility. You will do as I say. Now, once again. Control your power, master your form." Chamie takes a step back, her clothes were undamaged, and she was wearing a tight black Hollywood ninja outfit with the exception of a mask. I haven't been able to land a hit, and I'm not sure I want to.

"Emulation 100%" I plunge Senshisuru into my chest, and I focus, on... Her.

"Come." Chamie takes a fighting stance.

Strength, power, will. I attack, running head long at her, leading with a right punch. She easily blocks, so I follow up with a left sweeping kick. She jumps to avoid this, and reaches for my head, I duck down and roll to the side to avoid, I try to get a lock on her, and jump to my feet. I then feel something on my back, I leap forward, and spin around quickly, yelling out-loud;

"BANKAI!" My body feels lighter, points of Katanas slide out of my hands. Then I hold my hands to my face. Pouring my will onto my face, as I try to force a mask to appear. "RAAAAHHH!" I yell as the mask begins to form. Chamie just stands still, again in a fighting stance. My face feels heavy as a white mask covers it. I feel flooded with power. I attack, charging Senshisuru with power as we attempt to strike Chamie. She avoids the first attack, but then we shoot the swords in all directions. "Swords of Ruin!" my back, my arms, everywhere. Swords of all styles, but all silver blades with jade handles, explode from my body, striking the walls, ceiling, everything.

Except Chamie. I pour more power into the chains and swords, and then turn my entire body as fast as I can in a circle on the same spot. "Hurricane of Blades!" Senshisuru cheers to me, well, it is her idea.

The power is intoxicating, made better by the calm feeling I have with Senshisuru helping me. But it's then the absolute worst thing happens.

My mask shatters. I feel drained, cold, tired.

A hand attaches to my head, and soon I fall hard on my back. Followed quickly by a weight on my stomach. I look up to see Chamie, holding my arms down. A smile on her face.

"You enjoyed that a bit too much." I say, knowing full well I could get killed for it.

"Yes, I did enjoy it. You've increased the sustainability of that form by an entire ten seconds."

"That makes-"

"Twenty."

"But then I have to wait an hour to do it again."

"And you were trying to emulate me."

"You can tell that?"

"Yes, thats why you were able to last so long."

"Right."

"Now, I want you to move me."

"What?"

"You have been practicing with your force powers, move me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm exhausted."

"Thats what you need to learn. How to pull out that extra strength when your body and soul tell you to stop. Thats the difference between heroes and ordinary people. Heroes go the extra mile when others say 'I've done all I can.' They keep going, and they never give up. Move me."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know."

Dang it she's right! Okay focus, breathe. She can't be more difficult than-Ouch, my... Everything. Focus Tyler! Focus!

Her shoulders are brighter, and flames start to come off her body, the top of her body. Great. Now I'll have to treat burn wounds too. Focus, pretend she's...

You know what? I'm sick of her weird training methods. I have no chance to rest. I can't sleep, can't focus, and can barely fight. She's critical, and she enjoys every moment of pain I go through like it's some kind of high for her. She's put me through hell, and it's pay-back time!

"GET OFF!" I push my anger to it's limit, forcing my will at Chamie. Every last bit of rage.

But instead, both of us are sent flying into a nearby wall.

The sound of crumbling rock and my own groans of pain are all that touches my ears. I snap my eyes open to see Chamie, completely aflame, and standing on the opposite side. An evil smile on her face.

"Why! Why put me through all this pain? Can't you teach me without hurting me?"

"Do you have a problem with my methods?"

"No, my _organs_ have a problem with them."

"Get over it and go get some sleep."

**An hour later, Tyler lays on his bed, drifting to sleep.**

I crawl into the soft bed, and place my head on the pillow, I cleaned my wounds already, and now I need to sleep before I die. I flip the lights off, and close my eyes.

_*Knock knock*_

"Goddess of flipping torture." I complain, moving from my bed, and rubbing my eyes as I open my wooden door, to find Chamie standing in front of me. "What now?"

"Time for more training!" She demands.

"What the hell, I haven't even fell asleep yet!"

"Too bad, time to train."

"Go away you crazy girl. I need sleep."

"You're strong but your lazy. Show some drive."

"Your an insecure girl with an addiction to watching me in pain." I shoot back, I've really had it with her. I need sleep!

"You're rash, you don't think before you act, and you're impatient."

"Controlling witch with your hands wrapped around my throat!"

"Boy with no care for yourself, never controlled, always trying to get the next push, the next move, the next power! Never slowing down for anything! Thats what you want! I'm giving it to you!"

"Unforgiving, cold, distant."

"Self-righteous and isolated. Can't let anyone in unless they break down the door!"

"Abusive teacher with no care for how I feel."

"You are my-"

"Student? No I'm your plaything, a toy to amuse yourself with. A punching bag. A slave. A weapon. A second class citizen. A-"

*Smack*

"SEE!" I roar, "Why? Why do you always have to hurt me?"

"I HATE YOU!" She screams in my face "You don't talk to me, you don't notice me, you don't even care. Because you had to get your memories erased, you've forgotten me! And Alaina, and Nicole even! I don't blame you for her death, but I blame you for not avenging it! For not hunting down Syzira and Zenaku. For not staying with us!"

"What did I do to hurt you?"

"It's not about what you did, it's what you haven't done!" Chamie yells, "You left us alone for a hundred years and two reincarnations, just me and Alaina. Trying to find a way to bring you back. And now that you are here, you don't remember anything! And you dare question my motives?"

"Then tell me what I did!" I demand.

"NO! You have to figure this out yourself, you have to prove yourself willing to submit to someone else, and to live for others again!"

"Give me a straight answer! I deserve to know! Why are you so enraged by me? This goes beyond all that doesn't it?"

Chamie seems to cool down, coming closer to me. "Someday Tyler, you might understand what it was like for me."

"Wait," I feel like a connection in my mind has been made. "You... No... You couldn't... Could you?" Something is different about her. "Why does my heart race, my body freeze... I don't-"

"You don't have to worry, I've waited a hundred years, I can wait a little longer." She takes a step towards me, her lips close to mine-

_"GASP!"_ My head bolts upwards from my pillow. I'm breathing heavily, my head pouring with sweat, my heart beating a million times a minute. "A dream, A dream, I... I wouldn't say those things to her... I wouldn't survive it. And she wouldn't... I can't worry about it right now."

I glance over to see that I have indeed been sleeping, for only four hours though. But I never dream when I sleep!

_*Knock Knock*_

Or maybe it was a premonition.

I leap out of bed, grab a towel and rub the sweat off my face, I crack open the door...

"Tyler!" a blond haired blue eyed girl asks,

"Supergirl?" Not a premonition. Good.

"It's Raven."

**That same moment (Third Person.)**

_"RAHH!"_ Chamie roars, her entire body rockets from her own bed and into a fighting stance, her body is burning, the music of her heart raging in her ears. "Just a dream?" Chamie takes in her surroundings, seeing that she is alone. "That felt too real for my own good, I must be anxious over the coming battle."

_*Knock knock*_

"Come in." Chamie says a bit too loudly.

"It's Raven, I don't know what's wrong with her." Mana says from the other side of the door.

**Raven's Room, (Still inside the resort/Training area.) Tyler's POV.**

Worse than a premonition, Raven is laying on her bed, but she's bleeding from all over her body.

"What happened?" Chamie asks, trying to place bandages on the pouring wounds.

"I don't know, she had a scroll with her when she went to bed, and now this." Supergirl explains.

"Where is the scroll?" I ask, it's all I can do to keep calm, If I just don't look at her, I might make it.

"Here." Mana indicates a black and tan scroll, rolled up on the ground. A red ribbon beside it.

I snatch up the ribbon, finding a note on it.

_"Don't let any humans get a hold of this; the contents could turn a human mage stupid enough to try it, into a demon worse than myself."_

_**Evangeline A.K. Macdowell.**_

"What is this?" I ask.

"Evangeline, what have you done?" Chamie wonders aloud, the sound of shock in her voice. "This resort used to belong to a very powerful mage, a master of magic. Known as the **Gospel of Darkness**, she developed many powerful spells when she was still evil."

"And now?" Mana questions.

"She's mean, but she's not evil anymore. I don't think so anyway. This scroll, can only be one thing."

"What?" I push.

"**Magic Erebia**. A dark magic that can give the user incredible power, at the cost of one's body and soul."

"Good thing Raven is immortal." Supergirl inputs.

"Yes, the ideal person to use such dark magic is Raven, because of her demonic blood, she can potentially live forever. But she could still die from just trying to get Evangeline to teach it to her."

"Evangeline is inside the scroll?" I speak, trying not to cry.

"Yes, a piece of her soul, designed to teach whoever uses the scroll Magic Erebia."

"Raven, what am I supposed to do?" I say, but then my brain clicks on "Where is Orihime?"

"She is back outside." Mana answers.

"Right." I turn to Raven, I breath deep, focusing on the white-lighters. Master healers.

"Tyler-"

"Senshisuru, 100% Emulation!" I yell, our senses and energy meld together, and I hold my hands out over Raven. "Heal her. Right now!"

^Tyler, you have to use the emotion that triggers the power.^ Senshisuru whispers to me.

^I'm too stressed, I'm tired. How-^

^let me.^ I let my emotions take the back seat, as Senshisuru takes the wheel, An intoxicating feeling consumes my entire body. Making it light and strong. I look at Raven, who seems to be suffering in her head as well as out here. My hands glow, and begin to repair the damage on her body. But not as fast as it continues to form.

"Because she's a half demon, it's only half effective, let me help." Chamie sits down across from me on the other side of Raven's bed. Her hands over Raven, a blue energy flows out, pouring into Ravens bleeding body.

"Me as well." Mana holds her staff over Raven, yellow energy flows from her and starts to reverse the blood flow, putting it back into Raven's body, and healing her.

"Raven, I believe in you." Supergirl whispers.

**Inside Raven's Mind. Third Person.**

A blue eyed, ten year old girl, with long flowing blond hair, stands over a torn and beaten Raven. "You may be a demon like me, but you don't understand true power." The girl says, as she turns to walk away from Raven.

"You will teach me," Raven stands again, the rubble sliding off. Her magic flows out and forms sharp weapons, "Centum Lanceae Umbrae!" (Hundred Shadow Spears) a huge amount of dark energy forms into one hundred black spears of magic, all headed for the girl.

"My my, aren't we full of ourselves. Reverso!" With a mere wave of her hand, the spears turn back on Raven. striking her down. "enough, you'll die of you don't give up. You don't have the convictions and negative emotions necessary to use this power."

_"Actually, I do." _Raven's voice turns dark, and her left eye turns red. _"And I can use them without it consuming me!" _she rises from the debris. "_**Tell me the spell!"**_

_**"Kilipl spiritus Erebos. Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam. Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Erebos**_**!"** A thousand arrows of darkness appear, forming around and behind Evangeline. **"**_**Stagnet**_**."** (Fixate.) The arrows shoot down and into her hand, forming a sphere of chaotic dark energy. **"**_**Complexio**_**!"** (Seize.) Forcing her hand closed, she crushes the spell, **"**_**Supplementum pro Armationem!**_**"** (Load magic, 'Armament') The darkness spreads through her body, turning her into a creature of pure darkness. "Come, if you dare."

_**"Flames caelorum. Tenebris inferni. Certamen." **_Raven calls out, using a spell of her own making, a mass of fire and darkness is created from her dark energy, forming a giant blade of flames. **"INFERNAL SWORD!" **Analyzing Evangeline, she sees how the power works, she breathes deeply, and starts the spell. _"__**Stagnet!" **_the giant sword of dark flames compresses itself and condenses into a small ball of energy in her hand_. "__**Complexio**_**!"** Raven crushes the ball of darkness and flames, _**"Supplementum pro Armationem!" **_black symbols spread across her skin. They have the appearance of tattoos, but then her body starts to give off black and bright red flames.

"You are a fast learner, but let's see you maintain such power!" Dark Evangel disappears, vanishing into the darkness, but reappearing behind Raven, who dodges down, and unleashes an attack!

"Pillar of Hellfire!" Raven calls out, flames shooting up like an eruption and engulfing the area around and above the half-demon. The flames catch Evangeline's arm as she tries to grab Raven's head. The chibi-vampire mage leaps back, her arm becoming true darkness.

"Well done, your more tuned for this magic than the last person that learned it. And just as driven. Congratulations." Evangeline turns and walks away from the half demon.

"Is that it!" Raven roars.

"Only if you want it to be. I can continue to train you, and help you master Magic Erebia."

"I need this power, I need to practice it."

"Then wake up and practice it in the real world!"

**Outside Raven's mind, but still in her room. Tyler's POV.**

"She's still taking damage, what is going on with her?" Chamie begs to no one.

I stand up, and pour my energy into my hands, "I have no talent for healing so take my energy. Please." I place my hands over Chamie's, letting her use my power.

The blue aura around her hands turns a bit greenish before returning to blue, and increases it's output, covering Raven completely.

A smile comes to Raven's face, and she stops shaking. Her wounds begin to rapidly heal.

"She's gonna be fine." Chamie sounds relieved.

"Tyler you idiot... your supposed to be sleeping." Raven whispers.

"So are you." I quietly answer, before I get up to leave, she grabs my hand.

"Tyler... What's going on with you... It's like... your emotions are all over the place, like a roller-coaster." Raven's voice is quiet. But I hear every word.

"I-" What do I say? I don't even know what I feel in the first place, much less why I feel it. "I don't know. It must be because I was worried."

"Don't be. Mana, Supergirl and I, have a plan. It will be okay." Raven seems a little too happy, given she had to have us stand over her and heal her for the past two hours, and that she's normally quiet and she rarely smiles.

"Thank you." I'll let it go for now. It's probably nothing.

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but we are going to need more time in here." Chamie says.

"Understood."

**TITANS TOWER. THE ROOFTOP!**

"Nightwing." Neji says, his eyes wider than ever. A radio on his head.

"What is it?" Nightwing's voice comes through the

"The enemy is here." Neji says.

"But we have 30 minutes left!" Stacy complains.

Nightwing turns off the monitor, to see at least a thousand soldiers. They look like men, but wore yellow and brown armor. They were chanting something, their leader was a black haired girl wearing a tight silver and black outfit, she had a long whip in each hand.

**Outside**

"Pay no attention to civilians, focus on superhuman opponents." The woman declared.

"Strange, why would we do that?" Cyborg asks, standing behind the woman, his sonic cannon activated.

"Because a superhuman in this city, holds the Anti-life equation. Nothing else matters. Kill no one, Lord Darkseid wants them alive."

"Uhh, ma'am?" One of the broken-faced Parademons points to the human-robot behind his commander.

"_Booyah_!" Cyborg's Sonic Cannon shoots the woman in the back, taking out at least twenty of the Parademons as well.

"USSOP AND CYBORG COMBINED TECHNIQUE!" Ussop is wearing a gauntlet on his right arm, it is similar to Cyborg's technology. He uses it to pull back a shot from his slingshot, as Cyborg's shoulders open to reveal several rockets.

"USSOP BOO~YAH!" Cyborg's rockets shoot off at the Parademons. Ussop releases his shot, which flies into the center of the Apokoliptian army. "SONIC STAR!" the pellet lets of a huge wave of sonic destruction, taking out at least another hundred soldiers.

"Clutch!" Arms grow out of the remaining confused soldiers, and bend them backwards until they pass out from the pain.

"Way to go Miss Robin!" Rock Lee calls out, feeling proud that he had taken out thirty before the archeologist could finish it, calls out, Robin was sitting inside the tower, but she could see everything on the live monitors.

It was then, that a portal opened, pulling the fallen Parademons in, and vanished.

"That wasn't so hard." Ussop says,

The portal reopens, and an even bigger army comes out, these Parademons could fly as well. More and more portals open, and never-ending streams of warriors pour through them.

"USSOP!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry." He squeaked.

"ALL IS ONE IN DARKSEID!" The Parademons yell, charging at the tower. But they won't get too close.

"Sorry, your victory is in another life!" Tiger holds a red button in his hand. He immediately pushes it, revealing the all new defenses for the tower, automatic sonic-cannon weapons that would seek and destroy via computer, and in the center of the tower roof, a pair of gatling guns. Designed 100% by the bombs expert Tiger, that fire explosive bullets that can have the force of anything from a battery to a nuke. No radiation guarantee included! "TAKE THIS!" Tiger pulls out a game-cube controller, plugs it in, and fires away, taking down several soldiers.

"BURN LIKE HIS POWER! SINESTRO'S MIGHT!" Three thousand yellow lights appear on in the sky, spreading all over and heading in all directions.

"I'll BURN YOU ALL! IT IS YOUR FATE!" An equal amount of red light fills the skies. and does the same.

Zoro stood atop the tower now, and he was waiting for an opponent.

"HEY SINESTRO!" Hal Jordan's voice rings out, he had stayed at Titans tower to train Mewtwo and Colette. He just hoped that the Guardians would send reinforcements. "COME AND GET ME!"

That was all the invitation Sinestro needed, as he flew down like a bullet, smashing into Jordan, and flinging him into the streets of San Francisco.

"DIE SINESTRO!" A red beam of light chases after the pair...

The fight rages on, as Tiger tries to eliminate as many small-fry as possible. But he didn't account for anymore surprises.

And there are plenty.

in a puff of smoke, Zenaku stood right behind Tiger.

"WHOA!" Tiger wheels the gatling nuke-guns around to face Zenaku.

"Fear not, I'm not here to destroy the Titans, I'm hear to make sure no other villains get any ideas."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't just blast you off the roof."

"Because I have this." Zenaku reveals a red Gem. "I hold the bodies and souls of Yuan and Regal, inside of this. If you want to see them again-"

"DIE!" Stacy lashes out at Zenaku with a lightsaber, nearly slicing him in two, but he dodges it.

"Still haven't embraced the ring I see. Good."

"Give Regal back!" Lloyd calls out, his swords raised and his expression cold.

"What he said!" Stacy agrees.

"Fine, but as I said, I don't want to fight you. Not yet. Where is Chamie and the boy?"

"What do you want them for?"

"You bring them to me, I give you Regal and Yuan."

"We can-" Stacy knocks Tiger down, and systematically takes down everyone else.

"I'll take you to him." Stacy says, her clothing changes to match the outfit of the Star Sapphires

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you do that." Zoro says, standing at the door.

"I can beat you Zoro, move!" Stacy demands, Zenaku's hand pulses with darkness, manipulating Stacy and making her act only to get Regal back. At any cost.

"No, you can't." Zoro ties his headband on, and pulls out one sword. "Captain's orders. Tyler needs more time. So I can't let the enemy just walk on in."

"Zoro. Move. Now."

"No."

"Then I'll make you!" A spear of violet energy forms, and goes at Zoro, who jumps over it and, turning his sword backwards, swings at Stacy. Who avoids it, and then strikes with her own sword, "SILVER HURRICANE!" A fierce combination of wind and water collides with Zoro, but he pushes through it. Pulling out his other swords.

"DRAGON'S WIND!" With his swords, he forces the wind attack into the sky. "Time to wake up Stacy!" Zoro calls out. "Where the hell is that cat when you need him?" Zoro looks up to see that Zenaku is gone. And Stacy is completely crazy in a very threatening way.

_**Inside the Tower.**_

Zenaku walks down the steps, and towards the basement. He opens the door, to find a skeleton with an afro standing guard.

"Huh, I didn't think the Titans actually had skeletons in their basement." Zenaku walks to the table besides the skeleton, he reaches for the large bottle that has a ship and several small buildings inside it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A sword was at Zenaku's neck, a step closer and it would be touching.

"A living Skeleton. _That's _Original."

"Please step away from that." Brook the musician and living Skeleton says.

"Listen to him, he's crazy!" a voice in the shadows calls out.

"I'm not amused. You wouldn't even be able to touch me." Zenaku holds up his hands. "Freeze!" Brook is quickly covered in a layer of ice. "I just want to make sure they don't die, today." Zenaku pulls out a magic wand, and takes a step towards the bottle. "It will be my victory. Don't worry, your friends will be safe. See you in a-"

"Stop!" Anakin Skywalker's blade is now in Zenaku's way. "I won't ask twice."

"Neither will I!" Zenaku's hand pulsates with lightning, but before he can attack, the bottle starts to glow. And two girls appear before Zenaku.

Mana has transformed into Dark Magician Girl, and Supergirl has a gold talisman around her neck.

"Huh, Should have thought that part through a bit better." Zenaku vanishes with a faint popping sound.

"Tyler needs more time! Pff, he just wants to be alone with those two!" Mana complains.

"Uhh, he's been alone with them and the two of us for a week. And mostly with Chamie." Supergirl states, as Anakin does a face-palm.

"hurry up and get out there!"

"Right!"

**Back to the roof-top.**

"Stacy, calm down, you are our ally, but I will not hesitate to strike you down."

"MOVE!" A wave of violet light bursts from the ring, and Zoro rolls to the left, and comes in close. But is frozen in place by an unknown force.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, I'll just give Regal back later." Zenaku calmly states.

"How about you give him back now?" Anakin says, as he floats in mid air behind Zenaku.

"Since when can Jedi fly?"

Anakin held up his left hand to reveal a Legion Flight Ring on his finger.

"Right. Stacy, change of plans, kill Skywalker, and I'll give Regal back." Zenaku's hand is dark again, as he touches Stacy's shoulder.

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT! I WANT IN ON THIS FIGHT TOO!" Tiger roars, standing up from the chair, and pulling from the RAINBOW: His Zanpakutô. "Combust NOXAP!"

"Give up Zenaku, we've been through this before, you can't beat us all." Zoro says, as he begins to move again.

"Stacy, now, or there is no deal." Zenaku calls out.

"Of course." Stacy ignites one of her red lightsabers. And starts to walk towards Anakin.

She didn't realize it was too late.

"Stop this!"

**Tyler's POV.**

"Good job Mana. It worked." I announce, as Mana, Supergirl, Raven and Chamie all stand behind me. I wear a long black cape, and classic button shirt and jeans, hiding all kinds of weapons. Yes, I know, capes are bad, I just don't care.

"Stacy, wait." Zenaku commands, what is he doing to Stacy? "I was trying to find you." He points to me.

"Well here I am." I answer,

"You will die if you fight Darkseid alone." He says.

"Not today."

"Just listen to me. Darkseid will come in person today. I can help you."

"No." He's kidding right? If I let that happen, then he'll just turn around and kill me.

"Tyler wait!" Chamie interrupts. "Tell me your plan."

"You need an army to take on Darkseid, Sinestro, and Atrocious. I just so happen to have one handy." Zenaku says with a smile. Gesturing to the warlocks on the iced ocean. "The world will be saved, Darkseid destroyed, and I'll give Regal and Yuan back. You save the world, I get Darkseid's power."

"We can't trust him!" Mana yells to me.

"Well," I speak, "If you set your armies upon the Sinestro corps, Red Lanterns and Darkseid's army, and you give Regal and Yuan back now, I might let you take whatever is left of Darkseid when I'm done with him."

"Look, this world is no good to me dead, I need this world to survive as much as you do. However, I have none of my armies near here, but they will take out any of Sinestro's, Darkseid's and the red lanterns forces anywhere in the world, allowing you to call all the titans here. Because this location, is where Darkseid will appear."

"Then give them back, and unleash your armies." Chamie demands. She walks up to me, leaning to my ear. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I." I whisper back. "And release Stacy."

"Done." Stacy falls down to her knees.

"What's happening?" she asks.

"One Regal and one Yuan." Zenaku says, as the two materialize in front of the heroes.

"Orihime!" I yell.

"On it!" An orange shield covers Yuan and Regal, quickly healing their wounds.

"You will stay here, and help us!" I grab Zenaku's arm.

"I hoped you would say that." Holding his left hand to his ear, "Activate the clones and robots, target only Apokoliptians, Red Lanterns and Sinestro Corpsmen."

_**On the Ground/beach, Cyborg and his team continue to fight. (Five minutes back.)**_

"Ussop gun powder star! Ussop Hammer! RUBBER-BAND-OF-DOOM!" Ussop was going crazy, using his five ton (Two frying pans and some paper, connected to a stick. Actual weight is less than five kilograms.) hammer to pound as many Parademons into the ground as he could. It wasn't working too well.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells in the sky, slicing through several enemies at a time. Helped by the fact that the Parademons have next to zero spiritual pressure abilities.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy charges at the ground troops, wiping out Parademons with single hits.

"PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE!" using his hands to be on top of a Parademon, Sanji kicks all the ones around him in the face, he continues to do this, always finishing off the last one by standing on the head of the Parademon and then kicking it in the face.

"They don't stop, no matter how many we beat, they just keep coming!" Mewtwo announces as he cleaves through several with his lantern ring, and simultaneously throws two shadow balls to keep others at bay.

"Mewtwo! Tell everyone not to hold back! Even if we kill them, Darkseid will just bring them back later." Nightwing projects to the cat. Who is keeping in touch through telepathy.

"_Sinestro Corps members, Red Lanterns, and Apokoliptians detected, Lethal force Authorized." _Mewtwo's ring announces. He looks up to see thousands of green lights fill the sky.

"**In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night! No evil Shall Escape our Sight! Let those who worship evil's might, Beware our power! Green Lantern's Light!" **a hundred voices roar as they fly into the fray, fighting down as many Yellow and Red ring-users as they can.

"_Lethal Force Authorized."_

"Ban-Kai!" Ichigo roars, his large broadsword transforming into a black katana. He puts his left hand up to his face, calling his hollow mask onto his face. "Black, Getsuga Tenshou!" Aiming at a large group of Red lanterns and Sinestro corps members, fighting, that were yet to be attacked by Green Lanterns, and unleashed a huge wave of black energy, slicing like a giant sword straight through them.

It was at this moment, when Ichigo unleashed the black energy, the sky itself began to crack, revealing Menos Grande's of all kinds.

"Hollows, great."

The lights in the sky clash, as a new color begins to fill the sky.

Blue.

"Don't lose hope, keep fighting!" A Blue lantern speeds past Ichigo, heading for Hal Jordan and Sinestro.

The skies fill with Violet, and Indigo light.

"I have done it! I have finally started the war of light!" A manic voice calls out. Zenaku appears beside Ichigo. He holds out his hand, as the rings of the fallen Sinestro and Red Lantern corps members search for new wielders, a yellow power ring flies to Zenaku.

_"You have a great ability to inspire fear, welcome to the Sinestro Corps."_

_"_Finally." Zenaku breathes, the ring slides on his finger, he exhales like he's just taken a long drink of water. "Now I can show Darkseid, that he is not without equal."

"Wait, your helping us?"

"Well, no, I'm fighting Darkseid though." Zenaku answers.

"Ichigo, pay attention!" Tyler flies between the two, cleaving through a Parademon.

"Ah, good timing." Zenaku admits,

But it wouldn't be enough, Green lanterns, blue lanterns, Red, Indigo, Violet, Yellow, Hollows, and Parademons, all clash in the sky.

"The furies are here!" A Parademon calls out. As another portal opens in the sky. Eight women walk through it, each unique in their clothing and weapons.

But they wouldn't have a chance to fight the heroes.

"DIE!" Zenaku was behind them. "Destroy my enemies ALVA!" Sharp, black tendrils unwrap from his blade, to reveal seven bladed tendrils, and his main sword, which he stabs into the backs of the warriors. Energy shocks what is left, and he tosses them back into the portal. "Come and fight me Darkseid!"

A giant, grey, stone-like skinned man walks through the portal. One each of the six lanterns fly towards the sight.

"Darkseid! You will die today!" Sinestro roars. His yellow ring and surrounding yellow light burning more fiercely. "You are a threat to the Order of the universe!"

"Well, thats something I actually agree on." Hal Jordan says, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris ( A twenty-something black haired, brown eyed woman, wielder of the violet light), Indigo-1 (a dark-skinned humanoid, with strange indigo tattoos and long, purple hair.) and Saint walker, (A tan skinned alien with a tail protruding from his head, wielding the blue light.) stand near him. The blood red alien Atrocious is close, but his red ring seems to fade in and out around the other emotional light wielders.

"Enough!" Darkseid's army engages the Lanterns, as the God of Evil turns to Tyler.

"Aww hell, let me guess-"

"Where, is the Anti-life equation?" The God of Evil, Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips, demands.

"I knew it."

"**ALL IS ONE IN DARKSEID! HAIL LORD DARKSEID!"**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Thanks to Tiger002 and Regal Bryant Lover for the reviews.

I'll update soon!


	26. Rising Legends VS Evil GODS

**Chapter 26**

That's right! I'm back! =)

Sorry it's so short though, well, for me anyway...

I don't own, so don't sue...

* * *

**The Legends vs Darkseid!**

The Skies turn dark, the frozen sea reflects a dull red color, and a loud chant ever-increasing in volume sails across San Francisco.

"_ALL IS ONE IN DARKSEID!"_

"Do you truly believe that children can defeat me?" The frozen sea cracks at the voice of Darkseid!

"Well I was hoping..." Tyler retorts, breathing deeply as he tries to stay calm.

"Tell me where the Anti-life equation is, and I will spare your planet." the god of evil says as his tightens his fist.

"It's not here!" Tyler shoots back, clutching his right wrist with his left hand. "And if it was, I wouldn't give it to you."

"The boy is correct, Darkseid, all you will find here is war!" Sinestro dives at Darkseid, forming thousands of yellow spears to attack the god of evil, but Darkseid simply extends his right hand attempting to nail Sinestro with one punch,But Sinestro blocks with another construct that takes the shape of a curved wall.

"Since when is he on our side?" Tyler wonders aloud.

"So quick to attack me Sinestro? What of your ideals? You seek order through fear, I seek order through absolute obedience, are we so different?" Darkseid's hands glow with energy, which he fires at Sinestro, sending him flying into space. "I'll ask something else, where, is the Orange Lantern?" He asks while Tyler drags himself away.

"Funny story actually, it is here, but I'm not exactly sure about where at the moment." Zenaku admits, scratching the back of his head. His Zanpakutô dragging behind him against the ice, the sound of metal on frozen sea rings through the air. "You won't be able to find it."

"I will find it."

"Over my dead body!" Zenaku slides his feet so that his left foot is in front of his right, his left fist covering his face, and his right holding his sword behind his back.

"Your proposal is acceptable." Darkseid's eyes glow red, as laser-like energy bursts forth, straight at Zenaku.

"Darkseid!" Zenaku roars to the god of evil, vanishing in a puff of smoke just in time to avoid the Omega beams. "Your time is over! Evil needs a new GOD!" Zenaku appears behind the god of evil, his black and blood-red sword glowing with dark power. His yellow ring bursting with light.

"No child can defeat me!" Darkseid claims as his hands and eyes glow with pure power, he turns around to block the attack.

"I'm no child!" Zenaku declares, his hands glowing with white energy, he strikes at Darkseid with lightning, destructive yellow energy, and the force of his swords.

They are quite effective in giving the god of evil minor scratches.

"You have nothing compared to me!" Darkseid boasts.

"I am Zenaku, the Sword of Evil, my power is beyond even your comprehension. I. Am. Your. Better."

"You? Empowered or not, you are just a man! And I am a god!"

"You are no god, and I am so much more than a man!" Zenaku holds his hand to his face, energy pours from it and forms into a white mask. Zenaku then reaches down his shirt, and pulls up a talisman, which he rips from his neck and casts to the ground. He then breathes an important word. "Bankai!"

Like a hurricane, Zenaku's power changes the entire atmosphere around the two, the iced sea begins to grow large icebergs in the middle of it, Zenaku rips off an extra six talismans from his body. One on each arm, leg, and two more around his neck. The bracelets and necklaces fall to the ground, as his very presence becomes darker and more powerful.

"If you intend to intimidate me, it won't work."

"I know, the only thing you understand, is power."

"True, but I am above any power you can call upon."

"If you could see what's on my face, and if you could sense spiritual pressure, you wouldn't be saying that." to Darkseid, Zenaku looks like he always has, but to Ichigo Kurosaki, who watches from above, Zenaku's black hollow mask with some white lines across the forehead is as clear as day.

"I haven't felt spiritual pressure this intense since I fought Aizen." Ichigo says to himself, nonchalantly slicing a bone-covered Hollow that ventures too close.

"Darkseid, you will not live past today." Zenaku proclaims. "Thus commands the Source of all Evil!" With a sound like thunder, Zenaku is inches from Darksied, his left fist already at the evil God's jaw.

In a single, dark lightning charged attack, Zenaku hit's Darkseid with all his strength. Striking the god of evil. Darkseid's stone-like body flies upwards, as Zenaku then uses his blade to push him back down with a crushing vertical strike, forcing the dark god into the ice, a large crack spilits the ice underneath him.

"Darkseid is, and so will Darkseid always be." Energy flows from Darkseid's massive hands and strikes back at Zenaku with the full force of his own power. The attack smashes into Zenaku's chest, and energy explodes out from Darkseid's fist! "No man can beat me!"

"I told you, I'm more than just a man." Zenaku states, breathing heavily. "Your are destined to kill the boy today, but there is just one problem." the energy converges on Zenaku as he absorbs it. His breathing returns to normal. "He is of no use to me dead."

"Where is the Anti-life equation?" Darkseid's eyes glow as he grabs Zenaku by the neck.

"I lied, its not here, I just wanted to lure you out of Apokolips. And it worked." Zenaku's face has a malefic grin upon it, lightning fires from Zenaku's waist-level right hand, the power of the Darkness infusing Zenaku with more strength. His left now holds his sword, which he stabs into the back of Darkseid's hand, releasing himself. And causing Darkseid's hand to lose half it's palm and backside.

"You will pay for this outrage boy! I will make sure of it!" Darkseid roars.

"I can kill you right now!" Zenaku's long cloak flies up behind him, as his Zanpakutô reappears. "The God of Evil lives by the sword, and thus, dies by it!" Lifting the now thick blade of his sword, Zenaku charges for his attack!

"Can you out race the Omega Sanction boy? The Death, that is life?" Lightning fast beams of energy emerge from Darkseid's eyes, and bend around Zenaku's blades, hitting him only seconds before the blades connect. In a swirl of energy, Zenaku is gone. "No, no one-"

"I can!" Zenaku's form erupts from the ice, the furious tendril-like blades of his Zanpakutô stabbing into Darkseid's legs and chest.

"how... Did you?"

"Power." With a crushing blow to Darkseid's shoulder, Zenaku stands tall in his victory ... "Beyond yours."

**Up in Space.**

"No Man escapes the Manhunters!" An army of red and steel robots yell, as Sinestro holds up his ring to one of them, recharging the ring with a yellow power battery that powers a Manhunter robot.

A being that looks like a half-metal Superman stands at the front of the one hundred thousand strong army of Manhunters. This is Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg-Superman. And he is _not_ friendly.

"Sinestro, your loyal army as requested, they are 100% operational, and as you can see, all carry a yellow lantern to recharge the rings of your corps-men." Henshaw introduces the army, and Sinestro has an evil grin on his face.

"Well done, you have earned my trust, now welcome, to the Sinestro Corps." Ten yellow rings slide on the metal hands of the Cyborg, the metal half of his face glowing the yellow color, and his eyes changing yellow as well. The red and black 'S' shield changed to yellow and black, he breathes deeply as the rings charge his own body as well.

"No man, escapes, the Cyborg-Superman." Henshaw declares, "Not even Superman himself."

"That's what I want to hear." Sinestro looks to the army of robots. "Manhunters!" He commands as he turns towards Earth again. "Follow me."

**Back on Earth... (Tyler's POV.)**

Zenaku can handle Darkseid.I need to help the others.

"Gee, why Earth? Can't these evil aliens pick a different vacation spot?" Beast Boy says, as he and Terra speed past me to begin their attack on the armies of Apokolips, I follow from behind, but I hear a sound that brings dread...

"_Scanning for Fear_."

"_Scanning for Rage."_

"Well that can't be good." Cyborg says in a quiet tone.

At least twenty red and yellow rings shoots up towards the sky, but only the red ones disappear into space. The yellow rings shoot to...

"_Malchior, you have a great ability to inspire fear, welcome to the Sinestro Corps." _Malchior, who is hovering above us, his black dragon wings hold up his cloaked body. He raises his hand as the yellow power ring slides on his middle finger.

"Interesting." He admits with his dark voice. He catches another yellow ring as it attempts to fly past him, quickly placing it on the same finger of his opposite hand.

"This is a problem." Raven says, standing behind me. I feel heat and energy flowing from her. A touch of rage, but a sense of calm as well... her clothes look more like battle armor than her usual costume. But it was still blue. She looks up to the sky, and following her gaze, I see it too.

Sinestro descends from the sky. With an army of thousands of red and yellow robots behind him.

"No Man Escapes the Manhunters!" The robots call out.

"We've got this." Raven and Supergirl say as they walk past me,

"Adeat!" Supergirl has a burgundy card in her hand, which transforms into what looks like an Amazonian blade, only it has Raven's symbol on the guard. It's Romanesque shape an obvious call-back too...

"Is it worth it?" Raven asks.

"Completely, I'm surprised that the spell recalled my training with Wonder Woman*." Supergirl smiles, as my head and body start to react to their conversation. Or am I just getting sick?

"Was it worth what?" I ask, slightly confused by Supergirl's new weapon.

"Never mind Tyler, you'd just get upset." Supergirl's sword glows with blue energy. She smiles to Raven and me as she speaks.

"_**Armationem!" **_Raven calls out, as her stored spells she had absorbed earlier activate. Black tattoos spread across her skin, taking shapes of mystical symbols, and then immediately darkness and fire erupts from them.

"Sinestro Corps! Deal with the remaining enemies in space! Manhunters, go aid my Corpsmen. Henshaw! Back me up! Finish off the Parademons and Green Lanterns!" Sinestro commands.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." I tell the universe. Before giving myself a head-smack for sealing our fate with my stupid words.

"DIE SINESTRO!" Atrocitus roars, red plasma flying from his mouth as he charges at Sinestro, but the ex-green lantern simply ignores him, as yellow light takes the shape of several dead beings from Atrocitus' past, all standing in Atrocitus' way. They fight back at the master of the Red Lanterns, and Sinestro continues to glide towards us.

"I am not here for you, I'm only here to defeat the Green Lanterns and Darkseid!" Sinestro flies at top speed back to the battle between Darkseid and Zenaku.

"Stay back!" Raven commands, holding her hand up. "Activate the contract for Kara Zor-El, twenty minutes."

Supergirl glows with energy, and she shoots into the sky after the Cyborg-Superman. "Thanks Raven!"

Malchior has a huge smirk on his face as the yellow lanterns and Parademons charge at the group. "Oh come now Raven, you don't think you can actually take them all out your-se-"

Raven holds up her hand as it ignites fully into black flames. "Black Flame Tsunami!" A massive black tidal wave of fire flows from her, and it flies at the alien invaders. Burning them and destroying their weapons.

Most the Parademons burn alive as the fire consumes them. Taking most of the army out.

"You were saying?" I smile. "Way to go Raven!"

"Find Sinestro! Destroy them!" Atrocitus commands his red bestial lanterns, shooting their red energy at us.

"I'm only gonna say this once!" Cyborg roars as I turn to see him hooked to the tower, his arms both in Sonic Cannon mode, a focusing ring comes up from his arms in front of the cannons, and more energy charges into his cannons. "Get out of my city! And off my planet!" his dual cannons shoot at the red and yellow lanterns, finally striking them down and forcing the rest to flee.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Mana yells, using her own power to strike down the enemies. Her staff glows as continuous blasts of magic flow from her hand.

"Please stay back!" Colette asks as she points her ring at Atrocitus and the other red lanterns, her ring shines from her hope that the battle will end soon.

"You heard the girl!" Hal Jordan stands behind her, as Lloyd runs down the melting ice-beach to Colette.

^Tyler! Focus, don't just take it all in! Fight!^ Senshisuru cheers.

"Right," I say, letting my body breathe as I look for a good target.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Nightwing! We can't do this forever!" Tyler roars into his radio as he cuts down another Parademon. Senshisuru was getting frustrated that Tyler hadn't been able to get close to Darkseid.

"Combined Dark Magic Attack!" Mana declares as she and Dark Magician take down another Sinestro Corpsman

"GUM GUM FIREWORKS!" Luffy flies from the top of the tower, into the middle of the enemies forces, and unleashes a huge barrage of kicks and punches in every direction! His attacks decimate the flying Parademons and Manhunters in the area.

"_25% power."_ Mewtwo's ring announces as he tries to fight off six Sinestro soldiers by himself.

"Colette!" Tyler yells to the Chosen, only to see that she, Lloyd and Hal Jordan are busy fighting the red lanterns/invaders. "Anakin?"

"Tyler would you look out!" Sanji leaps past the boy to kick a yellow lantern in the face and send him flying.

"Is anyone not on the battle field?" Tyler asks, as he looks to see that- "It's time."

Taking a step forward, Tyler focuses his power into his feet, and kicks off the ground towards the enemy. Activating his legion flight ring, he heads to the center of the battle.

"All is one in Darkseid. Darkseid is ALL!" the Parademons cheer as Darkseid appears at the head of his Army.

"Die for Darkseid!" Darkseid roars, as his body surges with energy, the rest of his forces rally around him, as large portals open on either side of him, and this time, instead of infantry, massive beasts with a wolf-like appearances, as well as large tanks with several types of weapons mounted on them, all of which were dark shades of yellow and green. These and added infantry with larger weapons walked into battle.

"Okay, yeah." Tyler says, raising his lightsaber, "Time to go to work."

The wielders of the light of emotion, and the heroes of earth (And other places) continue to fight, this was no longer a battle between good and bad, this was a war, and it was time to make it stop.

"The people of the Universe call for the death of Darkseid!" Zenaku calls out as he materializes, a mask again appears on his face. "And I shall give it to them!" Zenaku vanishes in a burst of speed.

"Bankai." Tyler calls out to his own sword, as he turns to Darkseid's army.

**Top of the Tower.**

"Cyborg the power went out!" Tiger complains as he pulls the triggers of his gatling gun, receiving no response.

"Well, get down there and use your random weapons!" Stacy complains as she tries to use her ring, but it wasn't responding properly.

"_5% power." _the ring said, but because of the chaos, Stacy couldn't hear it. So she had resorted to banging it against her fist until it tried to shoot her.

"Maybe the battery is low." She asks the ring, before a violet/borderline pink lantern falls from thin air only an inch from her foot. "What the?" Stacy takes her ring hand and picks up the violet lantern. Energy bursts from the lantern, flowing into the ring. Stacy drops the lantern in surprise, her ring speaking to her.

"_100% power"_

"Attack! We can't let them reach the city!" Tiger says as he whips out his nuke-gun. Firing multiple shots at the attacking yellow and red invaders. Each more grotesque than the last.

"Right! Love Conquers all with Violet light!" Stacy yells as her ring shoots more energy into the fray.

"Titans! Everyone! They've somehow shut down the power for the tower, I want everyone outside and fighting stat!" Nightwing commands into the earpieces of the heroes.

"I knew that, also not a problem!" Tiger says as he basically just opens his RAINBOW and starts to throw everything from lawn chairs to grenades and exploding tuna to steering wheels at every baddie in his sight.

It's then, that a 7' 9'' giant-like man, with a barbarian build and similar clothing style, with dark red eyes and long black hair, and arms the size of concrete slabs, walks through a portal behind the heroes.

"Long live Kalibak! Son of Darkseid!" Parademons yell as they too walk through the portal.

"By order of my father, you will all die!" Kalibak roars as he reveals a large club that has fire spewing from the tip.

"He is mine." Zoro demands as he ties his bandana on his head. "I've already beat an alien, now lets see, if I can beat a god!" Zoro unsheathes his blades, and charges with his full strength at Kalibak.

The attack does nothing to the new-god's skin.

"Humans have no power over me!" Kalibak back-hands Zoro, causing him to soar across the rooftop.

"Huh, why is my sword dull?" Zoro questions. "Three sword style! Demon Bull!"

But Zoro stops cold as a whip attaches to his arm, and shocks him with high voltage electricity.

"I live to serve, lord Darkseid." Lashina, field commander of Darkseid's Female furies, declares as she pulls tight on the whip, her tight black and silver costume torn from her fight with Cyborg and Ussop.

"Lashina! Come to share in the battle have we!" Kalibak says as he shrugs off a fishbowl that slams into his back.

"I'm not the only one." Lashina says bitterly as her black hair seems to emanate electricity as well.

'BOOM!'

Another portal opens as three people walk through.

"Don't worry children, Granny is here!" A tall matronly old woman, whose very presence gives a vibe of evil, walks through first, with two young girls behind her. "Here to take you with her!" Granny Goodness, evil god of Apokolips, motions to the two girls, one a young blond-haired girl with a similar skin tone to Starfire, and the other a young tan girl about the same age, a head full of short brown hair. Both have a metallic neck guard that connects to their brain. "Destroy them for granny!"

"Of course granny, for you and for DARKSEID!" the blond girl's eyes glow yellow as lightning appears in her hands. She quickly attacks, launching lightning at Stacy, who manages to block it with one of her red lightsabers.

"what the... these girls can't be older than ten..." Stacy whispers as she fights down a Parademon with her claws.

"What have you done to these children?" Anakin Skywalker asks as for the first time in a long time, he ignites one of his red lightsabers, the tip aimed at Granny Goodness.

"They have been taught the only true way to happiness, absolute devotion to Darkseid!" Granny declares as her dark face smirks at the Chosen One of the Jedi.

"Sickening." Anakin says. "You will answer for it, here and now!" Anakin charges with a graceful yet aggressive horizontal strike, but is blocked by the brown-haired girl.

"Mean man mustn't hurt granny!" this girl blocked the lightsaber blade with her bare arm, but Anakin realized, that she had some sort of ability that protected her.

"How do I free them old woman!" Anakin demands, as he pins the girl down with the force. His crimson blade still pointed at Darkseid's consort.

"You don't!" the old woman laughs. "They are already free!"

"For Darkseid!" The girl cheers as she tries to stand.

"No, I will not have you use these children as shields!" Anakin says, focusing the force he knocks out the two corrupted children with a simple look, both falling on their faces.

"You Ungrateful Wretches! GET UP!" The unconscious and brainwashed fighters pulse with electrical energy, hurting them but not waking them

"Stop!" Anakin calls out, his face full of rage. He leaps at Granny, slicing her with his red blade. But his opponent is no frail old woman, but a god more than capable of dodging the ex-Sith's attack.

"Attack!" Granny demands, as the girl's experience more powerful electric shocks from their collars.

"NO!" Stacy roars, her crimson blades ignite, and she charges for Goodness, as she aims a killing stroke.

But she is hit by a fast punch into the gut by the god. Causing her to fly back across the tower, dropping both of her lightsabers. Granny dusts her hand off.

"Interesting weapon." Goodness picks up one of the lightsabers, and ignites it.

"What happened?" Stacy asks while pushing herself to her feet. But before she gets her answer;

"Combustion guillotine!" Tiger roars, slicing down at Goodness with an extra-long length of flame. Because the evil god can't sense spiritual pressure, she doesn't sense the attack. But she does feel it. Every single third, fourth and seventh degree burn.

"Great job!" Anakin comments as he tenses his fists, crushing the two unconscious and unwilling minion's Shock-collars. He steps around their sleeping forms ready to finish what he started, but he wouldn't get the chance.

"Stupid mind tricks only working on the weak-minded thing." Tiger complains as Goodness continues to march forward. Fire spreads and burns as many Parademons as Tiger can focus on.

Tiger, Skywalker, and Stacy all charge at the evil goddess, striking her with all they have!

"You will answer to Justice!" Stacy roars as she cuts the evil god's leg clean off with a low sweeping strike. With Tiger unloading an entire clip of small explosives into the fray, forcing Stacy and Skywalker to jump back. "Hey, did that sound as cheesy to you as it did in my head."

"No girl, it was awesome." Tiger says in a high-pitched sarcastic voice.

"I answer only to lord Darkseid! Artemiz! Kanto!" A yellow portal opens behind Goodness, but as two shadowed figures walk out the fight between Zoro and Kalibak cause the entire tower to shake, throwing all atop it off-balance, before a single explosion causes everything to turn to red and black.

_**Hal Jordan, Lloyd Irving, and Colette Brunel, Vs Atrocitus, master of the Red Lanterns.**_

"Green Lantern, you will fall today!" Atrocitus tries to cleave through Hal with a blade made of the red power of rage. Acidic Red plasma spews from the rage-master

But Colette walks into it, dispersing the attack with her own blue energy. She clasps her Chakrams as she lets the light of hope surround her, Lloyd, and Hal.

But the tide was not turning, as much as Colette's power was slowing down the master of the red light of rage, she wasn't able to use the ring fully.

Lloyd simply stared at the alien, breathing deeply. 'I've beaten angels. One lousy alien can't be much harder.'

But Atrocious was not his fight. Someone else was.

A portal opens, revealing a white-haired woman, carrying a large white broadsword. She wears minimal white clothing, but Lloyd is unfazed by that, he simply draws his own blades. He didn't speak, or even breath, he only attacked. His blades met hers with a clash, but these were not his usual dual swords. They were his material blades.

The best swords he has, the red and blue swords slam the Apokoliptian metal of his opponent's sword, blocking a horizontal attack.

"Interesting swords, human." The woman sneers, pushing Lloyd back by breaking the connection of their blades. "And your strength is impressive." Lloyd charges with a strong vertical right hand strike, but the warrior simply kick's him with a right roundhouse, throwing him on his back and knocking the wind out of him. "Especially at such a young age... Who are you?" She demands, pushing back her long white hair.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine," Lloyd says through gritted teeth, jumping up while taking in a huge breath. His red jacket looked as though it could tear at any moment.

"Gilotina, field leader of Darkseid's Female Furies." The young woman smiled, as she threw the white cape she wore off her back, and tightened her clothing even more. "I suppose you might be able to satisfy me for a while."

"Fem-furie-what-now?" Lloyd scratches his head as he recalls the Parademons crying out at the defeat of their generals... but then...

"hehe, you many be skilled with your weapon, but you're a slow learner." She unsheathes another blade, this one thinner, but much longer, and very similar to a katana. "Your turn."

"I don't care anyway," Lloyd holds his swords up in an 'x', taking a deep breath, "And I've got a new move to beat you with." He takes a half step back, letting his blades slide apart. "Silence of the Eternal Swordsman."

"It's too bad, that I have to execute you!" Gilotina pushes her body towards Lloyd with a kick to the ground, holding her swords for two horizontal attacks, but she sees a strange sight next...

For just a small moment, she could swear that the boy had bright, color-full wings on his back, she didn't even realize she had been hit,

Lloyd landed on his feet, re-sheathing his blades. It was with the click of the swords in their sheathes, when he heard his opponent scream from his attack. "Six Moments Silence."

"Damn you." The woman spits as she forces herself to stand. She turns to Lloyd, her front soaked with blood, but her wounds quickly healing. Her clothing however. "Do you have any idea how much time it took me to make this outfit! These are my only clothes that don't restrict my movement!"

"Well then sexy, maybe your on the wrong side" a voice calls out... a familiar voice...

"Who is that!" Lloyds left hand goes for his sword... as he tries to recall who the voice belong's too... "Come out and fight!" He demands. Gilotina also searches for the voice

"AHAHA! The look on your face is priceless!" A man with red hair laughs as he appears in the mist before Lloyd.

"Zelos!?"

"No worries bud!" Zelos tapped on his new purple armor. "I got me some sweet new moves too." The armor is stream-lined and smooth, compared to most armor Lloyd could recall, this armor was incredibly thin.

"Purple? Really?"

"I know! It's stupid they didn't have any in pink!" Zelos complains as he continues to tap his fist on the armor.

"Right." Lloyd sweat drops at this but soon draws his blades again, without even paying attention, he accidentally slices Gilotina again with a spin of his swords. "I've learned some new moves from that Skeleton guy. I'm faster than before." Gilotina tried to complain that Lloyd wasn't paying attention to their battle, but Zelos threw a sphere of fire from his right hand, causing the Fury to become silent.

"I got this one." Zelos sees Colette and Hal fighting the red lantern, with Mewtwo combatting a large grey beast with multiple eyes and sets of teeth all over its body, wearing the yellow outfit of the Sinestro Corps. Zelos and Lloyd hear Colette's voice before they can act.

"Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the special... uh, oops. What was that spell again?" As Atrocitus again aims for Green Lantern, Zelos steps in, and within seconds, strikes the blood-red alien several times. Colette simply ignores everything as she tries to remember the proper words, white beams of light strike enemies all around her, and Lloyd, Zelos, Mewtwo, even Hal feels power welling up within them. Even the blue light of Colette's ring was going crazy. While she tried to remember those words! The blue light seemed to react with her angel magic, surrounding her four allies and several other green lanterns nearby as well.

"_Power level: One Hundred Percent." _Mewtwo and Hal's rings simultaneously announce.

"Not what I'm used to, but I'll take it!" Hal says, creating a building-sized baseball bat and slamming several Sinestro Corpsmen, Red Lanterns, Parademons and Atrocitus into the stratosphere.

As the light show caused by Colette starts the fade, Colette's wings shine brightly as she regains her composure. She turns her eyes to see that everyone she was fighting is gone.

"Advance!" A Parademon calls out, as Darkseid's soldiers march/fly/ride-their-dog-like-steads ever forward.

"I'll handle them." Zelos says, as the legion of enemies roars, dark clouds form above them. "Lightning!" He calls, waving his hand like a stage magician. But rather than his usual single bolt of electricity, the entire battlefield becomes engulfed in the fire of the gods. Incinerating more than half of the foes before him. Dusting off his new armor, he turns back to his friends. "Not bad huh?"

The others just have their jaws hanging open, except Colette, who claps for Zelos.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee cheers as he quickly dispatches another group of Parademons, his clothing stained with the blood of his foes. He sees the lightning engulf nearly all the Parademons, and a few Sinestro's and Red lanterns too slow to avoid the electricity.

"There is no end to them." Neji announces as he defeats another Red lantern, seemingly unaffected by the light of rage. (Ice-heart I tell ya)

Might Guy was with them, and he too had tattered and bloody clothing. All were breathing heavily.

"Triplet Dragon's storm!" Ten Ten calls out as she forces open three of her scrolls, and throws weapon after weapon after stolen weapon at her opponents.

"White snow on sleeves..." Rukia breathes as her white Zanpakuto glows... thrusting the blade forward, she creates a large amount of Red Lantern-sicles.

"No Man Escapes the Manhunters!" The massive army of red and yellow robots fly at the heroes, but Raven was having none of it!

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She yelled, but then she added- "Dark Flame Sword!" Her dark energy lit aflame as it turned into a giant sword of fire and darkness... With a simple movement of her arm, the blade cleaves though several manhunters, making their very metal begin to melt. "I let this world be destroyed once, and I'm not letting it happen again!"

**Tyler's POV**

"Time to end this." I say, as I finally see Darkseid amidst the fire and mist.. "Darkseid!" Pushing my body, Senshisuru deepens our connection, as I breathe deeply. I pour my energy into her. Where the hell is Zenaku?

"Get him before he notices" Senshisuru says...

"Right." Clasping my hand to my lightsaber, I ignite it, the blue glow cutting through the mist... I silently make my attack...

"Foolish boy!" before I can react, his hand is at my throat. "I am here to destroy all _he_ cares about, and Superman sends a _child _to fight me?"

"Superman...gack.. has more important people to see than you. God of nothing..." I manage to breathe. I force my forefinger to ignite my lightsaber with a _'Snap-hiss'_ in trying to pierce Darkseid, but falls on Darkseid's hide like a plastic knife on titanium.

"Where is Superman! Where is Batman! Where are the real heroes! Do you think I am intimidated by mere children! I don't know how you crushed my army.. but I am insulted that your Justice League has taken no notice!"

"I told you, he's busy." I say, "Now." Blades shoot from my shoulder towards Darkseid, but he drops me to catch them. "But I can give you a fight! POWER LOCKING! THE MAN OF STEEL 100%" I roar... focusing on the object of Darkseid's rage. Everything is clearer, my body lighter, faster, in fact, this feels better than usual... but I don't have time to like it... I place my hand to my face as I command my hollow mask to form.

"You are nothing." the next thing I feel is a great blast of wind on my face-

^Your welcome^ Senshisuru says as I notice three blades blocking the god of evil's fist.

At last the mask appears.. "Twenty Seconds."

"Die."

**one**, I throw my punch, and hit Darkseid in the chest, sending him back only a few inches, but I flash-step above him, and kick him in the face, **five**, blades cover my body as I slam his head with my left forearm, **seven**, with all my strength, and a bit of help from the force, an electrically charged blade appears in my hand, and I slash at his gut, **twelve**-

"WHAM!" My mask shatters as I am about to strike again with my saber, but Darkseid dodges my slowed attack... and hits me with his fist, the impact... is... strong...

"How could this happen..." I breathe as I hit the ground hard... it's like trying to beat the ocean unconscious.

"It's alright! I'll handle this!" My eyes start to close as I make out a tall boy with dark blond hair, wearing a black costume with a few white streaks on it, and... wait... this is...

"Power Boy?" I asked...

"Wha- How do you know my name?" He turns to me,

An excellent question, last time I read a comic book, this guy was dead.

Then again, no one ever really stays dead in the books I read.

"Tyler!" I hear a voice ring out...and it belongs to...

"Captain?"

"Gum gum BAZOOKA!" The rubber pirate slams Darkseid in the face with his double stretch-punch, pushing him back a considerable distance. His arms return to normal with a snap.

"What happened! You were being so cool! And then you stopped! Come on! I want to see more of your awesome moves!" Instead of his normal eyes, he had two four pointed bright golden stars.

"Sorry about that captain, but I got a bit ahead of myself."I return as I ignore my broken ribs, which are already starting to heal.

"I said I'll handle it!" Power Boy demands as he put's his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Another child... please... your world is doomed" Darkseid complains.

"Was I talking to you?" Luffy picks up Power Boys hand and moves it off his shoulder. "Need a hand Tyler? Or do you want to finish this?"

"Better Idea! Let ME finish it!" Power Boy moves to attack Darkseid, but Luffy won't allow it. He lands a powerful punch on the new guy's face, without stretching, sending Power Boy into the iced sea.

"Tyler this is your fight... what do you want?"

"Luffy, I am sorry, but I'm not enough, lets finish him!"

"Not a problem." Luffy punches his left palm.

"I said I'd take him!" Power Boy tries to stand, but Luffy hits him again.

"no more holding back." I said, taking a step forward, I reach for my face again. "This time, the mask won't come off until I'm done!"

"Sounds good!" Luffy announces, cracking his knuckles.

"fine, this should be entertaining." Darkseid declares as he rushes to us.

"Rotation!" Neji is in front of us before Darkseid can react, spinning his body and creating a whirlwind of Chakra, blocking the evil god and pushing him back.

"I'll make Superman face me. Even if I have to kill you all!"

"All of us?" Nightwing says as he casually walks past an Apokoliptian tank, he pushes a button on his belt, and the tank explodes. "Now that would be something!"

"BLACK GETSUGA TENSHO!" the army of hollows surrounding the battle are crushed by Ichigo's attack. "Want some help?"

"Of course." I say, but it would be too soon.

"You have no chance, my reinforcements are still appearing, there is no way to beat them all!" Darkseid roars. As the sky shook and more Hollows appear...

"Well, I figure that if we just kill you, we won't have to worry about it." Zenaku announces, only a few steps behind us.

"Where have you been?" I demanded,

"Increasing my kill count." Zenaku throws a myriad of Apokoliptian weapons on the ground, each belonging too...

"Impossible, you stole the weapons of my greatest warriors?"

"After I killed them, yes. Check it." Zenaku throws a blood stained bag at the feet of the god of evil.

Opening it, Darkseid smiles.

"One so dedicated to his cause that he would slaughter his enemies' foe to further his own ends, every human I meet is as interesting as the last."

"Let me finish this!" Power Boy demands, but he's _again_ struck down by Luffy.

"No allow me." Darksied's hands glow with his energy, and a powerful energy bolt shoots straight at me, I only dodge it with half an inch to spare.

"You missed!" I laugh as I grasp Senshisuru, pouring my energy into her.

"Did I?" His eye turns to look behind me...

It was this moment, that the tide of war turned. The moment the face of Evil gloats and the spirit of Justice cries out in pain.

The explosion was so loud it was as if I didn't hear it. Shrapnel, glass, steel, cotton, and the like flew in all directions...

Three years spent defending it... and finally Darkseid did what no one could before...

He had destroyed Titans Tower.

"EVERYONE!" I cry out as I recall that many people were atop the roof... falling to my knees I feel pain in my very soul as I fear for my friends... tears form on my eyes. Mana was still near the Tower... "Mana, Ussop, Cyborg, Zoro, Stacy, Tiger... everyone..." Even Chamie was still inside!

It's then that I hear Luffy as he yells,

"GEAR SECOND!" He says, I turn to see him, steam rises from his skin...

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that important?" Darkseid smirks.

I hear a voice, a new one, cheer me on...

"Don't you dare give up!" it says...

"Die for Darkseid!" The Parademons cheer...

"The five of us are more than a match for you!" Nightwing declares.

"Humans have only ever tangled with the _idea _of **god** before. Now god incarnate stands before you! what can you possibly do in the face of overwhelming power!"

A mask forms upon Ichigo, as he moves to strike Darkseid down inches from his target I distract the god of evil.

"FACE THIS!" I form my mask, and with a push on the ground, I'm in attack range, igniting my lightsaber, I slash at his arm! "Die GOD of NOTHING!" I roar as my blade cleanly passes through his arm, and Ichigo's passes through our enemy's neck... but there is no blood, no rolling head...

"Foolish child! You think we weren't studying you these past weeks? I know about the 'soul reapers' the 'pirates' the 'ninja' But it doesn't matter, my power is now beyond Superman and the Justice League, and especially you!" Darkseid moves to punch my head into the ground-

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy roars as he throws a full force punch at Darkseid, causing him to miss my head, but just, barely.

"What power could you possibly have to match us!" Zenaku laughs as he vanishes, appearing in front of Darkseid, slashing him with his black and blood red blade, his face one of excitement, then blasting the god of evil with a sphere of electricity from his hand.

"I'd tell you to go to hell Darkseid, but considering where your from, it'd be more accurate to say go home!" I cry out, again slashing at Darkseid, aiming for his legs...

This time the attack hit home, as my blue blade cleaved through his left leg, Luffy followed up-

"JET BAZOOKA!"

Nightwing had grabbed a gauntlet from one of the Parademons, and he used it to impale Darkseid in the back before quickly pulling it out..

"Enough." Darkseid's wounds quickly started to heal, and his eyes glowed red, his leg returned and his cuts closed. He claps his hand together, causing all of us to be blasted backwards...

"Ow..." I quietly announce as my back hits the hard ice, I look around to see Ichigo, Luffy, and Nightwing already on their feet. Neji also was more than ready.

"Come on Darkseid! Is that all you've got!" Zenaku laughs as red lightning shoots from his fingers, but glances off the god of Evil. But that wasn't all, he vanished as the god tried to attack him, and reappeared behind him, his sword in hand... "I've had enough, time for a new god to rise!" He plunged the sword into the back of the god of evil as the razor-sharp tendrils also strike him, a mask now adorns Zenaku's face. With his other hand, Zenaku blasts Darkseid with a blue blast of Hollow energy, sending him flying into a nearby Menos Grande. Knocking the beast over as well, and into three others.

"great, I'll never hear the end of this will I?" I whisper as I turn back to the Tower... "Luffy, Ichigo, Neji, Nightwing. Go make sure our friends are okay."

"Right." Luffy says, as the steam stops rising from his skin.. Ichigo and Neji follow him, but Nightwing stays.

I finally broke down at that moment. All my training, all my hard work, and then this...but my despair turns to rage as I turn towards Darkseid. But to my horror-

"Impossible." Zenaku breathes as he looks at the Menos Grande, more than thirty were already visible, and streams of smaller hollows were still coming through cracks in the sky... and the faces of more Menos could be seen...all of which, were converging on a single point... "I can't even send them back with my powers..."

"Hehehe, I never though defeat would be a good thing... but here I am, proven wrong twice in one day." Darkseid's sociopathic voice echos throughout the city. "Congratulations upon beating my army and even myself, and... for making me more powerful than ever before!" Darkseid laughs as light and darkness erupts from him and the many Hollows...

"This is ridiculous! How in hells outhouse can a person with _zero _spiritual pressure take the powers of so many Hollows!" I roar.

"Fear not humans, I am a merciful master. Surrender now, and I'll promise your service to me will not be painful."

"What!" I sneer, my fists clenched and my face tight.

"Like we'll serve you!" Luffy roars from the wreckage of Titans tower, helping Nico Robin to her feet. The rest of his crew was already standing. "Your not a god, your just another obstacle in my way!"

"Think we can take him one more time?" Ichigo says, as Rukia stands with him, Orihime heals an injured Zoro, Rock Lee, and Tenten, who are already on their feet.

"I do." Zenaku says with an evil grin. "I wouldn't miss this for all the power in the world." as pillars of darkness appear before him, revealing the entirety of his alliance of evil... so far.

"It's a good time of day for an execution." Venom/Mac Gargan/Scorpion/Does-anyone-really-know growls.

"If I drain the life force of a god, I won't have to eat for weeks!" Carnage grins, his fang/lips growing with anticipation.

"Okay, I'd just like to ask one thing. Who tried **to blow me up**!" Tiger demands, as he pushes a large slab of stone off himself, and dusts himself off.

"Him," I weakly point to Darkseid.

"Naxop INFERNO!" Tiger swings his blade at the god of evil but black energy is emitted by a spike on Darkseid's shoulder, blocking most of the flames... "What!"

"I know right? Annoying as hell... hehe, irony." I smile as I snatch up my lightsaber.

"I tire of this! I won't wait for a counter attack!" In an explosion of light and fire, I am blinded by the yellow light of fear as it strikes Darkseid.

"The green lanterns corps should have done whatever was necessary to destroy you Darkseid. And they'll have me to thank when you are gone!"

Atrocitus is close behind Sinestro. "As soon as he's gone, your next Sinestro!" Atrocitus' red armor-like skin seems to absorb the red light of rage before he blasts Darkseid with his fury.

But it was already over, with unnatural, even for him, speed, Darkseid dispatches the leaders of the rage and fear corps. Before I can even gather my focus, black energy pours from Darkseid, blasting everything and everyone, as my mind becomes silent...

_As I come to, the world around me is a mess of fire and light, I feel nothing, I only observe... as Darkseid stands over me holding the body of a beaten Sinestro. Darkseid removes the ring from the master of the yellow light of fear, and drops him on the ground, placing the ring on his own finger he finally speaks."Where are you Superman! Why do you send children to fight me!" he roars, his very body surging with the power of fear... a red ring soon latches to his opposite hand, yellow on the left, red on the right,_

_"He's not here." I speak, standing up, I grasp the handle of my Zanpakutô, and force myself to stand tall. I look down to see a thick blade in my torso. Which I remove with a sharp pull.. "But I am!" I charge at Darksied, but am simply slapped away like a bug..."I'll never give up, And I'll never stop hunting you."_

_"You? You are nothing but a child, and I am a God! I am Darkseid! How could you ever hope to stand up to me! Within minutes your remaining friends will be dead. But for you, the end comes now!" Energy shoots out of Darkseid's eyes, bending and going straight for me._

_Perhaps...your vision was right Raven...in all ways but one._

**To be continued...**

* * *

*In the comics, Wonder Woman helped Kara to train to control her powers. As well as teaching her the art of the sword.

I'm back, after spending way to much time on this chapter, I see it's time to super-charge my writing! yes i'm still revising the earlier chapters, but i'm also working on more new chapters and a few new stories.

Six months of writers block is a total drag.


	27. The End Comes

The End Comes

I own nothing.

* * *

"You? You are nothing but a child, and I am a God! I am Darkseid! How could you ever hope to stand up to me! Within minutes your remaining friends will be dead. But for you, the end comes now!" Energy shoots out of Darkseid's eyes, bending and going straight for Tyler, who tries to resist, but he would be too late.

The evil energy hit the Wielder of Infinity in his head and side, causing too much pain for him to even scream.

Suddenly the beams of energy pass over one another, like the boy was never there.

Four people all felt it.

Darkseid had sealed his fate.

A flaming chunk of metal hit the iced ocean behind Darkseid with a hard thud. A blond-haired girl followed it, only she was more graceful.

"Tyler!?" Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl half-asked, half demanded.

Two masses of energy, one purple, one red and yellow, appeared where the boy had been, before turning into two heroes unfamiliar to the girl of steel.

"whoa... How did we get here?" the red-headed hero with a red lightning bolt on his yellow body armor asked,

"How am I supposed to know?" a pink-haired purple-clad heroine responds.

"We couldn't even get close to the Tower, and now it's gone, and we're here?"

"Superman, does your cowardice know no end? How many more children must die before you face me! DARKSEID!" The Hollow-fied god of evil demands as a blast of energy fires from his hand, attempting to silence the boy,

"Nice try dork-side." in a blur of yellow, the boy was behind Darkseid. "But you'll have to go faster to catch Kid Flash!"

"Dork-side? I need to get you a new book of insults." the pink haired girl answers.

"Whatever you say Jinx." Kid Flash shoots back as he attempts to attack the Hollow-powered god of Apokolips, striking with a punch, but pulling away and speeding a few feet back, holding a sore hand. "Like trying to punch a wall." he complains.

"Stay back!" a black wall of energy appears between Kid Flash and Darkseid, and the half demon Titan walks out of it. Raven holds up one hand towards Darkseid. "You."

"Me."

"Did you see it happen Supergirl?" Raven asks,

"No, but I felt it." The Kryptonian answers, her eyes red as she fights to stay focused.

"Where did he go?"

"Oh he's around" A familiar voice answers Raven, and with a shimmer, a young man in black robes appears, his face covered with black cloth. In his arms he holds a battered and burnt boy. "I've got him."

"It's back!? Our connection? But I felt him die!" Raven moves her hand to her temple as if someone was speaking in her ear.

"No you felt what he _thought_ was death. But I got us out of the attack just in time for him to lose consciousness." the young man holds Tyler tight to himself.

"Who are you?" Darkseid roars, the ice beneath him shaking.

"Well... I'm me." Tyler seems to glow with white light, before he is absorbed into the young man holding him. In a few seconds the barely breathing body of Tyler is gone. The young man removes the cloth over his face to show that he looks the same as Tyler;

"Is this some form of joke? I already killed you!" Darkseid slams his fist into the young man's gut, causing him to bend down in pain with a gasp.

"I'm sorry, it just doesn't feel right to make you think you're not doing _Something._" Tyler answers, smiling up at Darkseid before vanishing with not but a shimmer and a laugh.

He reappears beside Kid Flash. "Heard the call did we?" He asks the speedster with a flash of a smile.

"Diggin the outfit uh... who are you?" Kid Flash wonders aloud.

Tyler looks around to see that the Parademons were all but gone, the lanterns of the various color armies had dissipated to leave only the green, blue, violet and indigo, and only a few from each. With Sinestro and Atrocitus dispatched, the Sinestro-corps and Red Lanterns had easily been driven away by the other corps, who were now busy fighting the remaining Parademons giving Raven and Supergirl time to fight Darkseid.

Nightwing stirs from his unconscious state, looking to Raven he receives a 'We'll handle this' look. He quickly turns to the now-destroyed Tower, and ran to start digging people out of the wreckage.

"I usually don't do this sort of thing myself." Darkseid laughed, "it's been a while since I've had to fight this hard, oh how I've missed bloodshed."

The new black-robed Tyler lets his right hand come up to his face. "Lets try this again, this time for real! To Battle!" the brilliant silver, and green blade sprung from his gloved hand, a chain still connecting it to his hand.

"I don't understand how-"

"All part of the plan, I needed more time, so I gave myself some." Tyler cuts Supergirl's question short. "wish it hadn't hurt so much though." he breathes deep as he focuses on Superman's vast power, allowing his body to channel the strength of the last son of Krypton.

For what feels like forever, Tyler, Raven, Kara, Kid Flash, and Jinx all stare at Darkseid, who merely looks back at them, no one moves just yet, only the sound of the light-bearer's battles is heard.

Raven's hands glow, as she breaks the silence,

"Activate the contract, Kara Zor-El two minutes." dark magic pulses around Kara for a moment, before she vanishes from her speed.

Tyler holds a hand to his face, his spiky Hollow-mask forming from his eyes and out to cover his face. His pupils turn to a dark green this time. Holding his Zanpakutô, he moves with Supergirl.

With swords in hand, they both charge at Darkseid, who moves to counter, but is hit with bad luck as Jinx nails the ice beneath him with her magic, causing it to give under his right foot,

Supergirl swings her blade in sync with Tyler's both causing a gash in the Hollow-armored evil god, down to the flesh.

"Pathetic," Darkseid mocks as he regenerates from the blow,

Kid Flash was upon him too fast though, unleashing a quick flash (no pun intended I swear!) of blows on the wound, forcing it to stay open. He moves away as Darkseid tries to blast him away with a small blue Cero. The blast instead heads for Raven, but she has no need to block it as Tyler blurs in front of it, catching it with his blade before moving to strike again.

"You five don't have the power to stop me from destroying you!"

"I know, thats why we're stalling" Supergirl says as she strikes again with her own blade, carving into the evil god's back.

"for who? No one is coming to help you!" Darkseid chokes on the words as a steaming fist collides with his face, pushing him out of the pit fall created by Jinx.

"Gear Second," Captain Luffy whispers,

"I knew it!" Kid Flash announced, "the more bad luck you receive the better our luck gets!" the red-headed speedster again attacks, punching all the wounds before they can instantly heal.

"Move!" Luffy yells as he appears behind Darkseid, his hat blowing behind him towards the horizon, "Gum Gum JET GATLING!" bending back for a second, the Straw hat pirate unleashed his full-force and full speed rapid-punching attack, pushing Darkseid against a wall of black flames created by Raven between herself and Darkseid.

Luffy's hurricane force punches from one side, black flames burning him on the other, Supergirl blasts Darkseid with her heat vision from his left side, while Tyler attacks with as many swords as his blade/partner/Zanpakutô could create, converging on the evil god with rapid succession stabbing, slicing and retracting with almost the same speed as Captain Luffy's attack.

None of the four wanted to let up, knowing that if they did they might allow their enemy time to recover.

Kid Flash disappeared without a trace, he had taken off across the ocean, giving the others their queue, to let up...

All at once , the four stopped, Luffy grit his teeth as his arms snapped back to their usual state, Raven breathed as she let her black flames dissipate, Supergirl closed her eyes resting them, and Tyler's swords returned to being a lone chained Katana. Darkseid seemed to hang in the air, but before his body could react and begin healing, a yellow blur slammed into his head, forcing the god of evil's head to where his feet were.

Then, to the untrained eye, Tyler and Supergirl switched places, slicing through the still-airborne evil god with their blades.

Raven conjured a length of flaming darkness, throwing it through Darkseid's chest. As Kid Flash completed another lap of the planet, landing another high-speed face-blow, as Luffy struck the back of Darkseid's head simultaneously.

Tyler could hear several audible cracking sounds as Luffy jumped back from the evil god, he caught a glint of yellow shine on Darkseid's hand, and he moved to dodge a blast of yellow energy, as Supergirl narrowly avoided a red blast from the other hand,

Still channeling Superman, Tyler attacked again, snatching the red ring clean off Darkseid's finger, as Raven tore Darkseid's yellow-ringed hand from his body with her magic, causing the ring to fall on the ice with it, before Tyler reached at it with the Force, pulling the fear-ring to himself.

Again Kid Flash came around, this time tearing a large piece of the white Hollow-armor from Darkseid.

"My turn." Darkseid demands as he vanishes, appearing on his feet behind Raven,

Whatever plans he had, he was interrupted by being clocked by a rubber-pirate's steaming fist, and again having a large piece of Hollow armor ripped from him.

"Keep it up," Raven says, turning around to force her hand on Darkseid's face, dark flames pouring on the evil god.

Darkseid fights through the burning magic, his remaining hand coming at Raven's face, but being cleaved off by Supergirl's Amazonian blade, Luffy was above the two, and Raven vanished in darkness, leaving Luffy to use both his feet for;

"Jet Spear!" with both feet he pummel's Darkseid into the ice.

Darkseid seems to finally stay down, but the heroes don't let their guard down, Tyler moves at him, aiming a killing strike, but has soon as the blade touches the evil god, he is gone.

Confused by this, the heroes search around themselves, only to see Darkseid standing on air ten feet above them.

Kid Flash grinds to a halt, being caught from falling by Jinx as he nearly collapses from exhaustion. "Please tell me you got him."

"Am I allowed to lie?" Tyler responds to the speedster, his voice slightly changed by his mask, which was slowly starting to crack, he held his left hand to his face, forcing the mask to solidify again.

Darkseid wasn't moving, his Hollow-armor wasn't regenerating either, he just floated in the air, as if in deep concentration. Tyler could make out a faint dark aura around the evil god though, which was growing brighter. His hands were starting to regrow...

"He's absorbing his dead soldiers!" Raven says as she materializes.

"Not while I have a say in it." Tyler answers, with a kick he speeds into the air after the god of evil, his sword at the ready, "DIE!"

"I told you, for you the end comes _NOW_!" Tyler's mask shatters as Darkseid's healed hand smashes into the boys face, causing his energy to sink and his power to falter. He felt the hard pain of having a channeled power forced from his body.

Darkseid's eyes glow, his omega beams can wound Kryptonians, a de-powered Tyler would die instantly.

But the God of Evil doesn't count on Supergirl slashing his eyes with her sword, scraping as deep and as forcefully as the Kryptonian girl could across them, causing him to drop the powerless Tyler, who thankfully was able to focus on his Legion flight ring, bringing his fall to a slow stop.

Darkseid roared at the pain in his eyes, Tyler could see that Supergirl's sword coated in Raven's black flames.

"No Darkseid, his end comes, when I say it does!" A red-edged black medieval long sword pierces Darkseid's back, going all the way through and reaching up to only be inches from the evil god's scarred face, unable to see what or who had hit him. Zenaku appeared behind the blade, holding it with his hand. "Your end is what happens now!" the dark energy Tyler saw before flares up, as all the dead and dying Parademons disintegrate in an instant, their energy flowing into Darkseid as Zenaku twisted his sword.

With a downward pull Zenaku's blade tears through Darkseid's body, leaving a large hole in his side, Zenaku strikes the evil god with his remaining hand, turning the evil one into pure energy as well, before he swings his blade to move in-front of his own face, the immense power of Darkseid being drawn into it, as well as the energy of all the dead Parademons, and the other God's of Apokolips dissolving and flowing into the blade.

"The power of Apokolips is MINE!" Zenaku declares as the seemingly endless energy flows into his blade and himself. The debris and bodies of the fallen Apokoliptians vanish without a trace, even the remaining and conscious warriors of evil fade into nothingness.

"Oh dear we _are _in trouble." Tyler softly announces. He sees Zenaku's army/alliance of villains disappear in black smoke, and soon Zenaku himself follows as the last traces of Darkseid's invasion disappear.

Only the wreckage of Titans Tower remains...

* * *

I think I'll end this chapter here, it feels like the right place to do it. I know that there was little focus on the other characters, but they are all unconscious or otherwise occupied.

Short chapter by my standards I know, but I think more frequent updates will be better than long chapters every few months/years/whatever.

I'm not going to explain things in the authors notes anymore.

Well, leave a review anyway. I could use any advice or tips on how to make my writing better.


	28. What Price for Tomorrow?

When bad things happen, I tend to retreat back inside my head.

My body doesn't hide or leave, but my thoughts move from the here and now.

We fought against a god, and we beat him.

But, did we really win?

I was dead for a minute there, Chamie's forgetfulness saved the day this time.

In three places at once, and the Tower was still destroyed.

Who am I trying to fool anyway?

No amount of training could give me the strength to win, not by myself.

Zenaku absorbed our attacker. His purpose still alludes me.

But why... Why didn't Zenaku simply end us right there.

Why wait, with the power he commands?

I still feel the echoes of the pain inflicted on me by Darkseid's Omega beams. My whole body felt it, I was able to snatch myself up, but my second body was so close to death, I should have been just that.

Even after I put two bodies together, I could still feel all the pain.

I reabsorbed my third self afterwards, the pain lessens but I still feel weak.

We stopped them though right? We defended the city.

But me... will I forgive myself if any of these remarkable people I swore to help die?

No I can't focus on that, I need to get out of my head.

I need to breathe...

**Chapter 28: Rest Arc: What Price for Tomorrow?**

"Regal, Yuan, and Stacy are resting. Mewtwo refuses to leave her side at the hospital. She sustained heavy injury but her ring healed most of it." Tyler stands in the sky beside Supergirl, fighting hard to stay calm. He looks down at the ruins of the tower. "Starfire, Sanji, Terra, Nico Robin, Guy-Sensei, and Spiderman Noir are in critical condition. Cyborg's body was severely damaged, Skywalker and Spider-man are at STAR Labs, trying to aid in repairing him. Fortunately as of twenty-four hours ago we have confirmation that all our other friends are alive and assisting with rebuilding the city. With only one exception."

"An exception?" Supergirl wonders.

"Chamie is still missing." Tyler answers. Supergirl didn't need super-sight to see that the boy was in pain. She just couldn't tell if it was emotional, physical, or some combination of the two.

"We'll find her, and I'm sure everyone will be all right." Supergirl reassure's him.

"We saved the city, we lost the tower, and I almost got everyone killed. Again."

"Almost getting killed is something you have to get used to if you want in the hero game." Senshisuru muses, speaking to both Tyler and Supergirl.

"A hero, huh, putting people in danger isn't what a hero does."

"We're heroes, and we choose to put ourselves out there." Supergirl says,

"But-"

"You heard her, enough negativity from you! Stop it now!" Senshisuru snaps at Tyler, cutting him off.

"Right, gotta get out of my head. Need to do what I can." Tyler punches his left palm. "In fact, I might just have an Idea..."

**San Francisco Memorial Hospital**

"Sir you can't go in there, patients are resting." A nurse says to Tyler, who hides behind a pair of sunglasses.

"I'll only be a minute." Tyler responds, walking through a door into a patient ward.

"Civilians are not allowed in here." a Science-Police officer moves into Tyler's way.

"If I see any, I'll be sure to point them out." Tyler steps past the officer, only for the man to raise his gun.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"*sigh*, I knew I should have made a uniform." Tyler removes the sunglasses, keeping his eyes closed, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out his Titan communicator. "Honorary Titan, coming through." He said with just a touch of sarcasm. "Satisfied?"

"Fine."

Within a few minutes, Tyler is in the room holding Starfire, Terra, and Nico Robin.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" a young man in his own sunglasses and black hair that was kept neat says in a dark tone, whom Tyler picked out as;

"Nice to see you too Richard." Tyler answers Richard Grayson, AKA Nightwing. "Have you seen Chopper around? I might need the awesome Doctor/monster's help in a few minutes."

"I'm not going to attack you here if that's what you mean."

"But if we were anywhere else you would hit me?" Tyler turns to Richard, "You blame me for this," he adds, motioning to the unconscious girls.

"Yes." He answers, his hand reaching no doubt for his concealed utility belt.

"That is... understandable." Tyler answers. "Albeit misdirected."

"Whats he doing here?" Tyler turns around to see both Beast Boy and Doctor Chopper,  
"Your here to see Robin right?" Chopper interjects for Tyler.

"I'm here to do the unthinkable." energy forms in Tyler's hand.

"What?" All three are quickly in a fighting stance.

"Spell of Dark and Light healing, Sacrificial Healing art, Pain of Darkness." Tyler holds the energy in front of himself, before cringing with pain as the energy turns black and shoots into himself, before a new white energy shoots from his right hand, "Healing light."

The light flows into the three girls, and darkness shoots from them back into Tyler, who falls to one knee. "I will pay any price, for my friends." the light and darkness continues to flow before the spell finishes. The lights in the hospital room dim and shut off. Turning the room dark, save for the open windows.

"What the hell was that!" Chopper's voice is the first to rise as the lights flip back on. Only to find that Tyler is gone. Quickly checking the girl's vitals, Chopper turns to Richard. "Their vitals are improving quickly. But where is Tyler?"

"After him?" Beast Boy asks.

"That idiot." Supergirl's voice is heard from down the hall. "I have super-speed and flight and he still beat me here."

"No," Richard replies to Beast Boy, putting away a black energy disk. "I don't think we could catch him anyway."

"Was Tyler here?" Supergirl asks Richard, BB, and Chopper.

"Yes" The three answer in unison.

"Can't be too far... where are they keeping the others?"

A flash of light came from the next room, and the four quickly scrambled to it. To her chagrin Supergirl was again the last to get inside.

To the shock of those present. Peter Parker was already getting into his black leather vest, Sanji was tightening his tie and Might Guy of the hidden leaf was doing push ups.

"Wow, best nap ever!" Guy roars, his creepy(ish) smile shining through the dimly lit room.

"I feel great too, Chopper, you should ask what kind of medicine they use here." Sanji stretches himself out as he removes his IV. The Straw hat's Doctor simply had his jaw hanging open.

"Did any of you see where Tyler was going?" Supergirl asks before 1930s Spiderman could speak.

"He said something about a laboratory on the other side of town." Noir Spidey informs her,

"Well then, if your ready, shall we follow him?" Nico Robin inquires of the group. Starfire and Terra behind her.

**Outside STAR Labs in Downtown San Francisco**

"hmm... how to get in without tripping any alarms or having to explain myself later..."

"Perhaps I can help you." Anakin Skywalker says to Tyler, who swiftly turns around to look the man in the eye.

"Actually it was you I wanted to see." Tyler announces, his breath strained and looking as though he could drop at any moment.

"Okay. What for?"

"Being an Ex-Sith lord and former almost-ruler of the galaxy, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get a very special type of metal from and someone able to make it into armor for our cybernetic friend in there."

"Define special metal." Anakin crosses his arms, giving the boy an inquisitive stare. He noticed that one of the boy's eyes had changed to a dark yellow color with a black cornea.

"Something capable of stopping a lightsaber."

"Mandalorian Iron. It would be hard to find someone willing to give some to us." Anakin ponders, "and that's assuming your master is able to take us there."

"I- Right." Tyler looks down at his right hand. His left had been at his side the entire time. Anakin decided to press him.

"Whats going on Tyler, your eye has changed."

"My eye?" Tyler looks up, "I haven't noticed any change."

"Have you seen a mirror lately?" Raven appears behind Tyler. Which startles him as again he sharply turns around.

"No... I haven't had much chance to slow down either." Tyler winces as he speaks, like every word is physically damaging. "To much to do."

He walks past Raven towards STAR Labs.

"Alright." He stops for a second as he raises his right hand to his face. "That just leaves..."

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chants as she channels her power.

Tyler takes a deep breath, before he collapses on the ground sound asleep.

"And the reason behind putting him to sleep?" Anakin questions Raven.

"I could feel his emotions racing, flipping through them far too quickly. He needs to get some sleep."

"Because his emotional range is higher than normal?"

"Because his emotions were going to give him a heart attack. You saw his eye, he can't continue like this." Raven calmly returns, she takes a step towards Tyler. "I'll take him back to the secondary safe house." She says, and with a wave of darkness, the two are gone.

"That was a great story, where you explained absolutely nothing." Anakin sighed. The fighting he could handle. But what exactly had he been pulled into?

**Near the site of the destroyed Titans Tower.**

"How long will it take to rebuild it?" Nightwing asks,

"About two weeks." John Stewart (Aka Green Lantern, Hal's back-up) says, "they have the best in the city working on it."

"Good, but I had an interesting idea." Kid Flash interrupts. "Is it really such a good idea to live in a big 'T' shaped building?"

"This time we'll be living underneath it." Nightwing answers him showing him the first blueprint. "Everyone will be able to give ideas on what they think should go into it. We'll have more than double the space, and we'll have twice as many bedrooms to accommodate all the new members that keep popping up. We will have a decoy Tower on top, being rebuilt. The top will still be the site for combat practice and such, the main living quarters will be underneath."

"I have just one question." Kid Flash looks at Nightwing. "Can I move in too?"

**Underneath the city**

"The time will soon arrive for us to act." Greed says, his suit still professional looking, if you looked past the symbol of Agent Orange on his chest.

The room looked like a penthouse suite, no doubt built with stolen materials from above.

"Soon I will have the power to bring Trigon once again across this world."

"You will need our help." Sloth's voice is heard in the room.

"Who?" Greed stood up from his fancy leather chair, to see Sloth _and _Gluttony, covered with the Orange light of Avarice, behind him.

"I killed you." Greed says with no emotion.

"Sin is eternal, as are we." Gluttony says,

"When you killed us you inadvertently gave us the power of the Orange light." Sloth adds, "With an unfortunate side effect." Sloth raises his right hand, an orange power-ring on his finger.

A blast of destructive orange light bursts from the ring, the pristine room engulfed in the blast, when the dust settles most of the room is in flames, but Greed is completely untouched.

"Our rings cannot touch you."

"So you still belong to me." Greed says, a smile on his face. "My own Corps. The light of Greed will spread, we _will _bring Trigon again across this world, and then the world will be _**MINE."**_

**Inside Tyler's mind. (Tyler's POV)**

"How far will you go, for the power to protect tomorrow?" An almost robotic voice echoes around me as I lay against the darkness. "Do you even understand the price those who loved you paid to ensure your own survival? Do you know what seeking power will do to yourself?"

"I seemed to have stopped caring, about what happens to me." I answer.

"You should care. You should realize that hastening your own death proves nothing, and gains you nothing!" The voice roars louder as it reprimands me.

"As long I have the power to protect everyone, I don't care about anything else."

"You have no idea what true power is. Neither did Darkseid, nor Dracula, not even Zenaku." a new voice, one far darker, interjects.

"The price for the power you already wield has yet to be paid." The first, emotionless voice adds.

"And you will be made to pay it." the dark voice demands

"How high a price will you pay, for the promise of an unknown tomorrow?"the emotionless voice asks.

"And how can you be sure that there _is_ a tomorrow?" the dark voice inquires

"Because I will have the power to defend it! I will pay **any** price to protect it!" I roar in defiance.

"Then you will do so alone." both of the bodiless voice return. before the darkness swallows me completely.

A small light appears before my face in seconds, as Senshisuru's familiar voice speaks this time;

"We'll just have to see about _that_."


End file.
